Manipulation, formerly titled Sacrifices
by ms.gringotts
Summary: former title Sacrifices. HPSS bond. Albus tries to control the pair. Voldemort tries to kill them. Vampires & werewolves help and hinder them. Main theme is manipulation. Don't read if your gonna whine later! Violence and slash. HPSS and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Here's the beginning of a new story that's been wrecking havoc inside my head. I'm experimenting with making it only dialogue. Hope you like it.

**HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING. (LUCKY LADY)**

* * *

**Manipulation**

**(story was formerly titled Sacrifices)**

* * *

**Chapter one. Sacrifices. **

* * *

**_Albus Dumbledore arguing with Snape about Harry Potter..._**

"Well Albus?"

"Severus!"

"When will you do away with this? It's been three weeks. What are you waiting for?"

"I can't interfere."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"You won't. You're stalling to see how you can use this to your advantage."

"Severus such accusations?"

"You're more Slytherin than I care for so don't play the innocent cause I won't buy it."

"Severus you know that trying to interfere with something like as this can be dangerous to the three of us."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"But I'm not, and since I would have to do away with the bond, a bond that could put your, mine and not to mention Harry's well-being at risk. I have decided against it."

"What are you hoping to gain by this?"

"I want to keep both of you safe. Is that too hard to understand, Severus?"

"Yes! I'm a spy for Merlin's sake! I risk my life everyday. The kid has been battling the Dark Lord since the age of one so I ask, _what are you hoping to gain by this_?"

"...The truth is that I believe Fate has stepped in to give us an edge in this battle."

"Fate? Oh please! THE LEMON DROPS HAVE FINALLY AFFECTED YOUR WITS!"

"Yes, Fate. The way this bond came about is quite odd; it's almost as if someone intervened to make it happen."

"OF COURSE SOMEONE INTERVENED THAT DUNDERHEAD NEVILLE!"

"There's no need to insult Mr. Longbottom."

"I'M BONDED TO POTTER!"

"I know you are Severus that's why you're here."

"Still Fate…"

"Fatehad nothing to do with it. The brat is a wreck in potions. He's been screwing up since his first year."

"Exactly and now Harry creates a potion, a perfect potion."

"_The Perfect Bonding Potion_. It was an accident, Fate had nothing to do with it. I saw what happened. That idiot Neville helped mess it all up. If he hadn't added the lily petals nothing would have exploded."

"Yes, I know Severus and Harry would not have dropped the vial with the sense enhancement into his potion causing the fumes to hit him and you. You really must be grateful it did not hit Mr. Longbottom too. That would have been a most awkward situation for you three."

"AGGGHHHH! ALBUS WHY EVEN BRING THAT UP!"

"Severus I feel that this happened for a reason. Harry needs a protector after I'm gone."

"Albus this is not about protection and you've been dying for 20 years!"

"We dislike each other you know that."

"You can't dislike each other that much or the bond wouldn't have taken hold in the first place."

"But we do."

"No, you don't. You dislike him but at the moment you were rescuing him you were worried and that sense of responsibility tied in with his respect or affection…"

"He does not feel affection for me! Sweet Merlin! At least tell the boy!"

"Why worry him? The bond will not be activated until he comes into his magic and that won't be for another four years at least."

"Well then why worry about a protector? He won't need one. Surely the Dark Lord will be long gone in four years."

"One can never be sure….so one must take precautions."

"Headmaster when Harry comes into his magic he will be stronger than you. What makes you think he'll accept a bonding such as this?"

"His magic maybe stronger but you know it's the older of the two Wizards who has dominance in a bonding spell. Power such as Harry's has only come once before. Tom Riddle. I'm sure you recognize the name. We know how that turned out."

"So you're saying that the Dark Lord turned evil because he was not bonded, don't be ridiculous…."

"There's a muggle saying _idle hands is the devil's playground_."

"And you intend to keep Potter busy with me."

"Yes, I intend you to keep him busy. I know this sounds evil in itself but I am thinking of what may happen once I am gone."

"I stand corrected Albus I don't know you."

"It's the lesser of the two evils Severus. Harry will defeat Voldemort with his stronger magic; a magic that you will help him grow into. Once the final battle is won, he will remain grounded with your guidance. The power he will wield will be unimaginable, greater than the Dark Lord's, such power could corrupt his young soul. You'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"What if I turn, what if I'm not strong enough?"

"First, if you turn I shall have to do away with you myself, so you won't. As for the second, this is not completely about magical strength Severus. You have a strong sense of survival and an innate slyness that will ensure your success with Harry. I have complete faith in you on both accounts"

"You're playing with fire. This will not work. I'm a spy. This is something that will eventually come out. You must realize that the loss might be greater than anything gained."

"The removal of such a spell is too dangerous. If I tried to do as you ask and were to make a mistake it would kill both of you. I am not ready to sacrifice the two of you."

"Yes, especially when you can gain so much more."

"I didn't create this situation."

"No but you're certainly taking advantage, aren't you? Exploiting your resources."

"Harry's magic tied to yours would make a powerful combination once it has matured. Harry will need someone to guide him. I frankly think no one can do a better job than you. It's for the light. If you think this is a sacrifice then you are not the only one sacrificing. Now we both have things to attend to."

"You'll regret this. I don't deserve this and neither does he!"

"You see Severus, you already worry about him."

"I'm not worried I am stating a fact. We've both worked for the light we don't deserve to have our personal lives dictated to."

"I can do nothing, " with that Albus turned his back on Severus dismissing the Potions Master from his office. Severus rose angrily and left. He did not speak to the Headmaster for a long time.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

**_Main theme will be manipulation! If you don't like it save yourself the heartache and stop reading! Any flames will be used to warm my chimney!_**

_**I'm asking for your help I don't know whether to make this story slash or a harry/mentor fic. I've never written slash before. Help me out. I think the story can go either way from here. Let me know what you think. I'll be posting soon.**_


	2. A CRUEL MAN

**THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME.**

**HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING. (LUCKY LADY)**

Chapter Two. A cruel man.

Harry stood on platform 9 and ¾ waiting for the train to Hogwarts. His head bent in concentration whispering the spells that would soon hide the bruises on his face and neck.

It was 9 am and the Platform was still empty except for the young boy and a shadow draped in a common brown cloak on the far side. The non descript figure seemed intent on watching the boy. He had seen a smiling Harry struggle with his trunk through the portal, a smile that only got wider once the boy noticed he was the first one to arrive on the other side. Indeed, Harry seemed happy and if it hadn't been for the bruises that covered one side of his face, and the fact that a boy of fourteen looked twelve one would have thought him quite normal. Nothing could be further from the truth. The figure saw Harry open the trunk, quickly remove his school robe, pull it around him, and then lift the hood as he began murmuring inaudible words. The brown robed figure could only suspect what the murmuring was for.

Aunt Petunia had warned Vernom not to hit the boy on the face when he was punishing him but the man had ignored her after concluding that if Harry knew magic then the boy could just make the bruises disappear. That reasoning had convinced his wife so much that Aunt Petunia never protested her husband's brutish treatment of her nephew again.

The summer had been a long one, too long. As Harry stood waiting for the train, he could feel his back burning. But he didn't care. In less than two hours he would be on his way to Hogwarts. He used his time and began casting glamorie spells on himself. It took him five minutes to have his face completely back to normal. He would have to wear his sleeves down but that didn't matter. After he finished the spells Harry pushed the memories of Privet Drive to the back of his mind. Once finished, Harry pulled the hood off and the man was not surprised to see the boy's face completely absent of any bruises.

Harry had never been so relieved to finally be away from Privet Drive, just the thought of not seeing his relatives until the next summer made his head spin with joy. He walked around gingerly trying to ignore the bruises underneath his clothes. There were a bit more than last year and more than the year before that but again he didn't care. His Uncle used to hit him some when he suspected Harry had magical powers now that those powers were confirmed Uncle Vernom seemed to want to beat the magic out of him. _Well he could try all he wanted_, thought Harry angrily, _it wasn't going to help_.

The brown robed figure stood guard at Dumbledore's orders. Snape had refused at first but Albus had simply repeated the order and left him standing in the potions lab. The line had been drawn Albus would not take no for an answer, now or ever. Snape had considered not coming but in the end, he was smarter than that. His survival instinct was too ingrained to cross the Headmaster anymore. The old Wizard had kept him from Azkaban once but Snape was sure he would not do it again.

Snape looked around and saw the arrival of Moody and two other Aurors. They nodded at him in acknowledgement. He ignored them and continued to follow Harry with his eyes around the platform, the boy walked back and forth carefully. Snape knew there were injuries concealed under the boy's clothes and swore angrily. He had a sinking feeling that Albus knew about Harry's injuries and had wanted Snape to see them. That frightened Snape more than threats did. Albus was showing Snape another sacrifice in the name of the light. Harry Potter the boy who lived was forced to stay with muggles who hurt him and was left defenseless unable to protect himself thanks to the underage magic law. If Albus was willing to allow such abuse to go on then what would stop Albus from sacrificing Snape to Azkhanban or to the Dark Lord himself.

Snape made his decision then and there. Yes he would bond with Potter but it would be under his terms. The Wizard he had once felt a fatherly affection for was gone. Snape looked at Harry and saw the boy wince as he continued walking stiffly back and forth and concluded that _Albus was a cruel man._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**YES. I'M NOT REALLY AN ALBUS FAN. AS I SEE IT, NO ONE THAT POWERFUL CAN BE THAT DUMB, UNLESS HE IS DUMB ON PURPOSE.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER I STILL HAVE NOT DECIDED WHICH WAY TO GO. SLASH OR MENTOR? THE MAJORITY WHO HAVE REVIEWED ARE ASKING FOR SLASH. **


	3. Mute Screams

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME JUST DON'T LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD AND STOP. HERE'S CHAPTER THREE. HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**Harry and Co.belongsto Rowling!**

Chapter Three. MUTE SCREAMS.

Snape sat near the Slytherin compartment. He had just finished checking the train for intruders and after talking to Moody he had gone to wait out the last half of the ride to Hogwarts.

He was deep in thought when he heard the train whistling and jerking to a stop. A chill went up his spine and he swore harshly when he felt the burning on his arm. He gave himself a moment to gather his wits the burning on his arm was a shock and Snape was rarely shocked.

After a few moments, he got up and walked out of the compartment quickly, the students were in a panic and he ordered them back inside.

"Get inside now! Back to your seats! Have your wands ready!" Draco stood by Crabbe and Goyle unmoving. "That goes for you three! Mr. Malfoy inside now!" Snape shouted pushing them inside as he walked past them quickly.

He could hear Moody on the other side of the train ordering the same thing. He passed two Aurors and ordered them to stay with the children.

"Head Boys and Head Girls take your orders from the Aurors." He said passing by Head Compartment.

He was near Harry's Compartment when he saw the Weasley boy stepping into the hall from a different compartment.

"Weasley what are you doing in this compartment? It's not the one you were assigned." Shouted Snape at the red head.

"Mr. Moody told us to move to this one Professor." Ron informed him clutching his wand so tightly Snape thought the kid would certainly break it.

"I see." _Sly old man. No wonder he was still alive_. "Then where are you going? Get inside!"

"I was getting help Professor. It's Harry he's not well." Ron screamed worriedly.

Moody had finally made his way to the compartment and they both pushed Ron back inside. On the floor sat, Harry his hand was to his forehead, he was hunched forward blood sipping through his fingers. Hermione was sitting next to him with her wand drawn. She was transforming her quills into bandages. Her face was a mask of concentration.

"Potter! What's wrong?" Snape knelt close to Harry resisting the slight pull from the bond. He could feel the teen's pain and his own dark mark was burning fiercely. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated and raised the shields around his mind. He willed the bond's magic to remain at bay. He could not be distracted by anything.

"He's coming. He's angry," the boy managed to say.

"Who?" Asked Moody.

"Voldermort," Harry answered closing his eyes tightly.

"What!" theWizards look at each other in shock. Snape knew what the burning had meant but had stupidly hoped he was wrong. _Well too damned bad! Things had just gotten a lot more difficult._

Moody was on the train because he had received a tip about a possible Death Eater attack. He knew that a train full of children with the-boy-who-lived on board was too tempting a target. However, how could this boy say that the Dark Lord was alive

"Did you cut yourself Potter?" asked Snape taking Hermione's bandages.

"No, it's the scar! It hurts!" Whispered Harry trying hard not to pass out from the pain.

Outside, screams could be heard followed by bright flashes of light. Harry felt as if someone was carving him from the inside with a knife. He felt a slight pull of something but was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from or where it was taking him. He opened his eyes but before he could do anything about it, another sharp pain pulsed through his skull causing him to scream loudly. The scream was soon echoed by the screams outside.

Ron and Hermione tried to calm their friend but it didn't do any good, the bleeding just got worse. Snape was at a loss on to what to do. The boy's pain seemed to be connected to the pain outside.

"We have to send a message to Hogwarts." Snape murmured. _Harry was not going to be able to take the pain for too long not with the injuries he already had._ Snape himself felt the mark burning but was doing everything possible to block it.

"Already been done." Moody answered looking around as if something inside the small room was responsible for the boy's state.

"Maybe he's and empath," Hermoine said looking at the two older Wizards.

Moody frowned but noddeded. _The idea had merit. It was not completely unheard of for Wizards to be empaths._

Hermoine bit her lip worriedly _poor Harry never got a break it seemed_.

"Guard him Mr. Moody. I'll go and help ward the train against attack." Said Snape beginning to rise.

"No need, the wards have been set up. Dumbledore ordered that you should stay with the boy if anything were to happen."

"Me?" Snape aked in disbelief..

"Him?" echoed Ron and Hermoine echoed incredulously.

"You." nodded Moody. "Children come with me you' re going into another compartment."

"We're not moving from here!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm with no intention of letting go.

Harry who was breathing deeply in efforts to control the pain cried out and much to Ron's surprise and struggled to free himself from his friend's grip.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"It hurts Ron," Harry whispered before he slumped forward.

Snape, grabbed him carefully, and laid him on the floor. "Mr. Weasley you and Ms. Granger will leave with Mr. Moody. I'm sure it's the Headmaster's plan that I protect Mr. Potter from any attack."

"We aren't going!" Ron shouted stubbornly. Hermoine looked at her sick friend he was deathly white and shook her head firmly.

Snape grunted impatiently and turned to Moody, _if the kids were not going to walk out then they would be dragged out._

"Mr. Moody take them please. I have my hands full with Potter."

"Come with me! The Professor needs to concentrate and doesn't need you getting in the way," Moody ordered moving towards the door.

"But!" protested Ron angrily.

"No but! Now move before I arrest you for endangering someone's safety and have you both expelled from Hogwarts." The Auror threatened.

Hermione paled at the mention of expulsion but still tried to convince the Auror that they should stay, "But-" she began bravely but was cut off quite loudly.

" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? ARE YOU DAFT! YOU'LL BE IN THE WAY! IF THE WARDS DON'T HOLD THE PROFESSOR CAN'T PROTECT YOU TWO AND MR. POTTER! STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS AND COOPERATE, NOW MOVE!" Moody grabbed Ron and Hermione and pushed them out into the hall warding the compartment before he took the still protesting teens into another crowded compartment.

Snape eased Potter to one side of the compartment and quickly bandaged the bleeding scar. He drew his wand and slowly cast a clotting spell and was relieved to see the bleeding ease. The boy shivered and moaned.

Outside he could still hear screaming. The pain from his mark was just barely manageable but he wondered _for how long_. There were bright flashes of light followed by more screaming, a burning smell, and then a deathly quiet. As if on cue the Gryffindor opened his eyes confusedly.

Severus bent down next to Potter readying himself for the storm that he knew was approaching. When a loud explosion was heard in the next compartment he took Harry in his arms and levitated the invisibility cloak over both of them. He could here the panicked screams of the students as the Death Eaters flew in. Snape felt the wards around the compartment come crashing and he quickly apparated Potter and himself two kilometers from there.

Moody and the other Aurors bided their time letting the Death Eaters fly in. Moody had been fighting evil the better part of his life so he was more than ready for the attack.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

One shadow hung back in the darkness. _Potter was not here. He was gone._ _He had been on it this morning, so what had happened?_ _The Malfoy boy had reported Harry's presence on the train. So how had he gotten off? Someone had failed him and someone would pay. The idiots had waited too long, wasting time with the two Aurors and Conductor. _Through the mark he angrily called his Death Eaters back, the chance to capture the Potter boy had been lost.

Shshshshhshshshhshshshshhshshshhshshhshshshhshshshshshshshshhshshshhshhshsh

Snape stood guard over Harry. He had not dared apparate farther away such a strong spell would leave a trail that could be easily followed by the Death Eaters.

Potter was slowly wakening up. He seemed more calm now that they were away from the battle. Snape could see the flashing lights in the distance and waited for it to end. The urge to go back had come and gone. He knew Potter could not be left alone and that little tug he had felt earlier on the train had somehow been enhanced by the teen's pain and his own sense of danger.

He knelt over Harry and saw the teen struggling to open his eyes. Harry's hand moved to his scar as he doubled over suddenly and screamed out in pain. Snape quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand. He held Harry as the teen struggled against his grip. Snape was certain that their absence had been discovered already. He felt Harry's tears on his hands and heard the muffled screams but forced himself to remain calm as he cursed Albus.


	4. Reassurance

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HAVE RECEIVED SOME GREAT IDEAS FROM SOME OF YOU, THANKS FOR THE INPUT, IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED. I FEEL SPECIAL. (SNIFF, SNIFF…BLOWING NOSE) HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR.**

**note: Iposted this story this afternoon but took it off becaue there was a part where Snape kissed Harry and that was a mistake, it's not going to happen the way it did and not it's not gonna happen yet. sorry for the mix up.**

**Harry Potter and Co. belongs to Rowling. (sniff , sniff)**

Chapter Four. Reassurance

Dumbledore decided to go to the battle site along with Hagrid and Minerva. _It would be good for the children especially Potter to feel reassured by his presence_, he thought.

The Professors apparated in the middle of the site and saw three dead bodies being carried off by Aurors. He looked on regrettably and then ordered Minerva and Hagrid to organize the students so they could be transported to Hogwarts as soon as possible to.

He was spotted immediately and could hear the voices of the students in admiration.

"Look there's the Headmaster!"

"The Headmaster is here"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The students saw at the tall wizard and sighed in relief. _Death Eaters would never consider attacking a train with Dumbledore near. Dumbledore was the most powerful Wizard,_ they thought.

Moody stood on the far left taking everything in. He noticed their arrival but waited for Dumbledore to come to him. He had just fought a battle which he was still not sure how he had survived and he was not about to leave his post.

"The battle was won Mr. Moody."

"Won? They retreated!" Moody stated suspiciously.

"…with twenty more Aurors on the way. Of course they retreated!"

"They started backing off seconds before the Aurors got here. We were outnumbered. A train full of children. Why would they retreat? Doesn't seem logical…not logical at all. Plus Potter is missing. He and Snape are not on the train. I have two of my best Aurors looking for them. I get the feeling that the Death Eaters were after Potter."

Albus was a little thrown off by the fact that Snape had left with Potter. Snape had been ordered to look after the boy not to take him away. He was not worried though he could track Snape almost anywhere he went; he had made sure of that along time ago.

"Potter is under the protection of Professor Snape." He explained instead.

"Yes, I realize that. I gave the Professor your message. He seemed thrown off by it."

"Probabaly was, he's still a little surprised by the fact that I trust him."

"Snape doesn't seem the type to be surprised often. The Death Eaters went straight for Potter's compartment."

"Well, he is the- boy -who -lived."

"Shacklebolt take over!" Moody ordered suddenly before he signaled Dumbledore to follow him out of earshot. Dumbledore followed, Moody could be a strong card if he was played right.

"The Potter boy seemed to be having an attack. I think he's an empath."

"What brings you to this conclusion?"

"Those killed were tortured. Every time they were cursed or hexed the Potter boy would cry out in pain. _That_ and his scar was bleeding. There's blood all over the compartment he was in." informed Moody pointing at the direction of Potter's compartment.

Albus listened closely. _An empath, indeed! Well what a big box of surprises the boy was. Survivor of Voldermort, parseltongue, with magic well beyond his years, and an empath_…he wondered what other abilities the boy might have.

"His scar bled?" Albus asked wanting to confirm the fact.

"Yes, and he said Voldermort was here." Moody added. "I was never convinced by the fact that the Dark Lord had been killed Albus." If the Dark Lord was back, he would want to do away with the one that had sent him on his way. Moody was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the Weasley boy and Ms. Granger.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"There's Professor Dumbledore ask him!" Ron hputed impatiently.

"Ron wait. Look he's going over to speak to Mr. Moody." Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve to hold her friend back but Ron was more than a little reluctant at first.

"Well if not him then the other Professors!"

"They are helping the injured besides it the HEADMASTER THAT WOULD KNOW." Hermione said angrily.

"Well I'm not waiting too long. Harry's gone and that _greasy git _took him."

"Because the Headmaster said so." The Witch reminded her friend giving him a look which he completely ignored. _Why was he so stubborn!_

"Yeah right! Well then what's wrong with the Headmaster? He knows Snape hates Harry!" he said loud enough for other students too look over to where they stood and give them dirty looks. Ron only looked at them right back.

"Ron be quiet! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

"No, but he's always being mean to him. How can you be so blind!"

"I'm not blind. I'm just not going to jump on the _I hate Snape Bandwagon_ for you! Besides don't you trust the Headmaster's decisions?"

"No, not when they are STUPID!" hissed Ron loudly before stomping off to speak to Dumbledore.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hermione spoke up beating Ron to it. "Headmaster, Harry's gone we were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Headmaster I'll be looking at the damages," After giving the teens a look that spoke volumes Moody walked away.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley you are both well I hope."

"Yes Headmaster but what about Harry." Ron asked ignoring the Headmaster's comment.

"Harry is fine Mr. Weasley and-"

"Well he didn't look fine sir," Ron interrupted a second time. Dumbledore said nothing but gave him a _mind your manners look_ Ron simply ignored it.

"Professor we're both worried about Harry. He didn't look well. He was bleeding and he was in a lot of pain." Hermoine tried again. _Why was Ron being so rude to the Headmaster?_

Albus heard the students out, they were Harry's friends so they were sure to tell him how worried he had been and that would always come in handy later.

Albus finally turned away and while Ron looked like he was going to explode, Hermoine was completely reassured by the Headmaster's words and sighed in relief. Her relief turned into worry when she saw Ron's cold face.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Snape sat holding Harry firmly. Potter's struggles were no longer as desperate as before and Snape had begun too slowly loosen his grip on the teen. Snape's hand was soaked with blood from the scar; it had started bleeding profusely when the struggles had been at their most aggressive. Now as Snape looked down to where the battle had blazed just a few minutes ago he noticed wearily how both the struggles along with the battle had abated. Time to move on.

………………………

They both apparated in the middle of a clearing deep in the forest, not many people dared enter _The Forbidden Forest_ let alone this deep. Snape and Harry were safe for a couple of hours at least. Snape checked the bandages around the scar it had finally stopped bleeding. He cast a warming spell and Harry now slept soundly and quietly wrapped in Snape's cloak.

Snape looked at his hand and noticed the teeth marks, the flesh had been bitten all the way to the bone. Luckily, he knew enough healing spells to begin healing it. He took out a piece of parchment and transformed it into bandages, which he tied around his hand.

Snape sat on a log stump for a while and looked beyond the darkness but found no answers, none that could help him at least.

Harry felt his head splitting in two and buried his head deeper in the warm folds of his blanket. _Wait a minute! What blanket?_ He opened his eyes. They felt swollen and stung and what was the weird taste in his mouth. He looked around and saw the last person he would have ever expected sitting in front of him

Snape felt Harry wake up and moved over to him. He felt Harry's mind within his own moving about confusedly. Kneeling over him he waited quietly until their eyes met. Neither one said anything for the longest time. Harry was in shock._What had happened_? He made to touch his forehead when the Professor spoke.

"Don't touch it," Snape ordered when he saw Harry trying to touch his scar.

"It hurts," Harry complained touching it lightly.

"And it will hurt more if you poke at it." Snape spit out angrily.

Harry shot him an angry look but said nothing. This surprised Snape who was used to the teen's comebacks. It surprised Harry more.

"Where are we?"

"In the Forbidden Forest."

"Why?"

"Because we were attacked by Death Eaters you fell ill and Dumbledore ordered me to protect you."

"**And you brought me to the Forbidden Forest are you** **insane?"** Harry managed as he sat up.

"Still yourself Mr. Potter. It was not my idea." Snape said impatiently.

"Oh, I suppose the Headmaster told you to bring me here?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He asked me to keep you safe. How I manage it is my business. So shut up about it."

"You shut up!"

"You ungrateful snot nosed little brat!" hissed Snape angrily. _How was he supposed to bond with a brat like this? _

"Whatever Snape!" Harry shouted trying to stand.

"Professor Snape you brat!" Snape watched Harry trying to get on his feet only to fall back dizzily.

"Stay put before you hurt yourself." Snape ordered grabbing Harry's arm.

"You stay put!"

"Fucking little shit!" Snape swore and pulled the youth's arm roughly causing him to scream out in pain.

"Shut up right now! You had it coming!" Snape pushed Harry away from him and walked away angrily. He didn't notice Harry's eyes filling with tears as he held his arm gingerly. Snape did not see the tears but he felt the boy's pain and fear. Swearing loudly he walked back and sat down next to Harry. When his arms went around the boy's, Harry broke down and cried despondently.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albus apparated in the _Forbidden Forest_ a couple of miles away….

_**Thanks for the reviews. Will post again tomorrow I hope.**_


	5. SNAPE'S TURN

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

**CHAPTER 5. Snape's Turn.**

Albus looked around the Forbidden Forest, he had tracked Snape all the way here but looking around he knew how useless it would be to try to locate the ex-Death Eater in a place such as this. The Forbidden Forest guarded it's magical creatures by twisting and confusing the trails of the magical beings within it. He would have a long chat with Severus regarding this little disappearance. The Headmaster was not pleased and was about to apparate when he heard what could only be the voices of Severus and Harry shouting each other.

Shshshshshshshshshshshshshshhshshhshshshshsh

Snape held Harry carefully sensing the boy's confusion at both their behaviors. Snape was by no means a sympathetic person when it came to children. In truth, the only reason he was a Professor was _Dumbledore._ He sensed Harry was dosing off again, the boy was leaning against his shoulder heavily. Snape opened his mouth to rouse him but thought better of it and instead whispered a sleeping spell over the boy. Snape unconsciously wrapped his arm around Harry, when he noticed what he had done, he swore and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Looking at Harry he tried something. Snape concentrated and felt the link that connected them both and with the help some very old untraceable magic spells, Snape branded Harry's magic with his own a necessary step so he could take advantage of Harry's quick access to the Headmaster. After tthat was done he proceeded to enter Potter's mind and established a one sided communication link.

This meant that Snape instead of having to use his powers as a _legilimus, which_ would leave traces in the boy's mind and warn the Headmaster to his intentions. He could instead access Harry's thoughts and feelings through the bond. In simple words Snape would use Harry as a spy and with the information the boy had access to, Snape could better protect them both. The bond inside Snape caused him to feel slightly guilty but the Potion's Master simply ignored the feeling and told himself that he was doing it for their survival. The fact that Albus would be destroyed in the process was an added bonus. He lifted his hand, the brat had bitten it really good. He moved his fingers back and forth and then cast a glamorie over it before he woke Harry, _Time to get up and get going. _

He was just about to wake Harry up when he noticed a shimmering around the boy's face and remembered something. After several tries he was finally able to remove the glamorie spell Harry had used and got a close look at Harry's injuries, he touched the boy's face his fingers lightly touching the bruises that covered one whole side of the boy's face. Tilting the chin, he noticed the bruising going down his neck. The bond inside Snape roared in anger but Snape checked it in and cast the glamorie over Harry again and then sealed it so it would not be detected by anyone else. "Mr. Potter wake up." He ordered looking at his disguised hand.

"What?" Harry asked groggily, he felt like he had been dragged by the train. He tried to stay awake but failed miserably and snuggled closer to Snape instead.

"Mr. Potter wake up now!" ordered Snape reoared a second time.

"All right I'm awake! I'm awake!" Harry answered leaning away from Snape! _Greasy Git! _Harry thought.

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" The thought had come _loud and clear_ through the bond.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"You know what! G_reasy git_," Snape hissed silkily.

"How did you?" Harry asked completely taken of guard. _Did he read minds_? Harry wondered.

"You'll just have to figure it out, won't you?" Snape asked before he got up and pulled his cloak from Harry. Snape was immediately hit by a sensation of cold and pain. Looking at Harry, he saw the boy trying not to shiver.

Harry felt cold and alone. The cold he understood but the solitude he couldn't grasp. He had the biggest headache ever, the bandages around his forehead were damp but he knew the scar was no longer bleeding and he was grateful for that.

He got to his feet slowly and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere as far as he knew. He hoped the Professor knew how to get them out of there. Harry was straightening his clothes when he felt a shock, which made him dizzy again. He swayed but didn't fall, to his surprise Snape moved to steady him. _No more freakiness please!_ He begged. Snape could hear the boy's thoughts through the link; and frowned at the words.

Snape would play Albus's game as the old Wizard expected him too. He would threaten, sulk, protest argue and rant about the bond while he secretly strengthened it.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"Your head. Do you feel any other symptoms?"

_He didn't want to tell Snape about his dizziness and the burning feeling in his scar. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. He wanted to go to Hoggwarts._ "No, I'm fine." Harry answered instead.

"Well let's get going we need to get to Hogwarts."

"About time!" Harry grumbled.

"Mr. Potter just follow me and keep your comments to yourself.," Snape ordered walking away from him without looking back.

"Wait why can't we apparate from here?" Potter asked walking after him. Snape didn't answer but continued walking forcing Harry to run after him.

"I'm talking to you Snape!" Potter shouted at the top of his voice.

"That's Professor Snape, now, tomorrow, and forever!" Snape shouted back as he increased his pace.

Potter jumped back feeling a deep sense of hurt at Snape's angrily uttered words.

Snape was hit by the hurt coming from Harry and stopped himself from displaying any reaction. Things would have to be played out for Dumbledore. First Snape would act out, and would keep Harry at arms length the whole school year. Potter was vulnerable right now and that would make Dumbledore sure of himself. Not only would Dumbledore think Snape was under his thumb but he would also feel that Harry was too. And Snape would allow him to think that, all the way up to the moment he killed Dumbledore himself. Snape of course would watch out for Potter. He would just not be obvious about it. The brat _did_ get on his nerves, he and his annoying little friends were more than anyone deserved. He would have to keep his side of the bond under control and force himself not to care too much or that could be their undoing. The moment Albus discovered any feeling of affection for Potter he would exploit it. Snape already felt a strong sense of obligation he could not allow himself to feel anything else _not just yet_.

Snape had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not see Potter steadily lag behind until he looked over and did not see him. Panicking he turned around and there was Potter not ten feet behind trying to keep up while he gave him hurtful looks.

"What is it?" Snape knew what it was of course but had to ask. "Well!" he said again retracing his steps until he stood before the boy.

Harry stood unable to move. _He felt sad, he hurt and he wanted Snape... to comofort him.. a little. What!!! _Looking up he noticed Snape standing close to him and he backed up stunned.

"WHAT IS IT?" Snape managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"NOTHING! JUST WALK PROFESSOR" Harry shouted trying not to lose it.

"I WOULD IF YOU COULD KEEP UP!" Snape accused and resumed his walking. He only managed to walk a couple of feet before Albus stepped through the trees and stood before them.

Snape did everything to keep himself from throwing up as he saw Harry's face light up in supreme naiveté.

"Headmaster," Snape greeted the Headmaster as Harry practically tripped over himself to get to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm so glad you are here!"

"As am I Harry. I trust you are well."

"I …." Harry said looking at Snape before he answered. Albus looked at Harry and then at Snape.

"You have had a long day Harry. Let's apparate from here and we can discuss everything after you see Poppy of course. You seem to have hurt yourself a bit." The Heamdaster pointed to the bandaged forehead worriedly.

"Oh, it's just….yes a little." Harry answered not wanting to go into details. Albus only smiled patiently and nodded before he looked over to Snape.

"Professor Snape, you are not hurt I hope?"

"I am quite well Headmaster," Snape answered moving closer to the pair.

"That's good to know. Off to Hogwarts then" He said taking Harry's hand in his own before he apparated the three away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They apparated outside the school and then walked to get Harry checked out by Poppy.

Harry protested wanting to speak to Dumbledore but the Headmaster was having none of it and said there was plenty of time for that, for now he needed medical attention.

When they arrived to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was with a patient. Three children had been brought in from the train in need of medical care; fortunately, none of the children had serious injuries so she quickly made her way to Harry. Snape had tried to leave but the Headmaster had not allowed it much to Harry's disappointment.

Snape could feel Harry panicking but knew there was no way out of it, he would have to get examined, he prayed the glomourie held for both their sakes. _It would weaken Harry if his injures were made public, the boy had enough to deal with._

The Medi-witch took Potter in hand and left both Wizards standing outside in the hall while she examined the boy.

"Well Potter's safe. I have things to do before the sorting," Severus said before he turned to go.

"The Forbidden Forest? Really Severus!"

"I had to make a last minute decision."

"Severus there's nothing last minute about you. See me tomorrow morning at 9:00. Oh and do try to be nicer to the boy. He's practically terrified of you"

Severus stopped at the doorway briefly. His face was a mask of stone. He felt a sudden chill run up his spine but said nothing and walked out.

Albus stayed and waited for Harry.

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmw

Harry sat nervously as the Medi-witch ran her wand over Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter aside from the bleeding of the scar I see nothing else wrong with you."

Poppy had been told to keep a close look out on the boy. She noticed he hadn't grown much since last year and he still weighed the same but that was nothing she could help. She made a note and gave him some vitamin potions and something for his headache and sent him on his way. The boy was releaved to be out of there and rushed out to speak to the Headmaster.

Poppy returned to her other patients, _the first day at Hoggwart's and she already had patients. It was going to be one of those years._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry walked out of the Hospital wing with two potions in his hand. He looked around and noticing Snape was gone he walked over to the Headmaster.

"Were any other students hurt sir?" Asked Harry worried.

"No, however the conductor and two Aurors died." Harry's face stilled in shock. Albus knew that Harry was a sensitive boy and it was that sensitivity that would be Albus's greatest ally in dealing with him.

"_Three people died."_ Harry echoed.

"Harry listen to me," Albus began placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Terrible times are coming and we will all be called on to make sacrifices. Those people that died today did so gladly because they understood the meaning of sacrifice, never forget that and don't be sadden by it. Sacrifice is the most beautiful gift one can give to the world."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Now I want you to come to my office after the sorting ceremony. I need you to tell me everything that happened from the time you boarded the Hoggwarts' train to the time I found you."

"Yes, Headmaster."

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Next: Chapter 6. "Meetings". **

Question: Someone is going to be tortured in chapter 6, can you guess who and by whom?


	6. MEETINGS

Hi, I've got two comments: 

1. I have a nasty habit of misspelling two names Azkaban, which I spell _Azkhaban_ and Hogwarts, which I spell with a double "_g"_. Why? I don't know I just do. I just want to say Sorry.

2. Part of the story will be _very loosely based_ on books 4, 5, and 6. The key words are "_very loosely based_." So please humor me and don't be too surprised if some things are way off, it was done in purpose.

_Thank you for the reviews. I read every single one. _

**Lastly but most importantly, Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling. (and I'm having to see a therapist about it)**

**Chapter 6. Meetings**

Snape walked to his dungeons after the sorting ceremony. He had debated on not going to it but decided against it. The _son of a bitch Dumbledore_ had practically ordered it plus the new DADA teacher was going to be announced as it turned out Snape was not surprised much when he heard Moody's name called. _About time, Dumbledore got someone worthwhile for the post. Every professor except for Lupin has been a complete failure_, thought Snape in disgust.

Snape had not been very hungry but stuck around for the whole meal. He watched Potter without seeming to do so and was a little disgusted to see the way the brat and his moronic friends looked at Dumbledore in obvious admiration. It almost made his stomach turn. Dumbledore seemed to bask in the glow of their glances. _Enjoy it you old bastard next year it will be very different_!

Snape had finally figured out how to protect Harry without the boy finding out. The answer had come to him as his meal appeared before him with a **_pop_**. _Dobby,_ Dobby was the answer and it was with Dobby in mind that Snape took some very old passageways and ended up in the Kitchensof Hogwarts.

The kitchens were large and roomy and he soon found himself surrounded by elves that rushed to offer him a meal. Snape looked at them and did not see Dobby. He worried a little but the elf could be nowhere else. "I'm not here for food. I'm looking for Dobby." Snape said sidestepping the little creatures. The elves looked disappointed and then a voice was heard.

"Dobby's here Sir." Came a shout from the very back. The elf elbowed his way through the other elves and stopped in front of Snape a little frightened. Snape eyed the elf critically on his head he wore a multi colored sleeping cap and a pair of socks with atrocious combinations on his feet. The whole effect frayed on Snape's dark color taste.

Dobby had heard of Professor Snape from his previous Master and had even seen him visit Malfoy Manor on occasions, needless to say the elf was a little unnerved by the Wizard. He stood before Snape wringing his hands nervously and waited patiently, the other elves drifted back to their activities and soon it was just the two standing.

"Come with me. Oh and bring a slice of peach cobbler pie and some tea." Said Snape walking out before the Elf could say anything. All this planning had made him hungry.

"Yes sir!" Came the response as Dobby grabbed the instructed food and followed Snape through the passageway. Maybe the Wizard only wanted food, _**maybe**_.

Snape walked back to his rooms through a different passageway he looked back and saw the little elf carrying a whole pie and a tea tray. Elves went all out anytime someone made a request. They finally made it back and the little elf stood at the doorway in shy or was it frightened reluctance?

"Leave the tray on the table."

"Yes Sir." Answered Dobby anxiously and walked in placing the tray on the table. "Does Sir require anything else?" he asked backing out slowly.

"Yes, I do. You were acquainted with Potter the year before last, weren't you?" asked Snape serving himself a cup of tea and a slice of pie.

"Oh yes Harry freed Dobby! Dobby is very grateful to Harry Potter! Harry Potter is very kind to poor old Dobby!" stated the little elf. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Snape looked away revolted by such blind faith, it reminded him of Potter.

"Dobby you care about Harry, don't you?" asked Snape biting into his pie.

"Yes, Harry Potter is so good to Dobby. I want to be Harry's elf but Harry is too good and he says Dobby deserves to be free."

"Do you want to be free?" asked Snape

"Oh Yes! Free to serve Harry and his family for always. Dobby wants to help Harry be safe just like Harry helped Dobby but….."

"You want to be in the service of Harry's family but what…."

"Harry doesn't have a family and Harry is too young to accept Dobby and Harry doesn't think elves should…"

"Should serve in bond like elves do?" Snape finished. Technically Harry did have a family, his muggle relatives but elves were magical creatures and they would not bond to a family of non-magical people.

"YES!" Shouted Dobby miserably as he threw himself on the floor and began slamming his head on the floor. Snape winced but said nothing. Unlike Potter and Hermione, he knew some things were better left alone. After several minutes, the elf stopped and sat back his head wobbling from side to side dizzily.

"Dobby, Harry does have family and that family would like you to enter into their service for the sole purpose of taking care of him and his family."

"What!" Dobby could not believe it. Was it true? Dare he hope! The little elf's heart raced in anticipation but then he stopped himself.

Snape saw the little elf's face light up like a Christmas tree and dim suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked sipping his tea.

"Dobby….Dobby…" the little elf tried to answer but he was unsure as to how to go about it. "Harry Potter does not…does not trust Professor Snape. Professor Snape maybe is not …not…not…." Dobby said backing away slowly from Snape.

"not telling the truth." Finished Snape for the elf. "Dobby I will give you proof of what I say but if what I say is true,willyouserve Harry and his magical Family for always. That is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Harry Potter doesn't want Dobby in bond." whispered Dobby sadly.

"Yes, well Harry doesn't always know what's good for him besides once bonded to his family I can guarantee that you will be able to help and care for him as you've always wanted to."

"Oh yes show Dobby proof of what you say. Please, please, please Professor Snape!" Dobby shouted desperately, his little hands pleading in front of him.

Snape almost smiled, this was the closest he'd ever come to feeling happy about anything. The loyalty of a house elf was incomparable. With Dobby helping, Snape would be able to keep Harry safe. Of course, Snape could get one of his elves to do the same but Harry trusted Dobby and felt affection for him and this would make a big difference.

Snape would make Dobby promise to keep this a secret of course. The elf would be of no use to Potter or himself if anyone knew he belonged to their house. Snape stood and with a wave of his wand released the bond from within himself, the magic glowed green and formed the face of Harry. Dobby looked from Snape to Harry's now fading face and unable to contain himself threw himself at Snape's legs. Snape's eyes shot upward and tolerated the display of emotion. Dobby clung to Snape as if his life depended on it and then with happy tears said the words he had dreamed of saying since the day Harry set him free.

"_Dobby binds himself to the House of Harry Potter-Snape and Severus Snape-Potter and pledges his life, loyalty and obedience to them and their household. May Merlin strike me if I break this pledge." _No house elf had ever broken such a pledge.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Dobby sat near the Gryffindor Rooms waiting for Harry Potter. He saw his young Master approaching and readied himself. Master Snape had ordered him to seek Harry out and to cause him an injury, a minor one but one that would require healing potions, potions that Snape had especially prepared for Harry. Dobby would have to beat himself later for causing this injury. Master Snape had allowed him to do so, so long as it was done where Potter could not see since this would certainly cause Harry distress. He was also not allowed to call Harry Master nor was he allowed to tell anyone that he was bonded to the house of _Snape-Potter_ as that might bring about problems for his two Masters. Dobby waited for Harry to turn on the stairs and counted fearfully one, two, three, and then heard a startled cry as his young Master slipped on the fourth step and fell to the bottom of the stairs.

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor rooms caught up in his thoughts. The Headmaster seemed to have been interested in everything that had happened and had promptly asked Harry to sit down and have some tea with him when he had arrived to his office.

Harry had accepted the tea, and drunk it quickly. Dumbledore said there was nothing like to tea to relax you and he was right Harry had felt very relaxed and told him how the scar had bled and how he had felt pain and anger and how he had ached and had been unable to do anything about it. He talked non stop feeling the words rushing out of him he told Dumbledore how Mr. Moody had moved Ron, Hermione, and him to another compartment an hour after they had left the train station. He told him about Snape and couldn't help feeling oddly guilty about it. Harry had actually felt like stopping at one point but something in Dumbledore had made him want to say more and so Harry mentioned the arguments in the Forbidden Forest. He also told him how Snape had tried to comfort him after the first one, which made him blush. The Headmaster had said nothing but had given him a knowing look, which had made Harry uneasy. Dumbledore had offeredhim another cup of tea. Harry declined but Dumbledore had been iso nsistent that he took it but did not drink it. Instead, he used his napkin to soak up the tea as he feigned drinking it, a trick he had seen Dudley pull on his Aunt.

"Well Harry you have had a very long day but before you go I've got some final questions. Have you had any odd symptoms since last year, since the explosion?"

"No sir, well not really."

"Not really?"

"Well it's just that sometimes I feel really cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes and it's kind of strange cause it could be really hot and I still feel cold and sometimes I feel …."

"Feel what? Harry it could be important, please feel free to mention anything."

Harry was just about to tell him but he shut his mouth and for once listened to his little voice, which told him to keep this to himself. Harry looked at the Headmaster and shrugged his shoulders in feignedconfusion, and asked a question, instead.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the scar?"

"I think that everything is possible. I will definitely be looking into all of this carefully. Tomorrow the drawing for the Wizarding Tournament will be held so I will be very busy but if anything happens, you must immediately inform me of it. We must be ready when the time comes. Now tell me Professor Snape and you argued some…" Harry looked down and nodded. "You should try a little harder with the Professor, yes he can be difficult sometimes but he really is a learned Wizard and a powerful one too."

Harry listened and bit his tongue Dumbledore was really just too nice sometimes.

After talking, a little more Harry left the office and walked back to the Gryffindor room. Harry trusted Dumbledore but he had gotten the impression that Dumbledore had expected some of what had happened. Harry really could not describe it but the talk had left him a tiny bit unsure, of what he didn't know.

He had managed to make it through the sorting ceremony without falling asleep a definite miracle. He had seen the students from the other wizarding schools and had had a chance to talk to his friends it all seemed so exciting and if it hand't been for the attack on the train, and his aching body he would have enjoyed his first day at Hogwarts. His whole body ached and he wished he could go to the Medi-Witch and ask her for something for his injuries but he couldn't, she would report it to Dumbledore and Harry didn't want anyone finding out about his relatives treatment of him. He trusted Dumbledore but he didn't think he could stand it if the Headmaster found out how Harry couldn't even take care of himself.

He took the stairs still wrapped up in his thoughts, he was not holding on to the rail so when his foot stepped on the slippery stuff on the fourth step he found himself on his back. He closed his eyes achingly. Could anything else go wrong?

Dobby rushed to his Master.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Wake up sir!"

Harry could hear a worried voice calling his name and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Dobby leaning over him.

"Harry Potter had an accident I'll get the Medi-witch."

"No! Don't, I'm ok."

"Harry needs help."

"Don't get Madame Pompfrey please. I'm ok," said Harry trying to get up.

"It's all Dobby's fault I was cleaning the steps. I'm sorry it's my fault"

"Dobby be quiet someone will hear you."

"Too late for that Mr. Potter." said a cold voice behind him. Harry cringed, _of all the people to come along it had to be Fucking Snape!_

"What happened here?"asked Snape ignoring the impulse to insult the brat after what he read in the boy's mind.

"It's all my fault Professor."

"No it's not Dobby, stop it." said Harry getting up painfully. _Would this day never end!_

"It's true! Harry is in pain because of me," wailed Dobby mournfully.

"Is that so? You know the penalty for an elf causing injury to a wizard."

"All my fault, bad Dobby, bad Dobby!" The elf cried throwing himself on the stone floor.

"Dobby don't do that please." said Harry limping over to Dobby.

"Sir it's not his fault it's...it's my fault." Pleaded Harry really worried for Dobby.

"ReallyPotter! How is it your fault?" asked Snape impatiently.

"I was distracted."

"Potter you're obviously injured come I'll escort you to the infirmary the Nurse will then report this incident of child abuse by an elf to _The Ministry_." On cue Dobby wailed. Snape looked at the elf and hoped he wouldn't over do it.

"Child abuse by an elf! Are you insane! Nothing happened! I wasn't abused!"

"Then how do you explain the bruises on your face. You need a thorough examination"

Snape had removed the glamorie spell from Potter. _The boy was going to get mediacl attention and he was going to give it to him._

"I fell and hit myself on the stairs." Said Potter agitatedly. "look Professor please it was an accident. Really there's no need for it. The bruises will be gone soon. Dobby had nothing to do with it."

"If Dobby had nothing to do with this. Then who did Mr. Potter?

"I fell on the stairs and struck my face on the steps, but it was an accident!" Harry repeatedangrily. "Don't do this; it was just an accident, please." Harry pleaded. _Snape was going to report this, was going to make Madame Pomfrey give him an examination, the glamorie was off. How was he supposed to explain all his injuries?_

"Sir please." said Harry looking up at Snape as he patted Dobby on the head trying to comfort the now hiccupping elf.

"Very well Potter but you owe me. I shall not report this but you owe me."

"No, Harry does not owe the Professor. I do!" objected Dobby.

"You did not ask the favor." Said Snape ignoring Dobby and fixing his stare on Harry. Harry bit his lip but did not look away.

"Come with me both of you." Harry and Dobby looked at each other and then followed Snape to the dungeons.

Thanks to Dobby who distracted Harry at just the right moments Snape was able to give the boy a diagnostic examination without him noticing.The Professor hid his reaction as he became aware of the extent of Harry's imjuries. Someone haddone quite a job on the boy and that someone was going to bleed for it.He began handing the boy the necessary potions, "this if for the bruising, and this is for the pain, and this is something for the headache you will most likely have tomorrow, and this is for any abrasion you may have underneath your clothes." Harry took the potions looking at them suspiciously.

Snape did not miss the look. "What now?"

"Why the potions?"

"You're definitely not the brightest light on the Christmas tree, are you? How will you explain the bruises Potter, you were playing with a bludger in the stairs at eleven o'clock at night. Mr. Potter you cannot lie to save your life let alone any one else's. Just take the Potions and shut up!"

"Thank you then."

"Don't thank me Potter you owe me and I shall expect payment one day. Now get the hell out, both of you!"

"I MAY OWE YOU BUT DON'T THINK I'LL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS." Shouted Harry furiously.

"You Mr. Potter are an ungrateful little brat. You climbed up onto the slaughter table so don't think I'll let an opportunity like that go by. Never give those you do not trust power over you and expect them not to use it. You have a lot to learn."

"Maybe Snape but you won't be the one doing the teaching."

"Professor Snape you arrogant little shit. Now get the fuck out of my dungeons."

Dshdshsdshsdshdshdshdshdshdhshdsdshdshsdshsdshdshdshdshdshdhshds

Harry walked out of the dungeons with Dobby in tow. He swore Snape's name all the way to the Gryffindor rooms and never noticed how poor Dobby cringed every time he spit out another obscenity at the Potions Master.

Before Harry got to his rooms, he turned to Dobby and bid him a good night promising to take all the potions and to see him tomorrow after breakfast.

Once inside Harry was struck again by a strong sense of loneliness. _What was it with him feeling alone all the time!_ Exasperatedly he put the potions on his bed. Ron sleeping already; candy wrappers littered his bed. His other roommates were all sleeping as well, which made Harry sigh in relief. He took the potions and felt the pain disappearing. He then took the cream Snape had given him and moved to the bathroom where he put it on.

Harry went to bed; a thousand percent better but he still he still felt lonely. He tried to snap out of it but couldn't. He was almost in tears when he remembered how Snape had held him in the Forbidden Forest. Immediately and much to his disgusted surprise that memeory comforted him and the loneliness disappeared from his mind and he finally fell asleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was 9 o' clock and while the majority of the students still slept Snape walked to the Headmaster's office. Snape knew what was coming and had prepared himself for it. Albus and Dark Lord had very similar questioning methods and Snape had experienced both. Today would not be a good day. Thank Merlin it was Saturday. He would have a day to recuperate.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Snape neared the stairs and after giving the password, he opened the door. Albus stood by his desk waiting patiently a sick smile on his face. Snape braced himself as he was struck by three different curses, they did not kill him, and that was the idea.

Snape felt the pain coursing through his body and tried hard not to scream out. Albus was relentless and kept the curses on him even after the Potions Master passed out. Snape lay on the rug in front of the Headmaster's desk his limbs shaking as the remains of the curses traveled through his body.

Albus sat down and served himself a cup of tea as he waited for Snape to wake up. It would be a long morning. The Tournament drawing was not until noon so they had a good three hours for their chat. He had not had to discipline Severus in almost eleven years and it saddened him. He did feel some affection for the man, but like all wayward children, he needed to be brought back and if talking didn't accomplish it then so be it. Snape had been ordered to keep Harry safe not to go take him to the Forbidden Forest. Really! Severus was just too independent sometimes. Soon he'd be making decisions all by himself when it came to Harry and Albus was not about to put up with that.

Severus would continue in the service of the light but he needed to know that Albus was in charge. It was he who had seen the potential of the Potions accident not Snape. The man had to be straightened out and he had three hours to do it, no time to lose thought Albus putting his cup down and walking around his desk.

"Enervate!"

Snape opened his eyes immediately and winced in pain. _The bastard had cursed him._

"You're awake I see. Good now we can chat." Said Albus moving back behind his desk "Well what do you have to say Severus?" asked the Headmaster pleasantly.

"You ordered me to keep him safe." Answered Severus getting up painfully.

"Not in the Forbidden Forest." reprimanded Albus wagging a finger in front of Severus and casting another torture spell. Severus was knocked to floor again.

Albus poured Severus a cup of tea and when he saw Severus getting up pushed it in front of the man. Severus did not drink the tea and Albus smiled amused by his reluctance. "I want you to get closer to Potter and report how his powers are maturing." said the Headmaster watching Severus closely as he sat on down.

"He doesn't trust me," this answer angered the Headmaster and he struck Snape again knocking the Potions Master chair and all to the floor. Snape lay cursing Albus, Voldermort, Longbottom and his own stupidity for having gotten him into this position.

"With the bond in place you are the only who can nurture and ground his powers so you will have to work harder on _the trust issue_. You are a Slytherin after all. I want his powers grounded as soon as possible, wouldn't do to have another Voldermort, now would it? Severus I would like to think that I have your cooperation in this, I doubt that the Ministry might approve of Harry Potter being bonded to an ex-Death Eater especially if I were to withdraw mysupport forand protection ofyou." The Headmaster said with a maniacal twinkle in his eye.

"I thought the bond could not be broken."

"You going to Azkaban would not break the bond," answered Albus before he cast another torture spell. After a couple of minutes, he lifted the curse. "Severus I have a Tournament to worry about so let's get a couple of things clear. Severus I'm talking to you." said the Headmaster raising his voice when the Potions Master did not respond.

"Yes Headmaster" answered Snape getting upagain. _Why even bother he wondered. The son of a bitch will just haveme onmy back again._ He had forgotten how truly dememented the Headmaster became when he felt challenged.

"Who's in charge?"

"You are." Came the exhausted response.

"Who gives the orders?"

"You"

"Who follows orders?

"Me"

"Good. I want Harry to come into his magic before he turns sixteen, do what you have to do. I want you to gain his trust. I want you to ground his powers after the destruction of the Dark Lord. I want your obedience and his. And that's all I want." The Headmaster finished raising his arms above his head.

Snape leaned on the desk and met the Headmaster's eyes. _The son of a bitch as actually smiling like a mad elf_. Snape only nodded tiredly.

"Good now tell me exactly what happened in the Forbidden Forest?"

Snape groaned and braced himself for the longest morningof his life asAlbus cast another torture spell.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Dobby waited completely torn inside for Harry Potter. Master Snape had told him go and keep an eye on Harry and Dobby had obeyed readily, but an hour ago, the little elf had felt Master Snape's distress through his bond to the family.

Dobby had wanted to go to Master Snape but he had to wait for Harryto make sure he was all right first.

Dobby felt completely miserable but obeyed as he had promised to. He would check up on Master Harry and then he would go and seeMaster Snape.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading! Now how about a review!

**QUESTION IN WHAT CHAPTER WOULD YOU LIKE HARRY TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE BOND AND ALBUS? 8, 9 OR 10.**

**IT'S UPTO TO YOU!**


	7. SLIPS AND OUTBURSTS

Thanks for the reviews. I read and appreciate all the _**well-intentioned**_ comments and observations. The ones that aren't, well you can just shove them right back up your ass.

Again, I apologize for any mistakes the chapters might have and am grateful for your patience. I hope you continue reading the story.

I'd like to thank: solesse, Ruth01, Guinn Pern, Arolen, AnnF, DestenyEntwinements, Eyeinthesky, moony103, DebsTheSnapeFanNow, Setg'-in, Sevvie lover, Lady Foxy Roxy, animealam, Ditzy 1978, Queen Narca, Silver-bule-55, Jbuggenz1, and Padwan jaq-AQ

You're really cool about sticking with the story and _reviewing. _

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling (I think I'm learning to accept that now.)**

**Chapter 7. Outbursts**

As he was still hungry, Ron decided to tag along to the kitchens. Talking about everything that had happened the day before had gotten his stomach rumbling for more food. Harry wasn't too crazy about the idea. He had wanted some time alone but Ron was either too thick headed to get the hint or he just didn't care.

Ron wasn't the smartest fellow in the group but he had a heart as big as his appetite and he was truly worried about the events on the train. He could still not reconcile Dumbledore's reasoning in putting Harry under Snape's protection the night before. The Headmaster was one of the most respected and intelligent Wizards he knew which was exactly why his decision to ask Snape to protect Harry was so odd. The Headmaster knew that Harry and Snape did not get along. Snape had taken it upon himself to make Harry's life impossible since the time the Slytherin had laid eyes on his friend. As for Harry, well he couldn't stand to be in the same room with the Potion's Master, so what was up with Dumbledore.

Ron had voiced his opinion to Hermione and she had accused him of being disloyal to the Headmaster; the girl had even threatened not help him with his homework if he so much as mentioned it to Harry. Ron had been shocked into silence at least for now.

"Hey Harry there's Dobby!" shouted Ron as they rounded the corner that led to the kitchens.

"Dobby! How are you?" asked Harry walking up to the little elf.

"M—HARRY Potter!" said Dobby rushing forward.

"Hi Dobby! What's new?" Ron asked watching the elf.

"My socks, Mr. Weasley."

Dobby's answer was rewarded by Ron's hilarious laughter.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry didn't like people laughing at Dobby though he couldn't stop from smiling himself.

"No silly! I meant-"

"Forget it Ron. He's confused." Harry said looking at the elf's face.

"Harry Potter drank all his potions." Dobby asked leaning in closer. Harry was about to answer when Ron interrupted.

"What Potions?"

"The one's Madame Pompfrey gave me." Harry said lying.

"Oh, those."

"Yes, everything is fine Dobby."

"Dobby is very happy to hear that. Has Harry Potter eaten? Is Harry hungry? I can get Harry Potter something to eat." Master Snape had given Dobby very specific responsibilities concerning Harry; one of them was to make sure he ate more.

"Yes, I have and no I'm not."

"Hey let the little guy get you something." Said Ron.

"Ron I'm not hungry."

"You don't eat enough. You hardly ate last night."

"Oh please Ron!"

"I was there. Dobby get him something to eat we'll be by the lake." Said Ron.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Harry you hardly ever eat. I think-"

"Bloody hell Ron!" shouted Harry.

"You're my friend I worry about you!"

"Yeah right the great Harry Potter."

"You're a moron. You're not that _great_ and you'd still be my friend even if your name was-" Ron answered angrily.

"Severus Snape?" asked Harry grumpily. _Really, Ron never let up._

"You know what I mean!"

"Ok, Dobby get me a pear. We'll be by the lake. Ron are you gonna want something?" Harry answered giving in, _what was the use Ron would only insist_.

"I'll want more than a pear that's for sure! Are you fasting for some kind of strange reason or something! No wonder you're so skinny mate." Ron did not know when to quit.

He unlike Hermione did not tip toe around their friend. He called them as he saw them.

"Ron lay off will ya! Dobby I have to go I'll be seeing you ok." Harry really did not have to go but he wanted this conversation to end.

"Dobby will get you the pear." Said the little elf as Harry disappeared around the corner near the door.

_Ron stayed behind to give Dobby a list of what he wanted for a snack_.

"Ok. Dobby you heard the **Master**" said Ron bowing sarcastically as Harry walked away.

"How did Mr. Weasley know?" Asked the elf whipping his head around in surprise.

"Know what?" asked Ron biting his fingernails worriedly. _A pear! One freaking pear! What was Harry trying to do? Make himself disappear!_

"That Harry is one of my **Masters,**" answered Dobby in awe.

Ron stopped in mid chew. _What had the elf just said? Had he heard right?_

"HARRY IS WHAT?" asked Ron in complete shock.

"My **MASTER**" Dobby answered.

YOU'RE WHAT? OH MAN! HARRY! HARRY, COME BACK HERE! Ron shouted after Harry but his friend was already too far away to hear him DON'T YOU MOVE! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE! Ordered Ron before he took off, after his friend.

Dobby was obliged to follow Harry's orders; however, he was under no obligation to follow Ron's. The little guy quickly disappeared after making a pear apparate in Harry's pocket.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Twenty minutes later Ron finally got a hold of him. Harry was furious he had had a run in with Malfoy and Snape. The bastard had taken thirty points from Gryffindor and had given Harry a week's detention with Filch for arguing with Malfoy.

"Harry wait I just found out something!" shouted Ron running after Harry who was walking towards the lake.

"Ron can we talk about this later I'm too angry right now." said Harry without stopping.

"This can't wait. Come with me! We have to go somewhere private!" said Ron grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him along.

"What's up Ron you're freaked out!"

"This is big Harry!"

"Bigger than Snape taking 30 points from Gryffindor and giving me a week's detention with Filch!"

"Thirty points! What ever for!" asked Ron stopping to look back at Harry.

"Fighting. Longbottom was being picked on by Malfoy again, the son of a bitch was trying to take Trevor. I had to do something! I mean—"

"Ok Harry! You had to do something! I get it! Now come with me!" Ron said dragging his friend impatiently back to the kitchens, unfortunately Dobby was not there.

"Ron what's up you're really weird right now." Harry said looking at his friend strangely.

"Just wait 'till I tell you what I found out." Ron said going to Fred and George's secret place in Hogwarts. He didn't want anybody _listening in_ accidentally or not.

Harry followed wondering, _what in the world could be so important._ He was having a hard time keeping up with Ron's longer strides but Ron did not slow down for a minute. The red head was stressed out about something.

After a couple of turns into areas, other students would consider restricted. Ron and Harry found themselves in a small room which must've at one time or another been a kind of potions classroom. Harry had finally discovered Fred and George's secret potions lab.

"Ok Ron Can you tell me what you found out that needs _this much secrecy_." Harry said waving his hand around the lab.

"Harry what do you know about house hold elves and how they bond?" Ron asked panting, his freckles standing out.

"I did a lot of research in my second year. You know for Dobby."

"Tell me what you know."

"Ron what is it?" asked Harry exasperated.

"Bloody hell! Just humor me Harry!

"All right!" Harry shouted getting a funny feeling in his stomach.

"There are eight basic rules that govern household elves." Began Harry eyeing Ron warily.

"Go on…" prompted Ron.

"Well…..

First, household elves being magical creatures can only be bound to magical families, meaning elves cannot be bound to a muggle family.

Second, an elf would have to take an oath to be in the service of a family and that oath would be honored by that elf's offspring.

Third, the oath has to be given and received willingly.

Fourth, the elf has to take the oath before the head of the household.

Fifth, only the head of the household can release an elf from his or her oath by presenting that elf with clothes. _That almost never happens._

Sixth, no elf can knowingly cause any harm to any wizard.

Seventh, the elf owes loyalty to the members of the household he or she is bound to, but it is the head of the household who has the last word on any final loyalties.

Eighth, any promises and or conditions established before the oath taking will endure until the elf is set free." Finished Harry.

"Listen closely Harry because I'm having trouble believing this myself.

Dobby just let it slip out that you are one of his **_masters_**." Ron said looking straight at Harry. Harry looked at Ron and could not believe what his friend had just said.

"That's impossible Ron." Whispered Harry in disbelief.

"I know but it's true. If the rules you just gave me, still apply. That means that if what Dobby says is true, then you belong to a family and _that family_ has taken Dobby as their house elf."

"But I don't have any family Ron. Sirius is not recognized as my guardian thanks to Pettigrew. My Aunt and Uncle are Muggles; an elf can not be in the service of a non magical family." Harry explained. _He had a family and it had been kept from him. Why! _

_The memories of the summer came back to him; the insults, the beatings, the abuse, there had been no reason for it. Except for Ron and Hermione who had suspected from the very first year, no one knew about the Dursley's treatment or did they? He had cast glamorie spells on himself every year but Albus was a powerful Wizard surely more than he was. How could he not have seen through them. Harry had always thought himself lucky now he wasn't so sure. Albus Dumbledore knew everything! How could he not know about that too!_

_What was being planned that required him to spend his teen-age years in the company of people who hated the mere sight of him. People could not stomach to sit at the same table as he. What plans were being made and more importantly, who was doing the planning. One name echoed in his mind, Dumbledore!_

Harry did not notice himself falling to his knees nor did he register Ron in front of him calling his name. Instead, he felt a rage slowly building inside_. All that pain, Sacrifices! Sacrifices! That son of a bitch! That fucking son of a bitch had been playing him. He had a family and Dumbledore knew! How could he not, the bastard knew everything! Dumbledore had let him live with his Aunt and Uncle and their psychotic abuse! And Dumbledore knew about the abuse just like Harry was sure the Bastard knew about his new family. And who was this family! Who! Who! Did they not want him either! Why would Dumbledore keep it from him? Why! To keep him desperate, WEAK, STUPID! WHAT A FOOL HE WAS! THE BIGGEST FOOL IN THE WORLD!_

_HE'S LOSING IT! OH MAN! WHAT DID I DO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HIM! _Ron thought trying to bring his friend back. Harry was hyperventilating; his eyes shut tightly his hands holding his head, Ron saw tears running down his friend's cheeks and felt like crying himself. Harry needed help. Ron got up to get help but he was knocked down by strong sense of foreboding, he looked around startled and then looked at Harry, HARRY'S GONNA BLOW! Was all he could think.

Harry rocked himself back and forth seeking some kind of comfort from someone from anyone. He had been alone for such a long time his magic repressed by his upbringing. Harry and his magic sorely needed someone to love and to nurture them and that someone had been denied because it hadn't been in the plans. Something deep inside Harry broke loose unleashing an energy that whipped around the room with wild mournful fury.

Ron covered his head with his hands as old vials, cauldrons and desks started smashing against the walls. He looked at his friend who rocked himself back and forth and knew that Harry was causing this. Unable to do anything Ron, inched closer to his friend and waited for the storm to pass.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Stupid prat! _Snape thought wondering if Harry was ever going to toughen up. The brat was always standing up for worthless weaklings like Longbottom. Let Malfoy have a go at him; the Slytherin needed his target practice.

Snape had come upon a scene that had sent shivers down his spine.

Harry had drawn his wand on Malfoy and all over who and what? Longbottom and his toad! The scene had taken him back to the accident in the potions lab. Snape was not surprised by what he saw but he was disgusted with Harry's Gryffindor heart, it would get him killed sooner or later and _Snape along with him._

He had given Harry a week's detention with Filch, _let the squib handle him for a week_. Malfoy he had_ naturally_ let off. He did not particularly like Draco; the boy was just too Malfoy but Draco was his Godson and he wasn't going to punish him because of Longbottom of all people. _It was Harry's bad luck_ thought Snape as he walked away painfully from the three boys.

If black magic came in looks, Snape would have died right there; such was the hatred in Harry's face when he heard the one sided punishment.

_After taking all and any potion he could find to ease the pain in his sore limbs and head,_ _Snape lay down and _hoped a Mid-evil plague would strike Albus Dumbledore where he stood. Snape sighed he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. He closed his eyes to sleep when an intense pain struck him; a pain that made him cry the same way he had when his father had murdered his mother.

Dobby stood outside Snape's rooms, heard his master weeping, and braced himself for the worst.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Albus was going over what Snape and he had discussed. Things had gone well considering the circumstances. Snape would require close watching. Albus had made up his mind. As soon as Harry's magic was grounded, Snape would have to be eliminated. Albus could not risk Harry becoming too emotionally or physically dependent on Snape. **_In a matter of years_** **_the_ _Potions Master would outlive his use._ **

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Later that day four and not three names were drawn for the famous Wizarding's Tournament. The fourth name belonged to Harry Potter.

_Sorry it took so long but I have had to work over time all this week and had very little chance to work on the chapter. Thanks for your patience._

_Thank you Neocane for your help and patience._


	8. Runaways and the Godfather

_**Thanks for all your reviews and support throughout this story. This chapter has been so difficult to write. I got writer's block a gazillion times and scratched the chapter three times before posting it; I wanted it to be just right.**_

_**Lastly Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**_

_**Chapter 8. Runaways and the God-father**_

The school was in an uproar. Harry Potter would be the fourth participant in the famous Goblet of Fire Tournament. No one, except for Snape who knew Harry's record for the impossible could believe it.

After Dobby had told the Potions Master what had happened Snape wondered in disgust how in the world he had lost control of his life? He was bonded to a brat, albeit a powerful one, hounded by the psychotic do gooder Albus Dumbledore, his dark mark was practically searing his arm off and Longbottom still walked the earth. Life was clearly not fair.

He had recovered enough to be present at the tournament's drawing. When he heard Harry's name called he mused at how unsurprised he actually was.

He had watched the youth closely but the boy said nothing as shouts and gasps of surprise erupted through out the hall. Snape worried about the boy's lack of response but he could do nothing. He lingered after the drawing and saw Harry watching Albus with a look of pure hatred on his face. Albus soon noticed the look but when he tried to move towards the boy, Harry walked out quickly with Ron following him closely behind.

Ignoring his colleagues who seemed intent on making stupid comments, Snape slipped out minutes later.

The Headmaster played the perfect host to the other schools but he did not forget Harry's look or fail to notice Snape's hasty departure.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Harry walked out in a daze with Ron in tow. He needed time to think, time to settle down to decide what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. He had panicked when he saw the Headmaster followed by Hermione walking towards him. He had simply lost all self-control and walked out.

Ron was scared for Harry so he stuck close to him. After the outburst he had witnessed topped by the drawing of his friend's name, he could not understand how Harry could be so calm. If Ron had taken a closer look, he would see the slight tremor in his friend's hands. Ron looked back and noticed Hermione trying to catch up but after endless turns and stairs, they lost her. Harry paused in mid stride and looked at Ron. Something in his stand told Ron that his friend had made up his mind about something.

Harry knew he could not remain here. He could not be under Dumbledore's watchful eye, not anymore. He took one of the secret passages that led to Griffyndor rooms and thanked God it was empty. He walked over to his chest and flipping it open took out an album, which he shrunk and put in his pocket. He looked for his invisibility cloak but could not find it. He had hoped that he had placed it in his trunk and had simply forgotten but now he knew he had lost it on the train or worse in the forbidden forest. He felt his robe's pocket and was glad that he still carried the Marauders' Map. He looked around the room and finally turned to face his friend who watched him nervously.

Ron had never been more worried for Harry. "Let's go by the lake Ron." Harry said invitingly.

"o…ok. Mate." Ron answered following Harry.

They left the dormitory and walked in the direction of the main exit when Harry suddenly turned right and then left again and walked straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once inside he saw Ron eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble mate but this is not the lake."

Harry smiled, "I know Ron I said that incase anyone was listening."

"How do you know no one is listening here mate?"

"I'll show you. Myrtle! I'm here to visit." Said Harry turning from Ron.

"HARRY!" came the loud cry before a splash was heard at one of the toilets and Myrtle jumped out.

"Is anyone listening in Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"Most certainly not!... I would tell you." cooed Myrtle mooning over Harry, Ron looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Why the secrecy Harry?" asked Ron getting nervous with Myrtle there. The ghost did not like Ron and was eyeing him rudely.

"I'm leaving and Myrtle is going to help me."

"Harry are you sure?" asked Ron his eyes going wide.

"Yes, this is it."

"But if you go I won't see you again." Moaned Myrtle.

"As soon as I get to where I'm going you can come and haunt my house if you like. You'll always be welcome wherever I'm at." Harry said smiling at the pouting girl.

"Really? Oh thank you! You are so nice to me.," cried Myrtle dancing around Harry.

Ron opened his mouth but shut it again he wanted to say something, to do something he wanted to help his friend in some way. Ron had always felt guilty, he more than anyone else knew how Harry was treated by his muggle relatives. Ron had always wanted to tell someone but he could never gather the courage to do so, it would have felt too much like betrayal. "I'll go with you." volunteered Ron impulsively.

"No, your parents would worry."

"Where will you go?"

"Away, far away. I hope" Harry had never felt so sure about something and if it weren't for the headache and the burning sensation inside he would actually feel happy.

"But you love Hogwarts. Talk to the Headmaster maybe things aren't that bad. Maybe--"tried Ron.

"Maybe what? He fucking knew! All that crock about sacrifices and responsibilities is just crap. And now this tournament! Who arranged my name to be the fourth drawn from the Goblet? Dumbledore? Voldermort? The Ministry? It sure as hell wasn't an accident! Ron I have two families and I can't be with either one because someone other than me decided against it. I'm not staying Ron and I'M NOT TALKING TO DUMBLEDORE!"

"Ok ok…I'm sorry I said it. I just want to do something for you mate. Hey, maybe my Dad can help!"

"He works for the Ministry he'd be fired. Now go." Harry pleaded.

"I'll miss you mate." Ron said and ran out of the bathrooms. To avoid anyone Ron headed for Fred and George's potion room where he remained until dinnertime.

"Me too." Harry said sadly. Straightening his robes, he walked over to the snake adorned sink and ordered it to open in parsletongue.

"Myrtle if anybody asks you anything-"

"I didn't see a thing. I think I'll go and spend some time with Peeves. We can play some jokes on people." Myrtle said smiling wickedly.

"Good. I have a question; the basilisk tunnel has three exits which one takes me to the shrieking shack?" his Godfather had mentioned that there was a tunnel coming from the shack that led to an enormous snake pit, as far as he knew the Basilisk was enormous. Harry, wanted to see his Godfather but knew he would have to be careful, Dumbledore would surely have him watched once his disappearance was made public.

"The middle one, but the basilisk left an offspring. It's small now." Myrtle informed him.

"It left off spring. Does Dumbledore know?"

"Oh yes he left it there to guard the tunnels. She's lonely just like me."

"Yes, he would do something like that. Thanks for everything Myrtle. Watch yourself; I hope to get a place to stay so you can come over. "Harry said. In all honesty, he would miss the lonely ghost. She reminded him of himself.

"All right, I'll be waiting. Oh one more thing if you name the Basilisk she'll only listen to you."

Harry looked back at Myrtle, the ghost smirked and it reminded him of Snape, he winked at her in understanding and jumped into the opening.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Harry walked through the tunnel; his wand lighting the way. He was half way through the tunnel when he heard the hissing of the new Basilisk. He stopped and called out to the reptile. "Hello."

"Who arrrre you?" Came the hissing response.

Harry turned around trying to gather where the voice was coming from but saw nothing. "I'm sorry to disturb you." he offered politely.

"You arrrrrre not dissssssturbing me. Who arrrre you that ssssspeaksssss to me?" asked the reptile.

"I'm Harry and you?" he asked still unable to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"I don't have a name."

"Dumbledore didn't give you one?"

"He can't sssssspeak to me. He thinkssss me evvvvvvil. I wassss a hatchhhhling when he ffffffound me."

"But you are not evil" stated Harry looking for the snake.

"Nooooo, I onlyyyyyy protectsss."

"I see."

"Name me." the Basilisk said. She did not like the tunnels and wanted to be away. But she could only do so if she was bound to someone. No one had ever come through this tunnel until now; she could not let this opportunity go by.

"Ok…. how about….Cecilia Slyfer."

"SSSSessssiliiiiaaaaa SSSSSlyferrrrrr, I likessssss dddddat."

"I'm glad you do. Cecilia where are you?"

"looooksss dddddown I'm bbbbby your rrrrright foot."

Harry looked down but as much as he tried, he couldn't spot the basilisk. "I'm sorry but I don't see you."

"dontssss movvve I will go to youuuuuu."

Harry felt something sliver up his foot and then attach itself to his leg. He stood quite still and felt it slithering up his chest, he moved his wand and there it was a thin black snake about twelve inches long looking straight at him.

"Hello Cecilia. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"likewissse."

"I'm on my way out of this tunnel would you like to come."

"Yesssssss. Masssster Harrry"

"Just Harry, ok?"

"okayssss." Said the Basilisk getting comfortable around his neck.

"where'ssss we going?"

"Away little one."

"Good."AnsweredCecilia. He chatted to the snake easily and he soon forgot the burning sensation and the weariness inside. His hands, which sometimes trembled, seemed to be doing all right too. Cecilia had the ability to camouflage herself that's why Harry had been unable to spot her. Well that could certainly come in handy, though Harry.

Cecilia liked her master he was young and would live many years. She knew his heart was good and he would care for her and understand her nature. Not like that cold Dumbledore who could not even speak to her and had shunned her because he thought she was evil.

Harry continued his walk and soon found himself before a staircase carved out of the stone. He climbed the stairs; they emptied into another tunnel that ran a good mile and a half. By this time, Harry was beginning to feel nauseous and overwhelmed by the need to go back. He reached the end of the tunnel and found himself before a heavyset door. He pushed at the door and after a bit of struggle managed to open it. He stepped inside the small cellar and leaned heavily on the door. He was so tired; he felt the tug inside and the burning which was slowly getting worse his hands were trembling slightly again. "Are you okayssss Harrry?" asked Cecilia sensing her Master's exhaustion.

"Just a bit tired. I'll be glad when we rest for the night." He answered tiredly.

Snape put Harry's invisibility cloak to good use and made it outside of Hogwarts in record time. Concentrating deeply he released the magic of the bond to guide him to Harry. He was a little surprised when it took him to the Shrieking Shack's tiny cellar. The boy was not there but he heard and felt the boy's presence on the other side of a heavy door. He waited patiently under the cloak.

When he saw the door open he finally laid eyes on Harry, the boy was a mess. He looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion his hair was matted and his face was covered in sweat. He looked to thin, too pale and too weak, he was clearly not well. Snape fought down the overwhelming need to rush forward and comfort the boy.

Harry opened his eyes, "we're half way there Ceci." He had made it to the shrieking shack now he could try to apparate away.

"Harry sssomeone'sss in the rooooom." Harry immediately drew his wand. Snape wasted no time and blew it from his hand. The boy looked ready to run.

"Mr. Potter don't you there move!" ordered Snape removing the cloak.

"You!"

"Yes me."

"I'm not going back Snape," answered Harry. His mind made up.

"I do not have a problem dragging you."

"Nor I" said a third voice behind Harry, before he was struck down by a blinding light that hit him in the chest. Harry lay unmoving at Snape's feet.

"How dare you!" thundered the Potion's Master moving forward. The son of a bitch had hexed Harry in front of him, he was going to pay!

"Enough Severus, it's not like you actually care." said Dumbledore making his way into the tiny room.

"There was no need."

"Yes there was. It seems that I will have to deal with Harry in the same way I deal with you." said the Headmaster pointing his wand at Harry.

"I won't allow it. He is my bonded, no one has the right."

"Yes I know and I've been giving that some thought and I have come to the conclusion that you may be more of a hindrance than a help to the light. I will formally request custody of Harry on Monday. I am after all the Headmaster a man of standing and honor."

"No one will support you. Doing away with a bond is a criminal act not even you would get away with it. It could kill him."

"Oh it won't be easy but you and Harry need to learn that the self does not matter when we are fighting for the light. I'm sure there are enough judges in Family Affairs Ministry that I can persuade to help me. Nothing has been made public; the bond is at the first stage. Harry has not accepted you a second time so there is still time to rectify the situation."

Snape had never felt such rage in his life and before he could stop himself he raised his wand and cast an unmentionable curse at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was caught off guard and had no time to defend himself. Snape heard the Headmaster's cries and doubled the power on the curse until he saw Dumbledore pass out. Snape then cast a Silencio spell followed by a Devil's Snare and then walked over to Harry; the boy was unconscious his expression pained and sweating profusely. He looked back at Dumbledore, no sense in going back to Hogwarts now. He debated whether to kill the old man there and then, but the bastard's death would bring too many problems their way. He could see the headlines "EX-DEATH EATER KIDNAPS HARRY POTTER AND KILLS HERO!" no it wouldn't do.

Severus made up his mind, he decided to go to the only person who could help him at this stage. Dumbledore was not the only one around who knew people.

"Dobby!" Snape bellowed.

"Yes master Snape." Came the answer from the corner where Dobby apparated a second later.

"Master Harry!" shouted Dobby scurrying to the fallen boy.

"Don't come near him. You will not go near Harry until you can prove your worth as a house elf. Go to Hogwarts pack everything that belongs to Potter and me; take it to Snake Manor on Specter Mountain, once there you will prepare the house for both of us. Have everything ready and do not be seen!"

"Yes Master." Answered Dobby sparing Dumbledore a glance before he apparated to do his Master's bidding.

Snape looked at Harry. Something was not right. The boy's reaction was too soon and too concentrated. He felt the boy's face and it was burning his hand traveled to the side of his throat to feel for a pulse and touched what seemed like a necklace, taking a closer look Snape was surprised to see that it was not a necklace but a snake that had tied itself loosely around the boy's neck and was hissing at him. Snape opened his mind and sent a no danger message to the reptile. The reptile did nothing after that but watched Snape closely. A pet, thought Snape. Harry was a parseltongue after all.

Severus worried. Harry's symptoms were those of a wizard coming into his magic, that of course was impossible Wizards never came into their magic until they turned seventeen; reason for which in the Wizarding World the age of consent was seventeen and not eighteen. Taking a deep breath Snape picked Harry up and apparated them away. Where to? To The Ministry of all places.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The Honorable Lord Gustavus Gribaldi sat in his office on a Saturday going over a list of new appointments for his department when he heard his wards break. He immediately stood drawing his wand and to his surprise saw none other than Professor Severus Snape, his estranged Godson with the unmistakable Harry Potter in his arms.

"Severus you have an explanation I'm sure." Lord Gribaldi said looking from his Godson to the boy lowering his wand.

"I do sir. I've come to register the bond between myself and Mr. Potter." explained Snape carrying Harry to a near couch.

"You are bonded to Harry Potter?" asked the judge incredulously.

"No, Harry Potter is bonded to me." answered Snape taking his robe and covering the shivering boy with it.

"The-boy-who-lived?"

"Yes and I need the bond registered and made public before anyone tries to interfere."

"Who would?"

"Albus Dumbledore and his following. I am an Ex-Death Eater."

"ex- would be the key in that sentence Seves but people have long memories when it suits them. Was the bond natural?"

"It came about from a potions accident The perfect bonding potion."

"This is not good. You're history will be challenged just as Black's was. Of course he was guilty and went to Azkaban for It." the judge finished more to himself than his Godson.

"I need your help. Dumbledore has plans for Mr. Potter he intends to use him in his fight with The Dark Lord. He is bonded to me and I won't allow it, so he intends to challenge me in court."

"Albus can not challenge your right Harry is your bonded; besides he is just a boy."

"He can certainly try. Potter was a mere toddler when he did away with the Dark Lord. I need the bond registered so I can take over as Mr. Potter's guardian and have a say so in this."

"I understand. What is wrong with him?" the older Wizard asked.

"Everything. I believe he is under a spell right now to bring him into his magic."

"Impossible!"

"Not at all. He has all the signs."

"Very well Seves I will call a special meeting to review the matter today. Meanwhile let me get the Medi-Wizard in here I want him examined thoroughly. There's a private room through that door with enough space so you can transfigure a bed for the boy" Said the older Wizard moving to the chimney where he proceeded to contact the other judges and a healer. Snape sighed in relief and hoped they would be ok. This was the only way they would be able to get out of this alive.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Well?" Snape asked the Medi-wizard as the healer came out of the room shutting the door.

"I'm afraid the boy is suffering from a series of things. He is small for his age and is seriously under weight. He has bruises, which seem to be healing; I was able to notice them only after I did away with the glamorie charms he had on. I can identify at least one broken rib, and two breaks on his right arm, at least two years old so they are both healed. There is some trauma to the head. His shoulder is in bad shape seems to be sprained. There is a slight tremor in his hands, which seems to be emotional. He is under great stress, he needs rest, a proper diet and some very close looking after. The place where he was prior to this clearly offered none of theses things. The last thing is that he definitely has the symptoms of someone who will soon come into his magic."

"Wizards come in to their magic until they are seventeen." Snape gritted out.

"Could this condition be induced?" Asked Snape's Godfather.

"As a matter of fact it was."

"Could Professor Snape do it?" The judge felt his Godson's glare but did not flinch. The question had to be asked.

"I don't know but I do know that he didn't do it. Sorry, but I cast a magic diagnostic over you when I sawHarry's symptoms. The magic used to induce the condition does not match his."

"Coming into one's magic is a difficult process can the boy tolerate it?" The Judge was seriously worried he had come close to death's door himself when he had turned seventeen. The boy did not seem to be holding up well.

"I doubt it. He is clearly not healthy I don't think he has been healthy for a while. I'm certain that the only thing that has kept him going is magic. I have given him a number of strengthening potions as well as cast healing spells on almost every part of his body. "

"What can be done to help?" Severus asked. Harry needed to survive coming into his magic so the bond could be completed.But if that were to happen they would have to complete the bond three years earlier than planned. The idea made him cringe. Harry was only fourteen, watching the Medi-Wizard and his Godfather he could tell that same thought had entered their minds too. Well he wouldn't do it! They would both just die that's all.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Their discussion was interrupted as the chimney turned a dark green and the other Judges walked into the room, four Wizards and two Witches to be exact. Lord Gustavus walked over to them.

"Your Honors, thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"No need to apologize Lord Gribaldi. I'm sure this meeting must be very important."

"It is Lady Pennyfield. Your Honors please let me introduce you to Lord Severus Sylvane Snape and the Healer Maximus Salvatori.

"Severus Snape from Hogwarts?"

"Yes your honor." Answered Snape facing a short plump Wizard in purple robes.

"You came up with the populous ports potion?" prompted the round Wizard.

"Yes, I did it's one of my latest potions."

"It is truly a brilliant potion, so very few potion masters can work with ingredients as volatile and delicate as you. Impressive work. Truly impressive." Said the Wizard.

"Thank you your Honor." Said Snape surprised that any one knew about his potions.

"Your Honors," said the Judge to all in the room," I have called you here to request your time in reviewing a case that has been brought to my attention. I ask you all to accompany me to the audience room so we may begin." with that the Wizards filed out of the room.

"I will remain until I am needed." Said the Healer not wanting to leave his patient.

"Professor Snape please remain here too," said The Judge before he left after the others.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Come with me Professor," said the Healer leading Snape to the other room where Potter lay.

"This is a very delicate situation," explained the Medi-Wizard standing over Harry moving his wand to track any changes.

"That's the understatement of the millennium!" growled Severus, "are you sure there is nothing we can do?" asked Snape racking his brain for any potion that might help stop Harry's condition.

The Healer was lost in thought and did not answer immediately. "We could balance the age- magic or try to at least," Added the Medi-Wizard thoughtfully.

"Balance the age-magic what's that?"

"In layman terms, take three years from you lad and give'em to him. He would then be three years older magically and physically and you would be three years younger. It would give him the mental and physical stability needed to come into his magic and then the bond could be completed." Yes, the boy would then be seventeen physically, his magic control would be more mature, more grounded and he would be in better shape when he came into his magic.

"It sounds too easy and nothing is that easy."

"It's not but the only other choice is to let him ride it out unassisted." Neither said anything else for a while. They sat down on either side of the bed and waited. The wait proved to be a long one.

The room became silent except for a rustling of blankets coming from Harry as he turned on his side and opened his eyes wearily.

"I feel awful." He mumbled before he passed out again. Snape opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his Godfather who came back his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"It's done Seves. You need to come with me now to sign all the necessary forms and doctor we will need a sample of the boy's blood as well as your testimony."

"Of course your honor let me get the sample for you."

Snape rose and walked after his Godfather. The only man that had ever loved him had not let down. He felt his emotions surface but he pushed them back down and walked alongside the man in grateful silence.

"I did not mention Dumbledore. To do so would only lead to more questions and situations that you will have difficulty proving. He is a hero; half of the judges owe him a favor in one way or another so I mentioned Harry's Muggle Relatives and you finding out about their treatment and wanting to have him in your care. That he is coming into his magic sooner than he is supposed to only makes the matter more urgent. The Judges are all in agreement than he should be with you as your bonded. You will wait for him to mature emotionally though before the bond is completed or the Ministers will not sign." The last part had been said as an order and warning and made the Potions Master stop.

Snape heard the words but was not offended. His Godfather was not saying it to be insulting. Harry Potter was a child that had slipped through the crack of their system and as much as the old Wizard might care for Seves, as he called him affectionately, he felt compelled to protect the child first.

"The healer has a possible treatment for Mr. Potter's conditionandI can assure you thatI will do nothing that may injure him in any way Sir."

"Good. You must come to me for anything either one of you may need. After all this is settled we must not lose touch again Seves." Said the older Wizard.

"Yes sir, I'm sure Mr. Potter would like to make your acquaintance."

It was nearly night when all the papers had been signed and the final bond contract with Snape's and Harry's blood was registered, witnessed, and approved by all the Ministers of Family Affairs. Snape received a copy of the document, while the Ministry kept the original, which would be locked away in their vault.

Half an hour later Snape apparated with Harry to Snape Manor.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minerva walked to the Headmaster's office it was almost dinnertime and he still had not made an appearance. She had played hostess to the other schools most of the afternoon but it would be an insult if he were not at dinner. She climbed the spiral staircase, opened the door, and to her surprise found the office empty. Where had he gone? She heard the bell announcing dinner and rushed out hoping the Headmaster would arrive in time.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ronald knew it was dinnertime because his stomach was grumbling like there was no tomorrow. He slowly made his way out of his brothers' potion lab and walked to the common room for some food. He had been lucky so far Hermione had not found him. That luck ran out as soon as he turned the corner.

"Ronald!"

"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Ron rolling his eyes.

"Where is he? Asked Hermione angrily.

"Where's who?" asked Ron stalling her.

"Harry, don't act dumb with me!"

"Don't know. Do I look like his keeper or something?" asked Ron defensively.

"You were with him at the drawing."

"So?"

"So where is he?"

"LIKE YOU BLOODY CARE!" Shouted Ron back.

"I'M HIS FRIEND RONALD"

"THEN ACT LIKE IT!... Look it seems to me Hermione that lately you have been more worried about looking good in front of Dumbledore than being his friend."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! All you really care about is making the grade and getting good recommendations."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? Then why threaten me." Asked Ron cornering her.

"The Headmaster knows best Ronald." Said Hermione defending herself.

"I disagree and you can't stand it. Respecting the man doesn't mean he's always right. He can make mistakes too. Now get out of my way I'm hungry!" Said Ron pushing past her.

"Ronald! Ronald Weasley come back here! Ronald!" Shouted Hermoine furiously. Ronald ignored her and continued walking. He missed Harry already. It was going to be a very long year.

Neither teen noticed Draco Malfoy standing behind a suit of armor.

Adaddadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadad

Albus slowly came to and found he was unable to move or speak. Snape that _greasy bat_ had hexed him good. It took him a whole hour an a half before he could actually free himself of the Devil's Snare and another half hour before he could break the _silenciospell._ Severus had certainly improved his spells, thought Dumbledore.

Looking at his pocket watch he noticed it was half an hour past dinner. He quickly apparated to Hogwarts' entrance and then walked to the main hall where he found an uproar, The-Boy Who-Lived and the Potions Master were both missing.

**_Well there it is,FINALLY! HOPE YOU LIKE THE TWISTS...THANKS FOR READING NOW REVIEW!_**


	9. Payback is a Bitch!

**Harry Potter and Co. all belong to Rowling!**

**Chapter 9. Payback is a Bitch!**

The next couple of days proved the most difficult and dangerous for Harry and Professor Snape. Albus Dumbledore had renounced the Professor from the hilltops and had consequently set the Wizarding World against Snape. In addition, he had tried to have _the registered bond_ done away with but all his efforts had been useless.

Now, there was no way in hell that the Professor was going to set foot in the Ministry so Snape hired some of the best Wizarding Barristers to argue his case. The testimony of the Healer and the documentation presented by the Ministry of Family Affairs had given the Professor a victory. **He had acted within his right**. When Albus continued pressuring Snape made it known, that Harry had accepted the second part of the bond _in blood. _That settled the matter. Bonds accepted in blood were irreversible, they were a way of life in the Wizarding World and as much as the Ministry might not like Snape, it could not interfere with this kind of magic. Snape could have been Voldermort himself and they still could do nothing.

But as bad as things were for Snape in the Wizarding World it did not compare to what was happening in Snape Manor.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"You're nuts if you think for a moment that I'm going to go through with this." Harry said angrily crossing his arms in front of him.

The argument had been going on for a good twenty minutes and Snape was beginning to lose his patience with him.

"If you have any ideas I'm just dying to hear them."

"How should I know? You're the potions master!" shouted Harry trying not to lose it again. He had lost it this morning and the house elves were still repairing the damages.

"Do you think I haven't tried to find a way out of this situation?" growled Snape running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well you need to try harder!" Harry knew he was being unfair but his mind could not accept his reality.

"Will you listen?" tried Snape.

"Not if you're going to say the same thing."

"You are fourteen, act your age."

"Then why ask me to make a decision **now** that will affect my whole life?"

"Because now is all we have! If you try to come into your magic without assistance you will not survive!"

"I survived a killing curse!"

"That could have been a fluke!"

"It was not."

"You don't know that. Balancing your age magic would help you, you'd be the age of consent, you'd-"

"BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THE BOND!"

"Is that what you think this is about?"

"INS'T IT!"

"YOU ARE A FOOL! You would risk your life, because you think I want to get you in bed." Gritted the professor in pure disgust.

"That would be the ultimate revenge wouldn't it? You have hated my father all these years and here is his son on a golden platter!" Harry knew it wasn't true but he didn't really care right now.

"You are so stupid!" Snape bit out. "Once the age magic is balanced you will be seventeen."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Spoiled brat."

"Jerk off!" insulted Harry right back.

"I seem to be intruding…" called out a voice from behind both. Lord Gustavus had decided to make a surprise visit to see his Godson and naturally and more importantly to look in on Harry. The boy's vocal chords seemed all right as for the rest of him who knew.

"Who are you?" said Harry drawing his wand immediately. The man looked shocked but did not move.

"What are you doing Potter? Put that away this instant!"

"Who is he!"

"I'm sorry to have intruded Mr. Potter, my name is Lord Gustavus Gribaldi, Judge of the Ministry of Family Affairs and Professor Snape's Godfather." said the older Wizard bowing slightly. Harry did not lower his wand but instead looked to Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded angrily and Harry finally lowered the wand slowly.

"You shouldn't walk in on people like that Judge you might get your hat shot off one of these days."

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry."

"Ah, no!" answered Harry rudely.

"That will be quite enough Potter show some respect, Lord Gustavus was instrumental in getting us out of Dumbledore's clutches!"

"There is no **US** Professor!

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! There's no need to argue least of all when the solution is so ready at hand." Say Lord Gustavus walking over to them.

"Yeah the age magic balance!" Said Harry smirking at the Snape. Snape was not out done and smirked right back.

"You are against it Mr. Potter?" asked the Judge.

"Dah! What do you think?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"You would be granted 3 years, enough so that you can come into your magic…." Tried the Judge. Snape shot him a look and wished him good luck.

"And complete the bond!" finished Harry angrily.

"Ah!You are against the bond!"

"Gee nothing gets by you Judge." Harry said sounding a lot like Snape.

"That will be enough Potter another smart ass remark and I'll hex you so badly you won't have to worry about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord or anything." Threatened Snape walking away from the boy.

"What ever!" Harry said feeling tired all of a sudden. His headache was back and his hands were trembling slightly. He put them underneath his robe and made his way to a large comfortable sofa. Lord Gustavus did not overlook the fact that Harry chose the Sofa closest to where Severus stood. _There was still hope_.

Snape ordered some tea and asked his Godfather to stay for lunch. Both men talked about the Ministry and though Harry could have left he chose to stay. _Yes there was definite hope, thought Lord Gustavus._

The truth was that Harry had done a lot of thinking and knew that there was no way out of it. He and Snape were stuck together and that was that. Snape couldn't walk away from him without Harry getting a headache.

Harry was trying to come to terms with the fact that he had had no say in the bond. Harry reminded himself that it had not been Snape's doing and that the Professor had wanted to tell him the truth but Dumbledore had ordered him not to.

His mind went over everything that had happened and could not help but feel that the adults around him had taken advantage off him. Well, everyone except Snape that is. Looking back he remembered the occasions when the Professor had helped him out of scrapes. If only he weren't such **_a son of a bitch_**.

Harry couldn't help feeling that Snape would always have the upper hand if he went too quietly into this but how to get some leverage, he was so fucking young. Wait a minute that was it! Why stop at seventeen when he could make it a little more. A kid of seventeen had no chance with Snape but how about a man of 25! That was it! but would Severus go along with it, probably not. The git awas a Slytherin, he was not evil like Voldermort but would he want to give such an obvious advantage away? Most defiantely not!

**You climbed up on the slaughter table so don't expect me not to take advantage of it**, he had said to him not too long ago. No the man would not agree to pushing the age magic balance to make him 25. He would have to do it alone. First, he would need time so he would have to stall a bit more and find out everything he could.

Snape and Lord Gustavus talked about the Ministry and Dumbledore.It seemed that Fudge had been visited by the old Hero and had gotten an earful which Fudge had then tried to pass on to the Judges, that got him nothing of course. The Ministers had all been offended and had ignored his ramblings. Both men talked but looked Harry's way every now the teen seemed to be deep in thought.

Lord Gustavus sighed and thought

_He's young Severus._

_He's an insufferable brat Godfather. _

_He's trying to come to terms with it Seves be patient._

_He's trying to find a way out of this Sir and I am patient._

Lord Gustavus smiled and was about to reply when Harry interrupted them.

"I'll do the age magic balance." Harry announced to both men. Lord Gustavus and Severus looked at Harry and then at each other. Snape was not buying it but said nothing. " but I need you to tell me exactly how it all works." Harry finished.

"Why?" asked Lord Gustavus.

"Because I don't trust any of you." Harry answered with a smirk. _What a question!_

"Little shit." Mumbled Severus finishing his tea.

"I'm hurt Snape, I'm really hurt." Harry said right back.

"Harry you can call me Severus." Snape said in mock affection.

"…and the last part of the bond will not be completed until I say so." Harry said looking at both men squarely in the eye before adding, "I'll do everything but consummate the bond until I feel …"

"Ready." Finished Severus.

"No, until I feel like it." corrected Harry…. _and I won't feel like it for a long time_.

Harry thought maliciously as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Lord Gustavus only looked on and thanked his lucky stars he was not Snape. The boy was a handful albeit he had a lot of right to be, those he had looked to for protection and affection had only used him. It was quite tragic.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind, and locked eyes with Potter; the boy did not even flinch.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lunchtime finally came around and though they did not speak to each other both Severus and Harry sat at the dining table while an elf served. Lord Gustavus noticed how Harry refused most of the food and settled for a small piece of chicken of which he ate only half.

"You're meal is not to your liking?" Asked Snape.

_Nothing gets by the freakinf git_! Thought Harry."I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast." Said Severus cutting into his steak.

"So! What are you my keeper?"

"As a matter of fact yes." answered Severus digging into his potatoes.

"Well I'm not hungry so drop it." Harry hated people noticing his eating habits.

"What I will drop is a brick on your stubborn head Harry."

"Don't call me Harry!"

"Severus I'm sure he's just not humgry." Said Lord Gustavus.

"How can somebody who doesn't eat not be hungry? Ever!" asked Severus angrily. "and I'll call you whatever I want."

Lord Gustavus frowned when he noticed Harry's hands trembling slightly. Snape looked to his Godfather but said nothing.

_You noticed it. _thought Lord Gustavus.

_Yes I did. I'm working on it. _said Snape.

The rest of the meal was carried on in complete silence. That is until Dobby appeared infront of them shouting.

"Master Snape! Master Snape something horrible has happened!" screamed the elf rushing to his side.

"Dobby!" screamed Harry surprised by the elf's sudden appearance.

"Master Harry! Something horrible has happened!

"This had better be important you are not allowed before us."Snape reminded the elf.

"It is Master! It's Sirius Black!"

"What's happened Dobby?' Harry asked as a cold chill went over him.

"He's been captured! Someone told the Ministry where he was! Dementor's came! It was horrible! Dobby tried to help! He and Professor Lupin were taken by dementors!"

"Professor Lupin! Dementors! Are you quite sure about this?" asked Lord Gustavus.

"Yes Sir." cried Dobby in his hands. "Professor Lupin was visiting and he tried to help but he was taken."

"That's impossible no one knew where he was. No one." whispered Harry to himself.

"Someone knew." Said Snape rising from the table. Harry looked at Snape inquiringly.

"Dumbledore." Answered Snape. "Payback is a bitch."

"We have to get them!" Harry shouted rising from the table.

"No, it's too dangerous." Answered Snape. There was no way he was going to risk their very precarious safety over a wolf and a mutt.

"I can't let them rot in Azkaban!" shouted Harry.

"There's nothing that can be done." Interjected Lord Gustavus kindly.

"Sirius is not staying there and neither is Lupin!" shouted Harry running from the table. He did not make it very far, the doors as did the windows shut him off. Harry was trapped turning around he drew his wand and pointed it at Snape; ignoring the sharp pain in his chest.

"Please, I can't let them die." He begged. Severus was unmoved he could feel Harry's distress but what could any one do. "No." came the cold answer.

All hell broke loose as Harry felt his magic rage inside him and brake loose!

**Well there it is. I hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	10. You Can Call Me Harry

**Harry Potter and Co. all belong to Rowling!**

**Chapter 10. You can call me Harry.**

The first thing to go was the glass chandelier; it came crashing onto the table. The chairs that slammed against the walls sending splinters everywhere quickly followed it. Dobby covered his head with his hands and ducked behind a small cart while Lord Gustavus cast a protection charm on himself. He had never seen anything like this. The boy radiated magic, **uncontrollable** magic to a degree he had never seen before.

Snape stood his ground with his wand in hand and hoped that he could reach Harry before the teen brought the house down on them.

"I want them here Snape!" Harry demanded angrily.

"You don't know what you're talking about, these are Dementors!"

"I did it once, I can do it again!" Harry shouted thinking back to the time he had gone back to save his Godfather and himself from the Dementors. "I know I can! Please help me!" said Harry casting another spell against the door, which wouldn't budge.

"It won't open. There's not enough magic in you to do so!" Snape said walking slowly towards Harry who was still busy casting spells on the door and windows. Snape could only hope that the magic in the room would hold. He had spent years charming and casting spell upon spell on his Manor making sure that only those he willed to leave or enter would be able to do so.

"Please Snape, Sirius I'll die! You have to let me go!" Harry shouted desperately feeling his anger and magic well up inside of him.

Harry felt the need to just give up and let Snape take control, but he also felt his magic burning inside him; powerful and wild wanting no balance, no rein, and no limits! He felt himself; Harry Potter who just wanted to lie down and forget any of this existed. He wanted to rest, sleep, and never wake up!

He felt these needs pulling on him and he felt Snape reaching out to him trying to comfort him to make him see how Harry could trust him and how good it would be if Harry just gave in. He wanted to give in so badly but the memories of his friends and of his Godfather and Remus came back at him and he found that he could not and shouted, "I want them here! I want them here!" With all his mind and love and his wand began to glow and a magic surge escaped and disappeared into nothingness.

Snape felt Harry reaching out to him touching him within the bond and then felt him pull back almost violently; the Potions Master knew that the teen was too powerful and more importantly too out of control. Cursing himself for not being able to do something else Snape said, "All right all right! I'll help you" and finally given in. Harry collapsed against the door he had been trying to do away with and slowly slumped to the floor never taking his eyes of Snape as the Potions Master came rushing forward in alarm with Lord Gustavus and Dobby close behind him.

"Potter! Damn you boy!"

"Severus really!" said Lord Gustuvus half shocked by his Godson's attitude casting a diagnostic spell over the boy to find him drained of almost all his strength. Harry Potter had exhausted himself completely and could have not been able to defeat a two-year-old Wizard if his life depended on it.

"If I were nice to him he'd die of shock sir." Severus mumbled looking Harry over and removing the wand from his now limp grasp and shoving it in his sleeve.

"You'll help!" said Harry fighting hard not to pass out. He had to get the promise out before it happened.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Snape bit out casting a warm spell on Harry who was beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

"You promise on your Wizard's honor to help them!" Harry said more urgently feeling it approach.

"On my Wizard's Honor!" Snape repeated taking hold of Harry's hands in his own.

"Thank you," said Harry closing his eyes allowing his head to rest on Severus shoulder as the Potions Master picked him up.

Cecilia who had kept herself hidden in his robe pocket through out the whole event said, "You are so devioussssssssss." Harry could not help but smile weakly. _No he wasn't, but he was learning!_

Dobby stood back and pushed the doors open in time to see a blinding green flash of light and fire whiplash about the hall before it slammed pnto the floor not three feet from them. Snape and Lord Gustavus stood stunned as the smoke cleared and the shape Remus Lupin and Siris Black came into being. Both men lay crumbled, beaten but unfortunately for Snape still breathing.

Snape could only look down at the near unconscious teen he was carrying, "You fucking little bastard."

"You can call me Harry" came the whispered response as Harry finally passed out. Snape fought the strong desire to drop Harry right there and then just to see the brat's skull crack.

Lord Gustuvas looked from the boy to Snape to Remus and Sirius in utter disbelief. _What kind of boy was this? What kind of power did he possess that he could apparate two wizards from the clutches of Dementors into one of the most warded Manors in the Wizarding World!_ ?

"Dobby I want them somewhere out of the way and I don't want to be disturbed for the next two days." Ordered Snape taking matters into his own hands. _How dare the brat weasel a Wizard's promise from him knowing full well that the two mutts were on their way. Conniving little shit!_

"Yes sir Dobby take care of everything!" said Dobby looking at Snape's retreating back.

"Sir if you could assist me with the age balancing spell I want it done tomorrow before he kills himself and me with him!" said Snape stepping over both unconscious Wizards as he made his way to the Charm room.

Snape was almost up the stairs when he felt the compulsion to add. "Dobby make sure their wounds are treated and they are comfortable until we are available to see them. Other than that I don't want to know they exist." _Stupid promise. How the Head Of Slytherin had fallen for such an easy trap he did not know!_

Lggggglglgllglglglgllglgllglgllglglglglgllglglgllglglglglglglglg

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office when he received the news that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had disappeared from the custody of the Dementors. There were no clues as to how they had escaped except for the burning imprint of a stag on one of the walls of the prison cells.

The Headmaster hexed his office until it was in shreds and then proceeded to expel Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny Weasley on the grounds of insubordination and disrespect for the School's Authority. He had had enough of the red heads; he had tolerated them for Potter's sake but no more. He then sent Fudge a letter exposing Arthur Weasley as a having links with Death Eaters and using his muggle loving attitude as a cover up to spy on the Ministry. Mr. Weasly was sacked the next day and was to stand trial a week later. Percy Weasley had quickly renounced his father and family.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hermione's black and white world turned upside down when she heard the announcements. Nothing would ever be the same for the girl.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Moaning Myrtle had waited for several days for Harry to make his present location his home.

She was floating from one stall to another in listless wandering when she felt her friend finally accept his new family and with a great shrilly cry she said goodbye to Hogwarts and made her way to Snape Manor.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

**Thanks for your patience hope you like the chapter!**


	11. BacktrackingUnwanted Guests, Hated Host

Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you people.

Harry Potter and Co. belongs to Rowling!

**Chapter 11. Bactracking, Unwanted Guests and Hated Host! **

**Flashback! Two Days Earlier**

**R**emus read and re-read the headlines in hopes that he had simply overdone it with the fire whiskey the night before.

**SNAPE-POTTER BOND REGISTERED! **

**WIZARDING WORLD SHOCKED!**

_It was announced today that Severus Atticus Snape and Harry James Potter were bonded six months ago. Though the full details were not made public, the Ministry of Family Affairs did state that Severus A. Snape met all the guidelines and requisites and as such full custody of The-Boy-Who-Lived was transferred to him. Mr. Potter's Aunt whom we were unable to locate had previously held such custody. _

_In an interesting turn, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore challenged the Ministry of Affairs' ruling and petitioned for custody of Harry Potter. He was quoted as saying:_

"_Harry is a boy close to my heart. He has done much for the Wizarding World so to allow custody of him to be transferred to an Ex-Death Eater even one who states to being rehabilitated cannot be in the best interest of the boy. What I do? I do out of love and concern for his well-being."_

_The Ministry of Family Affairs made it known that the bond had been accepted in blood. So the challenge was rejected._

_A short statement was released by Lord Severus A. Snape's barristers: _

_"Harry J. Potter-Snape as is now his legal name will no longer be attending Hogwarts but will be tutored privately his name will therefore be withdrawn from the Wizarding Tournament."_

_If you remember, The-Boy-Who-Lived had been chosen as the Tournament's fourth participant. _

_We can only wish the best for Harry J.Potter-Snape and warn Severus A. Snape that we will all be looking out for the orphaned boy who sacrificed so much for our world. The Ministry of Family Affairs will not be the only one making sure that he is safe from harm. _

_We are with you Harry. _

_Signs, _

_The Wizarding World._

Remus looked at the paper for the longest time and then quickly made his way to the chimney where in a cover of green powder he apparatedto Grimmauld Place.

When Remus arrived it was to find a livid Sirius swearing the house down.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" screamed Sirius smashing the little furniture he had in the house.

"Remus could feel Sirius anger and growled smelling danger. Remus calmed himself and the wolf before approaching his friend who was now pounding his fist against the wall in obvious frustration.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted hoping to snap Sirius out of it.

"You're here!" said his friend turning around. "You have to help! Look!" he shouted shoving the Daily Prophet into Remus' face. "I failed him, my Godson! I failed him and I failed James and Lily!" finished Sirius grabbing Moony by the arms.

"You had no way of helping him." Remus said trying to calm his friend

"I could have brought him with me!"

"Here? Are you insane!

"At least he'd be here and not with him! That bastard! That fucking bastard!"

"Dumbledore would not have allowed it! The Ministry would've found you!"

"Dumbldore, the Ministry! Who are they? Did they protect him from that Death Eater!"

"You can't blame them Sirius!"

"Yes I can! Yes I will! Good old Remus always the peacemaker…always the peacemaker…." Sirius mumbled doubling over his body shaking with laughter. "You know Moony sometimes it's hard for me to believe you're a werewolf, it really is!" Sirius finished slipping into a hysterical fit of laughter which slowly turned into frustrated sobs as he slipped to the floor.

Remus bent down and pulled him up onto a sofa and sat in front of him. "Sirius it's a bond, maybe it was meant to-"

"You can't be saying it was meant to be!" Sirius shouted rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"You don't know it wasn't!" argued Moony.

"I do know! He's a fucking Potions Master! You personally know how good he is! Tell me my dear friend does he still help you with your condition!" asked Sirius knowingly.

"What are you getting at? What are you saying!" Remus thundered feeling the wolf inside enraged. "I love him just as much as you do! I'm not defending Snape so that I can get a bloody potion!"

Sirius knew Moony would never betray him or Harry not to save his life and certainly not for a potion. "I'm sorry." He whispered remorsefully and looked down.

"I don't think it's in Snape to do something like that, I would have sensed it." Remus said accepting the apology.

"He's a Death Eater!"

"Ex-Death Eater!" corrected Moony patiently trying hard not to lose it with Sirius.

Sirius said nothing for a long while and then calmly whispered, "He did unimaginable things in the service of the Dark Lord he's a master in Dark Arts you yourself have sensed his dark practices…" Remus remembered the times he had been near Severus and felt the Wizard's darkness. He felt the wolf growling in agreement but could still not concede that Sirius could be right. _Snape had always been a bastard but Moony also knew that James and Sirius many times had egged Snape to the point of no return. Things were different now; they were no longer school students. Would Snape go that far? Would he use this to get back at them? Could he?_ The wolf inside him growled angrily and Remus eyes shone a gold yellow and his mouth twisted in a vicious snarl. Sirius saw his friend's transformation and sighed knowing that Moony had finally arrived to the same conclusion he had hours ago.

"If he's done anything to Harry I'll draw and quarter him!" Remus screamed completely enraged.

Sirius rested his head back and closed his eyes, _he wasn't alone. He had an ally; someone to help him rescue his Godson. Hold on Harry we're coming for you. DAMNED BE THE MINISTRY, DAMNED BE DUMBLEDORE, DAMNED BE THE BOND AND DAMNED BE SNAPE!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Remus sat in Hogwarts that evening trying to get some information on Harry.

"Have you heard anything from him?"

"No his guardian controls all communication. I sent two owls and they were sent back, letters unopened," said the Headmaster sipping his tea sadly. _He hadn't sent anything but the wolf didn't know that. Werewolves were dark passionate creatures especiallyover their loved ones and it was that passion that Albus intended to exploit._

"There must be something we can do! Some way to get him out!"

"I wish there were I tried so hard. But once Severus made it known that Harry had accepted the bond in blood..." Albus said waiting for the words to sink in.

Accepting a bond in blood meant that Harry had drunk Snape's blood. How Snape had gotten Harry to do such a thing could only make one's imagination run amock ."Headmaster, Harry despised the Potion's Master he would never agree to such a thing…."

"…willingly." Finished the Headmaster putting his cup down. Remus only looked away imagining the unimaginable. After a whileAlbus continued, "I can only reproach myself. I believed in Severus.Unfortunately it seemshe learnt more from the Dark Lord than I had originally thought. He carried the deception for six months without my knowledge…I can only blame myself." repeated the Headmaster mournfully.

"Deception?"

" Remus, I suspect that this bond was induced by a spell or even a….potion."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, that's why I have not mentioned anything to anyone. I'm afraid that Severus might not react well to any attacks on my part and may choose to take it out on the boy."

"We have to get him! You must know where Snape lives!" Remus demanded in a panic.

"I have no idea of where he resides. The house he was in is no longer in use." Informed the Headmaster.

"But he's an Ex-Death Eater! What of the Ministry?"

"The Ministry of Family Affairs feels that since there is a bond Snape can not injure Harry and that insures his safety."

"Headmaster he needs to be removed from there."

"Iagree but there is something that we must take into consideration…"

"What would that be? Harry hates Snape! He doesn't want to be there!"

"The bond will have to be consummated sooner or later Snape holds that right."

"Snape does not have any right over Harry Potter!" bit out Remus.

"And if he already enforced that right we may have an even bigger problem on our hands." continued the older Wizard ignoring the outburst.

"What!" Remus thundered gripping the hand rests. **_Snape would not live to see the full moon. _**

Albus sighed mournfully for effect.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Albus sat in his office after Professor Lupin had left and congratulated himself on a job well done.

He still felt conflicted over not telling Lupin Snape's exact whereabouts but he had to be careful. No one could know about his involvement in Snape's death. Once Snape was dead and both Sirius and Lupin went to Azkaban for it. He would most certainly be awarded custody of Harry and then he could once again focus on the rising of the Dark Lord.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Draco Malfoy stood behind one of the suit of armors. He had been following Hermione and was about to turn back when he saw her slip into one of the empty classrooms. Careful so as not to be seen or heard he neared the classroom and was able to see his former DADA teacher waiting for her.

Whispering a quiet spell on his shoes he got as close as he could and strained to hear them.

Hermione had received a note from her former Professor and had gone to meet him. She hadn't told Ron anything about it. If he didn't trust her then fineby her!How dare he question the Headmaster's intentions when hecouldn't even manage to pass a class by himself!

"Ms. Granger!"

"Professor I got your message. I'm so worried about Harry!"

"So am I. Do you know anything that might help us!"

"Well, I'm no sure...but I think this bond came about with a potion."

"A potion! Are you sure?" _Damn you Snape!_

"No professor, I'm not but Neville spoke to me and told me that something happened last year during a detention he and Harry served with Professor Snape. He doesn't remember much but he told me that a potion was given to Harry."

"What kind of potion? Given to him? Are you sure?"

"That's just it Professor I don't know. He doesn't remember very well. He's tried to remember! He really has but he can't. I'm sorry it's not much but he does swear that a potion was involved!"

"Very well, if you hear anything else contact me at Grimmauld Place. I'll be staying with Sirius for a while."

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather!"

"Yes the Headmaster, Sirius and I are working to get Harry back."

"That's good to know Sir."

"Goodbye Ms. Granger. If you remember anything make sure to let us know.'

"Yes Professor." she said turning to leave the room. Remus left a couple of minutes afterwards and Draco followed later.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Half an hour later Draco sent his father an owl informing him of Sirius Black's whereabouts.

When Lucius received the owl he immediately flooed Minister Fudge and they both made plans for the convict's capture. Fudge wanted it covered by the media; after his complete embarrassment over Potter's custody, he needed something like this to boost his popularity!

Lucius went to the Ministry and assisted the Minister with the arrangements.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Remus made it back to Grimmauld Place and talked long and hard with Sirius. They made their plans and began preparing for the hunt. If anyone could track Snape it was a _werewolf _and a _grimm_.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**One day earlier!**

How the fight started is not completely clear. But it involved all the Weasley Clan and Draco's pack. By the time they were finally pulled apart Ron and Draco had not only broken each others wands but their noses. Draco was let off with a slap on the wrist but he had to be levitated to the infirmary. Pansy and Ginny had scratches all over their faces and both had black eyes. Fred and George had taken on Crabbe and Goyle and a couple other Slytherins who had made the fight their business. It was a sorry looking lot that was finally led into the Headmaster's office.

Neville who had been walking by the quidditch field at the time of the fight heard the following:

"Take it back!"

"Oh come on weasel you now it's the truth." said Draco smirking.

"Shut up Draco!" shouted Ginny angrily.

"You're just mad cause he got him before you did!" said Pansy smuggly.

"What's the matter? You wanted him, didn't you?" asked Draco maliciously.

"You're just jealous of Harry!" shouted Ron angrily. Draco had been having a field day with Harry's bonding with Profesor Snape and he had had enough!

"Why because he's bonded to Snape! Oh yeah I can't stop crying about it!"shouted Draco at the top of his voice.

"Shut up!" said Ron stopping forward.

"Make me!" and that was all it took. Ron forgot his wand for once and threw himself against Draco and started punching him but he was quickly knocked to one side by Crabbe and Goyle. Fred and George who had been on the other side of the field came running when they heard Ginny screaming. All hell broke loose after that...

Albus had been looking for a way to vent his anger over Snape and Harry so when the Weasleys except for Percy came in all bloodied, he put them on detention pending his decision. He could 've expelled the whole lot but he wanted them to suffer just a little longer.

Arthur Weasley sent him an owl that night protesting over the biased handling of the fight_. Biassed!_ The Headmaster had never been questioned before, he ignored the owl but he did not forget it.

_Things were finally on a roll, _thought Albus popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**The day of the capture! Present time!**

The capture of Remus and Sirius was bloody. The two Wizards would not go quietly; when they were both finally overpowered three Aurors needed extensive medical attention and four of them had to replace their wands. Minister Fudge who was present through out the whole thing had to take cover behind an old piano.

Sirius and Remus were going over magical maps trying to get a sense of Harry or Snape when Remus's head shot up and his eyes turned a gold yellow.

"Take cover!" he shouted as he hit the floor drawing his wand. Sirius quickly obeyed as an explosion to their right brought down the doorof the library and Aurors rushed in trying to overpower them.

Remus and Sirius knew they had been betrayed and they both knew who had done it. Both Wizards fought passionately knowing what awaited them if they were captured. It was fight or die and they did, and they would have escaped it if hadn't been for the dementors waiting outside.

The Daily Prophet represented by Rita Skeeter was in the far corner her typewriter did not miss a beat as she dramatically described the scene unfolding before her. This would certainly get her the _Reporter's__Award! _

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Good work! Good Work!" Shouted Fudge smuggly as the Dementors carried the unconscious Wizards off.

"Prime Minister! Do you have a statement for the Wizarding World?"

"Why yes! Yes! Firstly, I would like to commend our Aurors who fought these two Wizards and managed their capture. Sirius Black is an escaped convict from Azkahban and it is clear now that Remus Lupin was his accomplice in the escape. Both Wizards will be delivered to Azkhaban promptly!"

"Will there be a trail?"

"Trial?"

"Indeed not! He was tried once and he was found guilty, I'd say he's had his trial."

"What about his accomplice?"

"The werewolf, Professor Lupin will have his trial… in due time."

"Thank you for your time Minister." Said Rita imagining herself receiving the award.

"Oh thank you!" said the Minister puffing up.

No one noticed the house elf who removed himself of the wall and with a pop apparated from the residence.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sirius and Remus lay in the same cell their hands chained to the walls. Their faces were covered in bruises and completely unrecognizable. The dementors glided in the hall waiting for the two Wizards to wake up.

Half an hour later Sirius half opened his eyes and saw Remus lying close by. Looking around he whimpered in frustration as he recognized their location. _No! No!_ His mind screamed. He inched himself against the wall as he heard the door open and felt a cold no fire could warm. Remus stirred and opened his eyes in time to feel the cold of the Dementor as it glided towards him. They could not control the screams that tore from their throats as the Dementors began feeding on the two Wizards.

The Dementors were so engrossed on their feeding that they were completely unprepared for the surge of magic that traveled through the Prison. Minutes later, it was all over. Twelve Dementors had been brought down and the two Wizards were gone. The burning imprint of a stag on the cell wall was all that remained.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dobby sat on the far left of the room watching Professor Lupin and Mr. Black. He had decided not to leave the two men unattended, as he knew that they were close to waking and they might try to get up or worse leave.

Dobby had been feeling terrible for the last couple of days he had taken an oath to serve the House of Potter and Snape and had caused his masters problems, something that was looked down upon by the other house elves in the Manor. Master Snape had forbidden him from going anywhere near Master Potter until he could prove his worth and this was his chance. All he had to do was nurse Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and keep them away from Master Snape for the next two days.

"Dobby!" Came the shout from the bed; the little elf who had been lost in his thoughts quickly looked up. They were awake!

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black you are awake!" said Dobby happily running up to the bed.

"Are you a dream?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No! Dobby is real! You are safe Mr. Black!"

"Moony! Where's Moony!" he said sitting up and making his head spin.

"Professor Lupin is here sir." Dobby said pointing to the bed that lay beyond a set of heavy drapes.

"I don't see him." he said looking around.

"He's beyond the drapes, look!" said the little elf snapping his fingers and making the drapes slowly lift back. Sirius looked at his friend who lay on his side facing him and wondered if he looked as bad. He felt tired and achy but he was alive and so was Moony.

"Moony! Moony! Wake up!" he shouted at his friend. Moony stirred a little but did not open his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't Mr. Black." Dobby suggested twisting his hands worriedly.

"He'll be fine don't worry. MOONY WAKE UP!" He tried once more at the top of his voice and Moony finally shot up fully awake.

"WHATTA!" shouted Remus as he came to. He had been dreaming about Dementors and Azkaban and, and…. _where the hell was he? _He thought looking around. When his eyes fell on Sirius, it hit him. "It wasn't a dream."

"More like a nightmare, but no it was real!" he said regretting his earlier shouting. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

"How did we escape?" asked Remus sniffing the air.

"I don't know. Dobby should know." Sirius said pointing at Dobby who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dobby!" said Remus and sniffed the air once more, "Bloody hell! Harry is here!"

"What! Dobby is that true?" asked Sirius

"Yes Mr. Black. You are in _Master Snape's_ home. You can not leave this room it is charmed to keep all visitors inside so please do not try it. You would only hurt yourselves."

"Snape?" asked Remus trying to keep calm; it was difficult he could actually smell the boy.

"I serve the house of Snape and Potter both are my Masters now."

"Who did you take the oath with?" asked Remus. If Dobby took the oath with Harry the elf would only do what Harry told him to, he could only hope.

"With Master Snape." Dobby answered. Remus's stomach hit the ground. _DAMN!_

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He is with Master Snape." The elf answered smiling nervously. Dobby knew that Mr. Black hated Master Snape and hoped he wouldn't have to hex him. Both men looked at each other but said nothing. They knew they wouldn't get to see Harry if they did anything stupid. They had planned on a surprise attack so much for surprises.

"How did we get here? Last thing I remembered our souls were getting sucked out by Dementors?" Sirius asked shivering at the memory.

"I don't know Professor. Master Harry brought you here!"

"Harry! He's just a kid!" said Sirius in disbelief.

"Master Harry is a very powerful Wizard! Very Powerful!" Dobby said in awe.

Sirius and Remus frowned. Powerful! Well yes the boy was precocious with his magic but how much power was Dobby referring to.

"How powerful?" asked Sirius.

"Dobby can say no more." Dobby said shifting nervously.

"Why isn't he here?" asked Remus. Dobby was Snape's elf and they had to be careful or they would get nowhere.

"He's busy but he will see you in two days time."

"Why two days?"asked Sirius.

"He needs to rest. He was very tired after he brought you here."

"and Snape?"

"Master Snape is with him. Master Harry feels very bad when Master Snape is not there."

Both Wizards looked at each other knowingly _the bond._ Remus got out of bed and gingerly stood he walked around the bed holding on with one hand."Dobby what are your orders concerning us?" Remus asked _might as well know what they were against._

"Dobby has to care for your injuries and keep you away from Master Snape for two days, he doesn't want to know you exist." The little elf informed them.

"Bastard! I HATE HIM! MERLIN HOW I HATE HIM! KEEPS US IN HERE, IS HE? WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, WON'T WE? FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius ranted holding on to the bed as he too stood. Remus eyes shone a gold yellow and felt the wolf prowling about inside him. Remus had promised the wolf to kill Snape in the next full moon, it was only five days away and the wolf could not only smell Harry but Snape as well.

Dobby said nothing and moved away sensing Remus's wolf. He hoped he would not have to hex them. The little elf was torn between his affection for Harry Potter and the loyalty he owed to Master Snape. His task had seemed so easy when they were asleep. Now that they were up and about; how was he supposed to keep them controlled? Only one thing came to mind.

Two hours later both Wizards lay snoring loudly their meals half finished. Dobby carefully tucked them in like children and then took the left over food he had laced with a sleeping spell away. They would sleep until tomorrow afternoon, _they needed their sleep anyway_ thought the elf guiltily as he sat to guard over them.

Both Wizards's slept until well into the next day. They did not hear Harry and Snape hexxing each other right outside their door the next morning.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Oh, my goodness I finally did it! I felt that I did not cover many things I should've in my last chapter so here it is. Next chapter coming soon! **

**Do you think i should let Harry and Snape bury the hatchet?**


	12. Plans, Outbursts, Rings and Downfalls

Thanks for the reviews and your patience. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It was a very difficult one to write.

HARRY AND CO. BELONG TO Rowling.

**Chapter 12. Plans, Outbursts, Rings, Downfalls**

Harry woke slowly to someone's conversation, it wasn't letting him sleep. He wished the person would stop talking but unfortunately Harry almost never got what he wanted and the talking continued. He felt something pushed to his lips and moved trying to get away but someone held him as a warm sweet liquid went into his mouth and down his throat. The liquid soon took effect and he dosed of again.

Harry seemed a lot better but he was still weak. Severus hoped the potion would take care of the weakness. As it had become quite obvious that Harry's outbursts originated from extreme emotions Snape had added a relaxant to help steady Harry's emotions.

Severus and Lord Gustavus were debating over when to do the spell. Severus wanted to do it while Harry was unconscious but Lord Gustavus wanted Snape to do it with Harry awake. He did not want to contradict the man but Snape felt he was being pressured into something that he would later regret.

"You give him too much credit Severus."

"You saw his power, what he's capable of doing. He needs this now before he has an outburst that he will not be able to control." argued Snape.

"I understand your point, but I think you are making a serious mistake, you will be together for the rest of you lives this is not the way to go."

"I have tried to talk to him but it's impossible for us to have a discussion without ending up in an arguement." He finished as he cast a warm spell on the room before he walked out. He noticed Harry's snake, it lay coiled at the boy's feet watching them closely no doubt listening in so it could later tell Harry all that was being said. Exasperatedly he walked out of the room in direction of the potion's lab. His Godfather followed close behind.

"I'm trying Sir."

"Severus I know you are trying but it'll take both of you to make this work. You are asking a young teenager to given into something that _for anyone of any age _would prove a trial. If you were in his place would you not protest or try to get out of it? Of course you would. It would only be normal." said the older Wizard. "He is special, his power is enormous. If you and him do not reach an understanding he might fall prey to others who will not be as honorable as you are trying to be." Lord Gustavus paused and looked at Snape, the Potions Master did not interrupt but only nodded for him to continue as they entered the Potions Lab.

Snape heard his Godfather and much to his dislike had to admit that everything the man was saying held merit and that made him angry. "Very well I will talk to him once more. We won't be able to wait too long though, you saw the outburst. I have two convicts in my home things are bound to get worse from here."

"I did not say the age-magic balance spell should not be cast, in fact it should be done as quickly as possible but not without Harry being aware of it."

"I'll wait for him to waken, then I will speak to him and then and only then will I perform the spell. I hope you will be able to assist me I have received all the necessary information from the Healer who evaluated him at the Ministry. The spell is complicated and needs several potions which I have already begun brewing. They will be ready tomorrow evening. I suggest we perform the spell then."

"Yes I can. I have made arrangements to be away for a week from the office. You sound worried though," said Lord Gustavus noticing the strain on his Godson.

"Contrary to what he says, it was his father I hated..." said Severus quietly,"...Harry I simply dislike."

"I see." answered Lord Gustavus, _well that explained some of the animosity. "But_ that's in the past."

"Yes it is and no it isn't. One of the convicts is Harry's Godfather, his late father's best friend."

"And the other?"

"The other is a werewolf and his Godfather's best friend."

"A werewolf!" said Lord Gustavus shocked, _that was not good. _Werewolves were extremely territorial. If any animosity existed between Harry and Severus the wolf would pick up on it and would try to protect the boy from Severus. "His Godfather and his best friend are they friends of yours?" he asked half hoping.

"No. Never have been, never will be" said Snape checking the contents in the two cauldrons while he adjusted the fire. "Could you pass me the serpent's ash?" asked Snape, the potions were almost ready,_ at least something is going right, _thought Snape dryly.

Lord Gustavus watched the potions while Severus prepared three others. "You must be careful a werewolf is not the most rational of creatures, if the relationship between the three is strong your guests will not rest until Harry is away from you."

"I will poison them first; no one is taking Harry away. Least of all a mutt and a werewolf." Snape bit out vehemently. Lord Gustavus looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye, things were going to get very bad with Harry unless they reached an understanding soon.

"I suggest you get Harry to promise he will not try to leave you before he sees them."

_Easier said than done, _Snape thought to himself. _Harry was staying put and that was that but how to go about it was the problem._ He thought about it for a while but his mind was a blank until he saw his Godfather's wedding ring. _Of course! That was it! He smiled oh Harry try and leave now! Try and take him away you bastards! Snape _thought grinding ingredients as if there were no tomorrow.

Hours later they were both deep in concentration when Snape looked up from his potion. "Something wrong?" he asked levitating the cauldrons from the fire.

"Harry is waking up. Will you please watch the potions and remove them from the fire in ten minutes." he asked walking out, Lord Gustavus nodded and wished his Godson luck.

Snape walked to the main library and opened the Family's vault. Among family heirlooms rested a silver box, inside were the family wedding bands. There hadn't been a divorce in the Snape family for four hundred years and here was the reason why. He took the rings and put the larger one on, it was a little big but the magic in the ring adjusted it to the wearers' size. Once Harry put his on the spell on the rings would tie Harry to Severus until they died. The charm on the ring had endured for four hundred years serving different heads of the Snape family. Severus never thought he would be grateful for his family's psychotic practices towards their spouses. Thank Merlin he was a Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry finally woke up to a dark room. He lay trying to get his bearings and slowly began remembering pieces of what had happened. It wasn't until he felt something sliding up his leg and over his chest that he remembered Cecilia and everything that came with her.

"Good morning...Masssster Haarry!"

"Cecilia. How are you?"

"Fine Massster I have much to tell you."

"Good, but first tell me do you know where the two Wizards I apparated are?" He asked feeling amazingly refreshed and calm.

"Yesssss."

"Good then I'll get dressed, no doubt Snape's got the room warded so we have to do this fast."

"He promised to help them!" Cecilia reminded Harry.

"I know but I have to see them and I don't think he'll agree with me seeing them." argued Harry in parseltongue as he quickly got out of bed to get dressed. He wanted to see the two Wizards so badly to talk to them to ask for their help. He felt strong but he could feel his magic starting to push against him trying to get free. He breathed deeply so as not to lose his calm and dressed as fast as possible. He was almost done when he felt a presence getting closer, _damn it he was here already._

"Going somewhere Harry," said the unmistakable voice of Snape from the door.

"Harry did not turn around and finished dressing. He heard Severus coming closer but ignored him. "Go check up on them!" he quickly whispered in parseltongue. Cecilia slid off the bed and slithered under the gap at the bottom of the door. Snape looked at the snake; it hissed at him and then went on its way.

Harry's mind welcomed Snape's presence but Harry was still too young to manage the feelings inside him and inched away from him. Snape noticed Harry's reaction but didn't say anything and allowed him some space. Harry was standing but he looked thinner and paler that ever. Potions would strengthen him but they needed something to work with and there wasn't much in Harry that a potion could build on.

"Are you cold?" The Potion's Master asked noticing the robe with a frown.

"I'm always cold," answered Harry sarcastically. Snape nodded and with his wand cast a warming spell on him.

"Where's my wand?" asked Harry walking to sit on the sofa near to the chimney.

"In my care you will get it back when you are stronger."

"I am stronger and you have not right to hold it."

"On the contrary the Ministry has given me every right as for your strength; it's the potion, once the effects wear off you will feel weak again."

"Why?"

"You are not healthy Harry." Snape answered sitting next to him on the sofa. Harry looked away from Snape but did not get up. A part of him welcomed his nearness while the other wanted to get up and run.

"So you're a healer now? Just give me my wand." Harry said irritably. He felt angry but for some reason he could not muster any more protest than that.

"I can assure you that glamorie and the other things you've done to yourself will not heal your body and again no." stated Snape determinedly. Harry did not like to talk about anything that had to do with his health so he changed the subject.

"I want to see my Godfather and Professor Lupin."

"They are indisposed." answered Snape recognizing the tactic but allowing it nevertheless.

"What does that mean?"

"That they can not be disturbed,"

Harry clenched his jaw tightly and looked away. "I want to see them."

"And you will ...in two days." Snape replied, _more like two hundred years if it were up to him_. After what his Godfather had told him about Sirius and Remus, those two were not going to get anywhere near Harry until after he came into his magic and completed the bond. But he wasn't crazy enough to tell him that.

"Why not now? It's not like I can escape where would we go to, incase you hadn't noticed I dragged them from Azkaban" Harry said crossly. His magic was beating against him trying to get free again and he was starting to get a headache. His headaches were beastly; it was going to be a long day. Harry rubbed his scar unconsciously. He wanted to see his Godfathers! He wanted to see them!

"It's good to know you've evaluated your possible escape and have come with such a logical deduction."

"I'm not stupid you know!" He couldn't escape from Snape now but it didn't mean he wouldn't be able to try later.

"It lightens my heart to know that you aren't. Now I wish to talk to you about what is happening and what will happen, but I need your cooperation."

"How so?" asked Harry not even remotely interested.

"I need you to control your emotions, every time you get upset it results in a magical outburst that does nothing but cause you injury."

"I don't care." He was being pulled apart. He wanted to see his Godfathers and Snape wasn't letting him. _Well fuck him! He didn't care!_ "I don't care." Harry repeated firmly. No he didn't care as a matter of fact he would welcome such an occurrence maybe then he'd be left alone.

"You are clearly not feeling well." said Snape frowning, "you are coming into your magic three years prematurely and the bond that links us is pressing the issue."

"Pressing the issue?" asked the teen confused not really wanting to hear it.

"It's telling your body to come into your magic quickly so the bond can be completed." Snape explained. Harry was very young, obviously unprepared and completely immature for what was happening. If truth be told Snape himself had to resort to potions to control the pull inside him. He inhaled deeply and focused on trying to make the boy understand and accept their fate, as unwanted as it may be.

"I want to see them, I didn't bring them here so you could keep them from me." said Harry trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"I promised you on my honor that I would help them and I will, so let's drop this please. They are recovering from their injuries they will survive and they are comfortable. You've rescued them. Now it's time to do something about you." said Snape not budging.

"I said I would do it, didn't I? What else do you want!"

"I want you, Harry James Potter-Snape to stop fighting this, fighting me.

"Don't call me that!"

"You can not live without the bond but you push it away anyway, it could kill you." explained Snape trying to keep calm.

"Why Snape I didn't think you cared!" cried Harry in mock sentiment.

Clearly the brat would need to be bathed in a relaxant potion for the damned thing to have a more lasting effect, thought Snape evilly.

"You don't even like me." Harry whispered almost accusingly. _Damn he was tired! This roller coaster ride his emotions were taking him on was going to be the end of him. _

"You don't like me either. Like has nothing to do with it-"

"That's because you've always treated me like crap!" Harry interrupted rising up and walking to the other end of the room.

"You may be right." Snape said conceding the point. He had to be smarter than the teen if he was going to get anywhere today. He did not want to have this same conversation again. He had to get it right the first time.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard right." Harry said completely shocked from the other side of the room.

"You are fighting me every step of the way and it's only wearing you down."

"I already agreed to do the age spell, what else do you want!"

"I want us to try and get along. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones but you have to try to." said Snape rising to stand a few paces away from him. _I want you to promise me you won't ever leave, _he thought to himself.

Harry stood still noticing how much calmer he felt every time Snape came near him. _Merlin if could only trust him. _"… and I want out but we can't always have what we want." said Harry confused by his need and his want. He wanted out but he needed Snape. "Tell me about the bond and the spell and why I feel weaker right now. I was fine before you came in." said Harry rubbing his eyes; his headache was at a full roar. "I want to know everything! No one ever tells me anything!"

"Very well," began Snape,"…first the reason you feel so weak is in part because of the outbursts you've been having. Your body is not strong enough to handle the magic and it's starting to take its toll. You need to do the age spell so you can survive coming into your magic. And before you protest yes that means we will have to complete the bond... and partly because you are pushing me away. I am what you need and you know that but you'd rather starve yourself than accept me. Well your body won't handle much more." Harry said nothing and wrapped his arms around his body so Snape continued, "The age spell, consists of a combination of three potions and a spell."

"Will I be awake?" asked Harry sitting down on the edge of the sofa, tucking his hands under his robe. _He needed Snape to live! Snape! Imagine that!_

"You can be awake or asleep, it doesn't matter."

"Then there's no difference?"

"If you are asleep I would control the spell completely. If you are awake you would be able to control certain aspects of it."

"Which ones?"

"The aging itself."

"Will it be painful?"

"You're body will grow so you will experience symptoms similar to those of skelo-growth. I suggest you sleep through it. _I would_. "

"Great! How long will it last?" Harry asked remembering the terrible night he had had thanks to Lockhart's first aid in his second year.

"2 days per year, 3 years, I'd say about a week."

"A week! Are you joking! Skelo growth hurts like hell!

"No I'm not kidding. I am preparing strong potions for the pain."

"And what about you?" asked Harry accusingly, he hoped Snape would have it just as bad.

"I'm already grown so I will not experience your symptoms. My symptoms will probably last a day, two at the most and will entail headaches."

_That's life for you! My skin and bones stretch while Snape get a face lift. My life sucks!_ "How will you go about making sure it's only three years?" Harry asked disinterestedly.

"The dosage. One dose represents one year, three doses three years."

"The potion controls the aging. What about the spell? What's it for?"

"The spell will dull your magic to prevent an outburst; our home can not take anymore abuse." Snape said pointedly.

"Our! Yeah right!... what if it doesn't work?" said Harry leaning back on the sofa.

"Pardon me?"

"What if the potions don't work?"

"I made the potions myself so that is highly unlikely. However I have made double potions incase the first batch suffers a mishap." answered Snape sounding a little offended.

"So you have enough potions for six years?

"Yes, but only three years need be used. Your body can not take anymore than three years worth. You are as I have said not healthy."

_Well twenty wasn't so bad! _Harry thought ignoring Snape completely. Of course 12 days of skelo growth was enough to make him want to quit right now. "When do you feel I can go through with this?"

"Tomorrow evening. You will have to take a more concentrated strengthening potion and I want you to take three vitamin potions today and three tomorrow as well as eat more than you normally do."

"Yeah whatever Snake, I mean Snape." Amended Harry carelessly.

"Don't push it, my patience-"

"Is non-existent? Yes I know. What about the spell? If you're going to be out who's gonna perform it?" he asked trying not to laugh. _That was a good one Harry, _he though_t._

"My Godfather will perform the spell he will watch over both of us the first two days. Once I'm done with my transformation I will take over. Any other questions?

"Yeah several doesn't your Godfather have a job? And how old are you?"

"Yes he does. He's taken a week from his demanding schedule to help us, so try and be appreciative. I trust no one else with something as confidential and delicate as this and I'm 38."

"Anything else?" Asked Snape, he wanted all the questions out of the way.

Harry shook his head he had already told Snape that he would complete the bond when he felt ready and he didn't think he would for along time, he hadn't changed his mind there was no question there.

"So do I have your word that you will stay to make this work?"

"You have my word." Harry answered in a tone of tired boredom. It isn't as if he could go anywhere. His godparents were in hiding in one of the most warded Manors in the Wizarding World.

Snape sighed, _Finally! _He knew they would still argue they were too alike to act any other way but at least the boy would not try to run away with the mutt or the wolf when his back was turned. However Snape needed insurance so he removed the ring from his pocket. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand Potter!" ordered Snape, Harry without thinking gave his hand to Snape and the Potions Master quickly slipped the ring on , the ring shrank to fit the much smaller hand of Harry. The rings glowed a fiery red before they dimmed to their normal green sparkle.

"What did you do?" asked Harry freeing his hand and looking at the solid gold ring with a large green stone. Green and gold, Slytherin colors! Great!

"I gave you the Snape Family wedding ring. We are officially married!

"Married but you can't I'm a minor! There have to be witnesses!"

"Yes, but as your guardian I can consent the marriage and witnesses are not needed, the bond has already been registered remember?"

"You sick fuck! You consented my marriage to you! Are you insane?" Shouted Harry trying to pull the ring of his finger and failing miserably. "Take it off! Damn you Snape!"

"It can't be removed while you are still breathing."

"I knew it! You sneaky slithering, slimy snake! You can't be trusted! You're fucking evil! That's what you are pure evil?" Harry ranted at an inexpressive Snape. _He had gotten what he wanted so he really did not care over Harry's reaction too much._ "You act all normal but you aren't! You enjoy your sadistic little game of trying to get me to as you say. Well wake up Snape because it won't happen! This was the last straw." Said Harry standing in the middle of the room completely enraged.

"You seem upset but I must admit to being perplexed on why you would be. You just promised you would not leave so I don't understand your reaction. What did you think a bond was?"

"How the hell should I know and don't change the fucking subject! You bastard!"

"Well then let me assure you that we are not doing anything abnormal! I simply married you before the bond was completed."

"Why? Wait a freaking minute what's the deal with this ring? What does it do besides weigh my hand down!"

"It's the Snape family ring worn by the spouse of the Head of the House."

"I'm not your spouse you slime bucket!"

"Oh but you are. As much as it grieves me you are"

"You're psychotic! You come in here acting all nice and patient and you do this to me. Why the ring? What will it do?"

"Don't you dare act the innocent you know full well that you are only waiting for the mutt and the wolf to get better so you can try to escape! I'm not a fool I wasn't born yesterday! So don't stand there and act the injured innocent because you know full well I don't buy it for a second!"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here you can rot in hell for all I care! Voldermort has nothing on you, you know that! You sick fuck!" shouted Harry storming from the room his magic practically dancing around him in delight.

Snape followed Harry. Things had not gone the way he had hoped but then again when did they ever! He knew Harry would react angrily towards the ring but Snape needed insurance that the teen would not leave with his Godfather and the wolf. And the boy's word was simply not enough he trusted Harry just as much the youth did him. The ring had been a good idea not that Harry would ever think so! Oh well what was a few broken pieces of furniture. He could afford to be forgiving.

Harry took the stairs. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away from Snape he wanted to kill the son of a whore! He walked through the manor the doors slamming open as his magic made way for him. He felt exhausted but he was running on a sort of magical adrenalin that would take him out of this place. He walked and turned corners and doors opened before him until he arrived to a set of double doors that did not budge. He concentrated on the doors but they did not open he pushed and pushed his headache splitting his head in two, he was about to turn when it hit him this was either an exit or this was where his Godfathers were being kept.

Cecila had been on her way back when she heard doors slamming open and then saw her Master walking angrily in her direction. His eyes seemed an unnatural green which made Cecilia slither to one side lest she be stepped on. She saw him walk past her blindly; worried that he might hurt himself Cecila followed him. Clearly the chat with his mate had not gone well. _Wizzzardsss were ssssuch an unssstable lot._

Harry stood before the doors concentrating on their destruction but nothing worked just like the stupid ring! He was so concentrated on the doors that he did not feel Cecilia slithering around his leg.

"They won't open, Harry. If you try to force them the backlash could cause you serious injury." Informed Snape when he finally caught up with Harry. Harry ignored him and concentrated harder, most of the magic Snape used was based on cunning first and on force second so it wasn't until he saw Harry bleeding from his nose that Snape forcefully dragged him from the doors.

"Let go Snape!" Screamed Harry struggling.

"Stop it boy! They won't open for the Dark Lord let alone you!"

"I hate you. You tricked me!" he accused kicking at Snape.

" So did you! You would have not taken the ring on your own!

"You're damned right! You're just like everyone! Like my Uncle, like Dumbledore! You use me just like everyone! You don't care!" shouted Harry pulling away from Snape tears cascading down his cheeks.

Maybe it was the bond maybe it wasn't, maybe it was that Snape was not half as bad as he had been made out to be by everyone but at that moment Harry's pain hit him hard.

Snape remained calm he was sure Harry was screaming himself into another outburst so he did the only thing he could do, he removed his wand from his robes and raised it against Harry, but Harry's magic was ready and he side stepped the spell and retaliated with one that took half of the stairs down. Poor Cecilia wrapped herself tighter against his leg and hoped her master would not hex his mate; it would be a shame they made such an interesting couple. She wondered if this was how all Wizards argued with their mates.

Snape moved quickly and saw the stairs collapse. On the other side of the hall he saw his Godfather standing with wand drawn in complete shock! _What in the blazes was going on? _

_Harry had not used a wand because he didn't have one so how had the boy cast the spell? The boy could do wandless magic! Lord Gustavus was even more worried now. _

_He had to be grounded tomorrow or he would not survive the week at the rate he was going._

"I'm sorry Harry!"

Harry felt dizzy, his head was pounding and somewhere in the distance he heard screams like the ones on the train, and smelled burning flesh as it was struck by dark spells. And Dumbledore was responsible; no it was Voldermort with his snake eyes!

"No you're not Tom. You liked killing her, you liked it, how about if I make you sorry?" screamed Harry launching a curse that just barely missed Snape.

Snape jumped out of the way and landed in one of the rooms. He lay there for a moment trying to come up with a strategy. Harry was too far gone in his magic to control himself any longer. The magic had possessed him unleashing his vengeful side.

Harry heard a child screaming, his pain echoing in a dark room where he lay half undressed fighting off a monster. He saw a fat man with an ugly face and beady eyes diving into an open door and wiping the blood and tears from his face went after him.

"Come come Uncle don't you want to play with me? Don't you want me anymore?" Harry asked enraged walking in the room.

Snape tried to remain calm. Harry was telling him more about himself now that he would have in years of conversations and what Harry was saying was too horrible for him to digest.

Lord Gustavus cast an invisibility charm trying to get closer to Harry, but as he listened to Harry's ramblings. He inched himself closer but almost lost his hold on the charm when Harry mentioned his Uncle. He prepared himself and tackled Harry to the floor Snape who had been waiting for an opportunity quickly acted and cast a sleeping spell on Harry. Harry was calmed but he did not go under. Lord Gustavus and Snape held him down as he struggled to free himself; the magic that had come with outburst had finally subsided and left Harry weak, confused and emotionally broken. Snape held Harry for a long time rocking him as one would a small child. It was hours before he was finally able to get him back to their bedroom.

Lord Gustavus remained outside unable to see the broken youth cry like a small child. The Judge wiped his tears away with his sleeve and began to plan Dumbledore's downfall. Outside a small snake lay curled, its reptilian eyes were glassy the Snake was crying too. In the far corner stood a house elf with socks on his head damning Albus Dumblerdore as the see through figure of a girl in uniform came through the wall to stand beside him.

Harry lay in bed exhausted, so very exhausted… Snape walked around the bed pulling sheets, giving him potions, tending to all of Harry's needs. Snape walked around half dazed himself; he needed time to think time to do something. Dimming the lights he turned to leave but was startled to see Harry's luminous green eyes focused on him.

"I don't hate you either Professor, I hate Tom, I hate my Uncle…." said Harry as his eyes welled up with tears "….I hate Dumbledore! He knew! He knew and he didn't help me! He was supposed to care and he didn't help me! I took it because he said we all had to make sacrifices, always sacrifices…I'm sorry about your house."

"I'm also sorry Harry. I didn't know." Said Snape taking Harry's hand in his, their rings shone in the dim light.

"He knew." whispered Harry dosing off, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yes Harry, he knew…" repeated Snape hoarsely his throat hurt from holding in his own tears. He bent his head and placed a soft kiss on Harry's brow and another one on his lips. Closing his eyes he rested his head close to the youth's, the kiss had been the last part of the ritual. Harry and He were now truly married. Snape closed his eyes briefly promising to make them pay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Well there it is! The hardest chapter to write so far. REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW. **

**NEXT CHAPTER> REMUS, SIRIUS, MYRTLE, HERMOINE AND THE WEASLEY'S AT SNAPE MANOR!**


	13. Appointment, Tea, Honor, Guilt, Hunting

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I HAVE OVER70 ALERTS AND ONLY GET 8 TO 10 REVIEWS COME ON! LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY**

**Harry and Co. belongs to Rowling!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13. Appointments, Tea, Honor, Guilt, Hunting**

* * *

Severus finished undressing, changed into pajama bottoms and lay down next to Harry who was lying on his side under several blankets. He was sleeping soundly and did not stir when Snape made his way to the other side of the bed. The Potions Master had meant to rest only but as soon as his head hit the pillow he found himself asleep. He did not hear the hexes coming from the central tower where Sirius and Remus were kept nor did he feel Harry slowly make his way close to him until he lay curled up against him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lord Gustavus had sent his elf to gather the necessary potions while he sat and read the Daily Prophet, except for the trial against an Arthur Weasly who until recently had worked for the Ministry everything seemed to be normal. Weasley where had he heard the name? Putting the paper under his arm he called his Butler elf and made arrangements with him for his stay away from his Castle.

He then apparated to his office to make some arrangements and catch up on some paperwork, bureaucracy it seemed was the same everywhere. He was deep in concentration when his assistant knocked on the door.

"Your Honor there is someone here to see you." The young secretary Wizard announced.

"I have no appointments for today that I'm aware of." Replied the Judge not looking up from the report he was reading.

"I know Your Honor is just that she's very persistent. She was here the day before yesterday, yesterday and now today."

"I don't see anyone without appointments, what department is she from?" he asked starting to get a little impatient with the Wizard.

"None your Honor, her name is Hermione Granger she wishes to speak to you about the recent Potter case." Now the Judge was not clairvoyant but he occasionally got these funny feelings regarding people and though he did not know Ms. Granger a sense of alarm went over him. He debated whether to see the girl but decided against it.

"Hermione Granger is she a Professor or relative?" he asked playing it off.

"She's a friend and until recently a fellow classmate of Harry Potter."

" A fellow classmate? Mr. Soemes I had thought that your years experience would tell you how to deal with situations such as these, children wanting to talk to a Judge.., really!" Commented the Judge looking up at his assistant pointedly. Mr. Somes had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Tell Ms. Granger that I do not see anyone without an appointment, she may make one but I will be busy for the next two weeks, she'll have to wait like everyone else. Oh and as she's a minor ask her to bring her guardians with her." Added the Judge getting back to his report.

"Yes your Honor, I'm sorry to have disturbed you with this it's just that she doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well we're not saying no. She's a child we must not disappoint her, Lets show her that her efforts have paid off." The Judge said off handedly.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you with this."

"That's quite all right Mr. Soames" replied the Judge waving the man away.

Once the door closed with a wave of his hand he charmed the wall next to the reception area into glass and sat watching his Assitant talking to Ms. Granger. She did not take the news well her jaw dropped when Mr. Soames said it would be two weeks.

"Two weeks!" she couldn't wait two weeks she needed to get a hold of Harry; The Judge had to know that Harry was probably being kept against his will. Surely if the judge knew about the way the Potions Master had always treated Harry he could do something to get Harry away from the Professor at least until he was an adult. She had tried to get a hold of the other judges but no one would see her and she had then heard around the ministry that Judge Gribaldi was a Wizard of honor and repute. If someone could help Harry it would be him. She had been so optimistic about being able to convince the Judge and now he wouldn't see her for two more weeks! What would she do now!

"Yes. Would you like to make an appointment?" Asked Mrs. Soames trying to control himself from throwing the little brat out. His ability to manage the Judges's affairs had never been questioned and now thanks to this bushy haired headache he had looked inefficient. _Well if she didn't like the two week wait she could just leave for all he cared._

"Do you wish to make an appointment?"

"It's just that I needed to speak to him it's imperative that I-"

"Ms. Granger he is available to see you on the 27th at 4pm?

"Wait a minute that's almost three weeks."

"It's the best I can do."

"But you don't understand!"

"Very well, then I guess you don't need to see his Honor that urgently." Said Mr. Soames turning away from her.

"NO WAIT! I'LL TAKE THE APPOINTMENT!" she screamed desperately.

"Very well, your name full name please?...

Hermione gave Mr. Soames all her information and walked out of the Ministry of Family Affairs dejectedly. The Assistant's parting shot had been the worst; she had to bring her parents with her! How was she supposed to do that! _What would she tell Dumbledore? How could she face him? He had placed all his hopes in her and she had failed him_.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ronald Wesley sat in his bedroom with his brothers and sister. They were all there except for Percy who, in exchange for pledging himself to Albus Dumbledore's service had not been expelled. In short the kiss ass had sold his family out. _Fucker!_

"What do we do now?" asked Fred.

"We get Dad back!" said Ginny.

"I know that Ginny the question is how?" asked George.

"There's only one person we know who has enough wealth and connections to help Father." Said Ginny quietly.

"Help me out Ginny cause I don't know anyone that wealthy or powerful and we know the same people." Said Ron confused.

"Actually it's two people." She corrected.

"Spill it already. This is not twenty questions." said Ron in exasperation.

"It's just that your not gonna like what I say."

"Probably not but I'll sell myself in the service of the Dark Lord to get Father back." Said George.

"Shut up George you don't know what you're saying." Said Ginni shivering.

"Why not? Percy went into Dumbledore's service to save himself. I'll do the same to save Dad." Added Fred.

"Not you too Fred." Pleaded Ginny.

"Me too Ginny. If Dumbledore and a corrupt Ministry is all that's left in the Wizarding World then there's very little hope for anyone."

"You don't know it's corrupt." Said Bill from the door. He had left his mother crying in the kitchen. She was preparing them tea.

"Bill!" Cried Ginny jumping into her brother's arms.

"In case you haven't noticed Father was accused of being a Death Eater! How much prove do you need?" Asked Ron angrily from where he sat.

Bill comforted Ginny and looked at his brothers, they carried the faces of firm determination he knew they were right; he needed to do something before they did anything stupid.

Ginny cried on her brother's shoulder a little before she let go.

"Are you all right Ginny?" asked Bill into his sister's hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm such a girl." She said pulling away from him sniffling.

"That's all right."

"So what happened?" asked Bill. He had come as soon as he had heard the news._ His_ _father a Death Eater!_ He had never heard of anything more ridiculous. The man loved Muggles. How could anyone say such a thing? Of course that's what the Ministry argued, that his professed admiration of non-magical folk was just a cover up. The Ministry boasted proof but the proof had still not been made public.

"Nothing we went with Mother to see if she could see Dadbut he's being confined without any visitors."

"That's illegal!" shouted Bill. _How could that be?_

"That's the Ministry! Oh and we were all expelled from Hogwarts" shouted Ron on the verge of tears.

Fred and George who were not known for their quiet said nothing.

"Expelled ! All of you? You're joking! "

"Well not all of us…." began George.

"Percy decided to stay and pledge himself to Dumbledore's service." Finished Fred .

"He what!" bellowed Bill.

"He sold us out!" George said kicking the table over.

"Turned his back on us!" Added Fred slamming his fist into his hand.

"He denounced us as his family Bill, he won't even speak to us." Whispered Ginny.

"Fucking Git!" Ron said.

"Our thoughts exactly." Chorused the Twins.

"I can't believe it. He's always been the most difficult but I can't believe it."

"Believe it. It 's true." Ron said tightly. He promised himself not to cry over Percy but the truth is that his Father's imprisonment didn't hurt as much as Percy's betrayal.

"There must be something we can do." Bill murmured walking over to the window.

"Wait a minute, Ginny you said you had an idea of someone who could help us." Asked Ron.

"Actually now that I think about it it's not so much that he can help us but that he has to."

"Ok let us in on it Ginny" said Geroge.

"Yeah you're killing us!" Finished Fred.

"Ok." Began Ginny taking a deep breath. "Bill the reason we got expelled was that Draco Malfoy insulted Harry in our presence and we took offense and defended his name.

"Oh…. " said Bill frowning." _Ok so they stood up for Harry_, "You took up for Harry Potter his your friend. So what's the catch?"

"We didn't take just take up for Harry Potter. We took up for Harry Potter-Snape." Said Ginny slowly, emphasizing the Snape part.

"OH! OH! OH!" exclaimed Bill when he finally realized what Ginny had said.

"EXACTLY! And we got expelled for it" Said Ginny when she saw that her brother understood.

"Ok. I'm stupid what just happened?" asked Ron.

"Good girl Gin. He has to help us. Even if Harry can't because he's underage, Snape has to." Bill said smiling from ear to ear.

"Wanna share what you just figured out? Asked George.

"Yeah turn on the lights will ya, we're in the dark" said Fred.

"It's easy brothers, Professor Snape is indebted to you four." Bill explained pointing at them.

"How? "Asked all three.

"Draco Malfoy was insulting Harry." Bill explained.

"... and Snapebut we did it for Harry not Snape." Ron clarified.

"He was being revolting about it too." Added Ginny in disgust.

"I can imagine Gin." Said Bill imagining the things the younger Malfoy had said. Bonding between Wizards was not looked down upon in the Wizarding World but it was not as common as it once had been. Reason being that like in any relationship there had to be a submissive partner and Wizards likedto be in control.

"Well I broke his nose for it! No one insults my friend and gets away with it!" announced Ron proudly.

"What you did is protect Harry's honor. If Snape is the kind of Wizard he professes to be he will have to do something for us to repay you for your loyalty to his bonded."

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted the three in shock.

"Well what are we waiting for? Wait! But how do we get a hold of them?" Asked George.

"Snape is not letting Harry receive any of our owls." Continued Fred.

"That's because he's not getting the right kind of owl. Come on let's tell Mom! We have an Honor owl to write!" ordered Bill walking out with his siblings behind him.

When Mrs. Weasley heard their plan she cried of joy. Mrs. Weasly knew exactly what they were saying and knew that a pure blood Wizard like Professor Snape would rather live a pauper in the service of the Dark Lord than without his honor. He would help them for the simple reason that someone like him could not live knowing that someone like her family held anything over his pure blood head. _Sorry dearest Harry but there was no other way, _Mrs. Weasley thought. She could not help feeling that they were using the boy.

After several rituals that dated back to Merlin's time the Weasley Clan sent the Snape Family the enchanted honor letter. Now all they could do is wait.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hermione made it back to Hogwarts and despondently went to see the Headmaster. He offered her tea which she always accepted and then reported everything that had happened at the Ministry of Family Affairs. The Headmaster listened attentively and expressed his disappointment at her failure. Hermione sat and could not help feeling that maybe Ron was not wrong after all but then Dumbledore offered her a second cup of tea and she began to feel like a traitor for even thinking that Ronald could be right. No, the Headmaster knew what was right and she would do everything to help him get Harry back.

She would go to that appointment and tell the judge all the horrible things Snape had done to Harry. She couldn't exactly remember what they were but she knew that they were monstrous. She would have to take her parents but that didn't matter. She had to get Harry back before he suffered any more.

The Headmaster watched Hermione walk out of his office more determined than ever to bring Harry back to Hogwarts and sighed. _If everything could be solved with a cup of tea the Wizarding World would be a happier place._

Lord Gustavus returned to the Manor to find Dobby cowering in the main floor while screams could be heard echoing around them.

"What's happening!"

"It's Ms. Myrtle! She's attacking Mr. Black and Prof. Lupin."

"But why? She can't attack any guest in the Manor!"

"Yes she can! Master Snape allowed her to!"

"How long has this been going on!" asked Lord Gustavus as he heard something slam against a wall.

"Since you left Sir. Dobby is miserable! Dobby wants to help Harry Potter's Godfather and friend but he can't!" said the little elf his overly large ears bobbing up and down as he put his hands to his face and cried dejectedly. As if on cue another blast was heard from beyond the double doors followed by more shouts. Lord Gustavus walked closer to the doors but could feel the charms used on the room and knew he would be unable to enter. He wasn't really worried about the two convicts; they would not be killed only manhandled a little bit. Severus would not hurt the two Wizards they were dear to Harry and his Godson had promised to help them so with that thought he walked away from the doors, hoping he was not wrong.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sirius and Remus knew they were in hell. Dobby had quickly left after the ghost had made her presence known. They had lost track of time as they proceeded to play a twisted game of cat and mouse with the specter. The room which was charmed to give the illusion of never ending space accommodated her sick sense of humor. She had been toying with them incessantly screaming threats and smashing objects that had them scared _for_ their lives. Of course they had nothing to worry about but they did not know that. Myrtle knew she could not hurt them; well not too much. They were practically Harry's family after all. But Snape had given his permission for the haunting so she let her sense of revenge run amok in the room.

"What did you do to her again?" Asked Remus taking cover behind a table while Myrtle took a break and floated to and from ignoring them momentarily.

"I was fifteen! It was a joke." Shouted Sirius not taking his eyes of the girl.

"Well what did you do!"

"It was a joke!"

"What did you do!" Remus asked angrily. He had been trying to get the truth from Sirius since the haunting had begun and his friend wouldn't say anything. "What did you do damn you!"

"Oh! All right!" Sirius shouted impatiently, he hadn't wanted to tell Moony the Wizard was a complete sentimentalist and would never understand the joke. "James and I played target practice with her"

"What are you saying? She's furious over a game! Did she lose?"

"Yes, no! I mean she wasn't playing it exactly…" Sirius said trailing off. _Oh boy Moony was not going to like this. _

"Well what is it? Yes or No!" thundered Moony. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU BLOODY IDIOT YOU USED HER AS A TARGET."

Sirius remained silent but Moony was not going to settle for that.

"DIDN'T YOU?" Shouted Moony.

"YES! WE THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY! YOU KNOW HAUNTING MYRTLE! OR AS WE SAID IT, HUNTING MYRTLE!"

"You sick fucks! She's a ghost what possible kicks could you get out of that!"

"We were fifteen! James thought it was funny so quit!"

"Well James is not hiding behind a bloody table I am! You and him are sick!"

"Oh boy! Here she comes again!" Cried Sirius diving under the bed as Myrtle came at him like a missile. The mayhem continued until Myrtle sensed that Lord Gustavus had arrived and after a few more rounds lost all interest in the Wizards and proceeded to leave and make herself better acquainted with the Judge. She left the two Wizards panting in opposite corners.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dobby apparated inside the room and proceeded to clean up and help the Wizards to their beds.

"Where the hell did you go!" demanded Sirius.

"I go outside, Elves don't mix with ghosts, They are not nice to elves!" explained the little elf nervously.

"Coward" mumbled Sirius.

"Sirius! Shut up! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!So just shut up!" Moony spit out clutching his chest tightly, the ghost had sent a silver tray at him, and it had smacked him square in the chest.

Be it because he was genuinely ashamed or because he was too tired Sirius for once kept his peace.

**Thanks for the reviews hope you like it!**


	14. A family, New Allies, A Best Friend

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A WHOLE LOT TO ME!

DON'T STOP I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR FEEDBACK!

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

**CHAPTER 14. FAMILY, NEW ALLIES, A BEST FRIEND**

Severus woke up well into the next day feeling rested and completely refreshed, the potions had done their job. He lay on his side, with Harry snuggled up against him his head tucked under Snape's chin while the memories of the previous days came to him.

Minutes ticked by slowly until three quarters of an hour had passed. Harry had at one point taken hold of Severus's arm and now clutched it like a child would their favorite stuffed animal.

With a reluctant sigh Severus slowly began to prepare his mind and Harry's for the spell. He concentrated on the bond and felt how the links that had been stretched almost to breaking point the night before were now strong enough to withstand the age-magic spell. The only trial for Harry would be the physical aspect of the spell; he was still weak and without the potions or his help the youth would have a hard time with to the pain from the skello-growth like symptoms that came with the aging.

Snape looked down at Harry and brushed up against his mind. Without dwelling on the painful memories he linked their minds and lent Harry his strength, control and support. Harry felt warm and peaceful, somewhere inside he felt like he belonged, the loneliness and desperation that had followed him wherever he went were gone, in their place there was a stoic resistance and strength that lent him control. But because Harry was ruled by his feelings and by his love for those he cared that control felt alien to him and he was having trouble accepting it. Snape felt Harry's resistance and used his disciplines to coax him into accepting the control he offered, after a brief struggle he sensed Harry's resistance weaken as he accepted the Potions Master's control and comfort. Severus exhaled in relief and held Harry protectively.

Over his Godfather's protests Snape had taken enough strengthening potions to remain awake through the spell. He trusted his Godfather but he could not conceive the idea of Harry not having his magical, physical, or emotional support on hand for the two days he would be recovering. The youth would definitely be on even shakier ground after the spell and Snape had to be sure he could be there to help him. The potions he had taken along with his mental strength would insure the support Harry would need.

He gave himself a couple of more minutes before he tried to move away from Harry. But much to Snape's surprise the youth was reluctant to let go and clung to him determinedly, so determinedly that Snape had to gently pry Harry from him. Harry protested and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and then curled up in the same place Snape had just emptied. Severus watched Harry sleep and carefully touched his hair; the bangs were too long; he moved them from Harry's eyes and got a good look at him and wondered how it would all end. After a moment he moved away and after casting quick cleaning spells on himself and Harry dressed and proceeded to recast the wards on the room so he could go meet his Godfather. He was about to leave when on an impulse lay a light kiss on Harry. Harry stirred slightly and Snape saw the wedding band the youth now wore and compared it with his. A gold band in the shape of what else but a serpent, a two headed serpent with a green emerald eyes. Fitting that Harry should wear it a parselmouth after all.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lord Gustavus sat at the dining table while he chatted amicably with Moaning Myrtle and pushed a bowl of milk towards Harry's snake. The Snake had slithered onto the table in a gesture that screamed_ where's my breakfast! _The Wizard had asked an elf to bring her a bowl of warm milk when he had caught her trying to get into the milk pitcher.

Cecilia had left Harry last night in the care of his mate and had gone off exploring, she had so much to report to her Master once he woke up, and it made her dizzy just thinking about it. She had come down in search of food and had been struck by the smell of milk. She loved milk, and had tried to get some but the old Wizard caught her just as she was about to slither into the pitcher and had ordered a bowl of it for her. She drank her milk happily while the Wizard and the ghost talked.

Lord Gustavus was intrigued by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who. "I trust you enjoyed the castle Ms. Myrtle."

"_Ms. Myrtle_, You're so polite, a true Wizard gentleman." said Myrtle floating up to the wizard in child like admiration. Not many people except for Harry had ever been polite to her so the Wizard's words were welcomed.

"Well you are a lady and as one deserves my respect." He said raising his pumpkin juice in a toast.

"Thank you!" said Myrtle smiling girlishly.

"Ms. Myrtle may I ask your family name?" asked the Wizard spreading jam on his toast.

"Of course! It's Ghent on my father's side and Ware on my mother's."

"Really! How extraordinary! Your mother's name wouldn't by any chance be Sarsina?

"Yes!"

"Your father was Cristopher Ghent but I thought he had married a Claudette,"

"No, it's really very confusing. You see Sarsina was my father's third cousin and first wife. Claudette was his second wife. I'm not really a Ghent because my Mother was disowned when she married my birth father he was a muggle. I don't know anything about him except that he died when I was born and my step father adopted me. My mother died a year after her second marriage. I'm his daughter by adoption we did the ceremony and all. I lost touch with my family after I died. Did you know him, my adoptive Father?"

"Yes through his daughter Abigail Ghent, your sister by his second wife Claudette."

"Abigail was eleven when I died. Don't know much about her. I didn't keep in touch. My step father loved my Mother but he didn't like me very much. Ghents are pure bloods and I was not one of them. It didn't matter. What happened to Abigail?"

"She was Severus's mother." Lord Gustavus informed, Myrtle opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out after a while she finally managed to speak…"Professor Snape's mother? Are you sure? You mean to tell me that I'm Professor Snape's Auntie!" Giggled Myrtle hysterically.

"Well unless I'm completely mistaken."

"That's adorable!" shouted Myrtle gleefully.

"I shudder to think what maybe so adorable Ms. Myrtle." Observed Snape from the doorway.

"Oh you won't believe it! But I won't be the one to tell you, Lord Gustavus managed to figure it out!" said Myrtle moving over to Snape and then turning swiftly towards the Older Wizard.

"Severus you and Ms. Myrtle seem to have some family in common"

"You don't say" Said Snape eyeing Myrtle in mock disbelief.

"Yes, I was adopted by your maternal grandfather…I'm your Aunt!"

"You're my Auntie Mordle!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT! That's what Abi called me!"

"My mother spoke of you often. She remembered you kindly. Ms. Myrtle!"

"No you don't. Call me Auntie! We're family now."

"I'd rather not."

"I'm your Aunt Severus and your elder. You will do as I say!" shouted Myrtle impatiently, letting her personality shine through.

"Madame please!" said Snape not wanting to argue.

"You don't like me! You hate me!" wailed Myrtle grievingly crying into her hands.

"Madame please!" pleaded Severus. _Merlin it was too early for this!_

"You don't like me! You hate me!" sniffled Myrtle floating towards Lord Gustavus her head hanging dejectedly.

Snape heard the ghost wailing and remembered his mother's affectionate stories of her step sister. Why couldn't things be simpler! Last year he had been a familyless bachelor, now he was bonded to Harry whose pet snake, was having breakfast at the table, someone had set a bowl of milk out for her. He had an incompetent house elf, a convicted wizard, a werewolf, his Godfather and last but not least Myrtle, _why were things so complicated for him?_

"Very well Aunt MURDLE." Said Snape giving in. What was the use? He would have to give in sooner or later? She was family. _Choose your battles Severus_, his mother had often said to him. Mother knew best.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Harry lay in bed after Severus left. He did not get up or open his eyes but remained immobile relaxing, his mind in a meditative state. He wasn't really sure where he could've learned what he was doing but he had never felt as calm and in control as now. It was a welcoming state after the awful days he had recently had. He could feel his magic like sea waves beating against him but he paid them no mind and continued relaxing.

Half an hour later he opened his green eyes and uncurled his body stretching his tired limbs. He had never felt better. When he realized today was the day he would be able to see his Godfathers he jumped out of bed and soundly fell. He sat quietly before he grabbed on to the side of the bed and pulled himself up. He stood momentarily before he walked alongside the bed and moved slowly towards the fire place. He was feeling strong and refreshed but his limbs needed to catch up with his mind.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

After a good breakfast he first gave Aunt Myrtle permission to come and go as she pleased and then made arrangements with his Godfather for the spell later that day. Snape watched and was watched closely by the Harry's snake; the little _heifer_ had just finished a bowl of milk and was slithering clumsily of the table and out the door.

His Godfather watched the Snake with amusement and then turned to Severus and informed him of Hermoine's visit. Severus drank his tea knowing full well who had sent the girl and told Lord Gustavus about Harry's and Hermoine's friendship and was sincere enough with his Godfather to tell him about Harry's and his relationship before the bond. The older Wizard nodded accepting his Godson's explanations without reproach, whatever relationship had existed between the two did not matter the bond was creating a connection between both that would surpass their petty differences.

"Was there a Ron Weasley with her?" asked Snape cursing the little know it all for her fucking interference.

"No she came alone."

"Odd that Ron Weasley didn't go with her. He hates me and would not pass up an opportunity to help her ruin me and have Harry removed from my presence."

"That will never happen Severus the bond has grown too strong I can feel it. Harry's magic is running through you and yours is in him."

"We are connecting is true. But until the bond is completed Harry will always be in danger. He loves his friends and is ruled by his heart. It'll be his down fall. I must make sure everything is done quickly. Harry will be extremely vulnerable after the age spell."

"Will you tell Harry about Ms. Granger?"

"Yes but after the bond is completed. You heard what he said about not completing it yet". Snape answered reluctantly. He wanted to try and improve his relationship with Harry but how would he react if he knew about Hermione. He couldn't take the chance that he might leave or try to leave. He knew he was being stupid they were married their bond registered Harry could not leave but then again no one could survive a killing curse and Harry had. Snape did not want to take the chance.

"I heard but he's foolish. He needs to complete it just as much as you do but I don't think he'll give in just like that."

"I don't know how to go about it." Severus confessed.

"Do not use force." The Older Wizard advised cautiously. He knew he was threading on personal ground and Severus had every right to tell him to keep his advise to himself but he wanted to help his Godson somehow.

Severus looked at him and turned away. _The completion of the bond had been on his mind since this whole thing had taken a turn for the worse and he still didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't wait until the boy felt like it as Harry put it. _

"I don't think you would," the Wizard added quickly before he continued, "but he is stubborn and you are not patient. I believe he has a way of making you do things you don't want to do."

"He can be a very trying person."

"He needs love and support, make him see that you will give it to him, once he understands that he will complete the bond. Seduce him if you have to but don't use force."

He knew that his Godfather offered the best possible option. _Seduce him, Snape knew he wanted Harry; he wouldn't be a hypocrite about it. The bond was wrecking havoc inside him; last night he had taken a number of numbing potions so he could tolerate Harry's presence without giving in to his need_. "I will take what you say into consideration Sir."

"Good Severus." Lord Gustavus replied quietly.

"When will you see Hermione Granger?" Severus asked.

"In three weeks time. I asked that she bring her parents with her. We'll see what happens then."

"She's a clever witch don't underestimate her."

"I won't."

"I must leave you and take care of some things before this afternoon Sir."

"Go ahead Severus I will go and make everything ready. Oh one question would Ron Weasley's father be named Arthur.

"Yes he is."

"Well then I have other news for you and Harry."

"Go ahead."

"An Arthur Weasley has been accused as a Death Eater by the Ministry. Mr. Weasley is being held in Azkaban pending his trial."

"Weasley a Death Eater. He is the biggest Muggle Lover I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He practically eats and breaths Muggles." Snape exclaimed revolted. "How did the accusation come about?"

"…from an anonymous tip. It seems the source is reliable."

"but why would anyone try to get Mr. Weasley imprisoned?"

"I don't know but I don't think the man has much of a chance."

"He doesn't. His family is pure blood but they are as poor as house elves. They have no connections, no money, nothing to fall back on. I don't understand it." Snape said confused. _Was that why Ron had not accompanied the Granger girl? It seemed likely that boy would go to any lengths to free Harry from him, yes that had to be it._

"Do you think it's true?"

"No. in fact it's quite ridiculous but I can not think of him now I must visit the mutt and wolf today, Arthur Weasley will have to wait." Snape said standing and resolutely putting the Weasleys out of his mind. It was time to deal with his two other guests. "I will speak to you after I speak with my guests Sir." Snape finished and walked out.

"I'll be in the potions lab making sure there's plenty of everything." Lord Gustavus answered standing and leaving in the opposite direction.

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Remus sensed Snape's presence before he actually saw him step out of a corner of the room.

"Lupin. Black." Was the greeting given to both Wizards.

Hearing their names both Wizards jumped up from their seats.

"You bastard!" shouted Black running towards Snape only to have Snape disappear and apparate in the other corner of the room. Black unable to stop himself slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor dazed.

Lupin turned on him his eyes shone gold as he too rushed Snape only to find himself crashing into the wall behind Snape as the dark haired Wizard boringly did the same thing again. _These were supposed to have been Harry's guardians? _Snape thought in disgust as he walked around the room while the Wizards tried to get up. With a wave of his hand Snape slammed both Wizards against each other._ If they like each other so much, _thought Snape hearing the cracking of skulls as both men made contact.

"Are we finished because I have things to do?" asked Snape standing a safe distance out of reach.

"You git! Where's my Godson?" gasped Sirius getting up dizzily.

"He's resting at the present."

"I want to see him!" demanded Sirius, "both of us do!" he added.

"And I want you dead! But I understand that is impossible!" answered Snape.

"Tell me Snivellus how does it feel to take your frustrations out on a child?" asked Sirius in disgust.

"You are an ignorant fool." Bit out Snape angrily.

"You like the idea of him being James' son don't you?" Sirius taunted.

"You are revolting Black." Whispered Snape as both men finally got themselves on their feet.

"I'M SINCERE!" shouted Sirius.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MISTAKE. YOU ALLOWED DUMBLEDORE TO TAKE OVER WATCHING HARRY ! EVEN AFTER YOU CAME BACK FROM AZKABAN YOUR FREEDOM WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN HIS WELFARE!"

"That's not true Severus." Remus said defending his friend. "How was he supposed to help Harry? He could not even claim him as guardian."

"Save it Lupin, Black was able to escape from Azkaban! He could have done something! " Snape shouted rounding back on both of them.

"Like what you bastard! Take him so he could've been hunted too!" Sirius shouted defending himself.

"Face it Black the reason you did not take Harry with you was because you were afraid you'd be caught again!"

"That's not true!" Lupin shouted angrily. "Sirius loves Harry he would have taken him but it was too dangerous!"

"For him! Harry would not have been harmed! But he was afraid that the boy's presence could have made his hiding more difficult. Don't come and preach to me about how much you care for him! I know better!"

"You are a–"

"Save your breath Black . I could care less what you or Lupin think of me. Harry and I are bonded, if you try to remove him from my presence you know what the consequences will be. If you try to cause me any injury you know what will happen to him. I don't want your friendship or your respect quite frankly the idea makes my stomach turn. Harry is my bonded he is a Snape now and as such-."

"No!" Chorused both Wizards.

"Yes! And as such! He is mine." Snape said holding up his hand to show the wedding band. "I will not tolerate you planning to take him from here. If you have such notions kindly discard them, because not only will they not work but Harry will not leave me."

"He's just a kid!"

"He is mine! If you think you are going to take him away. You will die trying! If I have not done away with you it is because of his feelings for you. However I will not hesitate to get rid of you if you try anything stupid."

"You disgust me!"

"Words, Black you are full of words you cared more about your freedom than Harry. Lupin you are no better. You ran after his parents died because you were a werewolf. You were content to live in your friends' shadows. How does it feel to know that if you had just had a little more gumption you might have been able to take Harry from the misery of his muggle relatives and given him some kind of happiness? Both of you are irresponsible pieces of shit. You let Dumbledore handle everything and what did the man do? He put Harry in the hands of two of the worst people I have ever come across. Death Eaters have more humanity!"

"If you want to see Harry then you had better do some serious rethinking. I promised Harry I would help you but doesn't mean that you will ever see him. He is my bonded not the other way around so it'll be me who decides who he has contact with. You will either accept this bond and keep your stupid rescue efforts to your self or you will not see the light of day again."

"You wouldn't dare! Harry won't stand for it."

"Harry is mine! The sooner you deal with that fact the better! I won't have you wrecking havoc in our lives over-" Snape warned. he wcould feel the bond burning from inside making him angirer at the two wizards.

"Dumbledore won't stand for this!" Remus shouted.

"You fools! You dumb fools! DUMBLEDORE ARRANGED THE BOND! "

"That's not true!"

"…but it is! And since Harry and I would not be controlled we were both forced to escape! As payback Dumbledore arranged for your capture!"

"That's impossible!" Black whispered stumbling as if he had been struck. His mind raced to the attack on Grimmauld Place. The escape routes had been blocked off and very few people knew about them. It had been too well planned … oh Merlin! They had been set up and Dumbledore had done it!

"Lupin, look at me! You're a werewolf you can sense deception listen closely….Dumbledore forced me to accept Harry. I refused but the Headmaster and Voldermort can be very persuasive. The day Harry found out he tried to leave Hogwarts and was struck down by Dumbledore in front of me! He would have tortured the boy if I hadn't stepped in! We had to go. I didn't want to bond with him but I had no choice and neither did he!"

"I don't believe you!" Sirius said stubbornly. It couldn't be true. Dumbledore fought for the light all he wanted was to defeat the Dark Lord at any cost. But if so, did Harry fall into that? Would Dumbledore sacrifice Harry in order to defeat Voldermort. "Why would he want Harry bonded and to you of all people?" He asked desperately trying to find something amiss with Snape's story.

"I owe Dumbledore much, I pledged myself to serve the light and he thought he could control me. He fears Harry's power; he believes the boy should be grounded as soon as possible to do that he needs to be bonded. Dumbledore choose me because he thought I could be controlled and through me he could control Harry. After the Dark Lord is vanquished he wants to make sure Harry does not take his place."

"The Dark Lord! You're lying!" Sirius scoffed.

Snape looked at him and undoing the buttons he lifted the sleeve to show the dark mark, it shone purple and throbbed on his arm.

"The Dark Lord is back and like Dumbledore is after Harry, I will give my life to keep my mate safe from the Dark Lord, from Dumbledore and from you two if need be. You can be part of the problem or part of the solution. Think about it." Snape saidand took a step back into the portal that would take him out of the room.

"WAIT!" Remus shouted holding out his hand. _Snape had been right he had been more worried about the prejudices that existed against his kindand had failed toprotect Harry when Sirius had been imprisoned he wasn't going to let the boy down again_. "I want to help you! I have to protect Harry too! I don't blame you for the bond. I did at first but now understand, things have changed! I don't want Harry to suffer! But you have to promise you will make him happy! You have too!"

"I will endeavor to do so until the day I die Lupin."

Sirius who had been listening looked at Snape and though there was still dislike perhaps even hatred in his heart for Snape he had to admit that if anyone could help Harry it was his old enemy.

"I want to help you too. But I must know how he is handling the bond."

"He was raised by Muggles, he is ignorant of many things and bonds is one of them. I have explained it to him. He was reluctant to go through with it but recent events have changed his mind." Explained Snape carefully.

"What things?" asked Sirius distrustfully.

"When we escaped Dumbledore, Harry was struck down so I had him examined by a healer. It seems that he's coming into his magic earlier than expected."

"That's' impossible no one comes into their magic until the age of seventeen!" Remus objected.

"That is correct. It is impossible." Snape agreed.

"Then how?" Asked Remus at a loss.

"The healer says the state was induced"

"That's insane he's too young it could kill him!" Sirius shouted angrily, his eyes desperately looking at Remus for a negation.

"I know that. I believe that since Harry and I were less than cooperative to continue with the bond and I for one was researching for a way out of it. Dumbledore somehow found a way to induce his magic into coming sooner than expected." Explained Snape relieved that the two seemed to be willing to accept the bond.

"So you and him would have no choice but to complete the bond ahead of schedule." Finished Remus.

"In such a vulnerable situation Dumbledore would have an easier time controlling us."

"But he's too young to complete a bond." Sirius murmured to himself.

"I know that. I can not prevent his coming into his magic. Once the process starts it can not be reversed. He's already had two outbursts in which he's managed to destroy a whole dining room and brought down a staircase as well as singed a good number of walls. Each outburst has left him weaker than the last. He's too young to handle it. He doesn't have the control, experience or support he needs to go through with it."

"So what's going to happen? We have to see him!" Sirius demanded.

"I have arranged for him to go though an age-magic balance spell. Before you ask what it will do I will tell you.I will transfer three of my years to him so that he has enough age to suffer through the passage."

"But that'll mean that he'll be seventeen!" Sirius said under his breath.

"Yes." Snape answered drily.

"When he turns seventeen he'll have to complete the bond. Does he know?"

Asked Remus worriedly.

"Yes."

"What does he say?"

"He is reluctant to do so immediately."

"What about you Severus?" Lupin asked knowing full well that as the dominant one in the bond the urge to complete the bond would be stronger for him than Harry.

"There are potions that can numb the urges until he feels ready." Snape explained shortly.

"That's extremely dangerous." Sirius commented.

"A little…." Snape agreed quietly both Wizards simply looked at him.

After all had been said and explained Sirius and Lupin had made a Wizard's Promise to protect Harry and help Snape in protecting the youth from everyone including himself.

Snape had gone in ready to fight both Wizards but God had taken pity on him and he walked out with two allies. He would have never thought they would help him in his fight for survival but here they were ready to fight to the death for Harry.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lord Gustavus placed all the potions in their respective vials and measured the doses for the spell. There were a total of six doses but Harry would only be taking three. Nevertheless the Old Wizard placed all six vials on the tray along with an array of strength and pain potions. Everything was set; he only had to wait for Snape to call him.

He was in the middle of cleaning up when he heard the incessant pecking that echoed through the laboratory. Lord Gustavus knew that someone was sending an owl. Severus had warded the manor to stop any owls from trespassing; this owl must be very very special to fight against the wards in order to deliver its message. Walking out of the laboratory he went to the apparition spot, there the Judge saw an old brown owl. Carefully checking for any traps or spells the judge entered the apparition site and took the parchment from the owl's leg. The owl looked at the Judge and flew to a nearby perch where it began preening itself. The Judge carefully turned the parchment over and was surprised to see the Weasely family seal. Frowning he looked up at the owl.

"I gather an answer is needed?" asked the Wizard.

"Who! Who!" The bird answered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Myrtle was poking her head through any wall that might seem exciting. She was enthralled with the Manor the number of rooms seemed endless. It was a perfect place to haunt. She was Happy that Severus was family, a nephew! She had originally thought that Harry would not be safe with Severus as she now called him but after learning that he was her step sister's son she had set all worries aside. Harry would be ok and she was now welcomed here by both Wizards, in one way or another Myrtle had finally come back to her family.

She was floating through one of the halls when she ran across Harry's snake. She had seen the reptile and had tried to talk to it once but the little snake had ignored her. Maybe now that it knew she was family she would say hello.

"Hello you're Harry's snake?" Myrtle asked floating down to the snake. The snake saw her and cocked its head to one side.

"I'm Harry's mate's Aunt"

The snake did not go around or through her but hissed softly as if telling her she knew. "I was going exploring, then I'd thought of going to haunt the two wizards staying in the central wing would you like to come with me?" Myrtle invited.

Cecilia bobbed her head up and down and followed her. Myrtle chatted with the snake. The snake had no way of answering her but it kept her company all day. Myrtle was happy to talk to someone she knew that Harry would need at least a week to recover from the spell and that her Nephew would be busy watching over him. Lord Gustavus was also going to be busy helping with potions and then would go back to his home at the end of the week; she really didn't have anyone to talk to for a whole week so she was ecstatic that the snake did not ignore her.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Hey Ron wacha doing?" Asked Bill walking into his old bedroom.

"Nothing, thinking I guess." Replied Ron litlessly.

"You looked bored."

"I am. But I'm also worried about Dad and Harry and I'm feeling let down by Percy. It's all a real bitch."

"Yeah I can see that."

"Do you think Snape'll help us?"

"Yes, it's his family's name we're talking about. He really has no choice." Bill assured his brother.

"Do you think he knows enough people to get father out?"

"Oh I know he does."

"How can you be sure?"

"Are kidding he got the Ministry to hand the –boy-who-lived over. Harry Potter bonded to an Ex-Death Eater."

"Harry doesn't deserve it. Not Snape, I mean he doesn't even like guys."

"It's not about that Ron. You got it all wrong; a bond like theirs has to do with magic not sexual preference."

"Yeah I guess it is. It's…it's…forget it Bill."

"Ron something is eating you up, get it out. Ron spit it out!" Bill insisted. _Something was bothering Ron and he needed to talk about it or it would slowly eat up at him_.

"They hate each other Bill, I mean hate each other. Snape has made it his life's mission to make sure Harry suffers and all because of a stupid feud he had with Harry's father from the time they were in school together."

"Ron there's nothing that can be done but be there for him as friends. Harry has a life very different from yours or mine. He comes from another world and lives on a different level in ours. He will learn to accept what is happening, it may seem impossible for you to believe it but there's no way Professor Snape can ever do anything to injure Harry. The bond between them will not allow it; he will be Harry's protector, mentor and mate."

"Greasy git!"

"Ron I already explained to you that Snape can not hurt Harry."

"Harry is not well. He refuses to eat, he hates being touched. He can't sleep without a light burning. Snape won't understand."

"Ron if he was this sick why didn't you ever say anything to the Headmaster to Mum or Dad?"

"He said if I ever did. He'd never talk to me. I didn't want to lose my friend. Who knows what he would to him?"

"_He_, who are you talking about?"

"His Uncle."

"You're saying that his Uncle would hurt him? I think you're wrong. His relatives took him in."

"Bill his relatives hate anything magical. They would beat Harry anytime something strange happened, anything magical. His Uncle was the worst. They treated him worse than a house elf! He…he…"

"He what Ron? Ron tell me! If you know something you have to say what it is!"

"He raped Harry…he raped Harry." repeated Ron covering his face as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Bill shocked.

"THAT'S WHY HE HATES BEING TOUCHED!" added Ron crying into his hands.

"Oh good Lord! Ron are you sure? Did he tell you?"

"No, he never would. He told me in a moment of weakness about his relatives physical abuse but never about his Uncle. I looked into his pensieve when he came back for the second year. Remember Fred, George and I went to rescue him cause we hadn't heard from him." Ron continued wiping his tears away.

"Yes. Mom told me you ruined Dad's car."

"Well when we were back at school. I began to notice things, we share the same room. I mean no one saw it but the day we left Mum told me to keep an eye on Harry. She didn't think he ate enough and so I did. And that's when I noticed the long sleeves, why would someone wear long sleeves in summer? To hide the cigarette burns and the belt straps. Harry has enough spending money while at Hogwarts to buy himself clothes that fit but he doesn't. Why? To hide the fact that he starves himself. He hardly eats. Sometimes I think the only thing keeping him on his feet is his magic."

"Why won't he eat?"

"Half way through the second year on a trip to Hogsmeade Harry separated from Hermoine and me, when we saw him a while later he was carrying a box. He wouldn't tell me what it was. He put it away and I forgot about it, until three weeks later when I heard him wake up from a dream. It must have been a bad one cause nothing wakes me up."

"Tell me about it." Said Bill.

"We were alone in the room Neville and Seamus were in the hospital wing over night. I saw him go into his trunk and remove a box and go into the bathroom. He stayed there for about an hour I was so worried but stayed put. Harry won't accept your help unless he asks for it. I waited until he came out. He looked awful!"

"What was wrong with him Ron?" asked Bill not really sure he wanted to hear it.

"His face, it was all beat up. There were more bruises on his face than there have ever been on any one of us. Harry was crying but no noise came out it was like he cast a silencing charm on himself so that I couldn't hear him. I watched him I wanted to do something for him but I know Harry. He would have been ashamed if I had woken up and offered him help."

"But you say rape how can you know for sure?"

"I looked into the pensieve days later. Harry looked all right but I knew he wasn't and that's when I began watching him and I began to notice everything. He's eating habits, his sleeping, he never sleeps unless there's a light in the room, he can't stand being touched I tried to give him a hug once after a Quidditch game and he stiffened up. He pulled my hug shook him up. So one day when he was in detention I went into his things and took the pensieve. It was awful! That bastard hurt my friend and enjoyed it, and all over some food."

"What are you saying Ron?"

"Harry was hungry he hadn't eaten for a while I guess and he sneaked into the kitchen to get some food. His Uncle caught him on the way out. He beat him and then dragged him into a bedroom and raped him. Afterwards he asked him if he was still hungry! They were supposed to take care of him Bill!"

"Oh Lord!" said Bill covering his face with his hands.

"In his third year Dumbledore found out that Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes he was accused of but did nothing. Harry pleaded with the bastard not to go back to his relatives and he didn't listen. Dumbledore knew Black was innocent but he didn't do anything."

"He didn't know Ron beside how could help Black." Said Bill.

"Bill! I'm the dumbest of the Weasley's and I saw through Harry. Don't sit there and tell me that Dumbledore didn't even susupect something was wrong with Harry the Wizard talks to him all the time. As for Black I'm sorry but Dmubledore knows more people than anybody suspects. He could've done something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Snape hated Harry's father, I don't know why and I don't care but he's got Harry and my friend doesn't deserve that. Do you think the Snape you remember would be willing to comfort and support someone like Harry."

"He has to Ron, the bond will make him do it….. Ron do you love Harry?" asked Bill needing to know.

"Yes, he's my brother. He'd go to the end of the world for me and so would I."

"I didn't mean love him that way."

"I know what you meant Bill, he's my best friend is all and I love him like a brother."

Bill looked at his brother and nodded in understanding. After a long silence Bill noticed his brother's tears again and said, "Merlin I never expected something like this."

"Neither did I." whispered Ron. "I want to help him somehow."

"You will Ron, and I promise to help you."

"You will?" asked Ron.

"Yes I will. If he's like a brother to you then he's like a brother to me too. I'll help, you'll see. But you must understand that helping Harry doesn't have to mean physically removing Harry from Snape's presence, there are other ways to help."

"Thank you…." Ron said wiping tears from his eyes.

After Bill left Ron was finally able to lay down and rest. He would somehow help his friend. Harry had a right to be happy and no one was going to take that away from him. After a while Ron finally fell asleep and dreamt he was hugging his friend and Harry did not pull away.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Harry sat in front of the fire. He felt Snape coming closer and leaned back on the sofa he wanted to talk to him. He felt confused, he felt something different inside him a calm and strength that hadn't been there yesterday. He looked at his hand and tried to remove the ring once more it did no good the ring would not come off. He finally gave up and closed his eyes. He heard the door to the bedroom open and turned to look and there before him stood Snape.

"I have some visitors for you" he announced stepping aside to allow Sirius and Remus to enter.

Harry sat in shock before he rose unsteadilyfor his Godfathers, Sirius and Remus rushed their Godson and embraced him. Harry's and Severus's eyes made contact and Harry whispered a silent thank you as he hugged both men tears rolling down his cheeks.

Snape nodded and let himself out in time to see his Godfather walking towards him with a letter in his hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I know it's a long one. Next chapter the spell and the bonding itself. Read and review. Read and Review. Read and Review and Read and Review.**


	15. a SPELL and a BOND

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews mean a lot. This one was tougher than the last one. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

**Chapter 15. Arguements, Acceptance,and Blood Ties I...**

Remus and Sirius were equally aghast by Harry's appearance, _what the hell had happened?_ Sirius was even more thrown off when he felt Harry struggling to pull away from their embrace. "Harry it's Siri what's wrong?" Sirius asked meaning to touch Harry's arm.

"Sorry Sir. I'm just tired is all," said Harry weakly pulling away.

Harry couldn't believe Snape had actually kept his word. _Had he been wrong about the man?_ He was too confused to really decide right now. He felt the man's presence in his mind and wished their contact was not so intimate. It was easier to keep someone at bay when that someone was not encased in your mind. He needed to talk to him but was not crazy about bearing his secrets to his former Professor. He tried not to get emotional and locked down his emotions; he did not want an outburst that might bring Snape to his side.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged and looked up at both men and wished he were elsewhere he had wanted them safe but now that they were here he felt an odd embarrassment at being so weak and trapped. Harry looked down and seeing the wedding ring put his hands in his pockets. "Sure, I'm just having trouble…getting used to the idea."

"We spoke to Snape about it. Not that I'm for it but there's nothing that can be done to reverse the situation." Sirius said trying to sound sympathetic.

"I was hoping, I had hoped…" tried Harry sighing in frustration, "that you might be able to help me with this."

"We wanted to help you and thought that it could be done by taking you away but that's not only impossible but stupid. Neither you nor he would be able to survive without each others presence." Remus explained.

"I never feel well and things are getting worse. Snape makes decisions and informs me after the fact. I feel like all he wants to do is control me."

"Harry I honestly think Severus is trying to do everything to make you more comfortable." Remus offered sympathetically. _He wished he could help him but nothing could be done except lend support and reassure him that he could count on them. _"Once the bond is completed, things will get better." Remus added while Sirius snorted in disbelief _he_ was rewarded with a murderous glare from Remus.

"He doesn't have a choice, does he?" asked Harry looking at Sirius and feeling the wedding band on his finger.

"No Harry, he doesn't. He's in this just as much as you are." Sirius answered reminding himself to be understanding. "Harry you are having magical outbursts that are causing you more and more harm, they're leaving you overly sensitive to everything that's done or said. Your mind is suffering and that's normal incases such as these."

Harry eyed his Godfather and and changed the subject, "You are taken care of?" Severus was in the manor and the thought of him being so close was making him dizzy.

"Yes thank you Harry. It's all been such a surprise I still don't know how you and Severus managed to get us here." Exclaimed Sirius in awe.

"He didn't do it I did."

"Harry **you** got us out of Azkaban! How!" Remus asked looking at Black in shock.

"I wanted you here. I didn't want you to suffer because of me."

"Harry we were caught because Sirius is wanted not because of you." Interjected Remus.

"No you were caught because I left Hogwarts and Dumbledore was going to teach me a lesson. So he set you up," said Harry forcefully not allowing the wizards a word edgewise. "I'm going to be an adult after tomorrow. Snape's Godfather is going to cast the age magic balance spell this afternoon." Harry informed smirking like Snape.

"He told you?" asked Sirius.

Harry grimaced bitterly and got up. "He told me he would do it, he didn't say when, he doesn't tell me anything unless he really has to. I can see into his mind although not to the same degree that he can." He said waving his hand sarcastically around the room, the wedding band catching the light in mid wave.

"What's that?" Sirius asked walking up to Harry, taking the boy's hand before he had a chance to pull away. Harry looked at his Godfather wanting to run away and hide. The inane idea of lying to the Wizard crossed his mind but he was not given the chance to do so.

"I would think that is obvious." Severus said from the door holding his own hand up. Both wizards looked from them to each other. Yes the answer was obvious.

"Sirius." Remus warned. Sirius just looked at Harry and kept his mouth shut. _It was just a question, _he thought mutinously.

"You look better." Snape said eyeing Harry critically. The youth smirked and pulled his hand from his Godfather's grasp and tucked it under his robes.

"A whole lot you know!" answered Harry rudely.

"I don not understand why somebody who is old enough to know better chooses to behave like a spoiled five year old!"

"You bastard!" Harry said making Remus wince. Severus looked at Harry furiously. _How dare he!._

"LEAVE US." Snape thundered, _he had just had enough with Harry's little tantrums_.

"Sirius he needs to talk to Harry." said Remus motioning for Sirius to follow.

"I'm not leaving." Sirius said folding his arms and sitting down.

"I'm not staying so you can berate me like a small child." Harry announced furiously starting for the door.

"Take the mutt out here Lupin before I throw him out." Threatened Severus, "As for you, you are staying put." Severus said pulling Harry back.

"Sirius come on let's go they need to talk things out."

"I'm not going anywhere! He doesn't need to be screamed at." Sirius said pulling away from Remus. Snape had had enough; the room was charmed to remove unwanted company. _Visitanti expellus! _Snape called ou_t_ and the room proceeded to push both Remus and Sirius towards the door. Remus cooperated walking a little faster to avoid being pulled out. Sirius on the other hand was a different matter and was dragged out feet first. Harry tried to go after them but was forcefully pulled back by Snape. When both Wizards were removed the door was shut smartly behind them.

"Why did you do that? Let me go!" Harry shouted at Severus trying to pull away from him.

"No I won't. We need to talk and get some things straight!"

"Leave me alone!" Harry struggled trying to get free.

"Is that really what you want? Do you want me to leave?" Severus asked with double meaning. The question made Harry stop and think. _Severus gone! No!_

"No…" Whispered Harry shaking his head frightened that the Wizard might actually leave him.

"I'm fighting for both of us. You are too unstable to make any decisions? Once the spell is past and you come into your magic you will think clearly, but for now I will continue in charge."

"You were listening!"

"You broadcast everything like a muggle radio! It's pretty hard not to." Snape shouted letting Harry go.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but could not find the words and shoved his shaking hands in his pockets. he looked to the door and took a step towards it.

"Don't even think about it we're talking wether you like it or not."

Severus waited watching Harry struggle with himself and decided to help him. "Sit down." He said and walked to a table on the far left of the room where with a wave of his wand he apparated several potions. He took a calming potion and mixed it with some warm tea and carried it over to Harry who looked at him warily. "Drink it, it'll help you relax." Severus offered.

Harry who felt his hands trembling again shook his head. "No thank you I'm feeling better."

"I feel everything you are feeling and you are not better. Drink it." He said offering the cup once more; he himself had taken a full dose because he was constantly being flooded with Harry's emotions.

"Drink it." He ordered more firmly but not angrily.

Harry looked from the cup to him, "I can't."

"You can't. Why?" Asked Snape frowning.

"My hands are trembling, I'll drop it."

"Show me."

Harry grimaced and slowly took his hands out from his pockets. Severus looked at the trembling and placing the tea cup on a table took Harry's hands in his. He whispered something under his breath and seconds later the trembling began to ease slightly but did not go away completely.

"How long have you had this?" Snape frowned; the spell should have eliminated the trembling.

"Since last year."

"School year or summer?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

"School year." Harry blurted out wanting to change the subject as the trembling got worse again.

"Harry Potter Snape, tell me the truth." Harry winced at the _Snape _part and tried to pull away but he found himself trapped and reluctantly answered "the Summer."

Snape nodded and took the cup and lifted it to Harry's lips, for once he did not argue and drank it down. The effect was immediate and he felt a calm wash over him.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." he answered feeling pleasantly light headed.

"You think I am keeping things from you but I am not. In seven days time you will be ready for the next step and once that's done I can only say that I will hold off until I feel you are ready to complete the bond. You speak of the bond as something you can control but that's impossible, it's time you understood and accepted that fact so we can move on."

"I don't feel anything for you and neither do you."

"Is that what this is all about? Our minds, magic, our essences will be bound for ever and there's nothing anyone can do to prevent that. If that doesn't bring about any feelings then nothing will." He smirked sarcastically.

Harry knew Severus was speaking the truth; he felt his sarcastic sincerity and clung to it.

"It's normal that you should be nervous and insecure. It's a crucial step in anyone's life..." Severus beganhoping Harry would take the initiative and tell him about his Uncle. What Harry had confessed in his last outburst had confirmed his suspicions and Severus needed to address the situation before anything else happened.

Harry heard Severus's words and struggled on what to do. _No body knew! But this was different, right? They would be together. He would eventually find out, right?_ Taking a deep breath he blurted it out before his bravery deserted him, "That's just it! I have! And I hated it."

Snape maintained a neutral face trying his hardest not to scare Harry off, "You're fourteen, how is that possible?"

"I DIDN'T LIKE IT!" Whispered Harry angrily.

"Did you take the initiative?"

"The initiative? No! I didn't want to." Harry cried running his trembling hands through his hair.

"Listen to me carefully and answer my question honestly and understand now that whatever your answer may be i will not blame you. You did the best you could under the circumstances."

Harry nodded worriedly.Harry knew he would not get out of this room unless he told the truth. and a big part of him wanted to tell the truth, no matter what anyone felt.

"Were you forced?"

Harry tried not to think about it but the memory came alive. "He wouldn't stop!"

"It was over the summer. Was it your Uncle?" Snape asked moving to hold Harry close.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to go with Sirius in my third year. But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and he sent me back… he said we all had to make sacrifices! He saidI deserved it! It was my fault!I should'vestopped it! ButI couldn't! It was my fault! He said it was! It hurt and I couldn't make him stop!" mumbled Harry desperately into Snape's chest.

"Has it happened again?" he asked quietly not wanting to alarm him.

"Yes the next day and two weeks before I came here. I don't like it. I don't want it."

"What happened was not your fault you did nothing to ask for it! It wasrape and not what will happen between us. I can never hurt you, it's impossible. A bond like ours has a physical aspect that can not be ignored but I will do everything in my power to help you overcome this." Snape said looking down at Harry who clung to him even tighter. "I will always be there to protect you, I will never leave you alone, I don't care what the situation is but you must trust me or we're both lost." he finished running his hand through Harry's messy hair. Harry closed his eyes tightly and nodded wordlessly.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

After Sirius and Lupin had been shown the door Sirius had tried to get back into the room but was blasted against the wall. It took Remus all of his strength and persuasive skills to finally drag Sirius away.

Lord Gustavus was walking towards the library when he heard them arguing and decided to introduce himself before the two men did each other any harm.

"Don't do that again!" Shouted Sirius pulling away from Remus.

"We are here to help Harry not interfere with their bond!"

"He was screaming at him!"

"I'm not saying it was right but what are you going to do every time they have an argument? Do a sit in?"

"I was trying to help!"

"You were butting in!"

"What ever Moony!"

"You don't get it do you, didn't you hear what he said! He pulled us out Azkaban! Him, he's fourteen! Have you ever heard of such power!"

"Harry is gifted, I know that!"

"Getting all owls on your school report is gifted, breaking two people out of Azkaban and killing who knows how many Dementors is something else!"

"I'm not an idiot! You act as if-"

"Excuse me. I hope I am not interrupting." Asked a voice from the end of the hall.

"Who are you?" asked Sirius immediately on guard.

"I am Lord Gustavus Gribaldi. Severus' Godfather." The Lord said with a small bow.

"He's got a Godfather!" exclaimed Sirius with a snort.

"Enough! You are worse than a child sometimes! You made an oath keep it!" shouted Remus furiously at his best friend's lack of manners. "You are in the man's house and he is taking care and protecting your Godson, the least you can do is be civil!"

"Oh stick it Moony!" shouted Sirius turning on his friend.

"I gather you and my Godson are not friends." Remarked the older Wizard dryly. Lord Gustavus was a good man, a gentleman in Muggle terms but he would not tolerate insults against his Godsaonespecially in his own home.

"My apologies Lord Gribaldi, it's just that Severus and Harry were arguing and we were alarmed by it. We did not intend any disrespect to your Godson." Remus apologized looking pointedly at Sirius who none too courteously finally gave in.

"Oh all right. My apologies Lord Gustavus I just don't like seeing Harry upset."

"Maybe it would help if you understood that neither does Severus." Sirius had enough sense to look embarrassed. "I couldn't help overhearing you discussing your rescue from Azkaban. I was present when Harry brought you here."

"Then you know how Harry managed to do what he did?"

"Yes and no…I was going to the library would you care to join me." The Wizard invited looking at both men calmly.

"Yes thank you sir." Remus answered following the older Wizard. Sirius was close behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cecilia's opinion of Snape Manor was that it was more like a castle and that suited her. It came with dungeons that would be the envy of any Muggle medieval castle and secret passage waysthat would take you anywhere you wanted . It was a ghost's and snake's paradise.

The last stop they made together was to the kitchens where a good sized army of elves were busy washing and cleaning, anything they could get their hands on. Myrtle had fun scaring them, knocking things over, and making a nuisance of herself. It wasn't until she came up to Dobby that she stopped her play and decided to talk to someone who could actually answer her.

Cecilia who had been eyeing a pair of caged hares decided to try and get herself a snack. Twenty minutes into the conversation Myrtle noticed the quiet around the kitchen and saw Harry's snake well into her second hare. The frightened house elves who recognized exactly what kind of snake Cecilia was stood too shocked to move. Myrtle looked at Cecilia and shook her head in amusement and continued talking to Dobby. He was mournfully telling her how much he wished to serve Harry Potter…. An hour later he finally got his wish.

Thanks to her gluttony Cecilia moved more like a slug than a snake. She slithered slowly along an empty hall with a pronounced bulge inside of her. After a fierce fifteen minute struggle she managed to slip between two walls and laid down for a long nap. She would wake up two weeks later three and a half feet longer and very hungry.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Weasleys sat around the parlor, Charlie had after dropping something off at Hogwarts of all places finally made it home. Bill and the rest of his siblings were filling him in on what was happening, Charlie was very hopeful regarding Snape's reaction to the letter. He had had the man as a Professor and held an odd kind of respect for the wizard. Why? He didn't know.

"Well I think it'll work. Let's just hope that his help is all we need to get father out. After Lupin's and Black's break out Fudge wants blood."

"Well he can go else where for it, cause he's not gonna get it from us." Ron announced folding his arms firmly.

"Does anyone know anything?" Asked Fred.

"Anything at all?" Continued George.

"Well there's a rumor that a mark was left on the cell wall where they both were being held." Charlie said quietly.

"A dark mark?" asked Ron curiously.

"No that's just it no one wants to say anything but a friend of mine who knows one of the keepers at Azkaban says that the mark of a stag was burnt onto the wall."

"A stag!" Ron said jumping up from his seat. _That was Harry's mark_. " Oh Merlin! It was Harry!"

"HARRY?" the whole family exclaimed.

"Ron I don't mean to knock Harry or anything but that's impossible!" Charlie had heard the stories of Harry but break into Azkaban, kill Dementors, and rescue two convicts well that was just a little too out there.

"Ridiculous!" George said.

"Preposterous" Fred added.

"You don't know what Harry can do," Ron argued defensively.

"I'm sure he's powerful. I mean he survived Voldermort but-" Bill intervened trying to make Ron understand.

"But nothing! That _was_ Harry!" Ron insisted.

"Mom, Ginny... talk to him" pleaded Charlie.

"The thing is that I kind of think it might have been him too." Explained Ginny looking at her family.

"OH COME ON GIN, NOT YOU TOO!" snorted Fred.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS", George said.

"Tell them about the Chamber of Secrets Gin," Ron said.

"Ron we promised Harry we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah but we didn't take an oath."

"That's because he trusts us!"

"They won't believe me!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to break my promise to Harry just because you want them to believe you!"

"That's not why!"

"Well probably not! But I'm not telling! And neither are you!" Ginny warned her brother firmly.

"But!"

"Enough! If Harry asked you to keep a secret for him then you will do so Ronald I'm just as curious to know what exactly happened there but some things we are not meant to know or tell so you must keep his trust. It's the least we can do for that poor boy." Ordered Mrs. Weasley firmly. Ron looked at his Mother and after a struggle with himself nodded in agreement. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Well I'll tell you one thing if Harry is that powerful that he could break two convicts out of Azkaban and do away with Merlin knows how many Dementors I'm glad, because he's going to need all his powers to survive the Tournament." Chalie stated in relief.

"Tournament!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed spitting out half of the tea she was drinking.

"But Snape pulled him out!" George shouted.

"He can't participate he's a minor!" Fred continued.

"He's not a student!" Ginny said.

"He doesn't want too." Whispered Ron.

"Well I don't know about all that but what they are saying at Hogwarts is that when a name is called for the Tournament that constitutes a magical contract and as such can not be broken." Charlie told them. Someone was moving things to get Harry back and he would not take no for an answer.

"Snape will fight it." Bill said with conviction.

"It may not be enough." Charlie said clearing his throat.

"Charlie Weasley what do you know that we don't?" asked Mrs. Weasley eyeing Charlie.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone I'm your mother!"

"Mum please!"

"Don't you Mum me Mister! It is thanks to that boy that we will probably get your father back! It's thanks to that boy that we have your sister with us! So don't give me that "_I'm_ _not_ _supposed_ _to_ _tell_" poppycock!" Mrs. Weasley shouted shocking her children into silence. Their mother never swore she didn't even say "darn" and here she was threatening Charlie and with poppycock!.

"Mum!"

"Charlie Weasley! You will tell us what's going on right now!"

"Oh all right! When the Wizarding Tournament was started the Ministry at Hogwarts requested that three Dragons be delivered for the first task. When Harry's name was drawn a fourth Dragon was requested. When Harry's name was pulled out we got in touch with the Ministry about canceling the fourth beast but we were told there would be no cancellation and to bring the fourth Dragon along. I just delivered them today."

"Dragons! Oh No! What is wrong with the Ministry!" cried Mrs. Weasley into her hands. _Children! They were just children and they were pitted against Dragons and all for a stupid cup._

"I don't-" Charlie begun but stopped mid way when he heard the unmistakable flapping of wings. Turning around he was in time to see the largest black owl he had ever seen flying through the open window. The animal was not only enormous but majestic. It set itself upon their table before Bill.

"Blimey look at him! He's huge!" Ron exclaimed taking a step back. The bird reminded him of Snape all in black.

Bill took the message attached to the owl's leg and opened it nervously. It read:

_**The House of Snape**_

**Presents its Greetings to the House of Weasley **

**The Snape Potter Family acknowledges the service the Weasley Family has performed in protecting the name of Harry James Potter Snape from insult and injury and wishes to honor such service with any kind of support that may be within our means. I await the request at your discretion.**

**Most respectfully yours,**

_**Lord Severus Atticus Snape**_

**_Of the House of Snape _**

_**and in bond**_

**_Lord Harry James Potter – Snape_**

_**Of the House of Potter**_

The Weasley's gave a collective sigh of relief and passed the parchment unable to believe their ears or eyes. Bill was ready with the reply but took out a second piece of parchment and quickly wrote a message. "I'm letting the Professor know what's going on at Hogwarts. He can't protect Harry unless he knows." He said writing the following message:

_Regardless of age, former student status, and his bond to you, Dumbledore and Ministry are working to force Harry's participation in the Tournament. First task involves Dragons from Romania._

It was hastily written but the sooner it was sent off the sooner it would get there and the sooner some action could be taken.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was sitting in his room feeling rather smug when he received an owl from his father. The message was simple and to the point.

_Keep close eye on Potter on his return to Hogwarts._

Draco held the letter in his hands, Potter returning to Hogwarts! But how! He was out. Snape would not be stupid enough to let him come back, would he? The man was as devious as his father! Things were starting to get interesting again_. Potter in Hogwarts again, let's see how tough he was without the red-headed clan to protect him!_ Draco thought smirking to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry leaned against Severus on the sofa. He had heard the Wizard out and now sat weighing everything he was being told. He looked at Severus's hand his wedding band just like his own. Come love, hate, war or peace Snape would be the only person he would always be able to count on. He would die for him, not because he was the boy who lived but because he was Harry and he was his bonded. He had clung to hope all his life and for once Hope had a face. He was tired of living alone with no one to depend on, no one who would want him. He had his friends but they were unable to do much in a world ruled by power-hungry Ministers, demented Heroes, Death eaters and the Shadow of the Dark Lord. He would accept what was happening and do what he and Snape needed to do to survive. In the end he had everything to gain and nothing to lose. Slowly Harry moved his hand to take hold of Snape's.

Snape knew Harry was weighing everything he had been told and wondered if the youth was mature enough to make the right decision at such a young age. In their life together he wanted Harry along with him not following reluctantly behind. He could only hope the youth would choose wisely.

When minutes later he felt Harry's cool fingers wrapping around his and saw Harry look up at him trustingly. Severus understood that Harry had finally chosen and he wrapped his arms around the boy protectively. Harry leaned back unable to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, Severus only held him tighter. Their rings would shine just a little brighter after that.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

After precise preparations Harry and Severus would finally be able to begin the magic-age balance spell. Sirius and Remus had wanted to be present but a much calmer Harry asked them to assist in guarding the Manor instead.

Myrtle who made an appearance to announce that Harry's snake had eaten the two hares that were supposed to be part of the main course for that evening's meal took the opportunity to continue her private war with Black and after giving Sirius dirty looks she pulled the chair from under him. She stopped only after Harry asked her to be nice. Myrtle knew things were going to get very interesting the next couple of days so she set off to guard the secret passage ways into the Manor.

Be it because Remus had had enough of his behavior and had threatened him with bodily harm or because Lord Gribaldi had given him a polite talking to regarding honor and respect or because he was sporting a sore bottom. Sirius for once agreed to help with the wards and leave Harry, Severus and Lord Gustavus to handle the spell without too much protest.

Lord Girbaldi was ready to begin at 5 in the afternoon; Dobby was called by Snape and ordered to assist the Judge and to make sure that if anything happened during the spell his foremost concern would be to make sure that Harry came to no harm. House elves if not overly bright were extremely powerful creatures and the elf had received very exact instructions regarding Harry's safety.

Snape had been ready to go meet his Godfather at the laboratory when his owl Lumus flew in with the Weasley's letter. He took the parchments and was not surprised by the request and immediately wrote to his attorneys to arrange council for Arthur Weasley. When he opened the second parchment he swore profusely and then wrote his solicitors requesting them to research the matter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At four forty five Harry said his goodbyes.

Sirius hugged his Godson briefly, "You're a strong kid, and even if we don't get along Snape _is_ a genius with potions. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Harry nodded in agreement and then went over to Remus. "Your're in good hands Harry. Lord Gribaldi has researched the spell in detail he knows what he's doing."

"Thank you Sir."

"Call me Remus Harry."

Harry looked at his former Professor nervously, "I can't sir, you're like a second Godfather to me, it wouldn't be right."

Remus was touched speechless by Harry's words and though he wanted to embrace him he simply nodded gratefully.

Harry then made his way out of the room followed by Lord Gribaldi. Snape stayed to speak to the two Wizards regarding the Wards, at least that's what he told Harry. Severus got to the point directly.

"I have received an owl from the Weasley's they inform me that four Dragons were delivered to Hogwarts for the Tournament." Snape paced back and forth in front of the Wizards.

"Four!"

"It appears neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry is not quite finished with Harry." Snape said twisting the wedding band around his finger.

"But the Ministry handed custody over to you!" Sirius argued angrily. As bad as Snivellus was he would be able to keep Harry safe and that was better than anything the boy had ever had and something he could not offer.

"Not the Ministry of Magic, it was the Ministry of FamilyAffairs and Fudge is livid about it." Corrected Snape.

"It's impossible! After the spell he won't be well enoughto get on a broom let alone fight a Dragon!"

"My thoughts exactly Black."

"He can't participate for Hogwarts he's not a student, he's not seventeen and he's bonded!" Remus protested feeling the anger growing inside him. Harry had just accepted him as part of his family and he was not going to lose the closest thing to a son he would ever have because a mad old Wizard and an ambitious bureaucrat wanted to control him.

"He won't be a minor in seven days. I'm sure Dumbledore and the Ministry will use his aging against him to argue that he is old enough to participate." That son of a bitch Dumbledore! Damn him! Snape thought angrily.

"He's bonded to you, surely you won't allow it!"

"It's not like I have a choice! When Harry's name was drawn from the cup he entered a magical contract."

"But his name shouldn't have been called in the first place!" Sirius shouted feeling like committing murder and doing away with every Ministry bureaucrat.

"Can they do it do you think?" Remus wondered when this would end for Harry and Severus. _Would Dumbledore or the Ministry ever leave them alone?_

"They will certainly try! I have ordered my attorneys to look into this discretely we have to be prepared. If Harry does have to participate I must find a way to keep him safe. It's almost time to begin I must go. Keep strict vigilance on the Manor." He finished walking away. On the way to bedroom he took a short cut and entered his private library where he sent off another owl to someone he thought he would never have to speak to again, his father. Damn you Dumbledore!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a cleaning spell Harry changed into charmed pajamas and a robe and began drinking the necessary strengthening potions. He kept looking to the door waiting for Severus to arrive feeling apprehensive over the spell, it hadn't bothered him an hour ago but now that he was about to embark on six days of Skello growth symptoms it hit him that he would be in extreme discomfort. With a dejected sigh he took the last of the strengthening potions from Dobby who stood next to him eagerly.

"Master Harry feeling better?" Dobby asked his hands tucked under his chin hopefully.

"Not just yet Dobby but I'm sure it won't take too long."

"Severus will be arriving soon I have everything set up for when he gets here Mr. Potter."

"Lord Gribaldi, please call me Harry." Harry whispered feeling a slight chill come over him.

"Harry needs a blanket!" ran Dobby to the bed to pick up a quilt charmed to stay warm.

"Thanks Dobby." He said wrapping the quilt over his shoulders. "Lord Gribaldi I apologize for my behavior before, it wasn't you Sir, it was me."

"I accept the apology Harry but it wasn't you either, it was all the people that have tried to take advantage of you. I don't blame you for your mistrust I blame everyone else."

"Thank you Sir." Harry looked again towards the door and was relieved to see Snape coming through. The Potions Master walked over to Harry, "you don't feel well?"

"It's my stomach and-"

"And what?" Severus asked fixing Harry with a firm stare while his Godfather motioned him that it was time to start.

"Yow weren't here and I thought you were angry or something…it's weird cause your not, right?" Harry asked his hands starting to tremble slightly. Severus noticed it and made a mental note to address the issue as soon as this passed.

"I'm usually angry at someone. The world is full of dunderheads after all. But I'm not mad at you. Dobby get the sleeping potion ready." The little elf bobbed his head up and down and hurried off while Severus cast a diagnosis charm on Harry. Temperature normal, pulse was a bit fast but that was reasonable everything else was fine. The vitamin supplement and the strengthening potions were doing their job.

"Sleeping potion!" Harry was startled. _Why would he need a sleeping potion?_

"Once you start growing you will be feeling a lot of pain I don't want you awake through that."

"But I am going to be taking potions for the pain."

"Yes but it's still better if you sleep through the spell so you can conserve your energy. Now let's begin."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but did he really want to be awake for this, no he didn't so he shut it again and braced himself.

"Severus I'll need a sample of your blood and Harry's" Lord Gustavus said handing Severus a small silver knife and crystal goblet. Severus took them and cut into his palm and then placed his hand over the crystal goblet. He bled his hand and when the goblet was a third full he closed his wound with a spell. Harry had looked on and although he was not particularly squeamish felt and a strange sense of foreboding when he saw Snape moving to take his trembling hand to do the same. Minutes later the Goblet was handed back half way full. Lord Gustavus took the Goblet and began whispering the spell. Snape helped Harry up and led him to stand in front of his Godfather.

The older wizard drew his wand and cast a spell over both Severus and Harry.

_Incatenum Magus_

_Moderatum edadis_

_Salvateri Magus, Salvateri Edadis_

Lord Gribaldi repeated the spell three times and Harry felt a tingling at the top of his head which moved down his body till it reached the bottom of his feet. He felt a shiver run through his whole body as the tingling became a deep burning sensation that made his knees buckle from under him. Snape quickly caught Harry and lifted and laid him on the bed. Lord Gustavus moved to stand next to Severus while his Godson tucked Harry in making him as comfortable as possible. Harry felt the room spinning and his body felt on fire and he wanted it to stop. He touched his head and tried to sit up but was pushed back gently. After adding the Unicorn's mane to the blood Lord Gustavus cast the same spell on the blood, it hissed slightly and simmered.

Severus could feel Harry's confusion and symptoms. The boy was burning up in what could only be called a skeletal fever. Harry was suffering and Severus wished he could some how speed the spell up but there was no chance, none at all. He climbed up on the bed and resting Harry against his chest he held him. "Dobby give me the first dose"

Taking hold of Harry's chin Severus put the first dose to his lips. Harry on instinct turned away forcing Severus to hold him in place while he pushed the vial to the youth's lips. Harry who was not completely aware of what was happening tried to pull away more forcefully but Severus pulled him against him again. "Harry it's all right. You're fine it's part of the spell." Whispered Severus trying to calm him down as he drank from the Goblet his Godfather handed him and then pressed it to Harry's lips. This went on twice more and with each dose and each drink Harry's reaction only got more desperate and violent. Severus was starting to feel the spell beginning to affect him. He was feeling light headed and could feel the burning sensation that spread through him, an echo of Harry's own. It would be a long six days...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Headmaster and the Prime Minister had finally come to a decision Harry Potter would have to come back to honor his participation in the Tournament. Nobody could be allowed to disregard the obligation to a magical contract. No one, not even the- boy- who-lived. Yes, Harry Potter Snape as he was now called would have to come back and participate, Fudge thought smugly as he drank his second cup of tea with Albus Dumbledore.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was well into the night when Calaca finally came upon the Wizard he was searching for. The Wizard with dark hair and cold blue eyes stood over the dead body of yet another challenger to his authority. He took the parchment from the bird's leg and smiled warmly for the first time in a long time. Twenty years! He had waited for twenty years and now it was time to go back. Opening the letter he found the elegant and almost archaic writing style of his son Severus Atticus Snape.

**Greetings Prince Alessander Lord of the Clan of the Blood Moon **

**I need your assistance.**

**Lord Severus Atticus Snape of the House of Snape**

Flipping the parchment over he dipped his long nail into a pool of blood and wrote:

**I am coming. **

And then tied the letter back. The owl was back in flight minutes later. Prince Alessander made his way back to his clan he could not see his son without a proper entourage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days after the Weasley's sent off the owl to Professor Snape as Charlie and Bill still called him they received a letter from the most well known Attorney Firm in the Wizarding World. Their father finally had a chance.

Two days after that there was a ferocious hearing in which the attorney's battled the Ministry and after an embarrassing trial in which the Ministry was unable to call forth any evidence that would condemn Arthur Weasley, the Wizard was finally set free and was able to go home to his family.

The Weasley's would never forget Harry and Snape's help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry's next six days were a never ending nightmare. His only comfort through the ordeal was the warm embrace Severus offered. He woke on the seventh dayand and lay on his side.He looked aroundand found Severus sitting on the far end of the bed watching him closely. The Wizard looked anxious."Is it over?"Harry whispered hoarsely feeling a warmth spreading through his body.

"Yes."

"Thank Merlin!" he sighed in relief.

"Indeed."

"What do I look like?"

"You"

"Funny man." Harry smiled at Severus. Feeling the warmth pressing on him.

"You've grown 5 and a half inches, your hair needs a trim, and you are now seventeen years old."

"Only five... Hey, I've missed three birthdays." He said jokingly.

"We'll celebrate later." Severus knew he had to leave or things were going to get away from him. Harry was reacting to the bond and he had to be careful.

"So what now?" Harry wanted Severus to stay with him.

"I will wait till you are ready."

"Oh. Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"You look tired." Harry observed biting his his bottom lip.

"I am, some."

"Lay down, you can rest." Harry invited.

"I think I will for a little while." Severus got up forcing himself to leave.

"Don't go!"

"Harry you don't know what your saying but I do, I will leave while I still can." Severus stalked out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry closed his eyes fighting a sense of desperation! He didn't want Severus to go! He needed him!

Snape made it outside the door and leaned heavily on it. Why hadn't he accepted the offer? Harry had basically said yes! Why had he said no? ...Because he cared for Harry that's why! He wanted him but he cared for him more!

Harry woke up the next day to find a distant Snape and eleven Vampires housed at the Manor.

The Ministry and Dumbledore would soon learn a new meaning to the phrase "_blood ties". _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I hope you enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW. The next chapter is "The Bond, Blood Ties and The Tournament".**


	16. Blood Ties II, The Bond, An Invitation

I first want to apologize for all the mistakes and run on words you guys had to endure in the last chapter. I posted it late at night. Since you've been really good about reading my story I went back and after some serious proof reading reposted it.

I want to thank you for sticking through some pretty long chapters, you are awesome! I also want to thank you for your ideas.

_There's one rated "M" scene having to do with the bond. If you read it and complain you have no right because you've been warned. _

This chapter has taken longer because I have been pulling double shifts at work. It sucks to be me right now.

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Chapter 16. "The Blood Ties II, The Bond, and the Invitation".**

**Harry awoke the next day to a feeling of danger. He sat up dazedly, grabbed his glasses and looked for Severus in the dark room but the Wizard was not there. Panicking he threw the covers from him and quickly moved to get out of bed. He heard hurried footsteps followed by Dobby saying in alarm, "No Master Harry! You can not go!" **

"**Get out of my way Dobby!" Harry ordered trying to push past him. He knew something was wrong. He could sense Severus presence but it was distant and aloof. _What was the matter?_ He wondered nervously. **

"**PLEASE SIR!" **

"**I need to leave!" Harry moved around the elf but the little guy simply jumped in front of him. He sighed in exasperation and pushed him aside as gently as he could. _It wasn't his fault_ he told himself, _the elf was just following orders._**

"**Master Snape doesn't want Master Harry to go! He'll be angry!" The elf cried catching up to him.**

"**That's his problem not mine, now move!" Harry tried to go around him again. This time the elf was a little too fast for him and managed to bar his way to the dressing room. _Accio clothes! _Harry called out and everything from pants to socks came flying towards him. He changed quickly wondering were his energy was coming from, and remembered something Hermione had once explained to him about adrenaline. Minutes later he was ready to go. The elf however had other ideas and stretched his arms out to bar the door. **

"**Move Dobby!" as much as he appreciated the little elf's loyalty and sense of duty now was not the time for it!**

"**The door won't open." The Elf warned in hopes of discouraging his charge.**

'**Well that's the door's problem!" **

"**Alhomorra!" the door didn't budge. Harry looked around trying to find another way out but he saw nothing that could help him. He tried to reach Severus again but was met with a cold wall that left him confused. _He was supposed to care, wasn't he? That's what his Godfathers had said that he would always care._ _Why wasn't he acknowledging him? _He thought angrily. _Why was he shutting him out!_**

"**ALHOMORRA!" he tried again desperately, this time the door was blasted off its hinges and slammed against the wall in the hallway. Harry walked purposefully across the threshold and headed down the hall where he could hear noises. **

**Dobby had no choice but to follow close behind or as close as he dared. **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sirius stood wand drawn watching Remus battling a Vampire. He knew he had little chance of actually being able to get out of this alive if an all out battle erupted, _ten vampires against two wizards_, they would not stand a chance. **

**No one not even Sirius knew how the feud between the mild mannered Werewolf and Ethos, Lord Alessander's body guard had started. The only thing Sirius knew was that Remus hated this Ethos and wanted him dead. Blood feuds between vampires were bad, blood feuds between werewolves and vampires were catastrophic. **

**Severus stood next to the Wizard-Vampire wondering what had possessed him to ask his father for help. He had not spoken to Lord Alessander since the age of thirteen and for a good reason. Well it was done, nothing to do now but make the best of it. **

**Turning his thought to the fight before him he wondered if Lupin had it in him to kill Ethos. The wolf in the former Professor would have no qualms in killing the Vampire but the wolf would have to be released for that and Lupin hated to use the wolf that way…_Fool!_ If it weren't for the promise he had made to Harry he would leave the two Wizards to figure this one out themselves. He had enough to think about! **

**Severus was interrupted in mid thought when he felt Harry waking up. He looked around and knew what his bonded's reaction would be so he closed his mind off in hopes of stalling him 'til the fight was over. He was concentrating on the task when he saw Lupin lose his footing and come crashing down on a chair, unable to react immediately the Wizard lay dazed giving the Vampire the edge he needed. Severus saw how the Vampire landed blow after blow on Lupin turning him into a bloody heap in a matter of minutes. He cursed the Wizard damning him for his reluctance to use the wolf. He realized too late that Harry had sensed his emotions and as a last resort interrupted the bond leaving Harry confused and angry on the other side.**

**Remus had smelt the Vampire as soon as Lord Alessander and his entourage had crossed the wards; unable to control his sense of revenge he had slammed against Ethos knocking him to the floor. The Vampire saw Remus seconds before the wolf crashed against him and managed to protect himself from serious injury. **

**They had been fighting for a good while when Remus suddenly lost his balance and fell against a chair unable to move away fast he became an easy target for the Vampire's blows. Remus began feeling his strength ebb away knowing that the beast's endurance would be the only thing to save his life Remus stepped back and allowed the wolf to take over his body and mind. **

**Ethos knew that he had to kill the Wizard before he turned. He grabbed Lupin by what remained of his shirt and sent him flying through a closed window. Sirius saw his friend disappear through the window and rushed forward, he was about to step through it when he saw a pair of yellow gold eyes looking back at him from the darkness outside. He barely managed to jump out of the way as Moony ran back into the Manor. The Vampire bared his demon as he and the werewolf clawed at each other in a murderous rage.**

**The other Vampires stood aloofly by. They would congratulate their comrade if he won but if he lost they would not seek vengeance. Ethos was a good comrade but the vampire had a nasty habit of purposefully angering Werewolves. It stood to reason then that what ever had brought about this blood feud must have been Ethos's fault. **

**Lord Alessander glanced at his son and noticed how Severus remained emotionless. His son had not changed much. He was a great Wizard in his eyes. The Prince had always respected his sons stoic views though why had chosen to fight for that Pure Blood Wannabe of Voldermort was beyond him. The mistakes children make! Alas! He shouldn't complain the boy had at least come around, now if would only accept his legacy all would be as it should be. At least he still acknowledged him as his father. After twenty five years of silence he had just started to get worried when he had received his son's owl. This was his opportunity to help him and help him he would.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Harry had rushed out and had not bothered to see himself in the mirror. He was still and would probably always be on the thin side but he now stood five six, not as tall as he would have liked but Severus would later point out that Lily had only been average height. His face was smooth and pale, his raven black hair was an unruly mane well past his shoulders and his green emerald eyes seemed a little older and sadder. Harry Potter was now a handsome youth who unknowingly radiated beauty and need.**

**Harry and Dobby walked down a seemingly endless hallway. He finally came to a set of stairs and looked down in shocked silence as he saw his Godfather Moony attacking what could only be a Vampire. An audience made up of his Godfather Sirius, Severus, a Wizard who looked like Severus; a relative most likely, and eleven others watched on with mixed levels of interest. **

**Severus sensed Harry's presence and used their mental link to calm him down before he took the stairs to meet him. Harry wanted to shout but when the Potions Master took his arm he felt an immediate relief and reluctantly allowed Severus to lead him to the bottom. They both walked in silence, Harry did not lose sight of the battle raging between his Godfather and the vampire and was oblivious to the stares from the Vampires; Severus was not and he met each look challengingly. Each of the Vampires looked the other way…for now. **

"**_What happened?" Harry could not take his eyes of his Godfather's bloody form._**

"**_A blood feud between Lupin and the Vampire nothing I could do". Severus explained keeping his eyes on the Vampires and a firm grip on his bonded. Harry felt Severus touch and was glad the Wizard did not let go of his arm. The adrenaline Hermione had mentioned was almost gone. He needed the older Wizard's strength._**

"**_He could die!" Harry thought worriedly standing next to Severus. His Godfather Sirius was grim faced on the other side of the room._**

"**_If you attack a vampire you run that risk, I'm sure he knew." Came the dry retort._**

"**_But-"_**

"**_You can't save him every time."_**

"_**No but I can try. If it looks like he may lose I'm stepping in."**_

"**_You fool; do you actually think the others will just stand by?"_**

"_**They can't be more difficult than Dementors"**_

"**_You are being obstinate."_**

"_**I WON'T LET HIM DIE."**_

"**_He's a werewolf I don't think he has any plans to do so. Try to remain calm."_**

"**_Easier said than done…" Harry thought exasperatedly. Remembering Severus earlier behavior, "Why did you lock me in and then you shut me out!" He demanded._**

"**_For your safety." _**

"_**My safety!" **_

"**_Now is not the time…we will talk tonight in private"_**

"**_IF YOU DON'T LOCK ME UP AGAIN …_" **

**Dobby stood by his Masters trying not to cringe at the smell of blood. Moony had the Vampire pinned on his back and roared before he brought his jaws onto the Vampire's throat while he grabbed a long piece of wood and brought it down onto the Vampire's chest. The Vampire hissed in pain before he turned to ash. The Werewolf howled fiercely and jumped through the window.**

**Harry breathed in relief as he saw Moony jump through the window into the night. He could hear the wolf howling his victory; the youth hoped his Godfather would be all right. Severus slowly and almost reluctantly let go of Harry much to the youth's disappointment.**

**Sirius was putting his wand away in relief when he saw Harry for the first time. His jaw dropped as he took in the youth's appearance. He knew he would change but not into this, Merlin he was Beautiful! He quickly looked around and saw how each of the Vampires were ogling him. _Snivellus better complete the bond or Harry would not be safe_, he thought worriedly. **

**Lord Alessander watched Harry critically and knew his son had chosen well. Harry was indeed a handsome creature, if he hadn't been his son's he would have done everything to turn him. _His not doing so_ would be a wedding gift. He looked down and noticed the Snape wedding band on the youth's hand, a good sign! He stretched his senses to get a better reading on the pair and was startled when he picked up on the fact that the wedding had not been consummated yet. Looking around his entourage he noticed the looks and picked up on a sense of want and admiration towards his son's bonded. He would have to speak to Severus seriously, these Vampires were loyal and would not betray him by trying to take his son-n-law but he could not guarantee the same of other clans or other creatures. **

"**Dobby start clearing this chaos." Snape ordered. The little elf bobbed his head and with a snap disappeared; he came back moments later with an army of elves who cleaned the room hurriedly. **

"**Sir I would like to introduce Harry Potter-Snape," Snape was glad that for once Harry did not cringe at the Snape part. His father nodded a greeting, and he continued, "Harry I'd like to formally introduce you to, Lord Alessander Prince of the Clan of the Blood Moon…my father."**

**Harry eyed the Vampire leader and noticed how much Severus and the Vampire looked alike they could actually pass off for brothers. He heard Severus's introduction of himself and then of the Vampire. _Prince! The vampire was a Prince! Ok he was impressed, he didn't think royalty existed in the Wizarding World he was obviously wrong._ When Severus added the _father part_ Harry couldn't help but blurt out! "Ron was right you are a bloody bat!"**

**Sirius did everything he could to not burst out laughing. Severus thanked Merlin he had paid off his debt to the Weasley's because the smart-Aleki red head was about to find out how much of a dark creature he could be! **

**Myrtle who had been looking for something to guard against had missed the fight but arrived in time to catch Harry's words. "He's not a bat! He's a vampire but he's never fed, the day he does he'll change completely and then he'll really be a Vampire!" she explained looking out the broken window.**

**Lord Alessander turned towards the wall where Myrtle floated back and forth. _Was it? Could it be? _"Lady Myrtle?" The ghost turned slowly looking for the voice, _that voice, it sounded familiar some how_.**

"**No one's called me a Lady in over fifty years who might you be?" the ghost asked in her high pitched voice zooming past the other Vampires to where the Lord Alessander stood.**

"**I am your late stepsister's husband Lord Alessander."**

"**I thought you were dead! The family certainly is growing, isn't it? Soon they'll be little Harry's and Severus's running through the Manor and then the picture will be complete!" she said clapping her hands in delight as she pulled on an Elf's ear. **

**Both Harry and Snape paled while Lord Alessander raised an eyebrow. Children! Yes the Snape family needed to have an heir. Yes, he would talk to his son about the completing the bond soon.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Harry felt he was being watched and turned his head slightly ten pairs of eyes were looking his way. He frowned and moved uneasily almost shyly. They were making him nervous and he didn't know why. Sirius caught his eye and gave him a reassuring look. He tried to calm himself, his Godfather and Severus were here, these Vampires were part of Lord Alessander's entourage they would never harm him, _right? _**

**Lord Alessander noticed Harry's restlessness and frowned he too was picking up on his entourage's train of thought and was not pleased with them or with his son. He would have to discipline the Vampires and all because Severus had not done his duty.**

**Severus naturally felt Harry's uneasiness and reached out to his bonded trying to ease his nervousness, while he spoke to his father cordially. The whole group had moved to one of the seven Libraries in the Manor this one was the second largest and easily accommodated them all. **

**Severus sat before his father while Harry sat next to him and Sirius stood to the far left glaring at the vampires. Severus hoped the Wizard would contian his temper long enough to finish this meeting. **

**Prince Alesander listened to his son's story and allowed him to continue without interruption. He had wondered about the bond now he knew. It had been induced and that's what the Ministry had found so odd. That his son was a confessed Death Eater did not help the situation.**

"**So your Godfather helped you."**

"**Yes his assistance has been decisive."**

"**Gustavus is a man of honor."**

"**Yes, he has shown Harry and I his unconditional support. He was called away to the Ministry and will return in two days time."**

"**It will be interesting to see him again. Your bond has been registered the spell has been cast, the bond is a fact so why do you need my help?'**

**Severus was ready for the question and sent forth his support to Harry, he could feel his bonded receive it gratefully, the youth was a bundle of nerves. "I received an owl five days ago, the Ministry and Hogwarts have decided that Harry will have to participate in the Tournament." **

"**What!" Sirius thundered. "Does the Ministry want to see Harry dead!" **

**Harry could not believe his ears. _The ministry and Hogwarts had decided what? Were they insane? The bastard Dumbledore was sore because he couldn't get his way so he was going to get him killed!_ "I'm not participating! Dumbledore can go to hell!" he said rising to his feet angrily.**

"**The Ministry-" began Severus but he was interrupted by another outburst.**

"**The Ministry can go to hell too! I've had enough of those two trying to control my life! I'm not going to participate! Dumbledore is a controlling conniving son of a bitch who puts Voldermort to shame!"**

**Severus had hoped Harry would not react this way but when it came down to it Harry was an emotional creature, Severus had hoped in vain. "I am endeavoring to keep you out."**

"**Nothing in this world will make me participate."**

"**It could mean Azkaban!" Prince Alessander observed wanting to see the youth's reaction.**

**Harry ignored the remark "I won't be responsible for what happens if they try to make me go Severus." He said walking out hands the door slammed open before him the fact that Harry had not used a wand did not escape the vampires.**

"**I'll go after him." Sirius said walking quickly after his Godson.**

"**Wandless magic?" queried the Prince.**

"**He's quite gifted with it." Severus explained briefly wanting to be with Harry.**

"**Indeed. You will have to speak to him. He has to go you understand that."**

"**I understand why but to go to Hogwarts means that he will be in danger. Not only because of the tournament but because of Dumbledore and this…" Severus said rolling up his sleeve his dark mark was blistering red.**

**Prince Alessander looked from the dark mark to his son and felt something close to remorse. "I thought the beast was gone." **

"**Dark magic can do many things…"**

"**You think he is back."**

"**The mark is proof of it. The Dark Lord tried to destroy Harry when he was just a child, then again in his first and second year, in his third it was revealed that it had not been Sirius Black who had supported and betrayed the Potters but their other friend…Peter Pettigrew." he explained rolling down his sleeve.**

"**Peter Pettigrew but didn't he die at the hands of Black?"**

"**No, it was a set up to incriminate Black. Pettigrew escaped capture last year. I believe he has found the Dark Lord and is back in his service. If Harry goes back to Hogwarts unprotected it will be like sending a lamb to the slaughter, albeit he is powerful but he is ruled by his emotions and his power needs to be nurtured, he needs to be trained."**

"**Have you spoken to Snape's Attorneys?"**

"**Yes, they are looking for loop holes but haven't found anything worthwhile."**

"**Have you thought of the alternative?"**

"…**of sending him? Yes but I can not fully protect him while he's in Hogwarts. The Ministry is not happy about my having Harry as my bonded. The only reason I got the bond registered was because my Godfather intervened with the other judges. I must admit that I myself am reluctant to go anywhere near that place. Dumbledore can simply try to incriminate me in some way so that I get sent to Azkaban and that way leave Harry at his mercy. "**

"**He is too powerful to be controlled."**

"**Not yet. That's why Dumbledore is trying to get him back. He is one of the most manipulative people I have ever met he would go to any number of lengths to keep Harry controlled."**

"**You are very sure of that."**

"**He's already done it. When Harry was younger Dumbledore had no problem making sure that Harry was kept in line. I will not allow that to happen to him."**

**A vampire was a watcher by nature looking, studying, measuring those around him weighing their strengths and weaknesses and it was clear to the Prince that his son felt something for Harry. He could not say that it was love, not yet anyway. But he knew that the feeling was sincere. Severus was worried for his bonded's safety and that's why he had been called. His son would have never called him for himself but he had sacrificed his own dignity for his mate, Severus cared. He had done so little for his son now was the time to make amends.**

"**I will help. Harry will be protected while at Hogwarts. I promise no harm will come to him but we need to develop a strategy and you need to ground him before he begins the Tournament." **

"**Thank you. But grounding him is a bit more complex than that."**

"**I will not tell you how but it needs to be done or he won't be safe, he needs it whether he wants to or not. Do not hesitate any longer do what needs to be done." Severus remained quiet the Prince wasn't telling him anything he hadn't already rationalized. **

"**Leave us." He ordered. One by one the Vampires rose and flew through an open window into the night. **

**Severus sat still he was debating whether he should tell his father, he wanted to but his mind shouted against it.**

"**I know what's happened to him Severus." The Older Wizard said quietly.**

"**How?" **

"**After the bond was registered I went into the vault at the Ministry don't ask me how I got in. I read the file on him. Beatings, Mental, and Sexual Abuse. I understand what you fear but if you do not ground him now you will truly be leaving him at the mercy of others."**

"**You don't know that."**

"**Merlin you are smarter than that. You're Slytherin damn it! you still want to wait very well then I will tell you this I will die before I let anyone bed him. If you die because you did not protect him then I will do it for you and claim him as my own. He is a beautiful creature, you do realize that?"**

"**You wouldn't dare?"**

"**Don't get angry Severus. You place a glass of water before a multitude of thirsty creatures and you are going to get upset because they break the glass getting to the water." The Prince smirked mirthlessly. "Do what you must to ground him and if you don't have the guts, step out of the way and leave him to me."**

**It was after that comment that Severus remembered why he had not spoken to his father since the age of thirteen.**

"**You may despise my sincerity but you need to hear it. I will never hurt him but he is an extraordinary lovely creature and if you choose to place him in danger by not doing what you must then you do not deserve to have him. It is your obligation to protect him from unwanted attentions. Once the bond is completed I _swear on my blood_ that I will help you protect him but complete the bond first."**

**Severus hated to hear those brutally cold words from his father but he knew the Prince was right. "He is my son in law. I will help you and him, but if you do not want him I will have him before anyone else tries to."**

**Severus said nothing and the Prince felt badly about threatening Severus with Harry's seduction but it was the only way his son would seriously think about bedding his bonded soon.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sirius had been worried about Harry but when the youth promised to listen to Severus and really think about what the Wizard had to say he felt more reassured and left him to check on Moony at Harry's own request. Turning into his animagus form the Wizard ran out of the manor into the night.**

**Harry walked the Manor, he had promised Sirius to go back to the bedroom and rest but he felt disoriented and alone and Severus would not be there. He walked with Myrtle who was coming in and out of the walls looking for Cecilia.**

"**So what do you know about Severus father?"**

"**Nothing much I died remember. I do know that it was a marriage of convenience."**

"**You mean that he didn't love your sister."**

"**Step sister. No he didn't but that's how marriages are."**

"**The Weasley's love each other."**

"**They are poor. It's not like that among families of wealth or title."**

"**Is Severus that wealthy?"**

"**He's what you would call _obscenely rich_."**

"**My parents were well off too."**

"**Your father was. Your mother was not poor but nowhere in your father's range."**

"**But they married."**

"**Yes but his father your grandfather was dead so there was no one to really stop him."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Harry the Potters have got to be the biggest snobs next to the Malfoy's when it comes to pureblood, name and titles."**

"**You talk like they exist."**

"**They do and don't."**

"**You're not making sense Myrtle."**

"**Call me Auntie."**

"**Ah…no."**

"**I'm your Aunt."**

"**You're nutty."**

"**Yes, but I'm still your Aunt."**

"**You're really bizarre sometimes. Ok what ever makes you happy."**

"**Thank you."**

"**So getting back to my relatives existing and not."**

"**Ok. Family relations 101. First of all there can only be one head of a family and that head is in charge of the whole family. In other words he can make or break the family. Disown, disinherit family members, arrange marriages, order divorces etc. **

"**Damn!"**

"**Yeah I know! But that's the way it works."**

"**Doesn't seem very fair but what about my existing or non existent family?"**

"**When your Grandfather found out that your father was going to marry a mudblood he threatened your father with disowning him." **

"**But he married her." **

"**Yeah but that was because he died two months later." **

"**You're telling me that my father would have left my mother if my grandfather had not died."**

"**The possibility exists."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**Harry you have more money than you can shake a stick at but you were brought up without any so to you giving up a fortune doesn't mean anything. Your father was the opposite; he was brought up with all the wealth, prestige of a respected name and title. I'm not saying he didn't love your mother but he did not marry her until four months after his father died. **

**When he married her his relatives made the mistake of protesting his decision and well…"**

"**Well what? What did he do?"**

"**He disowned them!"**

"**Disowned them!"**

"**Yup all of them!"**

"**How many are there?"**

"**Don't know but I'd say at least 40 direct relatives. Your grandfather had two brothers but only one married and had children." **

"**But is that possible? My father disowned his family!"**

"**He was the head of the family there was nothing he could not do."**

"…**but he was a good man."**

"**Yes he was. But he was a Head of his house it was his right."**

"**It just seems …"**

"**Cruel?"**

"**Yeah I'd say. What happened to them…the relatives I mean?"**

"**Oh they are still around. They still have the Potter name but they don't use it, they can't they are not longer Potters."**

"**Can it be reversed?"**

"**What your father did?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**No. the decrees of past Heads can not be reversed."**

"**But why not!"**

"**Because that's the law."**

"**But it's unfair."**

"**They should have never spoken against your mother. Your father was in his right."**

"**No he wasn't! How can you say that!"**

"**Your father was right in disowning those that spoke against his wife just like your grandfather was right in threatening your father."**

"**No he wasn't."**

"**Yes he was."**

"**Why do things have to be so complicated? I would like to do something for them"**

"**They are Potters they won't accept your help. It'd be like trying to give charity to the Malfoy's or the Snape's." **

"**Good grief!" **

"**Indeed." **

"**Myrtle one question."**

"**Auntie young man. Really there's no respect anymore."**

"**All right…Auntie. I know that I'm well off. Who has been taking care of my money." **

"**Snape."**

"**But before Snape?"**

"**Albus Dumbledore."**

"**Dumbledore!"**

"**He is the caretaker of several fortunes. He is extremely wealthy in his own right but with all the different fortunes he manages he is the wealthiest Wizard alive." **

"**But how! I thought the money was in Gringotts."**

"**The original caretaker was supposed to be Sirius Black, that git! But since he was sent to Azkaban he turned that task over to the Headmaster. Now that you are his bonded the fortune has been turned over to Severus. Your fortune in combination with his makes you both extremely wealthy."**

"**Can I manage my money?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not! It's my money?"**

"**Again it's not the way things are done."**

"**How are they done and why Auntie?"**

"**You are bonded to Severus not him to you."**

"**What does that mean?" He asked almost afraid to ask.**

"**It means that you are under his authority."**

"**Under his authority! He said I could make decisions once we got the spell and bond out of the way. It's my house, my money, my life!"**

"**Of course you can make decisions but they all have to be legally approved by him. And it's his house, his money and his life too. He won't ever do anything to hurt you or take advantage of your house or money."**

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT. You don't get it your not a muggle."**

"**And neither are you. You are Lord Harry James Potter-Snape Head of the House of Potter and Bonded to the House of Snape. Harry the only reason you were brought up in the Muggle World was because Dumbledore decided that you should. Of course the magic your mother used had something to do with it, but there were ways to have gone around that."**

"**Stop!"**

"**Harry you have got to accept your legacy and your life. You love the magic in your life well that magic comes at a price; it's a way of life. You can't have one without the other. If you wish to survive in the Wizarding you have embrace it or it'll eat you up inside."**

"**This is fucking mid-evil."**

"**No it's the Wizarding World and you are bonded to one of the most feared and hated Wizards. He has a lot of connections but he also has plenty of enemies you both have to be careful. You are in this together, your life was not the only one ruined…"**

"**I know what you are going to say I've heard it before."**

"**Yes I know you have and I know that your mind still rebels against the idea. You won't lose anything if you accept who you are and what you can become."**

"**And who am I?"**

"**You are my family. You are my nephew's bonded. You are the Head of the House of Potter. You are a powerful Wizard. You are a loyal friend and you are very unhappy."**

"**You forgot I'm the-boy-who-lived."**

"**That's in the past. Look before you get all moody think about who brought this on you and you'll see…"**

"**I know I'm taking it out on him and I'm being unfair."**

"**I don't mean he's always right and always nice cause he's not. But this whole bond has created a lot of problems for him. He's an Ex-Death Eater in charge of one of the largest fortunes in the Wizarding World and has as his bonded the great Harry Potter." **

"**Is that why he doesn't want to be near me? Cause of the problems I've caused him."**

"**Severus is not angry at you. I don't know why he's distant with you but I can tell you it's definitely not that." **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Of course I am. Hey there she is."**

"**What?"**

"**Cecilia! She's between the two walls. She's sleeping. Hey! Wake up you slug….Harry I think she's dead…no forget it she's not, I can hear her snoring. You can't snore if you're dead."**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Harry made it back an hour later to find Severus waiting for him in the bedroom. The door had been set back on its hinges. **

**The protests and angry words died on his lips, he didn't know what he wanted to say but he knew he didn't want to argue. He'd done too much of it lately or they both had. It didn't really matter after all. He sat and looked at his hands and noticed the slight tremble and he shoved them in his pockets as casually as he could. **

"**Have you eaten?"**

"**No but I'm not hungry."**

"**You can't survive on strengthening potions.'**

"**I know. It's just that I don't eat very much."**

"**You have used that phrase enough times that I'm sure you actually believe it."**

"**I don't want to argue."**

"**Then eat something…please."**

"**All right some fruit or soup I can't handle more than that. I'm not used to eating dinner."**

"**Snape nodded his understanding and called Dobby who minutes later popped back with a small bowl of soup and a sliced pear." **

"**Harry tried to eat but could only take a couple of spoonfuls before he ran to the bathroom and threw up what little he had eaten. Severus was close behind him and held Harry as he clutched the sides of the sink."**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**It was three potions and half an hour later that Harry had finally gotten his stomach under control. He sat next to Snape wondering what was going to happen next. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew what he didn't. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake he began speaking softly. "What's going to happen now?" **

**Severus had come back with his mind made up to complete the bond that night. His father had been right what needed to be done had to be done quickly or he would be negligent in preventing a tragedy. He had been about to inform Harry of his decision when he heard the youth asking him softly almost shyly what was going to happen?**

"**The tournament changes things and I'm afraid you're still too unstable and emotional to make a decision concerning the bond."**

"**Severus I feel like death itself. All you have to do is step away. And I feel like dying."**

"**It's not my intention to cause you any pain."**

"**But why do you shut me out."**

"**Cause you're too young to have to deal with what's next. I feel I might not be able to control myself once the bond's completion is begun."**

"**Are you afraid you might hurt me?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**But you're not supposed to be able to."**

"**The mating to complete the bond can be consuming. One can easily lose control. You have had terrible experiences I do not wish to add another to your list."**

"**Is that why you left when I woke up?"**

"**Yes. I wanted you right there and then but I could not risk hurting you. I will not hurt you."**

"**I feel terrible when you are not around. I want you to be with me. I need you."**

"**It's the bond that's speaking." **

"**I don't care. I don't want to feel that way! It hurts when you're not with me!"**

"**I will not be able to pull away once I start." He said sensing the burning pain inside Harry, the same he carried inside himself. "Please Severus, I feel-"**

**Severus was unable to hold off any longer. He had to touch him and as carefully as he could he pulled Harry close to him and kissed him. His lips coming down on the youth's brought a groan from deep inside him. He wanted Harry, he wanted to taste him…._Merlin he needed him so badly._ Harry could not believe that Severus was kissing him. Feeling Harry's warmth the Potion Master lost all self- control and carried him to bed. He laid him down and lowered himself on top of him his mouth more demanding, his hands running down the youth's chest and then to his waist were he began to pull at his pants. Harry panicked but Severus pushed him down with one hand as he began removing his own clothes. Harry could feel his heart pounding hard, he wanted him, he needed him, he knew things would be much better after it happened but he could not help but remember the first time. He closed his eyes and firmly pushed those memories away, this wasn't the same. Severus wanted him, he would protect him, would fight for him, he would care and love him. Harry felt himself grow more desperate for Severus kisses and touch. When the Potion's Master finally reached down and touched him he felt his world go wild. Severus could not think straight, the pull was too hard too strong; he was so close to making Harry his. He stroked Harry his hand working his bonded's arousal until Harry climaxed. Harry felt his body reacting and pulled back at the intrusion inside him. But Severus was too far gone; Harry was torn between the pain and the need he felt. He was trapped in a haze that was driving any coherent thought away. Severus was unable to hold off any longer pushed into him with slow hard strokes that had Harry whimpering and moaning at the same time. Severus was trapped by his need to make Harry his and pushed slow and hard at first and then harder and deeper until he came. He remained inside his bonded and feeling the bond greedily asking for more slammed into Harry harder and faster than before…Their moans and whimpers crowded the dark room through out the night.**

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Thanks to the bond a sense of responsibility towards Harry had been steadily growing inside Severus but what he felt now was tenderness and a need to protect him from anything that may cause him any discomfort or unhappiness. He was worried that he might have hurt Harry and asked nervously. "Are you all right?"**

**Harry lay in Severus warm embrace. He had panicked twice but had battled against the painful memories and had come out with a new feeling of security and warmth inside him. Harry was lost in his thoughts when he heard Severus speaking to him. Looking up he answered. "I'm all right just a little… tired." **

"**I'm sorry." Severus had completely lost his self control and felt he had let his bonded down somehow.**

"**You warned me. I was ready for it."**

"**I felt you panic, but I couldn't stop."**

"**I know it's not your fault." He said unable to look at him.**

"**Whose was it?" Severus asked knowing the answer but wanting to confirm it. **

"**No one's it just that I remembered the first time it happened I'm over it now."**

"**Are you?"**

"**Yeah, it's over."**

"**Harry I intend to make love to you again. So it's not over."**

"**I know! it's not your fault. Really I don't' mind."**

"**You don't mind being held down while-"**

"**Don't say that. I don't want to talk about it." Harry said desperately.**

"**Listen to me Harry."**

"**I'm listening." Harry mumbled trying to turn away from Severus but Severus held him in place and after a brief struggle Harry gave in and remained where he was.**

"**Look at me…Harry look at me." Severus demanded. When Harry finally looked up Severus looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not your Uncle." He said quietly. Harry nodded his head and felt something break inside. He cried a long time. Severus held and comforted him until he fell asleep about an hour later. It was while he held Harry against his chest that Severus noticed something was missing. Looking closer he realized that his mother had been right when she said that in the Wizarding World wishes do come true. Harry stirred slightly and Severus took his bonded's hands in his and tucked the blankets closer around both of them he remained awake to guard Harry's sleep. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Albus Dumbledore sat in his office drinking a cup of tea while he listened to Fudge's ramblings. _Did the Wizard never be quiet? Obviously not because ten minutes later the Minister was still talking._ His monologue was finally interrupted by Hagrid. "HEADMASTER!" shouted the half giant at the top of his voice with great agitation as he stomped into his office.**

"**Yes Hagrid?" Answered the Headmaster over his spectacles with a frown. _He was old not deaf!_**

"**I received an owl from Severus Snape!"**

"**From whom?" The Headmanster asked with a satisfied smirk. **

"**Professor Snape." Clarified Hagrid, wondering if the Headmaster had forgotten their Potions Master so quickly.**

"**He no longer works here Hagrid." Corrected the Headmaster coldly.**

"**Sorry. Mr. Snape I meant."**

"**Hand it over then." The Minister demamded.**

"**Please do so Hagrid unless you plan to deal with the situation yourself."**

"**Oh! Of course not Headmaster, my apologies."**

"**Apologies accepted Hagrid." The Headmaster replied taking the owl from the giant. Looking at it closely and turning it over in his hands he whispered several incantations under his breath and only when he was completely satisfied with the letter's safety did he open it. A cold satisfying smile formed on his lips as he read the letter…Fudge sat at the edge of his …while Dumbledore's smile slowly turned into a frown and then became a blatant dissatisfying scowl.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"**Oh Merlin! Get down here everyone! Everyone get down here!" Charlie bellowed from the kitchen.**

"**Charles Weasley what is the matter with you!" asked his Mother running into the kitchen with her husband and Ginny close behind her. The Twins had gone off to Diagon Alley searching for employment. Ron and Bill came running from the outside.**

"**We've got an owl Mum, Dad" announced Charlie waving a parchment in his hand.**

"**From whom?" Asked Ron.**

"**Look!" pointed Charlie to his right. Perched on their window sill was Lumus, the large Black owl belonging to Professor Snape.**

"**Harry!" shouted Ron and Ginny. **

**After their father had been let out they had written several owls conveying their gratitude, now almost ten days later a reply.**

"**What does it say son?" Mr. Weasley asked. He had been informed how his release had been brought about and Mr. Weasley a man of honor if not money had felt embarrassed that Harry's and the Professor's private life had been used as a lever to get him out of Azkaban, not that he wasn't happy to be out but he knew that in all fairness the Weasley's would be in the Snapes's debt for a long time. **

**Charlie opened the parchment and read out loud.**

_**Lord Severus Atticus of the House of Snape**_

_**and in bond**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Snape**_

**Request the presence of Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Ronald Weasley on Thursday September 18th of this year at 2pm at our residence. Send acceptance reply by owl, so transportation can be arranged.**

_**Lord Severus Atticus of the House of Snape**_

_**and in bond**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Snape**_

"**Harry wants to see us Dad"**

**Mr. Weasley took the letter and noticed that only Snape's signature was on the letter. "I don't know about that Ronald. This letter was signed by Professor Snape he only added Harry's name as a courtesy.**

"**Well what do we do then?" Bill asked.**

"**We go and meet with the Professor that's all." Mr. Weasley answered firmly. "Charlie send the reply, the eighteenth is tomorrow."**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**OH WOW I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Ch 17 Eye openers, a letter, a pensiev

I want to thank you guys for the reviews. You're really great about reading and reviewing, it's motivating to hear your comments and ideas.

Well the last chapter was a pickle to write. There were so many things I wanted to get just right and with work and all it was hard to find the time. However after all was said and done I was satisfied with the end result. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I know I said this chapter would include the Tournament but as I was writing other things popped into my evil head. There's nothing I like more than closure and I felt there were certain things that needed to be clarified. Thanks to Neocane for her questions and observations.

The chapter got a little long sorry!

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING.

Chapter 17A. Eye Openers, a Letter, Pensieve 

Lord Alessander explored the Manor; his home was a work of art and he was pleased to see that his son made sure it was kept in excellent condition. He was talking to one of the charmed portraits when he heard footsteps coming his way it was the Wizard Sirius Black.

Sirius was upset at Remus, the wolf was acting all moody and had declined his invitation to have a late night _bite_. Keeping up with the werewolf had taken a lot out of him and he needed to get his strength back.

**_Merlin the man lives in a freaking Museum_** thought Sirius tiredly, **_did the halls never end?_**

**_They do but you are right it does occasionally resemble a museum. _**

_**WHAT! **Sirius _stopped in mid stride and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and turned quickly. Prince Alessander stood before him casually leaning against the wall.

"My apologies I sometimes forget to speak."

"Well don't do that, it reminds me of _Dementors _creeping around in my mind."

"I shall endeavor not to." nodded the Vampire apologetically.

"Thank you" Sirius was unsure as to what to do next. He was in the Vampire's home. He wondered what the Vampire would do if he knew how awful he had behaved towards Severus while at school.

"You and my son were not friends."

"I asked you not to do that." Sirius bristled angrily.

"I was not Mr. Black, the portraits must have at one time or another heard Severus cursing your name or the like, they told me" The Prince answered cordially.

"Oh, sorry. No we were not friends, not even casual ones."

"Let's hope that that it is all in the past."

Sirius said nothing but cleared his throat. The Vampire looked at him, his eyes taking in the Wizard's slim build and light blue eyes. Mr. Black was handsome in a peculiar sort of way especially around the eyes the Vampire mused. He wondered what it would be like to touch him…looking straight at Sirius he moved slowly and traced his index finger down the side of the Wizards's face. Sirius felt his eyes getting heavy something in the back of his mind told him to leave but he found himself unable to do so. Seconds later he blinked and found himself alone in the middle of the hall. He rubbed his eyes and shaking his head moved away to get a bite, the incident erased from his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later the Prince strolled through the gardens of his home. His mind dwelled on Severus's Mother and his last Vampire mate. His wife had been a kind woman but he had not chosen her and had never loved her or even tried to. When he had accepted his legacy he had asked her to join him but as many of the Wizarding World she had been blinded by the prejudice against vampires and had refused him. She died a year after he left the Manor to fulfill his duties as Lord and Prince of his Clan. Severus, a proud Snape if ever there was one had never made a single attempt to contact him and the Prince often wondered why he had allowed it.

His second mate had been a most beautiful Portuguese vampiress who had enthralled him with her dark looks and exotic breeding; she had died ten years ago in a raid against an opposing clan _Ten years_, _had it been that long_? He he needed to find someone, but he did not want to make a mistake. He closed his eyes and saw a pair of light blue eyes staring back at him. He wondered what had possessed him to touch the Wizard and even more why he had erased the memory from his mind. He was a pragmatic creature and quickly came to the conclusion that he was attracted to Mr. Black, _to what degree he was not quite sure but it wasn't like the Wizard could go anywhere. The Prince promised himself to remain in the Manor until he found out._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Moony you gotta get over it!"

"I killed someone, a living being."

"Not really aren't they supposed to be the walking dead or something?"

"Padfoot this is not the time!" _Really did Sirius have to take everything so lightly._

"Merlin Moony! If you didn't want the bat dead then why did you attack him?" asked Sirius digging into his vegetables hungrily,"What did he do anyway? Rough up one of your books."

"You are not helping!"

"Sorry, I just can't seem to get all worked up about a fucking bat!"

"It's attitudes like that-."

"Moony just spill it and tell me already!"

"He killed my maker."

"Your what? Wait a minute! The werewolf that turned you? But I thought you hated him for what he did?"

"I do, I mean I did. He's dead now."

"Your maker or the bat?" asked Sirius smiling at his own joke. Moony just ignored him so Sirius continued, "So you killed the bat because he killed the werewolf that turned you, _a being you have always hated._ No wonder you feel remorse that bat did you a service and instead of getting a pat in the back you drove a stake through his heart."

"Damn you Sirius, I had to! It was beyond my control the magic that transformed me screamed for vengeance."

"Well then stop beating yourself about it. It wasn't you! It was the cursed magic. Look he's dead, you're cursed to walk your life as a werewolf and howl at the moon, and I'm cursed to hide in Snape's home and give people rabies, it could be worse."

"Yeah how?"

"I don't know! You could have died and I could end up bonded to a bat!"

"Sirius you always find the bright side of things."

"Yeah well after Azkaban one learns to appreciate simple things like curses, vampires, and a quick death. Now if I could only get that blasted ghost of my back I'd be ok." As if on cue Myrtle came flying through the wall and slammed Sirius's chair to one side sending him to the floor with a loud thump.

"You deserve what you get." Remus said trying not to choke on his food in between the laughter.

"Thanks for _your _support."

"I'm here for you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost one o'clock when Harry woke up in Severus' arms his head tucked under the Wizard's chin. They needed to get up, Severus had mentioned wanting to talk to his Godfathers and his Father in law about the Tournament. Thinking he should get a head start Harry moved slowly trying not to wake Severus up. Unfortunately Severus was a very light sleeper and he was awake the moment Harry tried to inch himself away.

Their eyes met and Harry felt his face getting warm. Severus could not help but look at Harry. Memories from last night came back Harry opened his mouth feeling Severus lips first on his mouth and then move down the side of his neck. Harry could feel the warmth spreading through out his body as he pressed himself closer to Severus, moving over Harry he continued kissing him while his hands explored and caressed…

Hours later Severus and Harry reluctantly interrupted their time together and walked to meet the others at one of the libraries. Myrtle popped out of one of the portraits where she was chatting with a girl her own age who turned out to be Severus great great great Grandmother and joined them.

"Where are you going?" The ghost asked waving goodbye to the portrait.

"We're meeting the others in the Library to talk about the Tournament." Harry said feeling hungry for the first time in a long time.

"So he'll be participating?" Myrtle asked looking at Severus accusingly.

"Yes. Not that I want to mind you but if I refuse to go it'll only be worse" Harry cut in hoping Myrtle would not cause problems.

"It hasn't been decided but it looks that way." Severus added hoping an alternative could be found.

Harry looked at Severus and could tell the Potions Master was worried so he changed the subject quickly. "Aunt Myrtle how's Cecilia?"

"I don't know, two days ago she was still sleeping. Do you want me to check up on her?" she asked puffed up by the fact that Harry was now calling her Aunt without her having to ask.

"Could you?" He asked politely.

"Why certainly, by the way you're really handsome." Myrtle whispered in his ear before she floated away. Harry couldn't help but blush. Harry could feel Severus looking at him critically, _he didn't think himself handsome and Severus would probably be thinking the same thing_, a _skinny kid who couldn't even stand up for himself. Of course he wasn't handsome what could Myrtle be thinking!_

"Do you read minds?" Harry asked suddenly. He had always suspected it and now he could ask.

"I am gifted in mind disciplines just as you are in wandless magic but I never read someone's mind unless it is completely necessary." Severus answered.

"So that's a yes, I suppose." Severus nodded. "…talking about wandless magic where's my wand?"

"It's in my possession. I will return it after the meeting with the Prince."

"Why not before? And why don't you call him Father?"

"It's not within my reach. We do not get along, I would rather address him as I know him." explained Severus sardonically. Harry felt bad for Severus, "Don't worry about it…it is what it is and that's that." Severus said touched by Harry's feelings.

"Have you read my mind?"

"Yes but not recently, the bond allows me to pickup your emotions."

"Can I do the same? Not read minds. I wouldn't want to do that. But sometimes I feel really calm and sort of controlled and I don't think it's me."

"That would probably be me you're picking up through the bond."

Harry nodded well at least he knew now. "Maybe things aren't as bad with your father, he's here after all."

"He's got his reasons Harry and they are not mine."

"Why ask him to come then?"

"He can help and he's the lesser of the two evils."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prince Alessander and his entourage were the first ones to arrive to the library and stood in the shadows of the room waiting for the others to arrive. He heard both Severus and his son n law nearing the library and stretching his senses picked up on the fact that the bond had been completed. _One out of three problems solved_, he thought.

Severus entered the room with Harry close behind him. The pair looked around before their eyes set on the Vampire Prince.

"I am pleased to see that things are as they should be Severus." The Prince pointed out looking Harry up and down.

"It was not done for your benefit."

"I don't care child so long as it was." The Vampire said moving from the shadows into the light of the fireplace. The rest of the vampires stood around their Prince like undying fixtures in the room. They looked at Harry with unreadable expressions which still made Harry a little edgy but he tried hard to ignore them. Harry observed his father and law but was at a loss as to what to say, the Vampire looked as old as Severus but he was as old as Lord Gribaldi, it was downright eerie. Had he always been a vampire? He would ask Severus later and weren't Vampires supposed to be affected by sun light?

"You are a Snape now and I welcome you into the family."

"I'm a Potter too don't forget it." Harry added,

"Touchy, aren't you?

"You don't know how much?"

"What are you playing at?" Severus asked but the vampire ignored him and continued sparring with Harry.

"I am not here to fight you but to fight for you. I'm not your enemy remember that. Let me embrace you?"

"I'd rather you didn't?

"Don't trust me?"

"I don't know if I should, so just incase." Harry explained taking a step back. It wasn't that Harry had woken up in the morning wondering how he was going to anger the Prince but Harry felt something not right with his father n law and was reluctant to go anywhere near him. Funny, minutes ago he had felt bad that Severus and his father did not get along now he was beginning to realize that maybe Severus was right the Vampire had his own agenda.

The Prince smirked and sat on the nearest sofa and arranged the cape around him talking to himself but aloud for Harry and Severus benefit. The Vampires that surrounded him remained immobile watching if Harry would be able to stand up to him.

"Children! …Alessander you've gained another son and he like your heir can't seem to trust you…tut tut ….I would be hurt Harry if it weren't for the fact that I wouldn't trust myself either." He finished looking up and locking ruby red eyes with Harry's emerald ones.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Harry came to it was to find a room of angry wizards. His Godfathers were shouting threats at Severus and Prince Alessander.

"HE WASN'T IN ANY DANGER!"

"Severus he passed out!" Remus added flabbergasted by the Potions Master's attitude.

"I would have never allowed it if it had been dangerous!" Severus bit out.

Harry slowly sat up and watched the scene tiredly. **_Why were they always arguing? Did they think it would make things better? _**

_**They care for you, **the Vampire whispered._

Harry heard the voice inside his head and turned to see Lord Alessander watching him with a satisfied look on his face.

_**What the hell was that? **Harry asked_

_**A test …which you passed…**the Vampire said arranging his robes fastidiously_

_**You fucking shit! I feel like I got struck with a bat!** Harry seethed._

…_**.do you kiss my son with that mouth? **The Vampire asked sarcastically._

**_Leave me alone_** Harry ordered and turned to the shouting. The Vampire did a mock salute and went back to the argument. Mr. Black was certainly getting worked up and the wolf was trying to be understanding but he was confused and wanted an explanation. The Vampire would have already hexed them into tomorrow but they were his son n law's Godfathers so I guess he could try to be a little tolerant, he'd give them one minute before he would take action.

"I don't care if he is your father Snivellus!"

Harry had heard enough! He loved his Godfather but he would not allow him to insult Severus. "Stop it! It's not his fault!" he said getting up unsteadily.

Severus wondered how Harry could have woken up without him noticing. _No Doubt the mutt's fucking fault_, he thought walking over to his bonded.

"You're standing up for him?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"It wasn't his fault." Harry said looking at the Vampire. The bat did not even bother to look guilty. "Look let's just move on before you try to kill Severus and I have to hex you….Sir."

"Oh can I help?" Myrtle asked floating into the room. " Cecilia is still sleeping by the way." The ghost announced as she circled Black with a wicked look.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

After much arguing and debating the strategy had been planned out. Much to everyone's misgivings it was decided that Harry would have to participate. The plan that would insure his survival from any attack had been drawn up. It would include the use of an entourage made up of not only Severus, his Father n law but of four Vampires. Harry had protested the use of body guards but his protests were thrust aside by everyone present. He had never felt more like a child _Hell even Myrtle had been heard out!_

"I still don't understand why I have to have body guards." Harry protested. The strategy had been planned out and no one had even bothered to ask for his opinion. He didn't want to act ungrateful but having everyone talk about him like he was ten did not make him feel good.

"I have promised to protect you and how I go about it is my business so kindly refrain from complaining" Lord Alessander told Harry sounding much like Severus. Myrtle only frowned at the Vampire maybe she could add him to her black list, no not yet.

"…Everyone's is going to think I can't take care of myself." Harry objected.

"Harry your time in Hogwarts is past you are not retuning to school but will only be there for the tasks and then leave." explained Remus patiently, "you did not volunteer you name to be a participant in the Tournament yet it was drawn. It's very clear that someone wants you to participate. Why? For no other reason than for you to become an easy target for Voldermort, Dumbledore or who ever may want to harm you. You may not want an escort but it is necessary."

"_But_-"

"You will have an escort while at Hogwarts. Once the task is over we will immediately leave for the apparition site. The group will split and apparate in three different places and from there you will go to another site where Lupin and Black will apparate you to one of the Potter Estate's. Is that clear?" Severus asked resolutely. He knew Harry was feeling left out of the decision making but there was no choice. If it were up to his bonded he'd go down there by himself. Severus could not take the chance that Harry would be left unprotected even for a minute while at Hogwarts. He had not wanted to impose his will but if it was the only way to guarantee their success then so be it. Harry did not say anything and Severus asked again. "Is that clear?" Harry wanted to hex Severus right there and then but he knew the Wizard was right. "Harry." he heard Severus warningly. "All right!" Harry finally barked back.

Harry noticed Remus looking at him in understanding. "All right… I get the picture." He repeated and walked out his hands shoved deep in his pant pockets.

Severus let Harry go and finished discussing the details while Sirius gave him dirty looks and his Father nodded approvingly. No doubt the Prince liked the way he had handled Harry, his father had always been a forceful Wizard so his outburst with Harry was undoubtedly applauded by the Vampire Prince.

"There was no need!" Sirius protested.

"I am right and you know it, so kindly butt out." Severus growled. He was getting very tired of Sirius's interference the Wizard needed to find something else to worry about. Harry was his bonded not the Mutt's.

Sirius looked at Severus and though he hated himself for doing it he nodded angrily, Remus looked on in relief. Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "I have been suspecting Harry's unnaturally strong power for weeks now I have further proof that he may be more powerful than we suspect."

"What makes you say so?" Asked Remus.

"You are aware that when one goes into the Dark Lord's Service he takes the Death Mark." Severus began unbuttoning his sleeve.

"Yes you have one." Lord Alessander said remembering his son's mark.

"Not anymore the Dark Mark disappeared this morning." The Potions master announced rolling up his sleeve and showing of his arm minus the mark.

"How's that possible?" Sirius asked stumped.

"The only thing I can think off is that when the bond was completed the bond that once existed between myself and the Dark Lord was somehow made void and not only that but after I left the Dark Lord's service I found that Dumbledore cast a tracing spell on my magic."

Sirirus and Remus crossed looks, what kind of wizard was Dumbledore? Casting tracing spells was considered against Wizarding Law unless the Wizard was an Auror.

"The spell is gone." He finished rolling his sleeve down again.

"That's why you sent your solicitors to deal with the Custody trial?" Asked Sirius remembering the anger he had felt when the Wizard had not shown up to face the Ministry himself. "So that Dumbledore would not be able to trace you back here?"

"Yes."

"Your feeling is that somehow the bond cancelled out the spell and the mark? That would require dark magic. Marks and tracing spells are hard to cast and impossible to break." Remus was in shock breaking bonds and marks were considered dark magic. Bonds did not normally disappear unless the new bond was formed of a more powerful magic. So that left him to deduce that Harry's magic was stronger than the Dark Lord's_, could it be possible?_

Lord Alessander was ecstatic over the news. He was glad to know that his future Grandchildren would inherit not only Severus mind disciplines but Harry's magic and his legacy. The three combined were a guarantee of his Family's survival and growth. He had worried over heirs for the Snape family but with Harry that survival was no longer an issue his only concern now would be to make sure the stubborn boy survived long enough to produce the Snape family with heirs, two would do nicely.

"Harry will need very specialized training to help him control his magic. He's young and is ruled by his emotions and that will bring him trouble." The Prince voiced.

"Does Harry know about the mark?" Sirius asked.

"I have not discussed it with him but I will."

"It's the love for his friends and family that rules him." Remus clarified. "We are his family, it's our responsibility to train him for the dangers he will be facing. He's young now but he will not be a teenager for ever we can not coddle him we have to treat him as an adult, it'll be something he will appreciate."

The four Wizards nodded in agreement. The other Vampires stood by listening and mentally speaking amongst themselves, yes Harry would be kept safe the children from Severus and him would be powerful, an asset to the clan. The youth's magic was worth keeping him safe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus wrote to write the Ministry and Hogwarts to inform them of his _bonded's_ participation and copies of both letters would be sent to the Daily Prophet. Severus's only regret was that he would not be present when they were read. The fools would be livid when they found out that Harry would not be remaining in Hogwarts but would instead come and go after each task, and that he would be taking an escort as befitted a Wizard of his high rank. Yes being a part of old Wizarding families had its advantages.

He also wrote to the Weasley's and requested Arthur's, Charlie's and Ron's presence. The older Charlie would be able to give them more information on the Dragons used and the task itself as for Ron he had plenty of questions for the red head regarding Harry's life and Harry would certainly appreciate talking to his friend. Arthur well he would keep the red headed brat in line.

"Dobby!" he called out.

"Yes Master Snape." The elf appeared with a pop.

"Mr. Weasley and his sons, Charlie and Ronald will be sending an owl soon. Arrange to bring them here tomorrow at 2pm. They will be staying for two nights make the necessary arrangements."

"Yes Master Snape." The Elf nodded eagerly more people to look after; the other elves would be so pleased.

Snape nodded and with a satisfied smirk and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. He stopped in mid stride as he sensed a sharp pain coming from Harry. He immediately apparated to their chambers and saw Harry sitting on the sofa doubled over holding his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving Harry's hands aside. The scar stood out red and bleeding.

"My head hurts!" Harry said painfully. "I can feel him!"

"Who!" asked Severus alarmed.

"Voldermort!" Harry cried clutching his fore head; he closed his eyes concentrating on shutting out the pain. _Damn it! What was wrong!_

Severus took Harry's into arms and concentrated on entering his bonded's mind. Once inside he was caught up in a whirlwind of hurt and anguish mixed with hate and anger and an evil sense of revenge. Severus quickly placed himself in front of Harry and began constructing a mental wall that would shield him from the onslaught of images that flew at Harry.

Half an hour later Severus called Dobby into the room and asked the elf to bring him some potions and a light lunch.

"What happened?" asked Harry his head pounding less fiercely.

"You picked up the Dark Lord's emotions."

"But how?"

"I'm pretty sure it's through the scar."

"Dumbledore said the same thing."

"Then this isn't the first time it happens?" Severus asked while Harry leaned back onto Severus's chest. _Merlin it felt good to be held, Harry thought closing his eyes sleepily._

"I started getting headaches during the Summer. I thought it was because I wasn't eating but one night I had this nightmare, there was this snake in it and a Wizard, the Wizard was torturing a witch and I could hear her screaming, I could see her in pain and before I knew it I was feeling the same pain she was, that's completely ridiculous of course how could I feel what she was feeling. Anyway I woke up screaming, my Uncle was so angry I woke him up that he slammed me against the wall, my back hurt for days." Harry added oblivious to Severus reaction. The wizard was glad Harry was facing away from him and that he was disciplined enough to keep his emotions under control. _Dursley _he hadn't forgotten about him he was saving the best for last.

Minutes later Dobby arrived with the potions and the meal. "Try to eat a little more this time." He instructed as Harry and he sat down in their private dining room. "You will have to finish your education with private tutors as things stand now it would be suicidal for you to go to any school. Lupin and Black can be useful, Lupin is a decent DADA teacher and Black can teach you self defense or how to get into trouble or escape from Azkaban, I'll start working with you on mind discipline and potions."

"You're going to teach me potions?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I will endeavor to do so."

"It's your funeral." He mumbled shoving a piece of roll into his mouth.

"That's reassuring. I will speak to Lord Alessander he can begin training you in wandless magic."

"He can do wandless magic?"

"He is still a Wizard and a very powerful one, but he is a vampire first. Oh here you are." Severus said placing Harry's wand on the table. Harry cleaned his hands on the napkin before he took it and placed it in his coat.

"Thank you I was feeling so strange without it. Hey one question how come your father is not affected by sun light? I thought sunlight killed Vampires" Harry asked spooning some soup.

"That's not exactly accurate. Muggle Vampires die from sunlight; Wizard Vampires simply have an extreme aversion to it."

"Does sunlight bother you?"

"I share the aversion."

_Well that explained the dungeons and dark clothes._ "Does becoming a vampire hurt?"

"You have to die so your body can be reborn as a Vampire, so yes the process is painful."

"Do you stay young? Your Father looks the same age as you."

"Yes you remain with the same physical characteristics you had when you were re born."

"Are you one?"

"I have the gene but I have no intention of becoming one."

"How does that work?" Harry asked pushing the plate away from him. He had eaten a third of the soup and half a roll and his stomach was starting to act up.

"I would have to feed to become a vampire."

"Feed as in drink blood."

"Yes but it has to be a Wizard's blood I belong to a clan. I would be outcast if I were to drink from a Muggle."

"Geez! Who would have thought it? Snobbish Vampires! What would happen to that person, the one you feed from?"

"He or she would die unless I allowed them to drink from me and then they would become a Vampire too,"

"How is it that your father is a Prince?"

"The Prince title comes along with the Vampire gene; most Vampire clans are mid evil royal families."

"So you're a blue blood."

"My father is I have not accepted the Vampire legacy so I will never be one. The Prince title will fall to one of his followers or end with him."

"When will that be?"

"When he dies and I don't think that'll happen for a long time. I don't see Lord Alessander stepping aside either, so I surmise that he'll be leading the clan for a very long time."

"Can Vampire's have children?"

"Yes and no the Wizard's they turn are their children, most vampires that have the gene reproduce first before they join the clan that way they insure their own family's survival. The clan of the _Blood Moon_ is made of at least 15 different families and has about 200 hundred vampires who have sworn loyalty to the Prince."

"Two hundred!" Harry whistled softly in amazement. "How many clans are there?"

"About 22 but that's just in England and Europe, there's still the Middle East, Asia, Australia, Africa and the Americas"

"DAMN! Hey if he's a Prince is there a King or Queen?"

"Yes, but their names are forbidden to those who have not accepted their legacy."

"Like you?"

"Like me." Severus confirmed.

"Don't you want to become a vampire; I mean live for ever and all that."

"I have my life and unless something so completely drastic were to happen I do not see myself walking down that road."

"Oh." Harry had been worried that maybe Severus would choose to become a vampire and leave him.

"Severus….I …I mean…I…" Harry tried but was at a loss as how to ask.

"Go ahead."

"It's a little embarrassing." He started grabbing the roll and picking at it.

"Harry just ask." Severus had promised to be completely honest with Harry. He knew that the fact that he would have to be the one to carry the children would not sit well with Harry, but Severus had no intention of doing it. It might be selfish on his part but he had already made up his mind. _Good thing he was the dominant partner in the bond._

"Myrtle said something the other night and well it got me to thinking. What about children I mean… I mean are we going to adopt or what will happen?" he asked feeling guilty that Snape would be unable to have children since they were bonded.

"_Harry, Wizards can have children."_ Severus said slowly letting the words sink in. He knew that Harry was ignorant of many Wizarding facts _but how could he not know this! _

"Oh…..oh….OH!" he said confused and then it came, the outburst Severus was bracing himself for. "CAN HAVE CHILDREN? ARE YOU NUTTY!"

"No I am not _nutty_ nor am I _insane_." He said sitting back in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

"Men don't have children! It's impossible!"

"I never said men, I said Wizards. Of which you are one."

"I can't believe it….!"

"Believe it."

"But which of us will have the children?"

"You."

"ME!" His eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes you." Nodded answered thinking back to what Myrtle and the Prince had said about Harry being attractive. Looking at him now he could agree with them.

"And why not you?" Harry sputtered in shock.

"Because I am not …..on the receiving end." He finished.

"You are not on the receiving end? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I am making love to you not the other way around."

"But that can change." Harry squeaked knowing how unlikely that was. Severus did not say anything but looked at him skeptically. "You have to give me something I mean you must have some kind of birth control stashed in your potions lab?" Harry asked pleading hopefully.

"There's nothing I can give you, birth control for Wizards is non existent."

"You're joking!"

"No I am not."

"But you're a Potions Master one of the best! You can make something!" Harry exclaimed, he knew he was kissing up but he didn't care the alternative was too surreal.

"Yes I am and no I can not. The only existing birth control for Wizards is permanent and highly illegal. That's why marriages or bondings between Wizard's are far and between."

"No!" shouted Harry losing his patience. "The reason they are far and between is because one of them has to..has to, ..has to_… bottom_ and then get stuck 9 months pregnant! What I don't understand is why it has to be me!"

"Because you look better on the bottom and it's not nine but eleven."

"Eleven? Eleven! What am I a fucking Elephant!"

"I think elephants are longer."

"I don't care! I refuse to have a child. I will not have sex with you! Do you understand? I will not! WHAT IF I'M ALREADY PREGNANT?" Harry asked rising to his feet and touching his flat stomach. Severus had never been so amused in his life and fought hard to keep a straight face. Harry was getting hysterical and Severus loved it and grabbed him before he managed to slip away. He pulled him in his arms and kissed him, Harry struggled at first but within moments he ceased and began kissing Severus back, in between kisses and caresses Severus taunted him by asking, "You were saying?" Harry moaned. They were not seen again for the remainder of the day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius had been trying to evade the Ghost but she was relentless. She had been popping in and out of rooms confusing him so much that he took several wrong turns and before he knew he found himself in a part of the Manor he did not recognize. He was about to turn himself into a grim and smell his way back to his chamber when he saw Lord Alessander sitting in one of the many rooms with the double doors open.

"Mr. Black?" Came the voice from inside the room. "Would you care to join me?" The Prince invited. Sirius stood at the threshold unwilling to come in but when he saw Myrtle poking her head out of the wall again he stepped inside before she saw him.

"Leave." The Prince ordered and Sirius saw the Vampires emerge from the shadows. One by one they bowed before their Prince and then left without a word. "Please join me Mr. Black." The Vampire invited again, Sirius tried hard to keep focused but could not and slowly almost sluggishly walked into the room. The two double doors closed quietly behind him. Myrtle floated outside with a satisfied smirk on her face. Harry would be angry but the mutt had it coming for everything he had done to her and Severus, besides it wasn't as if he was going to die or anything. Two hundred years from now he'd be thanking her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus lay sleeping soundly half a glass of wine by his bed. He didn't know who had left the wine there but the wolf had drunk it gratefully wanting to sleep undisturbed for a while. It was common knowledge that someone who had just gone through a transformation should not drink wine. Remus was feeling depressed, in four days there would be another full moon, another transformation for him. Sleep was a welcomed escape from that imminent reality.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mr. Weasley and his two sons apparated to Snape Manor with Dobby. They stood looking around in shock. This was not a home it was a monument. _Merlin what kind of life did Harry live. Talk about extremes! _Ron thought in wonder. The Elf led them to a large Library where to his Father's and brother's surprise but not his Remus and Sirius stood waiting to welcome them.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron shouted "I knew you were here! I knew Harry got you both out! Dad, Charlie! This is Professor Lupin and this is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather." Both escapees shook hands with their surprised visitors.

"Mr. Black, Professor" came the greeting.

"Where's Harry!" asked Ron looking beyond the two Wizards impatiently.

"He'll be along in a minute he's with Severus right now." Remus said feeling Charlie's and Mr. Weasley's eyes on him. They had heard of the werewolf from Ronald but neither one had ever seen one not this close anyway. The Wizard that stood before them apart from the cuts and bruised face seemed as normal as any Wizard they had ever seen. "He didn't know you were coming until this morning and he's in a bit of a shock." Sirius added,"Please sit down."

Everyone sat and Sirius called for refreshments.

"Why's he in shock!"

"Well Harry's gone through a bit of a transformation. He's not what you expect Ron so take it easy on him." Sirius told Ron while looking at the older Weasleys.

"What do you mean changed?"

"Ronald he has changed and that's that." Mr. Weasley ordered.

"But Harry-!"

"Ronald, listen to Dad or we'll ask Lord Snape to send you back." Charlie warned his brother hoping Ron would keep his mouth under control.

"He may be all Lord but-",Ron started out but was interrupted.

"But what Ron?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Ron turned afraid to look and saw his best friend or someone who looked a lot like him. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out and he shut it instead. Harry was for one thing much better dressed, he wore a Wizard's coat, trousers and boots with a black cape. He was a head taller but still painfully thin. His dark hair was shoulder length and tied back from his face. His eyes were guarded and Mr. Weasley and Charlie could tell the boy was nervous. Sirius and Remus stood by trying to look supportive they knew that Ron had a knack for saying the wrong thing and they hoped the boy would not say something stupid or ignorant or both.

"Hi Ron." Harry said walking towards them, "Welcome to Snape Manor Mr. Weasley, Charlie it's nice to meet you." He greeted, shaking their hands.

Charlie could not believe his eyes! Oh Merlin! If his sister had had a crush on him before it would be nothing compared to what would happen if she saw him now. He was gorgeous and not that he was into guys but even he had to admit it, Harry was a looker.

"Severus and my Father n Law will be in shortly." Harry announced sitting down.

"I'm happy to see you are well. We were all worried. The speculation after you disappeared was something fierce." Mr. Weasley noticing Harry's wedding band.

"I'm sure it was Sir but I'm fine please say hello to everyone when you get back." Harry said folding his hands underneath his robes as they began trembling again. It was just then that the double doors were thrown open and four Vampires walked in and stood next to the doors as Lord Alessander and Severus both entered the room.

Severus and Lord Alessander shook hands with both Mr. Weasley and Charlie and nodded at Ron. Severus sat next to Harry and Lord Alessander casually took the chair next to Sirius.

"Wait a minute I thought his father was dead or something!" Ron demanded finally snapping out of it.

"Ronald!" Mr. Weasley warned, "My apologies." He said turning to Severus and Lord Alessander.

"Quite forgiven Mr. Weasley I have heard of how your sons stood up for my son and son in law. Loyalty is something I respect Mr. Weasley. I have been away fulfilling other duties so it's quite normal for those not in the family to believe me dead."

"You can't be his father you both look the same age."

"Ronald you have been warned one more and I will request Lord Snape send you home!"

"But…..all right!" Ron said giving in, he looked at Harry, "So you're better off." Harry nodded in response but did not speak.

"We thank you for attending our invitation we have discussed the Tournament and as Lord Harry's participation is obligatory he will be going to Hogwarts for the tasks. Our worry is not whether he wins or losses but that he survive any attempt that may be made on his life. That is why you three are here." Severus began speaking.

Charlie offered a lot of insight on the different kinds of dragons he had delivered to Hogwarts the Vampire asked questions and from time to time would make eye contact with one of his body guards and they would either nod or shake their heads. Ron looked on putting two and two together. His father was long past that point he had heard about Lord Snape's father and knew that the Wizard belonged to a Vampire clan. It was no secret that the majority of the old Wizard families had come from or had been or become vampires somehow. The facts were not clear and the Ministry had never really dwelled on them either out of respect or fear who knew. Mr. Weasley would have to speak to his sons later if they were going to stay here for two nights they would have to be careful. It was rumored that this Vampire in particular was ruthless to his enemies but a great protector to his allies Mr. Weasley was not a stupid man and he hoped to fall in the latter category.

Harry leaned back and tuned them out. His head was starting to pound, after what seemed an endless time everyone rose, the Weasley's would be staying for two nights and they would see them later on that evening.

"I'll be along in a little while I want to speak to Ron." He announced remaining seated.

"Very well." Severus answered without another word.

"Caspian will remain with him. He needs to get used to having an escort with him Severus."

Harry opened his mouth to refuse but Severus looked at him asking him to accept. Harry frowned but kept the protest to himself. Mr. Weasley gave Ron a look of warning before he and Charlie left chatting amiably with Sirius and Remus. Severus and the Prince walked out flanked by three vampires.

"Sit down Ron or would you care to walk?"

"I think walking is better."

"All right let's go outside." Ron and Harry walked out followed by the Vampire guard close behind them. Once outside Harry removed his long robe it was politely taken by the Vampire.

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"That's three years! Damn!"

"It couldn't be helped Dumbledore cast a spell on me to make me come into my magic before I came of age, I wouldn't have survived the passing if I hadn't aged."

"But that would mean that you and Snape-!"

"Ron before we start I have to say something. I know you dislike Severus but he saved my life and he was as much a pawn in all this as I was, so please no insulting remarks." Harry said trying hard not to sound rude. He wanted to keep his friend but Ron needed to accept Severus as a fact in Harry's life.

"Sorry Harry it wasn't my intention to be rude, it's just that, that…I mean I don't even know what to call him."

"Try Prof. Snape it'll be easier."

"Sure Harry. Professor it'll be."

Harry sighed in relief he wanted to keep his friend and he had hoped he wouldn't have to fight over this. Now that they had an understanding Harry felt a weight lift of his shoulders and he could smile.

"You know who's here with me?" he asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"Who?"

"Myrtle…turns out she's Severus long lost step Aunt or something. Oh and she's got it out for my God father Sirius. My God father Remus she actually likes but I still don't know what she's got against poor Sirius…"

"Really..wow…! Hey but I thought only Sirius was your God father!"

"They both are." Harry answered simply.

"That's pretty good then. You've got two Godfather's living with you!"

Ron and Harry talked for about an hour and a half. The red head told him about Mr. Weasley and Hermione and their fight with Draco and being expelled. Harry listened and was outraged but in the back of his mind he felt relieved too. They would not be under the close eye of Dumbledore and that counted for something. He couldn't help but feel let down by Hermione she was so smart and here she was running after Dumbledore like he was some kind of Holy man to be obeyed and believed no matter what.

"Hey you got your stuff from Hogwarts don't you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I just thought you'd like to fly with me or something. You know I'll be here for two days and I can give you some practice. I don't want you to get rusty or anything?"

"Excuse me. Me rusty?"

"Well it's obvious you don't get enough practice."

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you, won't I?"

"Talk is cheap." Ron taunted taking his broom from his pocket and enlarging it to it's normal size.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later Harry walked back into the Manor and went straight to the bedchamber. He rummaged through his trunk and pushing everything aside he found his broom. Pulling it out like a long lost treasure he turned to walk back and stopped dead in his tracks. Severus stood at the doorway eyeing him inquisitively.

"Ron and I are going flying." He explained hoping Severus would not make a fuzz over him flying.

"Really."

"Yup I'll see in you in a while." He said trying to walk around him but Severus did not budge.

"I sensed something when Lord Alessander and I walked into the library." He said looking at Harry fidgeting.

"I got a headache but it's almost gone now." he said trying to sound better than he actually felt. _Yes he still had the headache but when wouldn't he?_ He wanted to go flying so bad. Who knew when he and Ron would get to spend time together again.

"Almost?"

"I hardly feel anything anymore. I haven't flown in ages!" He pleaded.

"It's your decision but what if you fall?"

"I won't fall." Harry insisted.

"Very well be careful." Severus stepped aside and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Thanks!" Shouted Harry and kissed him before he left running. His footsteps followed by a second pair could be heard hurrying down the hall.

Harry flew all over the Manor with Ron tagging along. Much to Ron's disgust Myrtle had made an appearance and flew along side Harry talking to him about her few times on a broom. Both friends took turns challenging each others skills while four Vampires kept a close watch on Harry.

It was during one of these stunts that Harry felt a sharp pain hit his temple. He clutched his broom with both hands and descended quickly; Ron followed and was in time to see his friend buckle to his knees. Myrtle's face changed to one of alarm and she flew inside the Manor in search of Severus. The Vampires wasted no time and one of them picked Harry up and apparated him inside the Manor and then carried him to the bedchamber where Severus was already waiting with the necessary potions. Ron grabbed Harry's broom and quickly ran inside with the remaining Vampires at his heels.

Once inside one of the Vampire's took Ron by the arm and led him to his bedchamber. Ron thought he was being taken to see Harry so he didn't say anything until he was pushed inside his bedroom and the door was charmed locked. He tried every door in his room but nothing worked and he was left inside holding Harry's broom until hours later when Severus came to talk to him alone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was asleep finally. Severus and his father had been in the potion's lab, the Potion's Master had feared a fall when he sensed the pain through the bond. His father quickly communicated that Harry was being taken to the bedchamber and they wasted no time in taking as many potions as they could before apparating to the room. Myrtle was just in time to see them disappear, so she quickly flew to the bedroom but because found the doors closed and the walls charmed against intrusion so she had to remain outside. The fact that Severus and his father were inside was a small comfort however.

Harry was on the bed doubled over in pain screaming himself hoarse his scar bleeding freely onto the white pillow while Lord Alessander looked on clinically. He could feel the pain in his son n law not through any bond but because it was so severe that you'd have to be dead not to.

"What's wrong Severus?" Lord Alessander asked seeing the blood seeping through his son n law's fingers.

"He shares a link with the dark lord through his scar. It's like the dark mark." He said opening up potions. "Help me with him, he needs to take this." The Prince recognized the mixture his son handed him; it was a strong pain killer and sleeping potion." Severus climbed up onto the bed and pulled Harry to him trying to comfort him, "give it to him quickly." The Prince did not need to be told twice and with one hand forced Harry's mouth open and with the other he poured potions down Harry's throat. Harry sputtered and almost managed to spit out the potions but the Prince placed his own hand over his son n law's mouth and the youth had no choice but to swallow. It was several minutes however before the Prince felt it was sufficiently safe for him to let go of Harry. When he finally moved away it was to leave Harry trapped in a torturous sleep in Severus arms. He lay moaning mumbling painfully for hours until complete sleep claimed him; Severus reluctantly left Harry guarded by two vampires while he spoke to his father in the next room.

Severus looked at his father. "He has a connection with the Dark Lord this is the second attack he has had here but from what he has mentioned there have been others. They seem to be getting more severe."

"You need to begin working with him on Occlumnecy or he will not last till the Tournament. What I can gather is that the Dark Lord has become aware of the fact that he will not be staying at Hogwarts for the duration of the Tournament and is angry."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You need to keep him under a closer watch." The Prince told him.

Severus knew what his father was saying in his own way. Harry could not be allowed to go off by himself least of all on a broom and the Prince was right Harry would stay on the ground regardless of how much he would plead.

"I will go speak to Black and Lupin to let them know what happened."

"I also think you need to speak to your bonded and soon, from what I heard in there, Voldermort is not the only one who occupies my son n law's mind. You need to help him overcome that Muggle or he will never be able to face the Dark Lord, if that beast finds out about this he will use it against him."

Severus knew exactly what the Prince was talking about and knew that he would have to speak to Harry but how to get him to open up without causing him more damage. He needed to know exactly what had happened. He knew of only one person who would be able to help him, Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley sat in almost physical pain waiting for word on his best friend. When he finally heard the door open and saw the Potions Master he was not sure of what to think. Close to an hour later Ron hoped that Harry understood that what he had told the Professor was to help. He had broken all the confidences and informed the Professor about everything he had suspected and for how long, the last straw was the Pensieve. He could not help but feel he had let his friend down.

Severus was quite short and to the point and for once neither Remus nor Lupin jumped down his throat, a good thing because he would have hexed them into oblivion. He excused himself from Charlie and Mr. Weasly and informed them he would Harry and himself would be unavailable for the evening, they offered to leave immediately but Severus wanted Charlie to draw up a map of the area the dragons would be held as well as give them information of the Dragons themselves. Remus and Lupin were left in charge of the guests. Sirius had wanted to see Harry but Remus had made him see how impossible that was for now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later, a very quiet group of Weasley's stood ready to apparate back to the burrow. Ron had visited Harry a lot during their two day stay but they were not allowed to go outside so they had talked a lot instead.Ron had gotten to know his friend a lot better and hoped that he had not made a mistake with the Professor.

Arthur Weasley had made a decision during his time at the Manor and that descion not only involved his loyalty but his family's. They owed nothing to the Ministry or to Dumbldeore the so called hero of the light, but he owed much to Harry and Snape and the Weasley's if not rich and powerful were loyal and smart enough to know when it was time to help those that helped them. When Mr. weasley finally said goodbye he placed his left hand over Lord Snape's and they both shook hands. The handshake was a sign among wizards that he was ready to serve or help the Potters and Snapes in any way shape or form. Severus nodded and acknowledge the offered assitance.

Harry had insisted and argued with Severus to be there when they left. The argument got to the point that the Potions Master had given in afraid that if he did not Harry could suffer more injury. Ron had wanted to hug his friend good bye but he knew what was going on with Harry so he controlled himself. Ron was unable to meet Harry's eyes when it was finally time to go Harry thought nothing of it putting it off to the fact that the Tournament was practically upon them. When they left, they were followed by his Godfathers, the Vampires and Myrtle who all left for Potter Manor to make everything ready for their two week stay there after the first task. Lord Gribaldi had come and gone the day before and after checking things over with Severus and speaking to the Prince as only an old friend could left, he had gotten a special invitation to attend the first task so they would all see each other very soon.

8888888888888888

Harry was reluctant to go back and rest, this bothered Severus immensely. It seemed to the Potions Master that everyone around Harry could see he was not well except him. He had to get Harry to face what was going on and fast. His hands trembled almost constantly a sign of the nervous tension he felt but refused to acknowledge. Severus had to do something.

Severus knew it was time to begin. He asked Harry to retire to their chamber to rest and after much stalling Harry finally went. Once Harry was inside Severus charmed the chamber locked and proceeded to search for the pensieve. When he found it he took it and placed it on the night table on Harry's side. Harry looked at it not recognizing at first.

"What's that?"

"A pensieve."

"Is it yours?"

"No, it's yours."

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do and I want you and I to look inside" Severus told him taking his hand and drawing his wand. Harry struggled and pushed Severus away.

"All right it's mine but I don't want to look inside."

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm not supposed to. I'm just supposed to keep it and never look into it."

"That's ridiculous."

"I wrote myself a letter after I took out all my memories and I told myself not look into it. Please believe me."

"Where's the letter?" Severus asked but Harry remained silent. Severus asked him again more forcefully,"Where's the letter? Where is it Harry? I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

"In my trunk, in parents picture frame." Harry said in disgust at himself for being so weak.

Severus let go of Harry and quickly walked over to the trunk where he found thepicture and after opening the frame saw the letter he was looking for. He walked out and saw Harry pushing the pensieve to the end of the table. Severus quickly took his wand out and moved the pensieve to the other side of the room. Harry stared at Severus angrily and walked to the door.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"What are you afraid of? It's just letter" Severus asked taking Harry by the arm.

"I don't want to hear it."

"You don't have to, but you will stay put." Severus said and pulled Harry towards the sofa where they both sat. He opened the letter and began reading to himself. Harry sat next to Severus feeling defeated his hands going through his hair frantically.

_Dear Harry, _

_Why are you sitting here in your Aunt's bathroom looking into this Pensieve? Because sometimes things happen to people and it's best not to remember them. In the Muggle world it would be impossible to erase things like those from our minds but in the Wizarding world magical pensieves are **our **salvation. You can't live as I've had to live. I had to find a way to survive. Our body can endure the abuse but not our minds. I had to do it or you would have lost your mind and your life. What kind of life can a person have if one loses all hope, and happiness. Before this pensieve you were so unhappy and had no hope. Now it'll be me that's unhappy but I'm a dream now, a nightmare and I don't exist. Be happy and never look inside. This is the only way to do this. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think, I can't touch anyone and no one can touch me. He's ruined my life and I can't take it anymore. I've thought long and hard about it and all I can say is that I've looked for help and no one will help. The Ministry is deaf and blind, the Headmaster has told me that sacrifices have to be made, and my aunt would never believe me. What can I do? I'm just a stupid child and no one cares. I've tried to make people care but it's no use, my friends are my age and they can't do anything. The only thing I can tell you now is to make sure you do not come back to __Privet Drive__ after this year. Do what you have to do but never come back. There aren't enough pensieves in the world to help you if you do. Goodbye Harry I love you and be happy. Remember I don't exist put me out of your mind, I'm a dream, a nightmare and things will be better for you now that I'm no longer with you. It's a week before Hogwarts make sure you are not left with your Uncle alone. _

_Love Harry. _

The letter was confusing, clearly the boy had written it while suffering from a mixture of extreme anxiety, hopelessness and depression. "You put all your memories in the pensieve but you told me about some of it. How can you remember if everything is in the pensieve?"

"I looked! But I couldn't stomach a minute of it and I pulled out!"

"Why did you look?"

"Because the dreams wouldn't go away I'd wake up at night sweating struggling to get him off me. Who the hell is _he_ I'd wonder? I know some of what happened and I don't want to look anymore! I don't want to remember!" Harry moaned burying his face in the Wizard's coat.

Severus wouldn't make Harry look inside, the youth was too unstable for something like that but he wasn't. He would see every little detail and Merlin and all that is holy in this world would not be able to help Vernom Dursley because he would go after him with everything his twisted mind could come up with. He cast a sleeping spell on Harry to make sure he would not leave or do something stupid and then called Dobby to watch over him

About forty minutes later Severus pulled out of the Pensieve and rushed to the bathroom where he threw up until his throat was hoarse what Harry remembered was not even the tip of the ice berg. It was clear the boy had been suicidal when his mind had grasped at straws and acquired a pensieve, how he had gone about getting one was still unclear but he would find out. When he finally came out he walked over to Harry and dismissing a very worried Dobby he touched Harry's temple lightly. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around, in an instant he remembered everything and shot up in bed clutching at the bed spread in nervous tension.

"Harry I've looked into the pensieve and…" Severus was at a loss for words and he closed his eyes trying to gather his strength he felt tears falling down his cheeks and unable to say anything Severus pulled Harry into his arms and comforted him until there was not doubt in Harry's mind he would always be there for him. Harry wanted nothing more than to let the Harry in the letter know that things had turned out for the better and that someone finally cared.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later a shocking discovery was reported in the London papers. A Vernom Dursley who had been reported missing by his wife and son was found in the trunk of his own car tied with his own belt and lying on a pile of tapes. The man had been severely beaten and was barely breathing and seemed to have gone into shock. He was taken to a psychiatric hospital after he attacked several nurses whom he said were house elves in disguise. When the videos were examined they were found to contain incriminating evidence of child abuse of an explicit nature. The child was never found and a description was made impossible when the tapes came up missing. however enough people had seen the videos in the police department and charges would be pressed. The man would be a resident of Christopher's Prison for the Criminally Insane until he could stand trial. He was reported as saying that an evil elf was trying to kill him and that the elf was sent by his evil nephew every night. This supposed elf would appear to torture him, his screams and sobs would echo the hallways of the hospital wing where he was kept. An investigation was carried out but the authorities never found evidence of him ever having a nephew. His wife and son were never heard from again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five days later much to the Headmaster's and the Ministry's embarrassment Harry and an escort of not four but ten Vampires including Severus and Lord Alessander all in formal dress, apparated in Hogwarts for the first task. ……….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you for being so patient with me! You guys are so cool! It took a while to write this one. I'm so busy at work that it's hard to find the time. I'm asking for your opinion WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SIRIUS AND THE PRINCE? SHOULD I HOOK REMUS UP WITH SOMEONE ? LET ME KNOW.

**READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW ! **


	18. Author's Interlude

**Author's interlude...**

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews you guys give me a lot of interesting insight and point out stuff that at times I haven't thought off and that helps me in the latter chapters.

Chapter 17 was the last chapter that dealt in a very in an in depth way with Harry's past life. I wrote about it in detail so that a history could be established and you can see where he started off and how far he will get and believe me he will get far!

He and Severus will stand on equal footing but what I want to point out is that as much growing as Harry will do, it will be Severus who will grow and change more. Harry is a kind person and as much as he has suffered he still has it in him to help his friends and do the right thing. Severus wants to protect Harry but that doesn't mean he is all goodness and love, he will have to change because even though Harry and him will have to remain together a point will come when Harry will not be satisfied with what Severus is offering and our favorite Potions Master will have to look at his life and see if his way of thinking is more important than Harry and their happiness together. In the end it will be up to him to make the relationship a happy one and it won't be by giving in but by understanding that to be happy they will have to form a partnership where both will have a say so in everything.

I hope you guys keep reading because the adventure is going to get wicked,don't think that just because there's a little romance there won't be suspense, and adventure because it's coming in a big way! In fact I'll give you guys a lemon drop if you can tell me what character will make an early appearance.

I have tomorrow off so I'm working on chapter 18 right now but stopped because I wanted to give you a little author's note to help you along.

Thanks for taking the time to review. You are great!

Attentively yours,

_Mikemack_

* * *

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling! 


	19. The Tournament!

Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. I hope you like the chapter it's nothing like the tournament in the movie or book!

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

Chapter 18. The Tournament!

Dumbledore smiled calmly but underneath he was furious, it was ten minutes before the first task began and the fourth champion had still not arrived. The stadium was empty; all of those in attendance had decided to wait out the arrival of the elusive Potter. Wanting to catch the first glimpse of their ex-schoolmate they stood around lining the sides that led to the tent where the four participants would await their turn. When the bell rang five minutes to the hour Dumbledore swore under his breath quietly, the Headmaster had scouts waiting outside the gates of Hogwarts ready to bring him word of Harry and his entourage's arrival. But as the minutes ticked by nothing happened, the Minister of Magic had made a personal trip to witness this most unique and dangerous event and now fumed over the idea that he might be embarrassed again.

"Only a minute to go and nothing! Still nothing! Who does he think he is?" demanded the Minister of Magic looking at Judge Gribaldi. He had invited the Judge in hopes of making the Wizard see how wrong the Ministry of Family Affairs had been in granting Snape custody of Harry Potter. Gribaldi had been difficult to convince but Fudge had been quite proud of himself when after much pressure the Judge had said yes. The Minister looked from side to side nervously. He secretly hoped the two would not appear at all. That would give him the opportunity he needed to challenge the guardianship and take Potter from that Death Eater and place him back in the custody of his muggle relatives during the summer and under the supervision of the only Wizard able to watch over the boy during his time at school, Albus Dumbledore! He was still fourteen after all and still a minor.

Lord Gribaldi stood next to the Prime Minister managing a look of interest that he did not feel. _Really how had the Wizard been elected Prime Minister? Merlin only knew! What an ignorant and stupid oaf! _

With her pen scratching the surface of the parchment which hung suspended in mid air Rita Skeeter managed to wedge herself in between Lucius Malfoy and Madame Longbottom. Both eyed her as one would the most annoying muggle pest and actually managed to inch themselves away from her so as not be touching in way shape or form. She had had to pull quite a lot of strings to be here. It was the _Who's Who Of The Wizarding World_ around the grounds and she would have given herself over to Voldermort for a chance to be there. The _crème d' la crème_ stood around waiting for the arrival of the fourth champion. All of them for reasons of their own hoped that he would or would not show. Skeeter had so often had to make up the news to satisfy her readers now for once she had no need! Armed with a magical camera she stood waiting anxiously for her front page to appear. She spared a look back and managed to catch a glimpse of the other reporters who had not been as lucky as her and stood too far to really see anything. _They can't all be Rita, can they?_ She thought smugly.

The three other champions stood by trying not to show their jumpiness. These last weeks the rumors around the school had flown over what the first task would be and whether Harry would indeed participate. Bets were being made on whether he would and who would win. Fred and George might be gone but they would not pass up the chance of such a lucrative business venture.

The Champions looked around managing to keep from fidgeting while they waited. Two days ago each one of them had received a magical parchment with one word written in red ink. _Dragons!_ They had all investigated the matter with their own teachers. That is everyone except Cedric who knew that if Dumbledore found out that he knew about the task he would change it. They were the Host School and he was sure that the Headmaster would not approve of him having an unfair advantage over the rest. When he had found out that the other Champions also knew about the dragons he had focused on preparing himself and no longer worried about his competition.

Albus fumed over the boy's and Snape's audacious behavior and with barely concealed resentment signaled for the three Champions to make their slow walk to the stadium when a loud noise resembling thunder was heard through out the grounds. Those that stood around immediately looked to the entrance of Hogwarts but there was nothing there. They turned their heads backand totheir surprise found Harry and an escort of not four but ten, Severus and his father inside Hogwarts!. ……….Rita wasted no time and snapped the photograph while a gasp in unison was heard throughout the grounds. _Apparating was impossible within Hogwarts! How did they do it! How! _And even more amazing was Harry's appearance. The boy was no longer a boy he was older, tallerand wore his unruly hair longer and tied back. His face was thin, angular but where Severus's face expression was bored, Prince Alessander's was cold and ruthless Harry's was a completely emotionless.

It had taken quite a lot of practice and endless hours of working with Severus to find it in himself to disguise or as Severus explained to him to control his feelings before they controlled him. _Well he was glad he had paid attention and had developed some kind of wall around himself because this was certainly unnerving_.

Dumbledore had never been so humiliated in his life! No one! No one could do that, not even him! Yet that blasted boy had done it! Hogwarts and the Headmaster's reputation had just suffered a harsh blow. It seemed that the best Wizarding School in England was not what the public had been led to believe. He purposefully walked forward hearing the rustling of voices around him. He had to do something to recover his credibility! Leaving the group of Professors that stood along sideDumblerdore walked to meet the arrivals. Professor McGonagall looked around the courtyard and saw the Aurors arriving, fifteen of them in total she saw Hagrid talking to Professor Trawellany and noticed Moody was missing. She did not know if that was good or bad. She would find out soon enough.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Charliehad managed to get himself sent back to Hogwarts to care for the dragons and stood next to the cages when Professor Moody approached him from behind. He never had a chance to protect himself and was hit with a killing curse. His body crumpled to the ground almost lifeless. His mother had had a dream about the death of one of her children and had cast a living charm on each of them. Charlie would have normally laughed it off but these were dangerous times and he had allowed his mother to administer the charm. He would live but he was never quite the same afterwards.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fudge stood agog at the situation. _How had that happened?_ He turned around and saw several cameras flashing as they captured the moment in which Harry and his escort apparated within the school grounds. An entourage had been mentioned but _what was this?_

In the distance Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry's entourage closely taking in the colors the youth wore. He was surprised by Harry's appearance but not as shocked as those around him seemed. What he was surprised to see was the Wizard who stood next to Severus. _Where had he seen that face?_ He looked too much like Snape to be anything other than a close relative. When the answer finally hit him he felt his knees almost buckle, Lord Alessander was back! Severus father had come back but from where and why now? He looked to Harry and saw that he was no longer a boy and that he stood proudly flanked by what could only be Vampires! Vampires in Hogwarts! He noticed the Snape family color which was green combined with gold and black the gold he knew was Potter's but what about the black. It could just be a design but this was Lord Alessander the most feared Vampire in the European Continent! No there was much more to the design of the colors.

Lucius saw Dumbledore walking towards the Vampire and smirked at the Headmaster, _the fool! This was no Wizard who could be intimidated by the old man's status in the Wizarding World! This was a Prince of the most noble of lineages! A Vampire who had disdainfully left the Wizarding World to follow his true nature and now he was back! …_Lucius's family had at one time carried the Vampire in their blood but his Great Great Grandfather had crippledthem when he had married for love and had not honored their legacy_. Damn him! What good was love without honor! _Lucius thought furiously. _To walk among the old Nobility of their World… what would he not do to bring his family the honor lost. _

Lucius was lost in his thoughts when he felt a burning pain on his arm. He looked around warily as he felt the pain again …but still nothing, the whispering continued and he wished everyone would just shut up, he looked to his son and nodded, a signal for him to beware. Draco caught the nod and eased his hand slowly inside his coat mentally thanking his father for teaching him dark protection spells during the summer.

Dumbledore was walking towards Harry _managing to look completely outraged for the right reason!_ Harry thought maliciously. _Merlin where had that come from? _He asked himself worried_. Was it him or was it Severus? He was having trouble discerning his feelings and thoughts from the Potions Master's. _Harry fought the strong temptation to fidget or pull at his collar and instead slowly twisted his wedding band around his finger; it gave him something to do when he was nervous. Severus had told him to do it slowly so as to give the illusion of indifference, an indifference he was far from feeling right now. His father n law stood next to Severus with proud almost disdainful looks on their faces but Harry on closer examination noticed that where Severus's was one of tolerant boredom, the Prince's was of satisfied malevolence. The comparison made him anxious.

Harry slowly looked up and allowed his eyes to wander around the grounds he had to admit he was curious about the students he had once attended school with. He noticed Blaise, and Seamus, the Patil Twins, Luna, Cho and so many others and they looked at him some in awe others in morbid curiosity or resentment. They all lined the sides staring, he saw Neville biting his lip, Draco who looked at him with pure hatred, and there on the far end was Hermione, she looked tired and sad, Harry only hoped it was because he and Ron were gone and not because of her misguided ideas.

He looked at Hogwarts the ancient castle with its marvels and mysteries. It's magic and secrets had given his mind wings when he had first arrived. But things were so different now; he couldn't help but feel a little sad and may be just a little sorry for the place. Looking at Dumbledore and the Ministry's representatives he thought regretfully, _Hogwarts deserved better_. The leaves that rustled in the wind seemed to agree with him sadly.

Unlike him, Severus and his Father n law looked straight ahead and when Dumbledore came forward to acknowledge their arrival they matched each of Dumbledore's steps with one of their own. It seemed all very melodramatic but Severus had asked him to go along, and he had. He really didn't see any point in arguing if they wanted drama so be it.

Severus waited keeping the bond open with Harry easing his nervousness and making sure he felt his support. It hade been three longdays. Working with him to control and shield his emotions from others was not something that came naturally to him and three days was not long enough to make any real progress but they would only be here for a short while, and Harry was at least more stable now than before. He was disgruntled that Sirius had insisted at the last moment to come. Severus had argued against it but the mutt had not given in, he was almost maniacal about coming and in the end they had all agreed that the man with the use of a _glamorie_ and Vampire hooded robes would be able to pose as part as Harry's escort but only under the condition that Remus come to keep him in check. He hoped he did not regret the decision but he had to grudgingly admit that Harry had been much calmer and had seemed to concentrate more on his training after that.

Harry looked to his side his Godfathers were unrecognizable underneath the glamoire. He had been worried and relieved that they were with him. The men offered a sort of camaraderie that although was not the same resembled the one he had with Ron. They were definitely there for him. Sirius who had an aversion of snakes just like Ron's aversion of spiders was now carrying Cecilia tied around his chest the snake had grown to exactly five and a half feet and could stretch out to six and half feet if need be. She had argued with Harry and had threatened him with eating every single one of the house elves she came across if he did not bring her along. He had given in and had asked Sirius to allow her to come with him. Snakes and wolves did not get along it seemed. Sirius had reluctantly said yes. Severus who knew about Sirius aversion only smirked in amusement.

As Dumbledore got closer he was shocked to see Lord Alessander as the head of Snape Family. He had been ready for an entourage but he had never suspected that they would turn out to be Vampires. Severus had misled him, making him think that his father did not want anything to do with him or his house and yet here was _the fiend. _Severus was a Slytherin through and through. Dumbledore immediately changed his expression and schooled it to a completely unaffected one. He like the Prince had not lived this long without learning a few things and patience and quick thinking was two of them. Vampires were of a volatile nature, territorial and ruthless like Werewolves but with a lethal shrewdness that allowed for no clemency to their fallen enemy. If the Vampire had joined the fight for control over Harry the Headmaster was up against a cunning and gory adversary, he would have to thread lightly. It seemed the ex-Potions Master had a few more cards up his sleeve. He had underestimated the man's will for survival it wouldn't happen again.

Dumbledore looked at Lord Alessander he closely resembled Snape except for the coldness in the eyes. His eyes were an icy gray that looked ready to tear someone apart and enjoy it! It was true; Lord Alessander had completely embraced his Vampire legacy. That he had apparated at Hogwarts with Harry whom Dumbledore knew would be on of the most powerful Wizards in history made him dread the future. There was no question the Prince would simply have to die and if Harry got in the way then so would he. If Lord Voldermort managed to get their support the Wizarding World would be lost. Judging by the entourage that stood by him the boy was obviously not strong enough to protect himself yet. If the old Hero had known how much Harry had improved he would have killed him where he stood but Albus did not know and that changed everything.

"You come with a show of force to a Tournament." The Headmaster challenged.

"You wanted us here!" Severus said in a voice that was clearly heard by all that stood in the courtyard.

"It's Harry Potter who has to participate not-"

"You are truly idiotic if you think I would allow my bonded to come unattended to a place that can't adequately protect him."

"Hogwarts is the safest-!"

"Safest! We got through!" accused the Prince stepping forward.

"You are a creature of the night!"

"I prefer Vampire Headmaster."

"You are always welcome here Harry Potter but-."

"Snape. The name is Harry Potter Snape you made sure of that." Harry said his voice flat.

Albus said pausing momentarily; _the boy was lost_ he thought regretfully, _Well so be it_. "I see," he said.

"It is good that you do." Severus added.

"We are here for the Tournament and nothing else. The Snapes are a family of tradition but not inanity. You will do well to remember that." The Prince said arranging his robes in the same manner the Potions Master did.

"The Snapes have betrayed all that is tradition and-!"

"Enough! Do not think that you can lecture us Dumbledore! We have listened long enough Lord Potter Snape will participate in your Tournament by completing this first task and then we will leave."

"What do you mean? And who are you?" asked Fudge having had enough of the whole affair and walking purposefully forward.

"He will leave after the task is done and I am Lord Alessander Prince of the Blood Moon."

"Harry do you understand what you are doing, these…!" tried Albus desperately. If he could only get the boy alone he could make him see!

"They are my family and they will be addressed as is their right, get on with the Tournament Headmaster or we leave. I have no intention of staying here any longer than necessary." Harry announced looking away in disgust. He saw Hermione watching him and wished he could do something for her. _It was too late or was it? He didn't know._

"Prime Minister…." The Headmaster said warningly.

"Very well there's nothing that can be done but they are staying out here!" the Prime Minister ordered.

"Do not think you can order me Prime Minister!" Lord Alessander shouted coldly while the crowd stood around shocked at the open display of scorn and hatred.

"I am the Prime Minister and Vampires are -!"

"Prime Minister!" Albus Dumbledore raised his voice over the foolish man's. _What did he want to do? Drag the Wizarding World into a war with the Vampire Colony? Their turn would come but not until the Wizarding World was rid of the Dark Lord._

"I will enter with my escort, Lord Snape and Prince Alessander or I will not enter at all! And the Ministry, the Tournament and You can be damned! I did not put my name in that cup; I did not want any part of this but you, every single one of you insisted! Why? I can only guess." Harry was almost shouting towards the end. He was sick and tired of watching people treating him like he didn't know any better! Like he was some sort of idiot that needed to be told where and when to sit and how and why! He felt an anger rising in him that seemed to overwhelm him he fought hard to control it but he was swept away by the tide of fury until he felt his hands shaking.

"Do not give me orders boy!" Thundered the Minister.

It was at that moment that Lucius almost felt his knees buckle as the burning pain finally seared his skin. _The Dark Lord was here!_

Severus actually cringed mentally at the Minister's voice. _Boy_, Harry hated that word especially when it was addressed to him. He felt Harry fighting the anger inside him and reached out to him to help when all of a sudden four dragons shot out from the stadium into the sky, their wings cutting into the wind.

The panic erupted immediately and the Professors quickly rushed the students into the castle while the Adults drew their wands to protect the fleeing pupils. The Aurors moved fast rounding up the smaller children and Albus pushed the three champions towards the castle and looked back in time to see how the Dragons having reached the zenith of ascent hung in the air momentarily before they swooped down.

Lord Gribaldi had a strong urge to run towards Harry but he knew that it would be a mistake. He had to help the others and Harry had his escort. Prince Alessander motioned his son and son n law towards the apparating site. Harry hesitated as a pain shot through his scar almost blinding him but he was pushed along by the Prince and Severus.

They ran with the escort but they were cut off when one of the dragons made quick work of his descent and cut them off landing on the apparating spot. The Dragon roared a ball of fire and they had no choice but to split up. Severus felt Harry's pain and tried to remain with him but he had to run the opposite way as another Dragon made its way towards them. Cecilia quickly uncoiled herself from Sirius and slithered onto the ground biting anyone that came her way. The snake made her way to the dragon that stood on the apparating site. She was hexed several times but very few hexes could affect a snake of her type so she kept moving careful not to be seen by the beast lest he breathe on her.

Half of the children were still out on the grounds and their frightened screams could be heard through out the school. Two Aurors hung back trying to shield some children from the fire breathing beast but they were unsuccessful. Their painful screams and smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Harry looked back and tried to pull away from the group but Prince Alessander hung on to him and practically dragged him away kicking and screaming.

He looked to where his father was restraining Harry from running back and asked him to make sure Harry got out and continued fending off attacks. It was then that it hit him! The dragons were a diversion; Harry was in danger of being captured! He quickly communicated his discovery to his father who nodded. Severus looked around and saw some second year Slytherins hiding behind a column while one of the dragons roared; he noticed the children's parents running towards the Dragon but he knew they would not be in time. He was closer so he ran towards the Slytherns. "Combine your magic and create a shield, run on my signal!" He shouted running towards them.

Harry saw Hermione trying to help a first year as a Dragon close by used its tail to knock everything in sight. When people thought things could not get any worse dark figures appeared in the sky, Death Eaters! At this moment Prince Alessander bared his demon face. "You want to fight here's your chance!" he shouted releasing Harry and motioning to Remus and Sirius to stay with him. The escort readied themselves for battle they had not fought in a long time and they bared their fangs in anticipation. Moments later the Death Eaters and Vampires clashed, unforgiveables brought down two of the Vampires but they were up moments later, Vampires could not be killed except with a stake through their heart. Chaos reined as the Dragons, Death Eaters, and Vampires battled each other.

Having rounded up most of the children the Aurors were about to go back outside when they were ordered to hold back. "Let them kill each other!" the Minister said under his breath. He was furious once again he had made to look the fool and in front of everyone! Nymphadora and Shacklebolt shouted in protest but they were told to protect Hogwarts and the children. Reluctantly the Aurors stayed put while the battle raged outside. No one noticed that Draco and Lucius were not there.

"Harry is out there you can't do that!" Hermione screamed running to them.

"Harry has chosen! He must live with consequences!" Dumbledore explained exasperated with the girl's outburst.

"There's nothing that can be done!" the Minister repeated firmly almost smugly.

"It's murder there's too many of them, he can't fight four Dragons and Death Eaters it's murder!" Hermione cried as Professor McGongall tried to calm her down. "You're no better than them! You can't let Harry die! He's just a boy!"

"He's bonded to Severus, he's no longer a _boy_ girl." The Minister told her in disgust before walking away.

"You're cowards all of you! You wanted Harry back so you could control him and now that you can't have him, you want him dead! He's killed the Dark Lord once! He's the only one who can save us." Hermione knew she was hysterical but she didn't care Harry was her friend. Too late she realized what Ron had been trying to say, _too late_, she thought sobbing.

"Child try to control yourself." Professor Mc Gonagall said keeping an arm around her until Hermione calmed down.

Neville had been one of the first to reach the sanctuary of the castle with his Grandmother and now he walked over, sat beside her, and held her hand. "Hermione Harry's tough he'll get through this!"

"He's just a kid Neville like you and me! Did you see him? He seems so grown up! Pain does that to you Neville, it makes you grow up too fast. He was forced to grow up for all our sakes. And I didn't get it…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand Hermione."

"I didn't either but now I know Ron was right. Neville I have to go,if I don't get back I want to be where my parents can visit me please remember that."

"Hermione what are you saying?"

"I'm going to help my friend." And with a squeeze of his hand she stood up. She walked slowly towards the door so no one would notice and then when she saw Trawellany spot her she ran. She had almost made it to the door when Hagrid stepped in front of the door.

"Please…please don't do this!" She pleaded desperately. Hagrid had seen how Harry and his escort had been abandoned and could not help but be reminded of the babe he carried in his arms fourteen years ago. He knew something had not been right when the child had been left with his Muggle relatives. Something in his heart had twisted inside out when he had allowed Dumbledore to abandon him at that doorstep but he had gone along. Hagrid could feel his heart aching the same way now, "I can't let you go Hermione girl," he said holding on to the large door. "Please Hagrid he needs our help." She sobbed uncontrollably. Hagrid nodded in understanding and added, "…not alone." He quickly opened the door and Hermione and he stepped outside. McGonagall ran to the door but she was too late they were both gone. She could not risk the other children by opening the doors she guiltily turned around and walked back.

Inside, Ministry bureaucrats, Aurors, Hogwarts' students, staff and special guests waited for the battle to come to an end. The three School Champions stood to one side and whispered amongst themselves.

"We have to help! We are supposed to be the Champions!" Cedric whispered urgently.

"We are children" Fleur protested.

"So is he but he is out there!" Viktor whispered harshly.

"I have a younger sister and my parents are dead if something happens she will be left an orphan. I can not go." Cedirc nodded in understanding.

"What about you Viktor?"

"I come from a long line of fearless wizards. I dishonor their name by hiding behind these walls!"

"Good! Fleur can you distract them so we can go and help?" Cedric asked readying himself..

"Yes it's the least I can do! Good luck," She turned around ready to go when something occurred to her, _If they were going to die than she wanted something beautiful to be their last memory, _so she quickly turnedback and placed a feather light kiss on each of their lips.

Minutes later the two champions went out and joined the fight no one noticed because they were attending Fleur who after a piercing scream fainted on the opposite side of the hall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Hagrid both ran into the courtyard she did not waste time and began casting spells albeit weak ones on anyone or anything that crossed her path. Hagrid on the other hand focused on the dragons and after apparating a magical chain he went about the hard task of lassoing the beasts. Fifteen minutes later he almost had one when he was jolted by sharp spell that struck him from the back. He winced as a hot pain spread through his body but continued pulling on the chain while he called the Dragon to land.

Hermoine knew her limitations and opted for moving around unnoticed and casting spells that tipped the scale of some of the fights. She set a Death Eater's cape on fire to prevent him from continuing to cast an unforgivable curse at one of Harry's escort giving the Vampire the chance to fight back, on another occasion she created a whirlwind that left another Death Eater momentarily blind so his opponent could bring him down. She slowly made her way to where she heard the worst commotion, where she knew Harry would be. She was just about to reach Harry when she heard a sound behind her and quickly turned around she raised her wand in protection, a few minutes later _Hermoine_ vent on getting to Harry continued resolutely.

Victor and Cedric moved quickly through the grounds they knew they would have to fight as a team to survive so they took on Death Eaters together. They finished one off and left the Wizard in a body bind and then proceeded to where they saw Hagrid trying to bring a Dragon down. They were in time to see the half giant being attacked from behind and quickly ran to help.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was feeling dizzy as another pain shot through his scar but he held on to his wand as the Dragon roared. The beast refused to move and that was their only way out. They had tried to make him move and had even moved themselves to try and get him to leave but the beast simply would not budge.

Harry and Sirius were worn out but they dared not stop. There seemed to be Death Eaters everywhere. The Vampires and Remus were not human they could keep on going but Sirius and especially Harry were tiring. Lord Alessander had toyed with the Death Eaters but not any more any Death Eater that he was able to bring down he killed with out a second thought.

Harry was wincing in pain he felt his vision blurr as shooting pains shot through his scar. He could feel Severus close by but did not dare look for him and instead continued casting spells against the Death Eaters that seemed to be regrouping.

Severus fought along side three other Wizards. He did not know them personally but one of them was an Uncle of one of the Slytherin children he had helped save while the other two were of two families he knew belonged to Vampire clans. The battle seemed to be at a draw both sides had casualties but they did not stop. Severus was having trouble concentrating he could feel Harry through the bond and his bonded was practically worn out. He tried to ease Harry's weariness but Harry was running on nothing but adrenaline, he would not last much longer. He was dueling with a Death Eater when he heard a far off voice shout, "LOOK OUT!" and felt Harry explode in pain. He cast an unforgivable quickly and turned to see Harry fall to the ground engulfed in flames. Severus ran towards him casting a dousing spell, his and three other spells hit the youth doing away with the flames in a matter of seconds. Harry lay in shock unable to get up and trying hard not to scream out in pain.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Death Eaters seemed to be getting ready for another onslaught and Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up to them. He was so busy guarding himself from the Dragon that stood over their apparating site that he never noticed the one moving in on his right until he heard a someone shouting "_LOOK OUT_ !" before he felt a fire engulf him. He was barely able to cast a shield which only managed to protect his face. He smelled burned flesh and felt himself being doused with water as he fell to the ground. He lay there feeling his arms and chest agonizing in pain. He tried to get up but he was too tired, he swallowed hard trying to breathe and felt two hands grab him roughly, he cried out as he felt himself being hauled up. The dragon that stood before him eyed him warily his tongue smelling blood it's lizard like lips curled in an evil smirk.

When Harry fell it seemed like the fighting got more desperate Wizards, Dragons and Vampires went in for the kill. _Hermione_ ran towards Harry casting a dousing spell on him. She got there seconds after Severus and saw her friend's body going in shock. "Professor! He's going in shock you must get him out of here or he can die!" Severus could not believe his eyes the Granger girl was outside! _What could have possessed her! _

After helping Hagrid, Victor and Cedric ran to where they could hear the fighting along the way they found Draco, the boy joined them without a word. The three ran quietly to the battle ground.

Minutes earlier………..

_Lucius was holding his arm tightly breathing harshly. _

"_Father!" Draco was alarmed his face was as white as a sheet._

"_He's calling us through the mark!"_

"_Are you sure it's him?"_

"_Draco the Dark Lord will kill me and you if I do not go but- ahhhh!" Lucius was cut off in mid sentence by another burning pain._

"_Sir!" Draco might not like his father most of the time but he did love him and the sight of such a strong man in pain was unnerving. _

"_If I am killed you must make sure you save the family from him! You must swear that you will join the Prince you must get the Malfoy's legacy back!"_

"_Legacy? Wat legacy?"_

"_We are Vampires of the oldest nobility."_

"_Vampires!"_

"_Promise!"_

"_but-"_

"_Your oath now!"_

"_I swear! I swear!"_

"_A WIZARD'S OATH!" his father commanded._

"_I swear a wizard's oath" Draco whispered._

"_To get the MALFOY'S LEGACY BACK! SAY IT!" Lucius insisted through clenched teeth._

"_TO GET MALFOY'S LEGACY BACK!"_

"_Good now help me up I must go to him and try to survive! Remember your oath." He reminded his son and apparated away._

"_I won't forget father!" Draco did not see his father for three days._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dirt clung to the finger nails as the body pulled itself along. With a ragged breath trying to cling to this lif, moving a little at a time tryingnot to think about the distance still to cover but concentrating on the necessary movement. The hands were bloody and blood flowed freely from nose mouth and ears. The cuts that had sliced through the flesh opened even more with every slow measured movement. After an eternity of agony the top of the hill was finally reached and laboriously clinging to life for just a few more minutes the beaten body managed to stand on bloody legs. With all the power and magic inside a cry was formed and heard, "**_It's a trap!"_**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Dragons ignored the new comer and proceeded to attack Harry with renewed vigor. The boy had lain on the ground only minutes before wincing in pain but something had happened and after a struggle he had risen to his feet. And while those around him continued the fight in earnest Harry focused himself completely on the Dragon over the apparition site. He pushed _Hermione_ aside and stood straight his pain forgotten his eyes an unnatural green that seemed to fill not only the iris but white of his eyes.

"You are wrong." Harry said speaking parseltongue. _Hermione _gasped and moved away with her hand on her wand.

"_I am right you are lossst! All offff you are!"_

"_You ssssshouldn't talk Tom!"_

"_Lord Vvvvvvvvvoldermort!"_ The dragon said rising on its hind quarters and stretching its thick neck out to its full length.

Cecilia knew it was up to her to rid her Master of the beast and quickly slithered itself around the dragons long neck. Dragons were armored creatures their scales impenetrable but every Dragon had a soft spot and that was immediately behind the jaws. Not many creatures knew about this spot in fact only snakes and dragons did being cousins of sorts! When Cecilia had seen the Dragon sitting on the apparating site she knew it would be up to her to eliminate the creature. She wrapped herself around the creature and began to squeeze until she felt the Dragons wind pipe closing. The animal began clawing at itself trying to rid itself but the Cecilia was ready she was a basilisk and once she began tightening herself around the creature it could not stop. Its nature was to kill and it would do so.

Harry could not help but smile and whisper cooingly, "ssssuch a little neck…now Ccccceccccilia!" _Hermione_ watched in horror as the great Dragon whizzed for air. It's tail pounding the ground as it's hind legs clawed at its throat but to no avail Cecilia had been ordered to kill and she would do so even if the dragon killed her in the process, she was not evilbutdeath was her nature and her Master knew that.

"Harry tilted his head to his side willing the small snake to continue her efforts. His hands clasped his wand tightly almost as if he were killing the Dragon he pushed at his magic willing it to do away with the vessel the Dark Lord occupied. He damned him for the death and pain he had brought to his life and all the other Wizards andrejoiced thinking aboutthe beast's death. Harry no longer felt or heard anything he was wrapped up in a cocoon of hatred and revenge, his friends, his family his wounds were forgotten he raised his wand and readied himself to end Lord Voldermort.

_"Commmme ouuuut! Commmme out wheeeere ever youuuu are!"_ Harry taunted in parseltongue.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By this time the majority of the Death eaters were gone or captured, in their wake they had left three children and six Vampires dead. Severus and Prince Alessander were injured but not seriouslybut the damages caused to Hogwarts would be irreparable. Severus slowly made his way to Harry; he tried to reach him through the bond but was unable to make contact Harry's magic had taken over. Severus moved slowly so as to not startle him out his trance. _Hermoine_ was the closest and noticing the greenness in his eyes signaled Severus and everyone around to stay put. Severus managed to remain still although he wanted nothing more than to rush to Harry's side. He would be hurting severely as soon as the trance was over. He looked around and noticed a bloody figure standing at the top of a near hill he was unable to make out the person but heard the warning of, **_"It's a trap!" _**before the figure collapsed to the ground

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cedric, Victor and Draco finally made it to the hill they had met up with two fleeing Death Eaters whom they had knocked unconscious and tied in body binds. The were in time to see Hermione Granger fall to the ground, Draco reached her first and moved her hair from her face her eyes were almost life less.

"Granger it's Draco! Granger hold on!" Draco didn't know what he felt for _the know it all _but he knew that it had never been hatred. He couldn't hate someone he was crying over, right? "Granger hold on!" he tried again but the girl was too far gone to come back. He felt a lump of emotion in his throat and held her hand as she gave her last breaths. Cedric knew her she had offered to tutor Cho for an exam, and Victor had been struck by her unusual beautybut now she was gone. Draco moved his hands to her face and closed her eyes and then removed his cloak and covered her with it he rose unsteadily to his feet and shocked back a sob. Viktor and Cedric looked away with tears in their own yes.

Their mourning was interrupted by Hagrid's heavy footsteps and a blinding light that came from below.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the dragon finally fell dead a dark shadow erupted from its mouth and hung in the air before them. It was shapeless but the face resembled that of man with snake like features.

Severus reacted on reflex but he was too late. _Hermoine_ reached into her tattered robe and drew out a long knife with a vial as a handle. She plunged the knife into Harry's chest and drew it out with his blood trapped inside, what happened next was a blur. Remus and Sirius made a grab for her while Severus rushed to Harry's said in time to catch him as he feel to the ground the Vampires and those that had helped Severus stood their ground drawing their wands and pointing them at the young school girl. Meanwhile the shadow that had floated in the air now rushed to Hermione and entered her body throwing Sirius and Remus off effortlessly. Cecilia unwound herself from the Dragon's neck as fast as she could trying to get to her Master. _Hermione/Moody_ now stood before them, Sirius and Remus tried to hex him but they were both thrown and landed ten feet away from the group. Lord Alessander spared them a glance before he gave Voldermort's new host body all of his attention.

Harry could feel the pain inside and the blood entering his lungs making his breathing difficult but he didn't care he if he was going to do die he was ready. He let his magic work for him and he raised his battered body and pushed Severus from him. Those around the two could not believe their eyes. Before them stood Lord Voldermort and _The Boy Who Lived_ ready to duel!

Both should be dead but they both stood chatting in parseltongue while the smell of blood and death surrounded them.

"_You just won't die will you Harry!"_

"_Neither will you Tom? I wonder how many times I'll have to kill you before you finally stay dead!"_

"_We'll find out soon won't we! I must say I'll miss you!"_

"_Can't say the same."_

"Expelliramus!" they both shouted at the same time. The energy that came when the two wands met each other's magical power could be felt by all of those around them. They clashed wands in an unending surge of energy until something happened Harry's wand began pulling ethereal shapes from Voldermort's wand. One by one the souls trapped within were released; one by one they looked around and sped on ward. Harry was no longer in touch with what he was doing, he felt the pain of those trapped and he wanted them to stop hurting just like he wanted to stop hurting too. He felt his hands burning from the magic traveling through his body but he did not cease until they were all out. He felt their numbers diminishing. Only three more he thought detachedly. He could hear Voldermort's enraged criesas his captives were released, but he didn't care! Harry was happy even though he was starting to feel the pain of his aching body. Two more and it would be over, two more and he could join them, just two more! He pulled out the figure of a man with messy hair and glasses like his.

Severus took in the shape and recognized the figure of James. The man looked at Severus and recognized him and smiled apologetically and almost sadly at the Potions Master, Severus only nodded accepting the apology. James looked to his friends and mouthed a good bye and with one _long look_ at his son left. The last person was Lily and she stood next to Harry and with her hand touched him with motherly tenderness. She spoke to him softly "_I love you so much. What we did, we did for love, you are not to blame for anything, and it was not your fault. One day we'll be together but not yet, not for a long time. You will be very happy and I will be happy for you. I love you very much."_ She finished and then kissed him lightly. She then turned to Sirius and Remus and smiled a good bye before turning to Seveurs and smiling, with one last look to Harry she left them. Harry did not know if it had been a dream but he didn't want to wake up. Voldermort was weak and he wanted the Dark Lord dead so he continued pressuring and pushing him knowing that in the process he was also killing himself.

"They're gone Severus we must break the contact he's too weak to handle so much magic. Once his body gives out physically we won't be able to bring him back." Remus said while Sirius stood still too shocked for words. Severus nodded and went to stand next to Harry.

"Be ready with the wands to hold the Dark Lord while I get Harry away." Everyone present drew their wands and as Severus pushed Harry to the ground and the contact was broken the Dark Lord was free, the wizards tried to hold him but the enraged Lord screamed in fury and cast unforgivables at Harry. Harry had finally had enough and lay bleeding and ragged on the ground. The wizards around him shielded him as best as they could but it wasn't until Viktor, Cedric and Draco joined in that the scale was tipped and they gained the edged they needed to make the Dark Lord finally retreat from the battle.

Half an hour later Harry and his entourage arrived to Potter Manor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It fell to Hagrid to carry Hermione back to the castle and she was laid next to the other victims. Lord Gribaldi wiped the tears from his eyes when he saw the girl's broken body and remembered the pushy girl that came to see him and knew the child had been manipulated. Minerva could not hold back the sobs when she saw how her small body had been tortured she would never forgive herself…Neville went and sat by Hermione as he had an hour earlier and held her hand while Cho, Lavender, Fleur, Luna and the Patil Twins cleaned the dirt from her face, hair and clothes. Rita Skeeter stood in the far corner watching; for once her pen had nothing to say.

WELL THERE IT IS! IT TOOK ME THE WHOLE NIGHT BUT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK! It's nothing like the book or movie! Please read and review!


	20. Choosing Sides!

Thanks to those who review! I want to say something though, 137 people have my story under story alert but I got ten reviews only ….the math doesn't add up! LAZY! Anyway my cousin finally covinced me to enable the anonymous review thinggy! No flames or I'll hex you!

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to ROWLING

Chapter 19. Good byes and Choosing Sides!

The Headlines renounced Fudge's incompetence and condemned Dumbledore's lack of courage. They had never been under such stern criticism. The Wizarding population who was treated to Rita Skeeter's heart wrenching report that brought about the cancellation of the Tri Wizarding Tournament could not fathom how a Wizard of Dumbledore's power and supposed sense of protection had allowed four children to battle Death Eaters, Dragons and Voldermort.

Witnesses of the argument between Harry's entourage, Dumbledore and the Minister were reported as saying that the Minister had insulted Prince Alessander of the Blood Moon one of the most powerful Vampires in the European continent and wondered if Fudge was getting paid to serve the Wizarding Community or to start wars. Lady Longbottom was quoted as saying that Wizard or not, bonded or not Harry Potter Snape had been left to battle not one but four dragons. She felt ashamed of her government and said that if things continued as they were they wouldn't need Voldermort to bring about the destruction of their world. She applauded the champions and Hermione's courage and said she no longer looked to the government she had misguidedly supported for guidance. It seemed that a lot of people were changing their opinions but a great deal still clung to the notion that Dumbledore had been right in safe guarding the children. Harry had shown up inside Hogwarts with an escort he was somebody else's responsibility and it was wrong for Wizards to expect Dumbledore to leave Hogwart's children unprotected to save someone who had basically renounced them in favor of his new family. When all was said and done the Wizarding Community divided and would remain divided for years to come. Dark times awaited them.

88888888888888888888888888888

The Old Wizard sat in his study, the school was deserted except for the teachers who were working on erecting the wards again and Percy who was making himself useful by running errands for everyone.They had been working non stop for two days now but there was still too much too do. The wards had not fallen in six hundred years and many of the spells were of archaic magic known to only a hand full Master Casters. The students had been sent home. On his desk lay owls from ten families whose children would not be returning to finish the school year. They sited the lack of security but Albus knew better all of the owls came from families who had the Vampire legacy or were connected to a family that did. It seemed that battle lines were being drawn and Wizards were starting to choose sides.

Dumbledore had suffered a blow to his credibility and it would take a miracle to get it back. The Headmaster had been the head of Hogwarts for longer than anyone could remember and he was a Hero of the last War, he had saved the Wizarding World from a fate worse than death. Yet he was crucified because he had failed to save three children what about all the ones that had survived? No one seemed to think of them! Three lives had been lostbut how many had been saved! The old hero would never forgive Harry Snape, as he now called him, for this! _Damn him! Damn the Prince! Damn the Prophecy! And damn whoever got in his way_! The Headmaster thought enraged as he contacted Minister Fudge, it was time for him to visit the Department of Mysteries.

88888888888888888888888888888

Hermione's funeral was held two days later at St. Helen's Cemetery, it was a bleak day yet a large number of mourners showed up to pay their respects and keep the Grangers company through the whole service. Her parents stood by touched by those who came with either a flower or a keepsake for Hermione. They had no family only a few close friends so they had not really expected anyone. They were shocked when in the middle of the service the doors to the church next to cemetery began opening and one by one her classmates, teachers, and friends arrived. After the service the coffin was lifted from its resting place and carried outside by Neville, Ronald, Fred, George, Cedric and Victor. A posthumous medal for Gryffindor courage was presented to the Granger's by Ms. McGonagall. Neville stood with his Grandmother she had been dead set against his coming but she had changed her mind when she had seen his determination. At the very end stood Draco Malfoy and an invisible elf that had apparated him to the funeral, he still didn't know why he had come and tried to convince himself that it was to look good in front of Harry. His father had not come back and he would need his help soon. In a world that had turned upside down his mind was upside down too. When the heartrending affair was over the sun shone brightly and remained like that for fourteen days, something unheard of in that part of the country. Neville remembered that Hermione liked sunshine and had paid an elemental Wizard to cast a spell that would keep it sunny for fourteen days, Neville would miss Hermione as few would.

Draco cast one last look at Hermoine's grave site and apparated to his home. School had been let out for two weeks; the wards had fallen in Hogwarts nothing like that had ever happened that he could remember. He did not think he would be going back.

Hagrid had stood in the far back looming over the crowd. He saw Professor McGonagall but did not speak to her, they had argued when he told her about leaving Hogwarts. She could not understand his decision and had made it very clear that she did not share his opinions. He was feeling really down and was wondering what he was going to do when a little voice in his head told him to look to his right. He was startled but did as the soft voice asked him to. He saw two non-descript Wizards ready to leave. _Follow them they know about Harry, _the little voice told him

Harry had been unable to attend so Remus and Sirius had gone in his stead. They stood apart from the rest of the teachers under glamorie and were leaving when they heard someone behind them. They turned around slowly and hoped they would not have to defend themselves here of all places. It was Hargrid. The half giant stood shifting uneasily in his Sunday best clutching his famous umbrella.

"I don't know ye, but I was wonderin if ye knew about Harry." the Wizard asked wringing his umbrella.

Remus looked at Hagrid and considered lying but he decided against it. "I'm sorry but we're not at liberty to say." Remus wanted to tell Hagird about Harry but it was not safe. Hagrid respected Dumbledore and they could not risk anything getting back to the Headmaster.

"I see." The Wizard said looking sad and lost. "Fine girl Moine was…A fine girl."

"Yes she was." The two Wizards agreed.

"Tell 'im that in the end she understood what Dumbledore was all about. Tell 'im that I did too. I won't be going back to Hogwarts. Tell 'im that if he ever needs anything he can call me, he can owl me… smart fellows owls are, they can get a letter to anyone, no matter what. Did Harry ever tell you that when he got his letter from Hogwarts that Uncle of his wouldn't give it to 'im. So the owls just kept mailing more and more, they flooded the house with them…smart fellows owls are, real smart. Did their job better than me, I couldn't keep Harry safe or…or… Hermione. Tell 'im if he ever needs me I'll be there for 'im. Tell 'im that." he said taking big gulps to stop himself from crying. The Half Giant looked around wondering what to do next. He had moved out of the hut yesterday all his things were hidden in a part of the Dark Forest only he knew about but he really didn't have a place where he could stay. He had never had to decide anything as important as where he was going to live and he felt overwhelmed and hesitated on which way to go.

Remus sensed a deep sense of loss and confusion in Hagrid. He concentrated but the werewolf smelt no deception. He looked at Sirius the Wizard had the same idea but precautions would have to be taken.

"We were on our way to get something to drink would you care to join us Hagrid," invited Sirius. The half giant who was about to take a step hesitated and turned to the two Wizards they seemed pleasant enough and he nodded at their invitation.

"Thank you sirs, I think a drink would do me good it'll calm me nerves."

"Let us introduce ourselves, my name is _Romulus _and this is my colleague _Solemn_." Said Remus.

Hagrid blew his nose loudly not noticing the odd names and shook hands with the Wizards. _Yes, a drink would help him decide where to go and what to do._

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Fudge in the face of imminent expulsion from the government came to Rita Skeeter hoping that she might have some idea of what he could do to regain ground. Rita listened to the idiot and wondered how anybody handled it. She thought back to the first time he had been elected as Prime Minister and couldn't remember if she had voted for him. She hoped not. He complained wanting to know why she would dare write such a blistering article about the Tournament, she had answered, because you still don't understand what you did. He looked at her perplexed and she had had enough and threw him out. The Minister stood outside cursing her and stomped off. _If only Lucius were here. He'd help out. Lucius always had good ideas._ He was so caught up in his musing that he never saw the dark shadows that hung around the gate of Skeeter's home.

Fudge walked quickly away forgetting Skeeter… for a while. Dumbledore wanted to talk to him; angrily he wondered what the Wizard wanted now!

88888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Gribaldi was pacing his home wondering what to do. He felt torn. Yes, Alessander was his best friend and although he had not been the best of fathers it was true that he cared for his son but what he had found out made him hesitate between his loyalty to him and the loyalty to his Godson. He wanted to speak to Alessander but how to go about it. The vampire was ruthless. Would The Prince allow him to speak to Severus after the vampire found out that he was aware of his reasons for coming to Severus aid. What he knew of the Prince said no_ but _Severus would have to know. Lord Gribaldi did not want to lose his friend. He would have to confront them both. What a problem and to top it off the Prince had been drinking from Harry's Godfather. "Little sips to quench my thirst Gustavus," the Prince had explained smirking after one his feedings…Lord Gribaldi had plenty to say but he would have to do it out in the open or he would not survive, the last thing he needed was to be caught in between Severus and the Prince.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The Tournament had been cancelled and so Fred and George were out of money. They didn't care though; they had bigger fish to fry. Their brother Charlie was improving but he would have to remain at St. Mungos for three more days. It would cost the family a fortune. The whole family especially Ron was mourning Hermione and they had not heard anything from Harry.

Things were terrible and they were at a loss on what to do. Things could only get better thought Bill hopefully. Something had to happen something had to happen and something did, Dobby apparated in the middle of their living room with a message from Lord Severus Snape, he requested their presence at his Manor.

"Whose?"

"He said the family. He ordered me to give this to Mr. Arthur Weasley." Dobby said holding a parchment in his hands.

"He's not here he will be back in half an hour."

"Then I will wait." And so the elf sat and waited with the letter in his hand. The Weasley's looked at each other nervously but said nothing and Mrs.Weasley went about getting everything or what little there was ready for dinner.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked his eyes puffy from lack of sleep and crying.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked flustered.

"I can't say, I'm not at liberty to say." The elf repeated sadly. Bill saw Dobby his eyes were bright, his ears dropped and his normally energetic self was gone. Something was not right. _Damn it! Were things bad everywhere?_

Their father arrived an hour and a half later and Dobby handed him the letter. He had to read it twice; when he looked he was to the point. "Bill you and Ron go get Charlie take him to Pleasant Moon Inn remain there until Dobby gets you. Fred, George, Ginny you will help your mother pack everything you can carry we're leaving!"

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Read this Molly," Mr. Weasley asked his wife while he closed his mouth in frustration and anger. Molly took the letter and read it out loud.

**_Lord Severus A. Snape and in bond_**

**_Lord Harry J. Potter-Snape_**,

Your family is in mortal danger. The Weasleys are scheduled to suffer a calamity. As you have proven your loyalty in the past we offer our assistance by offering our home as sanctuary for as long as it may prove necessary. Dobby has the necessary instructions if you are in agreement.

**_Lord Severus A. Snape and in bond_**

_**Lord Harry J. Potter-Snape.**_

"You heard your father children! Quickly! Ginny girl you get everything in the trunks Fred, George I want the pictures and Arthur my crocheting chair. Well everyone hurry! We have no time to lose! Bill, Ron get Charlie!" she ordered stuffing the letter in her pocket. The Weasleys scrambled to action. An hour later they were on their way to Potter Manor they would not come back for two years.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

two hours earlier...

Arthur Weasley had gone to the Ministry to collect the last personal items that had been held for him by Reginald his assistant of thirteen years. He had gone under _glamourie_, his permit to use it within the Ministry would expire the next day not wanting to show up at his ex job and be recognized he choose to make use of it now. He met with his assistant a young man who reminded him a bit of Percy, he briefly thought about his son. The boy had refused to come home from Hogwarts after Arthur had been set free. His son had sent the family an owl expressing his strong sense of disgrace and asked them to no longer consider him a Weasley. The blow had been a harsh one but whereas Molly had criedMr. Weasleyhad simply put the owl aside and continued looking at the want ads hoping to find some work. Percy firmly believed that the Ministry and Dumbledore had been right in the actions they had taken and would not listen to his Mother or him sometimes you had to make your own mistakes to learn. So be it.

Arthur and Reginald chatted quietly when he saw the unmistakable form of Dumbledore going around a corner in the company of the Prime Minister! Something about the Wizards did not seem right so making use of one his other licensed abilities he turned into a small mosquito and flew after them. Arthur had developed the uncanny ability in shape shif into very small creatures a fact he had kept to himself. No one knew he was here and no one looked twice at him, indeed he was a pretty small mosquito as far as mosquitoes went.

…………

"Are you sure?" Fudge asked wringing his hands all thought of Skeeter gone from his mind.

"Yes…now let's wait till we get inside." The Headmaster asked with sarcastic patience.

"All right all right." Fudge agreed flustered. The elevator doors closed and Arthur was just in time to fly through before he was left outside.

"The Prophecy is only part of their destruction. They are both powerful but they do not know what I do.'

"You think this prophecy is that important?"

"The Dark Lord will not rest until he gets it and Harry will run from it in terror."

"I don't know about running. He didn't seem the same." Mumbled Fudge into his hands.

"He had Vampires flanking him of course he felt self assured!"

"But he fought Dragons." The Minister protested.

"Animals! That is nothing! Voldermorte--" the doors opened again and both Wizards stepped out. Arthur tried to follow them but a charm had been cast at the entrance of the department of Mysteries that made it impossible for air to get in let alone him! Excited and scared at the same time Arthur remained in the elevator until the two Wizards returned.

"It is amazing! So only..."

"Yes only him."

"This information in the wrong hands…"

"Exactly. In the wrong hands, that's why it had to be moved and secured."

"Yes of course! Of course! And he doesn't know Harry I mean!"

"He's quite clueless! Both of them are!"

"DO YOU THINK HE CAN DO IT?" The Minister asked loud enough to make Dumbledore cringe.

"At one time I thought so, but he has given himself over to Snape, his family, and their ways, his heart is no longer clean he is an abomination like the vampires that protect him!"

"So what will happen?"

At that moment the doors opened again and the Wizards stepped out they were before the Minister's Office the men walked out talking quietly but Arthur was unable to follow, the hall and office had been charmed and he could not get through. So he waited again forcing his animagus form to hold. When he finally saw them returning he knew something had happened, the Minister had a confused look on his face he seemed flustered like he had lost something and he had. His memory! _The man had been obliviated!_ Dumbledore walked out into the hall and Arthur dared not follow. The Headmaster had been distracted by his conversation with Fudge before. If Arthur was detected now he would be obliviated or sent to Azkaban for spying. He could not take the chance so went around the corner and quickly changed and cast the glamorie again. Ten minutes later Mr. Weasley walked out of the Ministry with his personal effects and left for his home. He needed to speak to Professor Snape and Harry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus was concerned; seriously concerned when they had arrived to Potter Manor Harry had been a mess. He had internal bleeding. He had suffered second and third degree burns on his chest and back, the clothes he had worn that day had been charmed by his father to serve as a shield which was the only reason Harry was still alive. No one could have survived such an attack but Harry had managed it and had fought the Dark Lord afterwards. Had he not had to face Voldermort Harry would be recuperating well enough.

His face had been saved from injury but his back and chest had second and third degree burns. Severus was working hard to make sure there were no scars but Dragon burns were magical and almost always left some kind of scar. The burns on his hands were the worst and try as he might he could not heal them. His punctured lung was healing too slowly making his breathing difficult and this was wearing him down. The Potions Master had never felt more frustrated. He sat down to watch over him, it would be another long vigil.

The Prince walked into the bedroom his wounds were completely healed and he seemed as alive as his condition allowed him to look. "There's one way for him to heal." He said standing behind his son.

"Don't even think about it." Severus and the Prince had had this conversation twice before and if the Vampire thought Severus could be worn down then he did not know his son as he thought he did. "I have said no twice before, I will not change my mind."

"His body was made weak by those around him. He is the most powerful Wizard I have ever seen, but his body can't handle his power.'

"You are insane if you think I will make him one of you! He's never had a chance to recover fully that is all."

"Don't let your prejudice for our kind destroy him."

"_Our kind_! You mean your kind!"

"You are a Vampire too! I have been patient long enough accept your legacy or I will do it for you!

"You wouldn't dare"

"If you would let him die to make a point, then I will turn you to make mine."

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. I turn Harry and then what? I'll tell you what! He is part of this family. He would be under your control, wouldn't he? Bound to your Clan to serve you! Never!"

"Is that what you think?"

"It is what I know! He's been used by everyone! I won't allow it any longer! I'll kill Dumbledore! I'll kill the Dark Lord! And-"

"And you'll kill me Severus! Would you do that? Do you love him that much? I don't think so. Next time you talk about using him look in the mirror. He's not allowed to breathe unless you are by his side! "

"You don't know him. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I wouldn't." the Vampire said over his shoulder. He paused at the door, "Never threaten me Severus...you are lucky I've fed or I would not be able to control the demon inside that is demanding your blood right now."

Harry had been too sick to really be there for him and Severus was beginning to suffer from his forced withdrawal. He was afraid of losing him, what would he do if Harry died! "I can not turn him."

"Then make yourself comfortable because you will be here a long time." the Vampire's words echoed in Severus mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was sleeping deeply. He was unaware of his injuries or any of the pain his body was feeling. His mind was detached from the reality of his conscious self. He had traveled to realm that few could enter and was able to look at the world from where he stood. He saw Hermione's funeral and could have sworn he saw her standing next to Hagrid whispering something he was unable to hear. He heard the Weasley's weeping over their son and hoped Bill would be ok. He moved a bit further away and saw Remus and Sirius discussing his condition and found out his body was not doing well, he saw his Father n' law arguing with Severus about his legacy, Severus looked thinner and tired but he did not give in to his father. Severus was stubborn just like him. He moved further and could hear cries, someone was being tortured he moved closer afraid to see who it might be…as he got closer the screams and torturous moans got louder. He finally stood close enough and was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy writhing in pain as Voldermort who sat on a throne like structure tortured him with unforgivables while Death Eaters stood around watching. The Dark Lord had gotten his body back no doubt with the use of his blood thought Harry. Pettigrew and a woman he did not know stood next to him watching callously as the Wizard was tortured non stop. Harry looked towards Voldermorte and saw the red eyes and snake like features that were twisted in an evil smirk. The Lord was back and he was torturing Lucius, _but why?_

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius …why do you make me do this? I can't seem to trust you anymore." The Dark Lord reprimanded pausing the curse.

"I'm loyal My Lord!" managed the Wizard between harsh breaths.

"You are a traitor!" Voldermort hissed casting another curse at the already exhausted man. Harry stood trying to detach himself from the burning sensation that he felt through his body. He gulped and convinced himself that it was his imagination. I can't be feeling anything I don't even like Malfoy the Wizard is a complete _git _to me and my friends still a part of him identified with the Wizard. Having fought Voldermort Harry knew what pain was. He looked to Voldermort and couldn't help feeling he had failed.

"I'm loyal!"

"Why did you not come when called? Were you biding your time trying to see if I would survive?"

"I had to make sure Draco was safe!"

"Draco that treacherous rat! He stood against me!" the Dark Lord thundered as he cast another curse. Harry saw the wizard trying not to scream out in pain but in the end it proved too much and the Wizard cried out. His pain filled Harry and he could not help but shiver violently as he too felt the unforgivable. He shook and felt himself crumble and the pain that filled Lucius spilled out on to him. A few seconds later the curse was lifted. Lucius lay on his side trying to get his body under control. His limbs shook violently and his vision blurred but he got to his knees unsteadily. Harry could not help but feel respect for the Wizard, if Draco were here he would be proud.

"He is young he does not know any better!" Lucius said struggling to speak clearly.

"Kill him!"

"He's more worth alive!" Lucius replied coldly.

"A traitor is valuable if he is dead, prove your loyalty to me kill him!"

"It'd be a waste Master; he has many friends, future followers of you Lordship!" Lucius said weighing every word.

"Really! So Lord Voldermorte needs your stupid son to have followers.'

"They need to know of your greatness my Lord." Lucius was bent on one knee his head bowed in submission. Harry knew that what Lucius did, he did for his son.

"Then prove his loyalty and your own. I want five raids, no survivors. He will go with you and he will prove his skills as a future follower of my Greatness."

"As your Lordship wishes! Do you have anyone in mind?" Lucius still on one knee.

"The Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Dursleys, the half giant Hagrid!" Voldermort announced.

"As you wish. When?"

"The Weasley's tomorrow, no survivors except for the girl I want to enjoy myself before she dies. The rest before the month is out! He will get the message."

"Who my Lord?"

"Why Our young hero Potter-Snape!"

"Undoubtedly."

"Yes he definitely will. Now so you don't forget to heed my call ever again." Voldermort raised his wand. Harry saw Lucius brace himself before he was struck once more. Harry felt himself tense he knew what was coming. Both Lucius's and his screams echoed in his mind.

Prince Alesander ran back into the room and found Severus trying to restrain a convulsing Harry as blood ran down his face from the scar.

"Has he taken anything?"

"No."

"Wake him up he's in a trance! We have to break the link with the Dark Lord!"

Severus murmured a spell under his breath while the Prince cast a restraining spell on Harry to prevent him from reopening his wounds. It took him awhile but Harry calmed down and began waking. He was drenched in sweat. He slowly turned seeking Severus. The Potions Master who carried Harry's glasses in his coat pocket took them out and placed them on him. Harry tried to speak but his mouth was so dry the effort brought tears of frustration to his eyes. Severus took a glass of water and brought it to Harry's lips. He pushed the hair from his face and with a cloth cleaned the bleeding scar. Harry seemed unaware of anything but Severus and tried to speak again. The voice that Severus heard a hoarse but determined whisper that forced the Potions Master to bend down closer. "Volder…morte.. ordered… Lu…cius to kill the Wea…sley's tomorrow help…. them!" The effort had been too much and he closed his eyes. He opened them seconds later tired but alert and found Severus looking at him with an almost tender expression. "I'll help them" he said and called Dobby to the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you are going to bring them here?"

"If you have any ideas voice them."

"It's your house." And technically it was. Potter Castle under Wizarding law had become property of Severus Snape when the bond had been formed.

"It's Harry's also.'

"Oh is that why he's going to have a say so in its running?"

"That is between Harry and I," he answered firmly. Severus knew he had to say it get it out of the way and move on per say. "Ahum.. Sir I wish to extend my apologies for my earlier outburst I can only say that the bond is affecting me."

"Really I was starting to get my hopes high! Too bad!" he said wondering when his Mr. Black would be coming back.

"I'm sure you were." Severus said dryly. "Have you had any news from your guards?"

"Yes, it seems Minister Fudge has a Mistress." Severus dropped the vial he had been holding in shock.

"What!"

"And you will never guess who it is" The Prince said smiling smugly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Severus murmured grabbing another vial.

"Rita Skeeter" Severus dropped a second vial and his jaw hit the floor.

"Severus really! At this rate you won't have any potions left.'

888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Severus sleeping on a sofa that had been drawn close to the bed. He concentrated on the threads that had come undone and worked to rebuild them just like Severus had taught him days earlier. He began weaving in and out and then pulled on them, Severus was jolted awake when he felt the tug on the bond. He moved rubbing the sleep out of eyes and was at Harry's side in an instant. Harry did not have Severus mental gift but he knew Severus could read or sense his emotions and welcomed Severus back.

Severus could feel Harry trying to communicate with him and picked on the welcome and gave him a small smile.

"Are you thirsty?" Harry concentrated on a **yes** and Severus quickly apparated a mug with crushed ice and spooned a little into his mouth. The ice cooled Harry's mouth and he concentrated on swallowing the melting ice. He felt his throat constrict painfully and breathed hard to keep from suffocating. Severus knew he had a hard time ahead but couldn't help feeling hopeful and happy.

"Do you remember what happened?"

**Yes,** came the response loud and clear. "Harry I don't want you to tire yourself, I'll speak and read your thoughts I don't want you to try and read me. Save your strength we can practice later."

"Does it hurt to breathe?" **Yes.** Severus wanted to hold and comfort him but he knew it was impossible so he gently pushed the hair from his eyes, his scar was red and bleeding slightly.

"Is the pain worse?" **No it isn't**. "Good. I'm pleased to hear that.' he said casting a combination of cleaning and refreshing spells. He had felt so tired before and but seeing Harry awake gave him an energy he hadn't felt in the last two days.

"Is it the same?" **a little less.**

"Harry listen closely a healer came, he examined you. You had a magical drain so your body is healing itself slowly. To replenish your magic you need to recuperate physically so I need you to try and drink and keep everything I give you down. It'll be difficult but I promise to help you as much as I can."

**Ron? **Of course he would ask, thought Severus casting a warm spell on the room when he saw him shiver slightly.

"They are fine. I've made arrangements; they'll be staying in the guest house so don't worry please. Everyone including Bill is fine."

Severus had moved closer and Harry could see him clearly. He was saddened by the Potions Master's appearance the Wizard looked terrible. He felt his chest tighten and Severus looked at him in alarm. Harry needed to rest as much as he could and all this conversation was not letting him. Quickly the Potions Master brought a mild sleeping potion to Harry's lips but Harry would not open his mouth. "Harry please!" Severus said rubbing his face in frustration. Harry looked at him calmly and with a tremendous effort spoke, "I'm …sorry I've...caused you so much… trouble." Severus looked at him and unable to say anything he laid his fingers on Harry's lips and the kissed him. It was a tender kiss, slow and comforting. Harry accepted it and closed his eyes and tried to move towards him but winced and Severus quickly pulled away. "Get better Harry…Merlin get better! I've missed you!" he whispered from the bottom of his being. He held the potion to Harry's lips until he drank it all. "**Lie with me Severus**," Harry whispered through the bond. Severus wanted to do just that. He caressed Harry's jaw and casting the strongest charm he could on their chambers he prepared himself to lie down. Not wanting to accidentally cause Harry further injury Severus cast a shield around Harry's body that would prevent him from coming in contact with him. Harry fought the potion's effects until he felt Severus next to him, in seconds they were both asleep.

A whole day later they woke up to a number of happenings. Remus was trying to prevent Sirius from killing Prince Alessander, Severus finally found out who the Prince had been feeding from. The Weasleys were now installed in a small guest house on Potter Manor, and went about gathering information that may prove to helpful to the Wizarding World's survival. Hagrid was happily taking care of the grounds. Cecilia was in hibernation again, this time the temptation had been too great and she had had a house elf for lunch. Myrtle had found a number of portraits in the attic and with Dobby's help and a small army of elves they had been brought down. One of the paintings was of Harry's grandfather; the Wizard was except for the green eyes identical to Harry. Myrtle had for some mysterious reason taken to disappearing, nobody really knew where she went and she never said. The most surprising even however came from Draco; he was requesting an audience with Lord Snape.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well here it is! I hope you like it! I am working on the next one which deals with the Prophecy, itself!

P.S there will be a Department of Mysteries Battle! Again all I can say is that it will be different from the book!


	21. Raids! A Vampire Bond!

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. I'm sorry about the little slips concerning names in the story and want to thank you for pointing them out. I've gone back and corrected them each time so they won't confuse anyone else.

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

**Chapter 20. Raids! Vampire bond! **

Neville was on his way out, his Grandmother wanted to get some things at Diagon Alley and had for some unknown reason decided to go herself, Neville brought up to be a gentleman Wizard had offered to accompany her. His Grandmother was a follower of the old ways and would have been bothered if her Grandson had not offered to escort her. He in no way minded having to go with her, a time ago he would have feared and shunned the idea of having to go with her but not anymore. He had begun to see his world with a deep sense of loss and clung to the only constant in his life. Things were changing; the fraction in power was pushing for modern reforms that would affect the delicate balance of magic he wondered were things would end. It all seemed so utterly _ridiculous!_

His Grandmother came through the door dressed in her usual austere garb without a word he offered her his arm. He like her was dressed in what could be called formal dress but to him and his household it was the only way to dress. When he was much younger he had been so afraid of her but now after everything that had recently happened he found himself admiring the elderly woman. She was close to a hundred she had married at the age of fifteen quite young even by Wizarding standards, her husband had died in duel with the Wizard who would become her second husband seven years later… she had been almost fifty when she had finally given birth to her first child and had had four more, sadly she had buried all of them except for his father.

Her second husband had died in the last war when the manor had come under attack. Those close to Neville told him that his grandmother's heart had broken that day. Had it not been for her children she would have gladly followed her husband that day. When three of her four children had followed, her heart had grown cold or so Neville had thought. It wasn't until he started going to Hogwarts and had become friends with Granger that his _know it all friend_ had made him see things differently. He didn't know how or when it had happened but his Grandmother was the most crucial person in his life, he loved his parents but their bodies were empty shells that would not hold up much longer under their illness. His Grandmother had mentioned her intention of bringing her son and daughter n law home they needed peace she said. Neville had understood she was bringing them home to die. He didn't how she knew but he knew she was most likely right. She had been right about her husband, her children, and Hermione.

"I want to pick out some fabric for their room. Your father is partial to blue and your mother is keen on soft greens. Let's see what I can find."

"Why not use magic to change the colors Grand-Mama?" Neville asked helping her into the carriage while the coach man waited to close the door. "Sometimes magic is not enough." The Dame said placing her gloves on her lap.

He had taken to calling her Grand Mama instead of Grandmother recently she still did not know why. They rode in silence she was not a talker and her Grand son had never been one either, the only ones he ever spoke to were his plants. Lady Longbottom knew something had happened to Neville over the last three years, a sort of physical and emotional metamorphosis. The short plump child was now a tall lanky youth who towered over her by a couple of inches. He seemed more sure of himself, he had been such a sickly baby that she had been anxious that he would not be able to handle the responsibility of his status. Who would have thought he would turn out so well…she felt her time coming but knew that it wouldn't be for a couple more years…she had much to do for her_ son_… for her _Grandson_ she corrected herself sternly. He needed her a little longer and she would be damned if she did not do her duty by him and put off the inevitable until she was ready to go. She would have to make sure that he married well; there were so many families out there that would be more interested in marrying off their daughters to the Longbottom fortune and not to Neville. She would have to make sure he choose well and not the other way around. Her mind had been occupied with that very important matter lately and it made her uneasy as she could not see why she felt such urgency.

They rode in silence the elderly matron going over candidates only to reject them seconds later. Getting an heir married nowadays was no easy task. She would need to speak to Neville he was smart enough to know that he had a duty as head of the Longbottom fortune. He would not be enamored with the idea of marrying so young but he was certainly old enough to understand that he had a responsibility and duty to his family. She would make him see that she would not be around for ever and he needed to have a stable family to stand by him once she was gone. _But who could it be? It would have to be someone he liked and could learn to love and would love him too. Someone strong a survivor who would stand by her Grandson like her daughter n law had stood by her son. Someone who would understand his sensitive nature and whose family would not try to impose themselves on her Grand Son. Who?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She picked out some very beautiful fabrics and ordered them delivered to the Castle. When they both stepped into the street several explosions were heard, Diagon Alley was on fire. Witches and wizards were struck down indiscriminately as they tried to run for cover. Death Eaters flew by casting curses and destroying everything around them. Neville drew his wand and led his grandmother away from the burning buildings. They didn't get very far, a Death Eater struck a spell that ricocheted and struck Neville, the youth fell to the ground clutching his side, a second spell struck him were he lay causing him burns to one side of his face. When Lady Longbottom saw her Grandson fall to the ground she moved quickly over him, picked up his wand and drew her own. She cast a shielding spell over Neville who was trying hard not to cry out as he doubled over in pain. The curses, screaming and destruction continued around her. She had not used her wand defensively in over twenty years and while those around her ran in panic she stood stoic still guarding over her Grandson's injured body. Lady Longbotttom had little chance of survival but she would not run and hide, Longbottoms did not run they stood their ground. She looked at her Grandson, his breathing was coming in short painful gasps and she could see him trying hard not to scream in pain. She felt a lump rise to her throat but she swallowed hard and clung to one idea. He's alive! He's alive! And began casting spells and curses at those responsible for his injuries. Her lonely resistance was joined by two other wands.

Fred and George had been walking out of another establishment in front of the fabric shop when they saw the first flash of light burn past them. They ducked under a stand and saw how some of the spells were ricocheting and striking innocent Wizards and Witches. It was George who saw Neville crumple before his Grandmother's feet and how Lady Longbottom instead of crying drew her wand to protect their ex-school mate. Lady Longbottom cast spells at the Death Eaters who flew anywhere near her and her Grandson. Fred and George had never seen anything like it she reminded them of their own mother. With a nod they both moved from behind their flimsy cover and went to help. With furious deadly accuracy Lady Longbottom shot down two Death Eaters in a row. When she saw the two youths coming to help her she allowed herself the luxury of glancing down at her grandson. He was deathly white but still breathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George had always been more than fair duelists and forgetting their easy going attitude stood by Lady Longbottom casting spells to protect the elderly matron and her Grandson…there were unfortunately too many Death Eaters and they soon found themselves against more than they could handle. Fred and George had never felt fear before but even they knew when their time had come. Lady Longbottom raised her chin knowing they would not survive the next onslaught of Death Eaters. "Thank you, I'd like the honor of knowing your names before we part."

"Fred Weasley."

"And George Weasley."

"But-"

"Glamourie, Madam."

"It's been a pleasure." She replied understanding the reason for the _glamourie_. After the charges were brought against their father the Weasley name had been completely disgraced, proof or not they were now marked as possible Death Eater supporters.

The death eaters regrouped and sped towards Diagon Alley once more, they didn't see the figure that apparated behind the trio and began casting spells and quenching the fires that burned through out the street. The wizards and witches that had taken refuge in the few buildings not on fire risked a look and were shocked to see who it was.

The magic was powerful and non stop and it begged to be spent. It ricocheted against buildings hitting targets in mid flight. The figure stood his ground and walked slowly and purposefully forward. He cast spells and curses with his wand while he moved his other arm as he would a second wand. Fred and George could not believe their eyes either when they saw who it was.

Several minutes later it stopped as quickly as it had started and Fred and George helped Lady Longbottom while their savior fell to his knees completely spent.

Fred ran to him but stopped half way when a second figure apparated and shoved what could only be a portkey in his hands, they both left the site as mysteriously as they had arrived. Much had been saved but much had been lost, bodies of wizards and witches lay injured or lifeless on the streets while the mark appeared over Diagon Alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A healer was called to attend Neville's wounds. It wasn't until Lady Longbottom received the news that her Grandson would be all right that she finally allowed herself to cry. Her body shook with heartfelt sobs as she realized how close she had come to losing her _son_. Her heart had betrayed her it had told her that her son would soon be at death's door and she had thought it was Neville's father when all along it had been Neville himself. She had not given birth to him but she had raised him from a toddler and he was now the _son_ his father would never be able to be. Fred and George stood by wiping tears from their own eyes.

The next day Lady Longbottom brought her son and daughter n law home and ordered Longbottom castle heavily warded and taken off the floo system. Fred and George were rewarded for their courage in a most peculiar sort of way. She then sat and wrote an owl requesting to see Lord Snape.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

hours before the attack...

Harry awoke feeling better than before. His body still ached but not like before. Unbeknownst to Harry Severus had woken up three times through out their time together to apply salves and get him to drink potions that were slowly but surely strengthening him.

Harry looked over and saw Severus still sleeping. The older wizard was on his side facing him breathing quietly. Harry turned slightly not wanting to disturb his sleep and for the first time really looked at him. The balance magic age spell had given him three years and removed three from Severus and Harry had not been able to tell the difference until now that is. Indeed the changes had been slight but they were there. Gone were the slight lines on his forehead or around the eyes. His mouth which had been harsher seemed softer somehow and his hair although slightly oily was longer. He had to admit it Severus did not resemble the greasy _git _from before, he could still be a _git _but he sure did not look like it, at least not to Harry.

Severus was sleeping soundly when he felt a very slight vibration in the bond. He stretched his senses subconsciously and sensed Harry was awake so he slowly made his way back to consciousness it took a couple of minutes, when he woke it was to find Harry quietly watching him. What he saw in those green eyes would stay with him until his last days, no one had ever looked at him that way and he knew no one ever would. There was only one word to describe it and it was not gratitude, not like, not admiration, not regard, not respect …it was _love_. He felt his chest tighten at the discovery and hoped he'd somehow be worthy of it. With a whisper he did away with the shield around Harry and slowly very slowly so as not to disturb the barely healing scars Severus began kissing him. Harry could feel his body reacting to Severus and although he knew they would not be able to do anything for awhile he welcomed the contact, they kissed for a long time exploring this new sense of intimacy that only those truly in love can have. They teased and got closer; their lips hungry for each other _words were unimportant and quite unnecessary. _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That afternoon Harry convinced Severus that he was well enough to at least go downstairs and sit in the library. He was still shaky on his feet but Severus knew that it was time for Harry to move on the next step and staying cooped up in the bedroom was not enough for his recovery. He called Dobby to their chambers, the Elf apparated before them with a pop. The little elf face filled with glee as he saw his young master propped up on pillows and looking much better than he had in days.

"Oh Master Harry! Dobby is so pleased!" The elf clapped his hands together his eyes bright with tears.

"Thanks Dobby."

"Master Harry will be going downstairs. I want everything ready, warm the room and bring him a light lunch you know what. Get the potions in the small vial marked with today's date."

"Downstairs?" the elf asked taking a step back swallowing nervously. "Oh!"

"Oh what? Dobby… is something wrong?" asked Harry looking worriedly at Severus who was now frowning at Dobby.

"No! Yes! No!" the elf said jumping from foot to foot.

"Which one is it?" asked Severus impatiently.

"Something's bad. It's Mr. Black and the Prince your Father, Master Snape…" The elf trailed off.

"Well what? Out with it!" ordered Snape cringing inside. He was not going to like this. _What had the mutt done now!_

"Mr. Black discovered that your father-"

"He will be addressed as Prince Alessander Dobby not my father, remember that in the future."

"Yes Master Snape."

"I'll go downstairs and check wait-" Severus began striding from the room.

"No, I'm going with you."

"Harry it's not good for you to be-"

"Please don't do that Severus I'm going downstairs. Something is going on. Now, please help me."

"Stay put Harry."

"Severus please!" Harry determinedly moved the blankets off. He had not gotten a good look at his wounds but what he saw almost made him turn his stomach. His legs were scarred terribly. He wore boxers so he was able to get a good look at his injuries and his stomach turned he looked at his arms they were bandaged down to his hands so he could not see the injuries but he could imagine them instead. He wore no shirt so he saw the scarred skin across his chest.

"Leave us!"_ That stupid elf had managed to do it again, if weren't for the service he was doing with that whale Dursely he would have hexed him into tomorrow. _Dobby jumped back frightened and with a pop left.

"It's…I'm… I'm…"Harry did not know what to say._ How could Severus stand to be near him? To touch him…to kiss him…he was ugly… he was…how could he stand it? How could he? _Harry thought disheartened.

Harry was in shock over his injuries, he was stronger physically but emotionally he was still on shaky ground. Severus walked over to him and meeting Harry's reluctant eyes he said in his quiet but firm voice, "You're healing…and I can, because _I love you_."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later a much calmer Harry dressed in casual black pants; shirt and a robe made it downstairs. Severus made sure he was sitting comfortably on a sofa and had taken his strengthening potions as well as vitamins and a tissue potion that was healing the injury in his lung. He was still breathing with a little difficulty but he was doing much better and Severus used all his disciplines to make sure Harry did not pick up on his anger. He was furious that the mutt or his father had brought their stupid little differences to surface. He knew Harry was worried and that only made him more furious. _He had worked hard to get Harry better. And for what? So that their stupid bickering could cause Harry a set back! Damn them both! He had a good mind of poisoning them and be done with it! They were more trouble than they were worth. _

Severus calmly ordered lunch for both of them and sat to eat with him. Harry only ate a quarter of the broth and a half a roll before Severus saw him fight down that same tension that came over him every time he ate.

"Take this before I call them in."

"What is it?"

"A strengthening and calming potion."

"A calming potion?"

"Adrenaline counteracts the healing potions. I don't want you upset."

"Ok." Harry said and drank both of them down.

"Ready?" asked Severus before he went to open the double doors. Harry nodded feeling himself calmer already.

…………………………………..

Sirius walked into the room momentarily forgetting Prince Alessander and the injury the Vampire had caused him. Remus walked behind him eyeing the Vampire guardedly, as DADA teacher Remus was much more informed into the ways of Vampires and knew that something that had wide spread repercussions had happened when the Prince had taken the first drink from Sirius and had decided not to kill him.

Harry was happy to see that neither Sirius nor Remus was hurt in any way. Sirius knelt before his Godson his eyes shone bright from unshed tears he made to touch him but held back when he saw the bandages along the arms right down to his hands. He could see white bandages under his shirt and held off on the bear hug too.

"Harry! You look so much better!" said Sirius ruffling his already messy hair.

"Harry you're a sight for sore eyes." Remus added clearing the lump in his throat.

"Thanks so are you!"

"I'm pleased to see you are recovering." A voice said from behind them. Harry had not noticed the Prince enter the room with four Vampires who took up their places on each corner of the room. For once Harry did not feel uncomfortable by them. His Godfather immediately stood up as if bitten and Remus followed suit.

"What is happening?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"I'll tell you." Came a second voice from the double doors.

"Lord Gustavus!" Harry said forgetting his injuries and trying to rise. Severus was at his side immediately and with a slight pressure on his shoulder stopped him before he exerted himself.

"Please don't Harry. I'm glad that you are doing better." Lord Gustavus entered the room and stood on the right side of the Prince. The Prince ignored him he was glad the old Lord cared enough for Severus to be here he would not kill him for standing against him, this once.

"I feel better Sir." Harry answered sitting back down.

"Severus worked hard to get you here..." Lord Gustavus said quietly looking at his Godson who stood slightly behind Harry his face as always completely unreadable. "I've come from the guest house the Weasleys send their regards. They wanted to come and visit but they know that you are still recovering and they didn't want to disturb you, Hagrid sends his hellos too."

"I hope to see them soon Sir."

"Possibly in two days." Severus said from behind. Harry made to protest but he thought it over and decided he didn't want to argue the point right now.

"I'll let them know." Lord Gribaldi said pleasantly. _Although in good spirits the boy is still too thin_, thought the old Lord.

"wait Hagrid too!" Harry exclaimed realizing what the Judge had said.

"Remus and Sirius brought him with them after the fu- attack that is." Lord Gustavus said stumbling over the last part. He didn't know that Harry already knew about Hermione. Harry bit his lip and nodded wordlessly, he didn't want to think about his friend right now he'd ask Severus later. Severus moved closer when his Godfather mentioned Hagrid and although he felt a tug at the bond he never suspected Harry might know about Hermione's death.

"I hope to see them soon sir." He said the Judge nodded and half smiled.

"Well let's all sit down shall we, I think there's plenty to discuss."

"My dear Gustavus this does not concern you." The Prince smiled with polite sarcasm.

"It concerns my Godson so it concerns me." The Judge argued firmly.

"So be it." The Prince said sitting on a sofa closest to the door. The Vampires standing around the room were ready to attack at a moment's notice if need be.

"What happened?" asked Severus with a calm he was did not posses.

"I'll tell you! That blood thirsty bat has been using me as his fucking personal blood bank!" Severus eyes widened slightly. It would be like the Prince to do something so selfish, if he wanted to feed on the mutt he could have at least waited till the mutt moved out of the Manor.

"What?" Harry's jaw dropped. He could feel his pulse quickening but the potion immediately went to work and brought on a calming relief that Harry clung to.

"I was hungry and I had to eat something!'

"You bastard! I'm not your dinner!"

"Sirius calm down!" Remus warned.

"Why should I? I'm not scared of him!"

"For Harry's sake then…" Remus insisted looking at Harry who looked at the Prince in utter disbelief.

"How could you! You are a guest in my house how could you take advantage of the situation?" Harry whispered. He felt Severus hand on his shoulder. "No! Wrong is wrong Severus! He was a guest! He abused-" Harry said over his shoulder refusing Snape's touch.

"This is not you house." The Vampire corrected callously.

"This is my father's house!"

"I don't think this is the time to discuss this." Remus said noticing Harry's grip on the arm rest his hands clasped around the hand rests stretching the bandages. He knew where the Vampire was heading and he did not want Harry and Severus to have to deal with this now and in front of others.

Severus sensed Harry's anger and cursed the Prince for his malicious tongue.

"I think it is. I'll tell you something Sir; I'm not a stupid child that needs to be led about by the nose. Your presence was requested, you speak of old ways and tradition but you know nothing of respect. I know my place in this relationship and so should you. Don't think for a minute that I'm going to allow you to start a senseless argument that will only serve to distract me from what you've done."

"I was merely correcting a fact Harry." the Vampire drawled looking at his nails.

"There's no need to do so." Severus did not look at Harry but he knew the Vampire's comment had hurt Harry.

"Lord Alessander was-" began Judge Gribaldi but was cut off by Sirius.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"No!" Harry cried standing without thinking. He immediately felt the effects of days in bed his legs were weak and he held on to Severus. "Please Sir…don't." Harry pleaded his breath coming in short breaths.

"Harry, Sirius has to do what he must." Remus explained calmly.

"No Please Sir." Harry whispered looking at Sirius pleadingly. Harry remembered how the Vampire had fought. He knew his Godfather was a strong Wizard and an expert fighter but the vampire had half a century on him and an unnatural strength, there was no way that Sirius could defeat him.

"Alas Mr. Black I must decline."

Remus closed his eyes…he knew what that meant.

"Decline? I'm not inviting you to tea!"

"I can not duel you. You see from the first time I drank from you I also allowed you to drink from me. A blood bond has been forming over the last couple of weeks and you may not feel it but you will and it'll get stronger until the inevitable happens." Remus had feared such an occurrence he had been so caught up with everything that had happened, so caught up in his own full moon that he had not recognized the tell tale signs of Sirius's new situation. Sitting back he breathed in, there was no doubt about it. Sirius reeked of Alessander's blood.

"Sweet Merlin Alessander what have you done?" Lord Gustavus murmured.

"You needn't sound so tragic! I did him a favor."

"What did you do?" Sirius shouted standing over the Vampire. The Vampire slowly looked up and met the Wizards blue eyes… "Can't you guess?"

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DARED!"

"I'm afraid he did." came Myrtle's voice from above them. Harry looked at her and felt betrayed, how could she have allowed this to happen. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" she finished bitterly floating before Sirius.

"I was a boy! I was stupid!"

"You still are if you think that was the only reason why? You maybe Harry's Godfather and you maybe kind to him but he is the only person you have ever been kind to. Not me, not Severus, not Lucille, not Jhonna, not Matheu, not one of us escaped you, did we? Had you forgotten them? They haven't forgotten you and now that you've remembered them you won't forget them so easily." Myrtle said her voice breaking with emotion. "Don't worry Harry. He will suffer a little bit at first but in the end he will learn to accept his own immortality…in fifty years he'll be thanking me and the Prince."

"Myrtle..I ..I.." Harry could not believe his ears but part of him wanted to understand her reasons. He had been belittled all his life and that still brought him nightmares and anxiety attacks that made his hands shake and his stomach turn. She was dealing with her pain in her own way, she didn't have anyone standing next to her only herself. He wanted to scream at her but he didn't have it in him.

"Nothing matters Harry except that justice was done!" She said and slipped through the wall.

Sirius's face was expressionless. But his emotionless said more than any words could have said. He walked out of the room. The Prince looked down at his hands and with an ease that came with the curse or the gift of his legacy rose to leave the room.

"Oh by the way…our bonding ceremony will be tomorrow night 9 in the evening. I'm expecting my coven to attend so they can meet their new Princeling."

"Why him?" asked Severus.

"Don't you even suspect?"

"I don't have time for this!" Severus thundered

"Revenge is a dish best served cold and he does have the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Revenge? You didn't know him!" Severus could feel Harry fighting the pain down and he stepped closer.

"No but _you did._ And did I mention the eyes?" the Prince asked mockingly. "No one hurts those I love, surely you understand that. And did I mention the eyes?" the Prince said over his shoulder as he walked from the room his Guard close behind him.

"There must be a way to reverse it!" Harry shouted.

"This bond is as irreversible as yours and my sons'." the Vampire informed Harry rather smugly almost at the door. "Now, it's time your Godfather and I have a little talk."

"Don't hurt him!" Harry pleaded at his wit's end. He knew it was out of his hands, he loved his Godfather but if he killed the Vampire, Sirius would not survive. Harry felt his heart breaking, physically breaking for his Godfather and didn't think he could hold up much longer.

"Not making any promises child. I won't kill him though." The Vampire answered back.

The Werewolf wanted to go after his friend. He wanted to tear into the Vampire but to do so would mean Sirius death. Sirius had the Vampire's blood in him he would live for as long as the Vampire lived unless the Prince released him from their bond. So he remained seated in shocked silence his heart tearing in two. He knew Sirius had not been a very kind person in his youth the wolf had witnessed one too many instances where the Wizard for no reason other than boredom would merciless toy with those younger and weaker than him. Peter Pettigrew had been one of them. Remus cursed himself for not being a true friend to Sirius and James for not speaking up. For being glad that it was somebody other than him who was being insulted, belittled or callously mistreated.

Lord Gribaldi looked at Harry whose face was a mask of anguish, he seemed about to explode but he hung on to his emotions and remained impassive the old Lord wondered if now was the time. "Severus I must say something." Severus looked up to his Godfather and nodded in acknowledgement. "I have found out that your father has promised Harry's loyalty in the upcoming war."

"What war?" Remus said jolted back to reality.

"The war against the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has contacted the Vampire King and Queen and offered them the inherited titles and estates which have been confiscated by the Ministry over the years as well as to recognize them as a separate and equal community for their assistance in the upcoming war. Your father has counteracted the action by offering Harry's loyalty and service to the Vampires."

"He can't do that!" Remus protested.

"Technically he can. He may no longer live as a Snape but he is _legally_ still one and the head of the household. And although up to now he has chosen not to exercise his authority over you and Harry he does have it.

"He left the Manor." Severus said through clenched teeth.

"Moving residence does not imply anything." Remus said running his hands through his hair.

Harry's head was a whirlwind of activity, of emotions, he was tired, and he wanted out. He wanted to get away to get lost, to hide, and to disappear. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard screaming, crying, he smelled smoke and looking down at this hands he could feel the magic burning through his fingers once again. He closed his eyes and **One second he was there and the next he wasn't. **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus knew Harry was breaking and was about to call off the meeting when in bleak desperation Harry apparated from their sight. Remus immediately stretched his senses calling on the wolf to find him. Moving on reflex more than anything else Remus ran from the room and ran upstairs Severus and Lord Gribaldi followed in alarm. Severus reached out with his senses and found Harry on the verge of another magical outburst.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry looked around and found himself amidst the smoke and destruction that once called itself Diagon Alley. He did not know how it was that he had gotten here but he knew he had to do so something and so he did. He drew his wand and breathing deeply he allowed his magic to flow from him. In a matter of seconds his bandages were burned through and his arms ached with every spell and curse. When it was finally over the death eaters had left an amazing large amount of dead and injured as well damage to structures and the dark lord's calling card, the death mark in the sky.

Harry fell to his aching knees not really caring if he ever got up again. Up ahead he saw a small group of people standing over an injured youth, and hoped that they were ok. He felt dazed. His magic had tried to get the better of him but somehow he had held on and directed the power that pulsated through his small body. Wearily he thought, _there's hope for me yet!_ He was slightly startled when he felt someone kneel next to him and shove a coin into his hand, he realized it was a portkey when he felt the pull that made him slightly nauseous and took him home.

Half an hour later Harry was sleeping soundly and his hands after a close examination began much to Severus delight to heal themselves.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The news of Neville's injuries shook Harry he but managed to control himself. He quickly told Severus about the rest of the attacks and although he blamed himself for not warning Severus about Neville's like he had about the Weasley's. Severus was quick to explain that the attack had been random and had nothing to do with the attack that would later occur. It had been an eerie coincidence that Neville had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Severus and the Lord Gribaldi went about arranging to get the Granger's out of the country for their own safety. The Dursely's he did not worry about. The house had been abandoned and no one knew where they might have gone. Hagrid was safe in the Castle; the Weasleys however suffered the complete loss of their home.

Harry rested the next day; he looked at his hands from time to time but did not bother to rationalize what had happened or how it had happened. Part of him told him it had to do with his scar but try as he might he could not figure out how. He lay in bed watching the day slowly turn from day to noon to Afternoon to evening to night. He closed his eyes when the clock struck eight where was his Godfather and what was happening? _He was such a coward would he be able to handle it. His Godfather was a strong man, a man in his prime not a submissive young teenager. .._ Harry closed his eyes and slept for a little while. Half an hour later Severus woke him up the Coven had begun to arrive. Harry nodded and with Severus's help he dressed in formal robes with both Potter's and Snape's Family crest. They were walking out of the room when Cecilia slithered from around the corner the snake raised her body to Harry's eye level and welcomed him back. Harry patted her with his bandaged hands and asked her to behave herself in front of company.

She quickly answered _I will if they will. _Lord Gustavus Gribaldi waited for them at the end of the hall. He had an owl in his hand.

"News?"

"I'll say I brought the daily prophet. There's a detailed account of the attack of Diagon Alley, more than twenty witnesses have come forward to report that Harry single handedly fought off the Death Eaters."

"Good Grief I don't need that right now!"

"That and Lady Longbottom wishes to meet with Severus." The Judge knew it was time to change the subject.

"How's Neville?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Better, but his injuries will take time to heal completely." The old Lord answered calmly Harry nodded distractedly. "Are they all here?"

"Yes all of them except for Sirius and The Prince. They will be on time I'm sure."

"What'll happen?" Harry asked shoving his hands underneath his robes.

Severus looked from Harry to his Godfather, the older Wizard nodded encouragingly. _Best he know now before he gets in there and is shocked by the ceremony_. It was at that particular moment that Remus joined him from the other side of the hall. His eyes were a dangerous gold brown and he walked slowly almost as if stalking his prey. When he spoke it was a deeper controlled voice. "Harry what will happen may seem cruel but it is part of the ceremony."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes but remember this, the Prince can not kill him _ever,_ and Vampires like werewolves have a highly developed regeneration process, so he won't scar."

"He won't cooperate he's not me. He's too proud." Mumbled Harry.

"Stop it!" growled the Werewolf.

"It's true …"

"No it isn't. Everyone is different remember that. Sirius will learn to accept this because-"

"Because he won't have a choice." Harry finished

"Harry listen to me whatever may happen will be difficult enough for Sirius, but it is inevitable. If you can not control yourself in front of him, he will feel ashamed of his situation and not be able to control himself when his time comes. Severus do you have something to calm him?"

"I don't want anything. What 'll happen? Tell me!"

"The Prince will mark him as his own." Lord Gustavus begun.

"Mark him! How?"

"I don't know exactly. There are different ways. He can use a whip, a steel poker, or …" The Lord trailed off unable to meet Harry's gaze.

"Or what?" Harry almost shouted. Severus frowned and reached in his pocket for the calming potion.

"He may mark him by taking him."

"WHAT! In front of everyone! That can't be! He won't allow it! He won't! It'll be rape! He won't allow it!" Harry was almost shouting. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Please you can't allow this you can't" pushing the potion away from him.

"If we try to break the bond it'll kill them both." Remus said in a tight controlled voice.

"Severus he's your father please! I'm begging you please." Harry was near tears. Severus did not hold off this time. He pressed the potion to Harry's lips and held his hand over his nose until he swallowed. Neither Remus nor Lord Gustavus moved to stop him. Harry tried to push Severus hand away but he wasn't strong enough and in the end he swallowed in order to breathe. The effect was almost immediate. He felt himself relaxing his worries seemed more manageable less insurmountable. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them slowly.

"My wand."

"I have it. I'll give it to you after the ceremony." Severus informed him.

"Always one step ahead, aren't you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Harry any emotion that you show will shame him in front of you. If you're weak he will be weak you have to be strong so he may be strong too. Any pain that he goes through will only make him stronger in front of the clan." Severus explained hoping Harry would understand.

_"Hesssss right my massster. Vampiressss respect endurance he hassss to show it orrrrr he will not be acccpeted."_ Cecilia said raising herself to his height.

Who knew if it was the potion or their words but Harry finally nodded calmly and the four Wizards walked to the ball room to watch the ceremony.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Myrtle floated above them watching the whole ceremony she wondered if she had gone to far.

When it was over Harry stood in shock. His Godfather was half carried half dragged away from the room the Prince had chosen the whip after all. In a surreal homage to his endurance the Vampires bowed to him as his tortured body made its way by them. The place where his Godfather had been chained was covered in so much blood that the Vampires were invited to taste it.

The Vampires were walking towards it when out of no where a loud thump was heard and then two enormous bat like beings apparated before them, _they were the King and Queen's sentinels_.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there it is! I hope you enjoy the reading! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!


	22. Going Calling, Will, Atonement

My Goodness I have never ever gotten hate mail but I was right in the middle of this chapter when I got three e-mails from people demanding blood for the whipping scene. What was so funny is that I got five e-mails demanding that I kill the f----r off (one said, "go mid evil on the f----r")! You can't please everyone I guess!

Even funnier was the fact that I went back to check the reviews and only one of the people that e-mailed me reviewed! THANKS BY THE WAY! I guess the others couldn't risk getting in trouble for all the profanity they used to get their thoughts across. Oh well!

Oh one more thing I will not leave anyone alone, sorry. I will however say that I'm not going to kill any more good guys.

One of my favorite sayings is "there's a reason behind the madness" so bare with me please!

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling……the madness is all mine!**

Chapter 21. Going Calling, Wills, Atonement

_...story begins after Moaning Myrtle tells Sirius off... the whipping has **not **happened yet, it shows how the Prince goes about bringing Sirius back for the ceremony..._

Sirius walked out numbly he knew hehad to move he could not stay here. Harry would be ok. His Godson had Severus, Remus, Hagrid, the Weasley's, and Lord Gustavus; he had friends and a family, he would be all right.

He concentrated and called on _Black's Portal _andwalked through it. He felt the pull of space around him as his family's own legacy carried him to one of his ancestral residences. He walked towards the dim threshold and felt himself grow weak but pushed on.

_He should have seen it coming he should've known the bat was up to something. But he had been too distracted with his Godson's well being to see the threat right next to him. _He felt the side of his neck and was finally able to notice the breaks on his skin. _The damned bat must have cast a spell on him to prevent him from noticing the bite marks._

_Would he have the courage to do what he needed to do to stop this? He had always been a lover of life; he clung to the idea that life was to be enjoyed and to be lived. It had been that aspect of his personality that hadlent him strength when he had been dragged kicking and screaming to Azkaban. _His mind cried out in anguish feeling lost and alone. He kicked himself in contempt for his weakness and self pitying attitude. He began pacing back and forth but the room he was in was not big enough and he walked through Black hill tower, the place had not been visited for over sixty years. Only the male heirs knew about it. It had served the family when the Black's had been at their most desperate for sanctuary. He had been on his way here when he had been arrested by the Aurors and taken to stand trial for Peter's murder. He had never been to the place but a map had been magically ingrained in his mind at birth so he knew where everything was. He needed to sit down and think. He needed to get ready, to prepare himself. His mind was made up he would not accept the inevitable…he would die. His only consolation was that he would take the sorry excuse for a fucking Prince with him and that made his death worth it.

Willing one's death was a secret handed to the _Black Heir,_ it was dark magic as dark magic could get. It was a curse or a gift that could take the requestor to his freedom or his doom.

Siriussat and looked around noticing the slithers of sunlight that somehow managed toshine through the window shutters. Life was a precious gift, and he was giving it back. _Merlin he was getting fucking poetic_! He closed his eyes and saying good bye to his Godson and his friend he walked to the only bedroom in the tower. He entered the room and headed for the bed andslowly lay down. Breathing deeply, he looked into his heart and found the cord that linked his body to his mind and began undoing the magical thread that united them. He felt the weariness inside and for once in his life allowed it to take over his being. His head fell to one side as did one his arms and he began to die.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prince Alessander was not one to waste time and he knew what the Wizard had had in mind when he had silently walked from the room. Black's silence had said more than any words could ever express. The Prince was walking quickly when hesuddenly stopped, his precious Black was gone! He held on to the bond and willed it to remain steady and unwavering. Walking over to where the portal's threshold had been minutes before, thePrincesensed the dark magic and relished the idea of using it. He concentrated and willed the portal to open once more. The portal shimmered and apparated, sensing an impostorit remained open for just a fraction of a second, it was all the time the Vampire required. He jumped in leaving his Vampires with instructions to go to Snape Manor and wait for him there. He would need privacy once he brought his _precious Black_ back.

The Vampire was just fast enough to run and exit on the other side of the portal. He landed on the floor and quickly rose to his feet he could feel himself slowing down whatever Black was doing he was starting to feel it. He had not felt tired in twenty years and the sensation was completely unwelcome. He ignored the stairs and quickly jumped to the top floor where he threw open the only door. The Vampire wasted no time, he took Sirius Black by the shoulders and bit down on the Wizard's neck. Sirius remained immobile at first and then as his reality changed he whimpered in pain. He tried to move away but The Prince only gripped the Wizard tighter as he continued draining him. As his eyes shot open Black began to kick wildly in a feverish urgency that bordered on insanity. He fought hard using every and any spell he knew to break away. The Prince had not expected a fight and was caught of guard. Sirius was not known for fighting fair and he cast every unmentionable in the book plus a couple that were not. Sirius saw his own blood on the Prince's lips and could feel the open wounds on his neck he dripped blood but he would be damned if he'd go quietly. _Fuck the Prince and fuck him if he did!_ He cast more spells his wand radiating black magic with the same ease that it cast spells of white magic. The Prince was ecstatic he had never met anyone like Black before, the wizard would make a perfect Vampire worthy of the Clan.

Sirius was feeling the weakness associatedwith his failed effort and the Vampire's feeding. With every passing second the Vampire reclaimed his price and Black lost his. He closed his eyes and in one last effort he cursed "_Crucio!_" the Prince had not expected Black to have any more strength and he was slammed against the stone wall. He landed on the floor as the spell trapped him in agony. Unfortunately for Black he could not hold the curse for too long and he stumbled from the room. Knowing he only had seconds to try and escape he slurred the words _incantum portus_.Prince Alessander lay feeling the curse play itself out through his body, in seconds he was on his feet only to find the door barring his exit; the Wizard blew the door from its hinges with a powerful counter curse. He had held off for his son n law. He wouldn't kill him but yes he would hurt him _a lot_.

Sirius reached the Black Portal and called on his strength to open it. He was about to step through when he was tackled from behind. He landed on his stomach the portal shimmered and then closed. "NO!" echoed through out the tower. "Well well…my dear Black you certainly have made my task difficult." The Vampire whispered licking Sirius's neck clean of any blood. Sirius struggled he had one last opportunity and he knew it was now or never. The Prince turned Sirius roughly over but the Wizard was ready and with a dagger he had gotten the day after the Vampire's arrival he sliced through the Vampire's face. The dagger was called the _Bloody Slayer_ and it had been forged along with ten others for the sole purpose of torturing Vampires. The Black Magic used to cast the blade was so old that its spell had been lost through the ages. Prince Alessander felt the blade burning as it entered his cheek and released Sirius immediately. The Wizard lost no time and called the Portal again, Sirius crawled weakly towards it when a vice like grip on his ankle dragged him back. The Prince wiped his hand across his face smearing the blood that dripped from the wound. _Fucking son of a bitch! He had cut him and with a Bloody Slayer. If it left a scar all the Potters in the world would not save him. He'd kill him and bring him back, and kill him and bring him back just to hear the Bastard scream_.

_The Wizard needed to be thought a lesson_, thought the Prince. The Prince pulled Sirius back to him, "Funny how things turn out don't you think Mutt? My son gets the son of one of his tormentors and I get you. Think about it, _I'd call that poetic justice_." The Wizard said as he pulled on Sirius clothes. Sirius heard the Prince's cold words and shook his head in negation. _Severus was not his father! He would not have done this! He would not punish Harry for James and him, he would not! _Sirius fought him every inch of the way and used the blade on the Prince's face and shoulder but the immortal was too strong and as much as the wounds hurthewas not letting his prize go and pried it from Sirius's fingers braking two in the process.

Sirius bit down on his own tongue to prevent himself from crying out in pain.He felt the Vampire's lips and hands on his body and struggled against them in pain and anger but even he knew he had lost. When theVampire pushed himself inside his bondedhe bit down on Sirius's neck one last time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius slowly came to and doubled over in pain, his insides were on fire there was no part of him that did not feel like it was being pulled apart. He was drenched in a feverish sweat, _he was dying, _he thought as another pain took him.

"_Yes and about time too we've been here most of the night_." The Prince observed in impatient boredom holding Sirius's wand.

Sirius moaned but refused to scream as another sharp pain took him to new heights in torture. His body twisted around the bed where the Prince had unceremoniously deposited him hours earlier. Sirius lay on the bed for a couple of more hours until with one last shooting pain that seemed to boil his blood he gave out and screamed not in pain but in twisted anger. The scream echoed the confines of the wing where the Prince's private chambers lay.

The Prince walked around the bed Sirius was breathing hard he had his eyes closed, his face had taken the shade one would associate with a corpse. Yes "_blue eyes_" was finally dead.

The Prince moved Sirius hair from his face and ran his hand down the Wizard's jaw the bruises were beginning to disappear. Such a strong face he loved it, in his own way he loved it and him. His possession, his mate…his mate. With one long fingernail he sliced his wrist along the vein. "Drink." He said placing the arm to Sirius lips.

Sirius knew what it was but his mind refused to accept the offer his body craved. "Come on Sirius let bygones be bygones…just a small sip you know you want to." the Vampire taunted. Sirius had enough of the Prince's blood in him to last him an eternity he needed to feed but he would not now or ever feed from the Prince. "No!" he meant the word to come out as a shout but it sounded weak to his ears and he was revolted by it. The Prince had a mean streak in him when it came to Black, he had just professed his own twisted kind of love but he was not used to being refused, _ever_. He grabbed Sirius roughly and raising him with one arm he threw the Wizard against the wall. Sirius collapsed to the floor and lay unmoving his breathing coming hard. The Prince looked at him in disgust and grabbed a goblet he kept by the bed and let his blood fall into it walking over to the Wizard he put his foot on Sirius's chest and pressed down hard Sirius cried out and the Vampire unceremoniously dumped the contents on him and then threw the goblet against the wall with such force that it encrusted itself into the wall. His anger spent he walked out twirling Sirius's wand. "_Merlin he loved him!" _

Sirius lay recuperating from the whole ordeal and slowly began to move. Little by little he gained strength and picked himself up. He stood unsteadily and whispered a cleaning spell on himself and what remained of his clothes. He sat down gingerly on a sofa and tried to recover from the last ten hours. He felt hungry and he knew what he needed his mind craved it.

"_Should've drank it"._

"_Get out!" Sirius did not like anyone in his mind it was too much like having Dementors slithering around._

"_Really Sirius why can't we get along" The Prince asked mockingly._

"_Get out!"_

"_NO!" Came the thunderous retort, Sirius doubled over in pain. "Don't think to order me my dear Princeling, don't think to tell me when, where and how"_

"_I need rest." Sirius stated unwilling to plead._

"_And what's the magic word?"_

"_Bugger off!"_

"_Oh Merlin I really must love you my precious Black! I really must! Make sure you feed! Don't try to lose yourself anywhere Mate,"… The Prince laughed at his own joke and then continued threateningly, "You wouldn't want me to come looking for you." Sirius said nothing, nothing needed to be said. _

The Wizard pushed the memories of the Prince's attentions in the back of his mind under lock and key. He would never think of it. Not ever, he knew it would happen again but he would never think of the first time not ever.

He was pragmatic and he needed to be pragmatic about that too or he wouldn't survive. First thing first, he needed to feed and there was only one person that had as much as he needed. Time to go calling he thought with a twisted smile, one that almost matched the Prince's.

He looked down at his clothes and went over to the closet where he picked out a set of the finest robes. If he was a Princeling then he'd dress like one. He quickly changed and opened the door outside stood two of the Prince's Guards they eyed him and Sirius simply ignored them and walked down the hall, the Vampires followed him no doubt to make sure he came back. Half way down the hall he changed into his animagus form, a large Black Grimm. He took a whiff and navigated himself out of the Manor, he was surprised and grateful at the same time to see he was in Snape Manor he could not handle seeing Harry or anyone right now but then again he changed his mind like he did form so who knew.

8888888888888888888888888

Sirius apparated three times before he finally found what he was looking for; he looked up at the imposing building and with a twisted smile thanked Merlin for his attitude on life. He jumped and held on to the wall with an ease that surprised even him. Yes he could certainly get used to this. If anyone thought he would kill himself now or live as a fucking recluse they were oh so mistaken. He was not his beloved Godson or his tragic friend Remus he had tried to avoid his present state but now that things were what they were and he would live for as long as he could. He would have to speak to Harry the poor kid must be having a nervous breakdown. He was not a tragic hero, he had no intention of dying, it was not his nature not his nature at all. He had things to do, he had a shit list as long as his arm and the first one was about to get his throat ripped apart.

He could hear the man inside mumbling to himself incoherently. Yup time to feed, he though as he apparated inside. The Vampire Guards shifted into tow large bats and settled on the window sill to wait for him.

Vernom Dursely knew the elf was not part of his imagination the boy had sent it to punish him as if a freak could punish him. "Freaks that's what they all were freaks! Freaks!" He screamed pulling on his hair wildly. Sirius listened and licked his lips.

The whole thing took him about twenty minutes, everyone had their use in this world and Sirius had finally found Vernom's.

With a full stomach he kicked the window off its frame and jumped from the seventh floor. He landed hard but he didn't care he stood up and dusted himself off. He apparated from there to his next stop Grimmould Place or what was left of it. He had a _will _to write and things to take care of before he took care of number two on his list. The Vampire's followed Black mutely.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later _the will_ had been written, and taken to the Black's Family Attorney with instructions that it would be read in a month's time. The attorney would of course inform those with direct connection to the Black Family that the will had been written sixteen years earlier. The Attorney had been reluctant at first but it was amazing what three vampires could do to a man's will.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Black made it back to the Manor at around three o' clock, six hours before the bonding ceremony. Alessander had left him to his own devices and had not made any effort to call him; he seemed to know he'd be back. He didn't fear the Vampire but as powerful as Sirius had become he knew that the Vampire was ten times more and he would be stupid not to take that into account. He entered the Manor and knew the impatient Prince was in their chambers waiting for him soSirius took his time not out fear, never out fear but because the bat hated to be kept waiting...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was seven and a reluctant Alessander finally rose from bed, Sirius lay resting for the ceremony. It would be the whip the Prince had informed him and he would not go easy on him! _Well so much for the honey moon_, thought Sirius sarcastically.

"What did you say?"

"_So much for the honeymoon_ and don't do that! I hate people in my mind!"

Alessander looked at his mate and thanked whatever deity had put him on his path. _The Wizard was one of a kind._ _He made him feel alive. Truly alive! _"Are you afraid?"

"No I don't think so…but you must admit Alessander that being whipped in front of an audience which includes my Godson and my best friend is not how I would like to be introduced to your Clan."

"I can only say that they will fall in love with you."

"You use that word too much."

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah that's why you won't let me top."

"Bothers you, does it?"

"I'd like you to get yours that's all." Sirius said awed by the conversation they were having. _Damn it! Did he just say that?_

"That's why I chose you because you're not afraid to try or say what you want."

"Your twisted."

"Yes…I am." He admitted and continued dressing.

It was eight thirty when Sirius finally began dressing. He took his time and chose all black for no other reason that Alessander had asked him not to. "It's almost time Sirius."

"Can't wait to whip me you bastard."

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"Yeah definitely twisted. Did you whip your last mate?"

"No her I took?"

"A woman?"

"A very beautiful one…"

"I thought you only-"

"No. I admire beauty, charm, intelligence and class in whatever form it may present itself."

"You just called me beautiful, charming, and intelligent and I have class to top it off. You're really going to tear the skin off, aren't you?"

"It'll grow back."

"I want my wand."

"Why?"

"Cause it's mine."

"Here." The Vampire said throwing it across the room. The Wizard caught it and placed it in his boot. "...and the dagger."

"If you know what's good for you won't ever bring that up again." the Prince said tracing two very light scars on his left cheek.

"Had to try. I'm ready..Oh I'll be speaking to Harry tomorrow. He needs to know I'm ok. By the way those comments you made to me at the Tower about him."

"My son is not me." The Prince said walking over to Sirius to arrange his collar.

"Is that why you did it?"

"No one hurts those I love. Remember that Sirius, no one."

"So you did it out of vengeance."

"The first time I saw you I was struck by your eyes, I was drawn to them or by them however you want to put it. When I began asking about you I found out how you had hurt my son. When I did what I did it, I was getting you back for it. _That in my vengeance_ I was able to _get and keep_ you makes it all good. I received retribution for your trespasses against my son and I got you in the process."

"You would hold a kid responsible for his actions?"

"I would…you said so yourself I'm twisted. I believe my first wife saw it too. That's why she shunned the idea of taking up the legacy with me."

"And you are above it all."

"No one is above anything Sirius. One day I will get my due. May be it'll be good maybe it'll be bad who knows! I refuse to dwell on what may or may not be."

"Well you certainly are either insane or extremely intelligent."

"Stop the flattery it won't make me go easy on you."

"Worth a try." Sirius smiled almost laughing. _Damn was he insane or what? He was about to receive the whipping of his life and he sat here smiling, yup not a recluse or a fucking tragic hero._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He walked next to Alessander not looking down as many had done before him but looking straight ahead he was not the type to dwell on things. His only regret was that Harry was watching he hoped Severus would be able to help him along he could take anything life threw at him but he could not take the youth's pain Harry was his Achilles' heel. It was while he mulled that thought over that he stumbled on the fact that Alessander's Achilles' heel was Severus.

He looked above and noticed Myrtle, mad as he was at the ghost he had to admit that he had been a real bastard to her. I guess now that he was immortal he saw things differently. She was dead but that didn't mean that she didn't have any feelings. She had been crying when he had first seen her, he thought it funny at the time. He started picking on her going Myrtle hunting, had even come up with a spell that cast ghost like pellets to knock her glasses off; the girl was blind without her glasses. What an idiot he had been. "_Well Myrtle I've got no grudge against you in fact what's about to happen I hope atones for the mean things I did to you, the pranks and the hurtful words to you and to the other kids too. I was a real git, I was mad with my family and I took it out on people I didn't even know…I'm sorry really I am." He thought hoping the ghost would pick up on his apology._

"_Do you mean it?" Myrtle looked down from where she floated._

"_Yeah I do."_

"_I'm sorry he has to whip you."_

"_Hey so am I but by tomorrow I'll be fine and walking about."_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Don't be, you said in fifty years I'd thank you well I'm thanking you now."_

"_You are lying"._

"_Nope I'm just being practical. I'm a bat now."_

"_A Black bat."_

"_Big ugly one."_

"_No your not I think your rather handsome."_

"_Why thank you my lady. Hey could you talk to Harry and tell him I'm fine and that I'll want to talk to him tomorrow. The kid must be really hurting."_

"_I will I promise." _

"_Thanks." _he had barely got the word out when he felt his hands chained to the post and the whipping began….

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there it is a small intermission…hey and just before you all jump down my throat remember that there's a reason behind the madness. It will all come out!

**_Sniff sniff sniff sniff…..read and review _**


	23. a quick note

May 5th, 2006.

Quick note!

Hello everyone.

I am writing this brief note to let you know that it may be a week before I post the next chapter. It normally does not take me this long but while I was on a trampoline 9 days ago I had a nasty fall and broke three fingers and sprained another one pretty badly.

It'll be a little while longer before I have full use of my hand not that that has stopped me I'm still writing just very very very slowly…lol…lol…lol…

Anyway I hope to post soon just bear with me for a little longer. i just wanted you to know that i have not abandoned the story or lost interest or anything like that!

Thanks for your patiance and sorry. : (


	24. AN OATH

The drama I lead is enough to make the best of people stand and sigh…..

First after several viruses more dangerous than the common cold my pc died a slow agonizing death a month ago. I am not made out of money and I don't want to go into credit debt so I had to wait until I got enough cash together to get another pc.

Second I broke three fingers on my right hand while jumping on a trampoline. So I have been typing with my left hand and it has taken me for ever to get the chapter done. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I don't want you to think I've lost interest or anything stupid like that…

Now for the nitty gritty!

For all of those readers that are having problems following the story I (DRUM ROLL PLEASE) have added cues. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for past confusions, _THANKS FOR BEING UNDERSTANDING AND READING ANYWAY! _

_Lastly, _

_Warning character death! And no it isn't Harry, Remus or Sirius… sigh…

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 24. AN OATH.

* * *

**_

Lucius was not a kind man so yes he would have killed the Weasleys if that would have guaranteed Draco's safety but he doubted that the Dark Lord would be satisfied with simply having his son before him. He could not risk his heir's life; _the Dark Lord was not worth it._ So while Harry fought the Death Eaters at Diagon Alley, Lucius was dragged back from the Weasley home to be tortured for his failure and treachery.

Lucius had forgotten what being a Malfoy meant but seeing the Vampires during the Tournament had reminded him of the glory his family had lost. His blind faith in the Dark Lord was soon replaced by the certainty that his family's destiny did not lie with Voldermort.

Now as he neared death there was nothing he would still not do to survive.

…………………….

_**The next day at Voldermort's stronghold**…_

……………………

As Lucius slowly neared death he only had one regret and that was that he would not see his family's rise to power. He felt his insides boiling and cried out in pain, all coherent thoughts except for one were gone from his mind. He ached for mercy but he would not plead for it. Only word came to Lucius's mind and it was "_possession". _

Peter Pettigrew stood next to his Master, his rat like face twisted in disgust, _why didn't the Wizard die? Why couldn't he just die! _Unable to stand the screams he clutched his hands and bit down on his nails. _Die! Die!_ Peter shouted inside but Lucius wouldn't…the Wizard held on for hours.

The Dark Lord needed to break down the wards surrounding the Malfoy home, unfortunately Lucius was not cooperating, but that did not matter the Dark Lord loved to hear the screams. When Lucius finally was too weak to fight off the spells, Voldermort ordered his Death Eaters to take the Wizard's broken body to Malfoy Manor and bring down the wards, he warned Pettigrew to make sure that the Wizard lived long enough to see his son and wife captured.

_**Hours before at Malfoy Manor**_

Draco waited for his father to come back but he feared the worst. He did not get along with the Wizard and he sometimes down right hated him but the only thing Draco ever wanted was to be like him. Lucius was a giant in his son's eyes, a master of the Malfoy name and the youth feared he would not be able to live up to his father's expectations. Hours ticked by and Draco wanted to sigh in frustration but Malfoys did not show frustration so he sat straighter and waited. He had written to his Godfather, _Severus Snape_ but he hadn't received a reply yet and that along with his Father's absence had him on edge.

Narcissa held little hope of ever seeing her husband again. Lucius had been blinded by Lord Voldermort's promises of a Wizarding World where the pure blood families of old would rule as they once had. Even she had known how impossible that was but Lucius had not listened and had joined the Dark Lord. How wrong he had been! She wondered how long she would wait before she would give up on Lucius…she looked at her son; he emulated his father and knew that in his cold heart there was a place for the older Malfoy. Would Draco be able to handle what she feared_, would she? _Too afraid to say anything that might disturb the small flicker of hope she remained silent and waited…

At half an hour past ten they were completely immersed in their musings when they felt the wards around their home come crashing down. Mother and son immediately drew their wands ready to defend themselves. Narcissa wasted no time and called on her own family's shielding wards to protect them, if the Manor's wards were down that could only mean the worse.

Narcissa called her personal elf, "Kiddy!"

"Yes Mistress!" a little runt of an elf she had brought with her after she had married apparated in the room and bowed to her.

"Who's outside?"

"The Master with Death eaters!"

"What?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"He brought them here!" _He couldn't have! His father would never betray them,_ Draco thought desperately.

"Don't know, the Master is hurt!" Kiddy said twisting her hands agitatedly.

"Then it's not him casting the curses?" Draco asked relieved.

"No, the Master is hurt!"

"We must get him!" Draco said running to the door.

Narcissa grabbed her son and pulled him back. "No! He may not be alive anymore!"

"What are you saying? " Draco said trying to pull away from her.

"He would never bring them here alive!" Narcissa shouted at her son desperately. "We stay put! If they break my shield around the room or if you open that door we are lost!" She whispered, there were still no cracks but she had to think fast her strength lay in defensive magic and not offensive magic.

_Think Narcissa! Think! Think! She had to save her Family! Yes her family!_ She thought desperately. _She had to save her family and her family could help her!_ She panicked momentarily,_ he might not want to come to her aid, there was no link between them other than belonging to the same family…_looking at Draco she breathed deeply and pushed her panic aside..._she would try for his sake. _

"Lady!" Draco pleaded trying to pull away…_his father could not be dead he couldn't! He was Lucius Malfoy!_

Narcissa had to make her son understand. If Lucius was dead then it was up to her to keep their son alive. "The wards were set with his own blood…I'm sorry…"

Draco stared at his mother in disbelief!…_he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry he wouldn't cry, his father deserved more, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry!_ His nostrils flared and he allowed his mother to pull him towards her.

"Kiddy get the other elves I want the property protected do you understand I do not want the house to suffer any damage!"

"Yes Mistress!" With an evil look in her eyes the elf disappeared! Elves were forbidden to harm any Wizard but that didn't mean they would stand by and see Wizards destroy their home when they had been ordered to protect it. Kiddy hated all wizards except for the family she was bonded to and thanked her mistress for allowing her the chance to give some of the abuse she was subjected to back. That she was getting back at Wizards that had never done anything to her did not matter, they were wizards and as such they must have at one time hurt an elf.

"The house! How can you worry!" Draco accused, _how could his mother be so unfeelin_g.

"It's your inheritance! I will not have it used as a bone fire to celebrate your father's demise!" Narcissa took a deep breath and concentrated on her family's magic and whispered a spell she had been thought when she was a child, "_Protecti Hermanu, Black Protecti Hermanu Black." _She chanted her voice breaking slightly when she began feeling the cracks in her shields. "_Protecti Hermanu Black, Protecti Hermanu Black" _she continued more urgently than before.

His mother seemed to be calling on some kind of force or being but Draco wasn't sure. Minutes ticked by and the blasts continued but then something happened and her mother shivered violently….she stumbled and Draco caught her. _"…he's come,"_ she whispered and grabbed Draco close to her…outside the noise changed. Draco could hear blasts but not directed at the double doors. It almost seemed like there was fighting_, but who was fighting? _

"Who's here Lady?"

"My protector!"

"Who!"

"_Sirius Black_."

88888888888888888888888888888

……_earlier at Potter Manor right after the Vampire bonding ritual _

Sirius tried not to make a sound as the Prince's guards deposited him unceremoniously on the bed. He dragged himself across it reminding himself to bite the bastards the next time he changed into his animagus form. He lay breathing hard, the son of a bitch had torn the skin off with the first 20 lashes and had started on the muscle after that, Sirius knew he would be all right but that did not make the pain any less now although he had to admit that he had been able to stand the whipping because of his vampire strength. No mortal could take that much pain. Ignoring the two Vampires who stood by the door he drifted off to sleep.

…_Sirius dreamt of a particularly ugly rat with beady eyes…the rat was bent on hurting his little cousin. His little cousin who was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen was crying and she was asking him to get rid of the rat! He wanted to do it but he was too tired… she insisted… and the more he tried to ignore her the more she called him…Merlin she wouldn't be quiet!_

Sirius woke with a jolt and pulled himself from the bed, he felt awful. His back had stopped bleeding but it was extremely sensitive to any movement. He looked around and wondered who had woken him and then realized that the voice that had roused him was in his head. _Great he was going nuts_! He stood rubbing his eyes hoping the voice would stop but it just got worse, a voice was calling him to help slay…_a rat_? _Slay a what?_ Sirius rubbed his eyes again and wondered what the hell was going on? _Damn it! He needed to rest!_ The Vampires stepped closer and looked at him as if he were mad. _What was happening!_

He walked to the dressing room grabbed a shirt and gingerly put it on while the chanting rang in his head. He tried to push it out but the only thing he could see was his pretty cousin, his pretty---_wait a minute! Narcissa! The rat! Peter Pettigrew! Narcissa was being attacked by Peter Pettigrew! _He stood still and concentrated on the call! _Yes it was his cousin Narcissa and she was calling him to protect her! Sweet Merlin he was Narcissa's protector! He had always wondered who he had gotten stuck with? Well now he knew! No wonder his Mother had always laughed at him every time he said something bad about Narcissa! The bitch must've known he was Narcissa's protector! Damn woman_! He went back into the room bedroom, "Follow me!" he ordered the two guards. He was walking to the door to get more help but the calling spell was too strong, moments later the Black magic apparated him and the two Vampire guards in Malfoy Manor.

………………………

Sirius arrived to see an army of house elves protecting precious vases and statues and furniture while a particularly small elf was protecting a painting of a very young looking Narcissa and Lucius from a Death Eater vent on destroying it, the Death Eater wouldn't quit so the elf blasted him against the opposite wall. The Death Eater did not get up and the elf moved on to the next atatcker. The elf's viciousness reminded him of his late mother's own elf.

Sirius didn't wait to be seen and blasted two of the seven wizards attacking the double doors. Peter Pettigrew saw Sirius and quickly scurried out of the way and apparated from the Manor. Sirius cast a killing curse but missed the rat by an inch. More Death Eaters apparated within The Manor but he didn't care, Peter had gotten away and he was going to take it out on someone…when the other two vampires apparated seconds later they found Sirius blocking the double doors and a small army of elves indirectly fighting off Death Eaters vent on destroying the Manor. Malfoy was barely breathing there was more blood on the floor than inside him anymore. Between the Vampires who had not fed, one very pissed off Black, and a band of determined house Elves they made quick work of the Death Eaters.

Fifteen minutes after the battle Sirius turned the knob, the door clicked open without any resistance and Sirius stood face to face with his little cousin Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. He stepped aside as Narcissa and Draco ran to Lucius who was minutes away from death. Moments later Lucius opened his eyes long enough to see his son and wife safe. He whispered, "the… oa…th," and then closed his eyes for the last time. Sirius stood by and cast a diagnosis spell on the Wizard but there was nothing that could be done not that he would've done anything anyway he was there for Narcissa not Lucius.

"I remember father I won't forget." Draco whispered brokenly.

…………………….

_**Happening on another plane**_

_Lucius was having trouble focusing. He was very close to anchoring his soul but the frightened eyes before him retreated every time he tried to advance. Lucius pleaded trying to get close, trying to convince the other essence that he needed help but it was useless. Lucius knew he was almost gone so his mind quickly made a launch but the green eyes panicked and with one strong push managed to pull away from him. Lucius had been beaten back but he would not give up… he soon found someone else…someone weak enough and close enough for him to trap… try as he might this being's essence was unable able to shake him off. With one last breath Lucius left his body and his essence entered the other's. _

………………….

_**at the Ministry**_

Fudge was furious! He was getting blamed for things he had no control over! How dare they! He had tried to do the right thing but everything seemed to always come out wrong! Not even his wife was on his side! The Witch cared nothing about his problems so long as there was enough money in her Gringotts account. His own friends were deserting him! EVEN RITA WAS AVOIDING HIM!

He sat in his office way past office hours trying to think of a way out of his present predicaments. The Vampires at the Tournament had caused quite a stir! Dumbledore was asking for the Ministry's support against Potter and Snape and he would gladly give itif it weren't for the fact thatthe boy and the Ex Death Eater had gained support in the Wizarding Community after the attack on Diagon Alley! Didn't Dumbledore get it! His hands were tied!

_If only Lucius were here to help him sort out this mess! If only Lucius were here_, thought Fudge wearily. Minutes later Fudge stood up to go home but his knees give out as he a pair of gray eyes flashed before him.

…………………………….

**_back at Malfoy Manor_**

Narcissa apparated a cloak, covered her Lord's body, and looked up at her cousin. "You came." Sirius didn't say anything but shrugged. His back was hurting, all the fighting had opened up his injuries…_oh well nothing a night's sleep wouldn't heal._

"Thank you."

Sirius nodded. "How did it happen?"

"As far as I know Voldermort called him on the day of the Tournament and he did not answer the call…fast enough."

"Is that all?"

"Probably not." She answered looking down at her husband's body. She was about to move away when a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned quickly and was just in time to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at her. She shouted a shielding spell and the Death Eater's blast bounded off and struck him instead. Sirius and the Vampires reacted quickly and flew at the Death Eater knocking him to the floor where he was pinned to the ground. Draco pulled the mask off and was shocked to find the face of Bella Lestrange staring back at him.

"Bella!" Narcissa looked incredulously; the Death Eater was her sister. The witch struggled to free herself but she was slammed against the floor.

"Sister!" the Witch laughed insanely.

"WHY?" Narcissa would have expected anyone but her own sister, her own sister!

"He betrayed the Dark Lord he was never a believer! He used him!" Bella furiously clawed at the Vampires.

"You are insane!" Draco could not believe his own Mother's sister had participated in his father's death.

"It's only me now! I'm his most loyal follower! Me! Do you understand?"

"What of Pettigrew you bitch!" Sirius shouted.

"Peter! That rat! He is nothing! He lives in fear of him! Not me he is everything to me! I WORSHIP HIM!"

_Sirius's mind was working a million miles a minute. This was his chance to prove his innocence! He finally had proof!_

"Pettigrew is alive?" Narcissa asked in shock.

"Not for long!" Bella laughed evilly.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"He failed! I'll be the only one! Me! His most loyal!"

"His only follower!" Draco taunted.

"You fools! There are thousands and thousands of us! We are everywhere! Everywhere!" the witch screamed insanely struggling against the Vampires.

"Kill her Sirius." Narcissa whispered enraged.

"As much as I've loved to do so, I need her alive…for now." Sirius said grabbing Bella by the hair and looking into her eyes.

"Call Moody he's the new head of the Aurors."

"No! She tortured Lucius! Kill her!"

"Call the Aurors now!"

"No! I want her dead! Aurors are fools, she'll escape!"

"You are a widow Narcissa, you are a Black again! Call the Aurors! That's an order!"

"Don't shout at her!" Draco said raising his voice.

"I will shout at her as I please dear little cousin!" Sirius whispered giving Bella's hair a twist while looking at Draco. Bella looked at Sirius with a maniacal smile so he twisted again. "Your father is dead and your mother is under my authority. I'm the head of the Black family and you are fatherless. You are about to get your first lesson in obedience so pay attention!"

"My Godfather won't allow it!" Draco shouted bravely.

"Your Godfather?" Sirius gave Bella's hair another twist. The witch finally whimpered in pain and Sirius smiled coldly.

"Severus Snape." Narcissa whispered.

"Severus!" Sirius exclaimed "Well, well dear old Sev! Are you in for a rude awakening… but we won't get into that right now. Do as I say Narcissa!"

"Lady don't-" Draco protested. "He's a fugitive!"

"He's the head of my family and my protector. I have to."

"You were always weak Narcissa! You make me sick!" Bella shouted struggling to break free. Sirius just smiled and did something he had wanted to do for a long time, he struck her.

"Make it good Narcissa!" Sirius ordered. _This was his only chance. Everything had to come out just right_.

"You have no right!" Draco protested angrily.

Sirius spared Draco a glance, "Draco you will be head of your house one day soshut up and learn! Secure her! She is vicious!" he finished pushing a dazed Bella towards the Vampires. "Feed on the live ones, if you want and then dispose of them! The ones already dead leave for effect! Be quick about it!" The Vampires who had ignored Sirius only a few hours earlier now moved quickly to do his bidding. _The Princeling was beginning to prove himself worthy of their Master and Clan._

Draco opened his mouth and then shut it again. He stood back and watched how his mother who had never cried in public began doing so as she called on Auror Moody and then Minister Fudge. One of the Vampires dragged three Death Eaters to another room while the other Vampire secured his Aunt with a devil's snare. After checking and double checking to make sure she wasn't going anywhere he joined the first Vampire in the other room.

Draco looked away and found Sirius watching him, "Don't look away Draco from what your father used to boast that's your legacy in there." Sirius said pointing at the locked doors. Draco ignored Sirius and walked to where his father lay.

House elves ran to and fro putting things back and repairing the scorch marks on the walls.

8888888888888888888888888

Moody arrived ten minutes later with ten Aurors and found a disconsolate Narcissa kneeling before her husband's body and the Manor in shambles. When he saw Sirius the old Auror immediately ordered his apprehension but when Narcissa told them everything that had happened they released him reluctantly

There was no need for exaggeration or half truths. The dead Death Eaters in the house, Lucius body, Draco's testimony and Bella's deranged accusations cleared any doubts anyone might have had regarding Lucius loyalty to the Light and gave proof that Peter Pettigrew was not dead but very much alive and serving the Dark Lord.

Moody was still suffering from the embarrassment of being trapped and impersonated by whom he now knew to be Pettigrew during the Tournament and was more than willing to listen to any proof that might lead to the capture of the fiend that had made the attack on Hogwarts possible. When Fudge flooed to the house looking more flustered than usual he immediately went to Lucius body, took his hat off and with great ceremony said good bye to a Wizard he had always looked up to. When he saw Sirius standing in the corner with two Wizards he began to order his arrest but was cut off mid way when Bella broke into another insane tirade.

"Let me go! The Dark Lord is coming! He will kill you all! Lucius thought he could outsmart him and spy! He was a fool he died a traitor's death! Damn you all! Damn you Peter! Damn you! You think you can stand at his side Peter! You are a traitor you killed the Potters! You killed them to please my Master! I will kill for him! I will kill for him! I will kill for him! I will kill you all!" Bella ranted struggling to free herself from the snare.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Peter Pettigrew led the attack on Malfoy Manor Minister." Moody explained walking over to him trying his best to ignore Bella's insane screaming.

"But Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and muggles." The Minister interrupted looking from Sirius to Bella.

"I don't think that's what happened the witch must be questioned but it appears Black is innocent of both charges." Moody answered gruffly.

"Sweet Merlin! Thirteen years…" the Minister was seeing his career fly out the window…_but wait a minute he hadn't been in office when that had happened! This could be good for him; if Black was innocent he could take the credit for righting an injustice._ He rubbed his forehead and looked at Sirius, the Wizard stood next to _two other wizards_ waiting for a decision. "Release him," his mind told him.

Sirius had never felt this close to victory he had to be smart. Later he'd get back at the fools that had so readily put him in that hell-hole but for now he had to be careful and patient. He was too close to lose now.

"WHO ARE THEY?" the Minister asked a little too loud trying to stay calm.

"They are friends Minister and they are leaving as am I." Sirius announced trying to block out Bella's continuous ranting. Moody who had had enough cast a silencing charm on her. Bella continued screaming mutely.

"That's not possible Black. It may be that all proof points to your innocence but until we investigate you must be detained." His mind shrieked at being disobeyed. _Release him!_ It thundered again!

"I will not be detained! I spent thirteen years in Azkaban I will not go back there not even for a day." Sirius spit out vehemently.

"Not Azkaban! But surely you understand." The Minister tried while Moody signaled for his Aurors to draw their wands. Sirius and his two guards tensed.

Narcissa who knelt before her husband wanted them all to go away, to disappear. Her grief was becoming intolerable and she needed to be alone. "Minister I ask you to show some degree of leniency. My cousin came to my and my son's the future _Lord of Malfoy's _aid. He and his friends did away with a number of Death Eaters and captured a known supporter of Lord Voldermort at great risk to his person surely he can be allowed to remain free if he agrees to appear before the Ministry in let's say two days time."

"Lady." Moody said uneasily. He was an Auror and a hard man but to see such a woman prostrated before her husband's body pleading for her cousin made him uncomfortable.

"Auror Moody, Minister …surely you can make an exception." She said looking at both Wizards tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco remained silent through out the whole exchange; he was in complete shock unable to tell if his Mother's tears were real or not. He looked over to Sirius his cousin stood watching everyone cautiously while the Aurors stood around waiting for an order. The Vampires stood on each side, thinking of how to get their Princeling out of this one. Merlin only knew what their Prince would do to them if they went back without his mate. Minutes ticked by until the Minister finally spoke.

The Minister closed his eyes trying to block out the demand for Sirius's freedom but it didn't work moments later he agreed reluctantly. "Very well but he must swear a Wizard's oath that he will appear before the Ministry in two days time to hear the final decision on the Auror's findings."

Moody nodded reluctantly and ordered his Aurors to stand down, "Remove the bodies and run a magic diagnosis on the property. Lady Malfoy we will try to be quick would you like us to help you with… Lord Malfoy." Narcissa sighed in relief and nodded, she had done her duty. "Yes could you…could you move him to the Blue room please…I don't think I c…can cast the spell." Moody nodded and levitated Lucius and followed Lady Malfoy and Draco out.

_The Minister eyed Sirius coldly and before walking out whispered, "You've done a service that will be repaid." _

Sirius nodded and fought hard to contain the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. The two Vampires next to him sighed inwardly in relief. They would not be skinned and staked today.

88888888888888888888888888

Fifteen minutes later Sirius and Narcissa stood in the Blue room while Draco walked over to his father's body. The Aurors had left along with Fudge and Moody, they would be back tomorrow for the funeral.

"You were of great help…I will come for you tomorrow." Sirius said to his cousin.

Narcissa nodded. "I'm pleased… _Lord Black_." She said stumbling over the title. "With your permission I will try to contact Lord Snape. He is Draco's Godfather; there are things I wish to discuss with him." she requested.

"Don't worry about Snape I will get a hold of him." Sirius offered dryly.

"Thank you Lord."

Sirius cleared his throat not knowing how to go about it. "Your son will need you. Don't do anything-"

"I won't. I give you my word. But I need to be alone."

"Very well." Sirius sighed; _there wasn't anything he could _do.

"Draco I will stay with your father tonight you will go with your cousin. You will come back tomorrow at 2pm for your father's parting."

Draco could hear his mother speaking to him but he was having problems concentrating all he could see was his father's body. He picked up a lifeless hand and turned it over the skin had been split open, there were many cuts like that. _He must have been tortured for a long, long time._

Narcissa looked at her son she wanted to cry with him but she couldn't break down, Draco needed her strong. "Draco!" she raised her voice sternly but he still did not answer. Determinedly she walked to her son and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away. "Go withLord Blackfor tonight."

"Lady?"

"Go with him! I will stay with your Father and prepare everything for tomorrow." Draco looked at her rebelliously but before he could say anything he felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder and all four apparated from the Manor

888888888888888888888888

Narcissa heard them leave and slowly sank to her knees. In the eerie quiet of the manor she pulled the robe from Lucius body and closed her eyes. Her fingers slowly travelled to his face as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She traced his brows, and then moved to his lips, she remembered the first time she had seen him. She had been nine and he had been eleven.

She frowned when she remembered how he had ignored her…and then quickly smiled… of course he had ignored her! At eleven he had only had eyes for his broom!

She had set out to catch him and after more charms and love potions than anyone could point a wand at he had finally asked her to marry him. She had been the happiest woman in the world but she had never shown it. Her husband was a cold man and had always kept his feelings in check even when it came to her. Still she had loved him and had never stopped wanting him.

She had gone to a seer once, and had asked her if he would ever love her. Her answer had been "You will be loved by another." But had she cared? No. Even now she still she loved him. She blinked her tears away but found more filling her eyes…she lay her head down and cried her goodbye.

Hours later she rose from his side and reminded herself to move slowly. "Malfoy's hurry for no one," she thought detachedly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

_half an hour earlier at Potter Manor…_

Harry's Grandfather had been waiting to be visited by his Grandson but since the boy had not made an appearance he had grown impatient and had gone looking for him. He found him in the ballroom.

He arrived in time to see Black, his late son's friend being dragged away after the bonding ceremony. He had never been too fond off Sirius and now that the Wizard was a Vampire he could only think that _not much of an improvement had been made_.

He looked for Harry and found him next to Severus Snape. The Older Wizard stood close to the youth watching over him without seeming to do so. He sized up the Wizard; he seemed capable enough and committed to protecting his Grandson that he had been a victim of his late son's spoiled behavior seemed to be a bizarre twist of fate. Behind Harry stood another friend of his son's, Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Remus's stance seemed relaxed but the ghost knew better, werewolves were loyal but unpredictable and oh so dangerous.

He finally settled all his attention on Harry and did not like what he saw, Harry's face was almost chalk white…indeed he could very well pass off for one of the bats that were now crowding his ballroom. The boy was too slight for his liking it was like looking at a mirror, a spiteful one. The boy carried the marks of all the ill-treatment he had suffered on the inside and on the outside. _How old was he? Myrtle had said seventeen, he did not look it. He wore glasses like his son had and the older Wizard wondered why? He had made sure his son's off spring did not inherit the gene that would make it necessary for him to wear glasses._ He looked too young and too weak and worst of all too kind. In this day and age kindness could only get you killed.

…………………….

Harry shifted a little bit, he was being watched… part of him was used to it but the other part knew this time it was different. He tried not to fidget and half turned his head, and that was the first time he saw his Grandfather. Myrtle had told him about him and although Harry had wanted to see the Ghost he was afraid of the meeting. He had been ill and he supposed the ghost would understand but the Wizard that stood before him did not seem the understanding kind.

The Wizard was about forty and stood exactly six feet. He was lean and seemed very strong. He had his arms clasped behind his back and he wore a cape similar to the one Harry had on. Harry had always been told that he looked like his father and yes he had his features but now that his Grandfather stood before him he knew that it was not really his father he resembled but his Grandfather. It was like looking at a mirror, except that this reflection seemed much healthier and sure of itself. Harry felt a sudden need to talk to him but he knew that that was impossible now. His Grandfather seemed to understand because he nodded and a single thought reached Harry, _LATER. _Harry nodded back in agreement...The ghost remained a couple of more seconds and then exited the ballroom. The only living creature the Vampire was worried about was his Grandson everyone else could just drop dead for all he cared.

Minutes later a thunderous noise was heard but the Ghost ignored it…if there was any fighting or danger he would know about it soon enough. For now he had things to do…

888888888888888888888888888888

Moaning Myrtle poked her head through the wall, _what was going on now! _When she saw the sentinels she quickly went to tell Sirius but was surprised to see the bedroom empty. Knowing that she would need some sort of help she stopped in the Kitchen to warn Dobby about the new guests.

-------------------

The sentinels spread their wings they stood over six feet tall and their wing span was twice as much. They were a male and a female who wore their demon faces and bared their fangs at those in attendance. Severus stepped closer to Harry as did his Godfather and Remus, the wizards were ready for anything; Cecilia bared her fangs at the two winged Vampires and coiled itself ready to strike. The Potions Master had been unable to speak to the Prince but he knew the visit had something to do with Harry's promised loyalty to the Vampires He wondered what other things the _old bat_ had done behind his back.

The vampires waited for their Lord and Lady to appear…minutes later a thunderous uproar was heard and a bolt of lighting struck the middle of the ball room, when the smoke cleared Harry and the wizards finally lay eyes on the most elusive King and Queen of the Vampires.

The pair stood regally surrounded by ten other vampires all heavily armed _their personal guard most likely_, thought Severus. The monarchs were over six feet, slender with an almost wraith like appearance. They wore their hair long, the queen's was midnight black and the king's blond with a tinge of red… they dressed in mediaeval clothing, the Queen was all in white and the King in black. The Prince who vowed before no one got on one knee as did the rest of the company. Severus took Harry by the arm and granted the Lord and Lady half a bow.

Remus was considered weak by his race but he would not shame werewolves by vowing before Vampires so he remained standing.

Harry looked over to his Godfather and noticed the gold in his brown eyes and understood that Remus like Sirius was doing what he thought was right. Harry held the vow a few more minutes and then slowly very slowly stood and looked straight ahead; Severus had a connection with them not him. The Monarchs moved away from their entourage and stopped along the way to beckon the Prince to join them.

"_Be careful Harry I sense danger."_ Cecilia said slithering around his feet agitatedly.

"_Thanks I will_…." Harry whispered in parseltongue. "Cecilia is warning us against danger." Harry said through the bond.

Severus nodded and moved his hands underneath his robes and dislodged his wand. Lord Gustavus and Remus who were watching Severus for any cue followed suit.

Harry was watching the pair when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, he saw a pair of gray eyes in his mind and heard a voice crying out in pain. Closing his eyes, he blocked the screaming but the screams and the gleeful sensation that came every time _he_ caused pain would not disappear.

Severus knew something was happening Harry was distancing himself from something or someone and it wasn't him that only left another, Voldermort.

_"Are you all right?" _Severus asked through the bond sensing Harry's stress.

Harry looked up at Severus and shook his head. "_Voldermort is at it again…"_

_"I thought so. Do you think you can manage?"_

"_I'm doing better than last time. I think I can do this_."

_"Good. I have to concentrate on the Vampires they are notorious mind readers."_

_"Will they try to read me?"_

_"I don't think so…not just yet anyway. We both have things to worry about. Concentrate on keeping the Dark Lord out and I'll deal with the bats."_

_"All right."_ Harry said and concentrated like Severus had thought him.

…………………

The Vampires remained prostrated as their Lord and Lady walked slowly by they seemed almost overwhelmed by the presence of the Monarchs and stole glances at their passing figures. These Cold blooded creatures who only knew death and cold manipulation loved their Sovereigns.

The King and Queen finally reached Harry's party, "Introduce us." The King ordered Prince Alessander while he looked at Harry.

"Yes Majesty this is Lord Gustavus Gribaldi, my son's Godfather…." the Vampire paused as the old Wizard stepped forward and gave both of them a deep vow which he held until he received a small nod of acknowledgement. "This is Professor Remus Lupin. One of my son n law's Godfathers." the Prince continued.

"A Professor of what?" The Queen asked in a soft measured voice. Remus eyed both creatures warily before he took a step forward to acknowledge their presence. "The Dark Arts." He answered.

The Queen nodded. "How interesting! You did away with a most fearsome Vampire… _Professor_" The Queen paused over the word almost mockingly.

"Yes I did." Remus responded.

"We'll have to keep an eye on you Professor." The King observed dryly and then turned his attention to Severus. He was anxious to get to the reason for their trip quickly.

"Your Majesty this is my heir in the Wizarding World, Lord Severus Atticus Snape." The Prince explained.

"The likeness is extraordinary Prince." The King observed. _Yes they both looked alike but the eyes were different the Prince's eyes were cold while his son's were dark pools that seemed to give nothing away. Not even hate,_ thought the King

Severus said nothing but vowed to both in turn. "You were a professor until recently." The King inquired and Severus nodded but did not add anything.

"What of Lord Snape?" The King prompted. "Potions" Came the short reply.

"How good is he Prince?" the Queen asked.

The Prince answered with two words. "The Best". Both the King and Queen seemed to consider this before the King asked "Any other specialties we should know about?" asked the Queen. "He is gifted in mind disciplines." Both nodded in understanding. The Prince did not use the words best and gifted lightly, no doubt the wizard was a master at both. _Good to know_.

Severus frowned at the Princes's forwardness with information he considered vital to his and Harry's survival but _what could he do? Make sure that the Prince is never told anything of importance ever again that's what! _His mind answered.

The Monarchs quite slowly moved on to Harry who was busy arguing with Cecilia. The snake had picked up on her Master's edginess and was acting like a mother hen or so Harry was telling her when he felt the Vampires staring at him. He met the stares and oddly enough was not nervous by their presence in all truth the only thing he was worried about was his Godfather and now the turmoil in his head. The calming potion Severus had given him had made him more focused. Unfortunately that meant that he was also more sensitive to what was going on in his mind and that made it more difficult for him to tune out the voice and emotions he was experiencing.

"This My Lord, My Lady is my son in law Lord Harry James Potter _Snape."_

Harry bowed to both of them for what he thought was an adequate amount of time and stepped back. _Harry could feel the screaming and the exhausted sense of battle in him. He felt life slowly ebbing __away… disappearing from within… the cries in his head brought him such sick joy. He …looked around angrily wanting to curse someone for having been so stupid. _Harry tried to hold on to his sanity as a kaleidoscope of emotions each stronger than the last echoed through his mind.

"Are you what everyone says you are Lord Potter Snape?" The King asked curiously wondering what was going on in the youth's head.

"I don't know what people say Your Majesty." Harry rubbed his scar distractedly trying to ignore the mayhem in his head. Severus could feel the confusion and noticed the gesture but remained detached for both their sakes.

"That you will save the Wizarding World." the Queen answered.

"Pardon!" Harry lowered his hand to his side and began petting Cecilia distractedly. She had slithered up his leg and now half hung from his arm. The snake somehow comforted him and he clung to her like a life line.

"…from whom we're still unsure…" the King added meaningfully.

"I'm sorry but I don't really know what it is that you are referring to." Harry did not want to have this conversation he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to talk to his Godfather he wanted to sleep for a little while. He wanted the screaming and the pleading and to stop, his scar was aching and he did not want to be around anyone right now. _He wanted everyone to just fucking die!_

"_Bastards! They are baiting you don't listen to themmmmmm_!" Cecilia hissed.

"_Easier said than done!"_

"You said something?" The King asked, _had he heard right? So the rumors were true! He was a parselmouth! _

"I was speaking to Cecilia." Harry answered exasperatedly petting the hissing snake.

"Who?" The Queen asked again, knowing full well whom Harry was talking about.

"Cecilia…" Harry said holding the snake closer.

"You speak to snakes"

"Yes."

"You're a parselmouth."

"Yes."

"_Nosey aren't they?"_

"_Enough Cccccelia_." Harry reprimanded the snake impatiently.

"A most unsettling gift."

Harry did not need anyone telling him that he had a dark gift! They of all creatures had some nerve. He looked up angrily, "If you say so." _Yeah all dead! Every single one of them_, Harry thought again.

"You will join us for the celebration of the Prince's new mate Lord Snape." The King invited Harry.

Severus felt Harry's temper rising but he did not interfere he had to start letting Harry handle things himself.

"Lord Potter Snape, you mean." Harry answered coldly, "The only Lord Snape here is Lord Severus Atticus Snape." Harry said petting Cecilia one last time before he put her down. The snake hissed in protest but Harry ignored her, the Monarch's were watching him closely but he didn't care.

Lord Gustavus was uneasy to say the least; the Prince was playing a dangerous game. The King and Queen had not just come to see Alessander's bonding ceremony that much was obvious. The bats were practically licking their lips as they spoke to Harry.

"Yes Lord Potter Snape…" The Queen amended smiling sweetly and then focused on Severus who wanted nothing more than to bleed the bitch. "Lord Snape we hope to maintain contact now that you and the Prince have sorted out your differences."

Working hard to remain calm despite Harry's distress Severus answered frostily, "I am sure the Prince looks forward for the time when he can return to his affairs."

"Lord Snape you are his family! You are his affairs." The King added laughingly.

"I do not see how." Lord Gribaldi interjected looking at his long time friend. The Prince did not have the decency to look slightly put off by his son's negative.

"Gustavus you know that I only have Severus and his family's best interests at heart."

"You mean his bonded?" asked Gustavus angrily. Harry shot the Prince a cold stare and Remus inched himself closer to his Godson while Severus expression continued blank.

"He is part of the family last time I checked." The Prince answered coldly. He loved his friend but the old Wizard would not ruin his plans to remain by Severus and Harry's side. _The pair needed them as much as the vampires would need them later. _

"The Prince is loyal to those he loves and respects." The King observed.

Harry listened to the back and forth between Severus and everyone else and knew he had to control his magic. He wanted to help Severus but he couldn't and felt his head pound with gloating glee as _he cast another crucio. _

Severus smirked inwardly. _Alessander loyal to those he loved?_

"You find it hard to believe Lord Snape?" The Queen asked stepping forward.

"Such a thought is an impossibility your Majesty. I am by no means complaining but I have done well with out his loyalty and respect thus far."

"Is that why you called him?" the King asked. He was getting exasperated with the aloof Wizard.

"That was a mistake."

"An intelligent person makes the best of his mistakes Lord Snape." The Queen smiled. Quite frankly she could care less if the pair liked, loved or hated each other. The only thing she cared about was getting Harry Potter.

"How so?"

"Pledge your loyalty and his to us…" The King said turning back again to Harry. "It would be most beneficial to both of our causes. Consult it with your bonded in privacy we will have your answer before we live." The King took his Queens' hand and led her away, the Prince followed close behind.

……………..

"Prince Alessander."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"You have done well. Your son does you credit he'll make an excellent Vampire "

"Thank you your Highness."

"As for your son n law we can only say thank you…" The King offered as he extended his hand to be kissed by one of his subjects.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Snape and lord Gribaldi vowed as the vampires walked away Harry did so as an after thought and Remus only stood quietly by. Once the trio had joined the other vampires Snape led Harry, Lord Gribaldi, and Remus from the room with Cecilia after them.

Harry was glad to leave. His head was pounding and he closed his eyes momentarilyand_ got_ the impression of a sharp pain and then a slow exhale…_the gray eyes were letting go, they were almost gone…Lucius's body was finally dead_. Feeling something wet in his eye. Harry wiped his brow with his bandaged hands and tiredly continued walking.

Severus like Harry wanted the night to end but things had to be taken care of first. After several more turns he came to a small library and threw open the doors. The library was far enough from the ball room or as far as he dared be…Merlin only knew what the Prince was up to…he was not surprised to find Myrtle and Dobby talking about the Vampires.

"Masters you are well!" Dobby shouted smiling from ear to ear.

Harry greeted the pair with a tired smile and sat on the nearest chair wiping his forehead. His mind was now filled with violent screeching and he tried hard to block out the torturous sound as he cringed inside.

Severus was about to begin when he finally got a good look at Harry. He was breathing hard but did not say anything but pet Cecilia absent-mindedly. The Potions Master had maintained the bond at bay because of the Vampires but now he opened himself up and reclaimed his place at Harry's side.

"Severus maybe Harry should…" Remus began but did not finish. Severus was shocked; he heard the screaming and sensed the cringing inside Harry's mind as the youth tried to block it out. Slowly so as not to startle him he moved to his side and Severus whispered his bonded's name. Harry did not answer and wiped his brow again. "Harry" Lord Gribaldi placed his hand on the youth's arm and was surprised when it was violently thrust aside.

"Harry what's wrong?" Remus asked worried.

"Please leave us!" Severus whispered. Lord Gribald and Remus were about to protest but they suspected there was nothing either one could do so they left quietly. Myrtle and Dobby looked at each other and exited the room in their own particular ways the only that remained behind was Cecilia who hissed comfortingly at her Master.

Harry was feeling alone and whimpered as another scream tore through his mind. The pain and gloating he felt was sickening. He was trying hard to remain calm and in control but he felt his hands warm as his magic reacted to his intense emotions. Another cry erupted far away but this time it was blocked before it became too intolerable. Severus used their bond and quickly built a shield around Harry's mind. Moments later Harry blinked and shakily looked around and found Severus looking at him worriedly.

"Better?"

"a… little." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"You did well."

"Funny I don't think I did." Harry said clearing his throat shakily.

"You did not lose control."

"I couldn't pull out though."

"But you were able to hold on."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"What happened?"

"Lucius. I think he's… dead."

"You saw it?"

"No, I felt it. He was tortured for a long time…Voldermort likes to hear them scream…" Harry whispered breathing raggedly. Severus frowned but said nothing, now was not the time.

"We have to work on your mind disciplines as soon as you are stronger." Harry nodded gratefully.

"Anything else?"

"He's angry at Pettigrew and is torturing him because Draco and his Mother got away…" Harry continued. Severus touched Harrys' cheek and noticed a slight temperature and frowned. _It was time for him to get some rest but he needed a question answered first._

"You heard the vampires Harry. They want me to pledge our loyalty to them. I have to give them an answer. If it were just me I could make the decision easily but it involves you…I'm…" Severus paused and looked straight into his bonded's green eyes and continued, "I'm unsure as to the choice."

"Why?" Harry asked Severus was not the type of person to consult or ask opinions least of all someone like him.

"I could lose you." Severus answered. The words echoed in Harry's mind and their meaning gave him strength.

"That's not possible." Harry sighed. "Do what you think is right, my strengths are not in strategy but I know yours are. They're Vampires but you're a Slytherin, you were a spy to Voldermort, you got one up on Dumbledore. I have faith in you…" He said calmly.

"What if something goes wrong?" Severus asked quietly.

"I think they are afraid of me. If they are, it's for a good reason… If something goes wrong… I'll deal with it." Harry said without thinking.

Severus was startled by Harry's last words but said nothing. They would have plenty to discuss later.

"We might not win but you won't lose me…" Harry whispered leaning over to kiss Severus. The Potions Master was shocked momentarily but he recovered and his lips returned the kiss hungrily.

Several minutes later Severus, his Godfather, and Remus walked to the ball room while Harry walked back to his and Severus' bedroom with Dobby, Myrtle and Cecilia. Voldermort was still not finished with Pettigrew and although Harry was no longer in any physical pain he could still sense Pettigrew's shrill fear at the hands of his Master. Harry retired to bed while Dobby stood guard in the next room and Myrtle and Cecilia remained outside.

When Myrtle felt the magic in the Manor sway she quickly ordered Cecilia to remain guarding the entrance…Sirius was back and she had to talk to him!

888888888888888888888888

Sirius apparated with Draco and the two other Vampires outside his chambers.

"Go and do what ever it is that you do…I'm going to bed." Sirius ordered his guard. His back was very sore and all that fighting had opened the skin. The Vampires nodded and walked off ignoring Draco.

"I'll get one of the house elves to show you to a room, we'll talk tomorrow." Sirius said off handedly.

"What about my Godfather you're supposed to find him." Draco said snapping to his usual snotty self.

"AND I WILL." Sirius snapped back. Sirius was not a Malfoy fan and his little cousin was a brat just like his father had been. "Go to sleep…shouldn't you be mourning or something." He mumbled stepping away from the youth.

"What I do is my business Black." Draco spit back.

Sirius moved too fast for Draco to move out of the way and a split second later the young Wizard found himself pinned against the wall by the throat.

"Listen to me little boy…I have fought to survive and to win back my place as head of my house, I am Lord of the House of Black. LORD! And I will be addressed as such. If your bratty mouth doesn't get you killed one day be you will understand your insult but until that day comes let this remind you that you do not address a Lord by anything other than his title." with that Sirius let go of Draco and swiftly sliced the youth's cheek with an elongated nail.

Draco couldn't breathe and cursed his stupid tongue, _he should've known better._ _What in_ _the world was wrong with him!_ He could hear his cousin's words and though he understood his trespass his pride got in the way and he did not apologize. The older Wizard pushed him aside like a broken toy and he felt a burning pain along his cheek. When he looked up he slammed himself against the wall, Lord Sirius of the House Black was baring his Demon Face.

"Bloody hell!" _He was a Vampire too!_

"Bloody hell indeed." Sirius smirked evilly inching closer to Draco.

Myrtle floated from Harry's and Severus's chambers to see if Sirius had finally made it back.

"Sirius!" The Wizard whipped his head around when he heard his name, _Now What!_

"_Moaning Myrtle!" _the youth could not believe his ears or eyes _what in the world was the ghost doing here?_

"_Draco Malfoy!" _Myrtle was equally surprised; Draco was right up there with Black when it came to picking on her during her time at Hogwarts_. What in the world was the little brat doing here?_

"What's wrong Myrtle?" Sirius said reining his demon back.

"It's awful! The King and Queen of the Vampire's are here!"

"What the fuck!"

"Sirius!" Myrtle protested at his use of language.

Sirius ignored her lady like protest. "BUT WHY? THEY NEVER GO ANYWHERE, VISIT ANYONE!"

"I think the Prince invited them! Any way the monarchs are being pig headed about trying to get some kind of oath from Severus."

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"IN THE BALLROOM!"

"OK LET'S GO!"

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" Myrtle asked pointing at Draco who was listening in shock. _The Prince along with the King and Queen of the Vampires were here!_

"Dobby!" Sirius called out.

"He won't come he's with Harry. He's had a long day." Draco made the mistake of snorting at Myrtle's worrisome tone over Harry and he found himself pinned against the wall a second time.

"You are pushing it little cousin." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"Leave him Sirius. We have important things to do." Myrtle said. Sirius nodded angrily and dragged Draco to a room whipped the door open and pushed the youth inside.

"I'm bleeding!" Draco said picking himself up from the floor.

"_Vlad impedimenta!" _The Wizard shouted over his shoulder before he slammed the door closed and spelled it locked. _Malfoys were conniving creatures regardless their age_. Sirius did not want his little cousin sneaking around his Godson's Manor.

…………………

Draco stood in the bedroom and after failing to spell his way out he sat down in one of the chairs and thought of how everything he had learnt could help him survive. _He would be Lord Malfoy one day…Lord Malfoy_…the memories came rushing at him. _His father was dead...his father had been tortured to death…he would be Lord Malfoy one day…he had to learn, he had to survive, he had to avenge his father, he had to keep his oath._

………………..

Myrtle floated next to Sirius filling him in on everything that had happened while he was gone. Sirius could feel the Prince through their bond but the Vampire was too busy with the Monarch's to worry about him and that was just fine by Sirius.

"Myrtle I want to see Harry. Do you think he's up to it?" Sirius asked pausing in mid-stride.

"I have to check. I can't get in his bedchamber but Dobby can. I'll ask him to see if he can see you."

"Do you think he might not want to…?" Sirius asked nervously…

"NO NEVER. HE'S BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! HE LOVES YOU SIRIUS." Myrtle explained urgently. Sirius felt a lump in his throat and walked a little faster to keep up with the ghost.

"He doesn't feel well. He told Severus that he felt Lucius Malfoy die and Peter Pettigrew getting tortured for letting Draco and his son get away." Myrtle explained to Sirius on the way there.

"So what's got him worried?" Sirius asked confused. _Why would Harry feel bad for those two?_

"You don't understand. Harry feels everything the Dark Lord does to his victims. He actually felt Lucius pain and is now feeling Pettigrew's."

"Sweet Lord!"

"Exactly! Severus has reinforced the bond and is now shielding him but he was not able to do it at the beginning because he was too distracted with the monarchs."

"Ok. I get it."

"Here we are. Wait while I try to get Dobby." The ghost said disappearing through the wall leaving Sirius with Cecilia.

…………………..

It was a good five minutes later that a very tired looking Harry opened the door.

"Sir!" Harry walked out. Cecilia wasted no time and tied herself around Harry's leg and slithered up.

"Harry are you all right!" Sirius said hugging his Godson carefully.

"Are you?" Harry asked pulling back.

"I"m a bat now. I'll heal quickly!"

"Not because you wanted to." Harry observed quietly.

"Harry don't… No wait a minute-" Sirius said dragging his hand through his hair. Looking at his Godson he began again. "I was going to say not to worry but I guess you will... just like I will over you. So I'll say this instead…I am strong and smart enough to know what side my bread is buttered on. I'm a survivor and I don't care what life throws at me I will come out on top or die trying."

"Sir-"

"No let me finish. I'm not evil but I'm not as nice as you think. I can handle the Prince and whatever comes my way but I need to I know that you won't turn away from me now that I'm a _bat._ I won't hurt anyone on purpose ever again…but sacrifices will be made and I'm ready to make them."

"I understand and your still my Godfather no matter what. I love you Sir.You're part of my family."

"Thanks son." Sirius whispered feeling a lump on his throat. "Besides I'll let you in a little secret." The Wizard added nonchalantly.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning worriedly.

"I kind of like the Prince."

"You do!" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm a masochist! Just don't tell the fucker he'd never let me live it down!" Sirius said laughing. Harry watched his Godfather and a smile slowly touched his face. That smile grew until it turned into laughter.

"WHERE DO YOU GET IT?"

"Get what Harry?"

"Your strength?"

"I don't know son…I have something to fight for and so long as I have someone or something to fight for I'll find the strength."

Curiosity got the best of him and Harry asked, "You feel something for the Prince?"

"The Prince? Hell no! Look you're bonded so I'll be blunt. The Prince is not Severus. Severus well, I still don't like him too much but I'm grateful for one thing, he cares about you and sees you as someone very, special. He sees beyond all the expectations and plans and sees Harry and not _the-boy-who-lived_. The Prince and I have one thing in common and its not respect or love it's lust."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I'm a practical person and I can handle it."

Harry thought about his Godfather the Wizard had lived a hard life from the time he had been a child. He had known very little happiness but he had survived everything, _had it all been for nothing?_ Looking at the man he pushed those thoughts away. Thinking that his Godfather's life was pitiful was ridiculous. His Godfather's life was one of the most important things inhis younglife.

"We all have our purpose in life Harry, whatever mine is. I'm ok with it."

"I think I know what you mean." The youth murmured softly.

"I'm glad you do. The worst thing we can do is give up!" The words echoed and planted an idea in Harry's mind.

"I understand. I definitely do." Harry said giving Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he apparated from him.

Sirius smiled and walked back to the ball room.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Well Lord Snape what is your decision?" The Prince began while the Monarch's and the rest of the Clan stood by.

"My loyalty is with my family."

"Your family?" the Prince asked.

"Yes"

"A family made up of _the-boy-who-lived_ and the Prince." The Queen listed.

"The Prince left the Snape household years ago." Lord Gribaldi intervened.

"To answer the call of his legacy." The King replied.

"What ever the reason he left." Severus said looking straight at the Prince.

"..and was invited back" the King reminded Severus much to his discomfort.

"The invitation was made to him." Severus was pulling all the stops to keep from losing his temper but the anger he felt towards his Father was nothing compared to the fury he felt towards his own stupidity.

"Come Lord Snape you are not as naïve as that." the Queen scoffed prettily.

"Lord Snape's relationship with the Prince is not for others to…" began Lord Gribaldi but was cut off by the King.

"Then why are you here my dear Sir." Cut in the Queen.

"I'm here for Lord Potter Snape."

"So are we."

The silence that followed those words was monumental.

"This is a delicate subject might I suggest we retire to the adjacent sitting room to search for a solution that will prevent unnecessary injury to any one present here." Lord Gribaldi interrupted. The monarchs smiled there was very little Lord Snape could do that would give him the upper hand in this situation so they agreed and sent their sentinels before them. One took a stand inside the room while the other one guarded the outside. Their personal guard took their place around the ball room in strategic places.

Once inside Lord Gribaldi got to the point. "I don't see what Lord Potter Snape has to do with the Vampire World."

"You do not expect one of the most powerful Wizards of our time to go unclaimed do you?"

Severus who was trying hard not to lose his patience with the Prince and the Monarchs had just about had it! "UNCLAIMED. HARRY JAMES POTTER SNAPE IS MY BONDED AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT!" Severus said under his breath.

"Unclaimed by the Clan!" The Prince rectified.

"Your father is a Prince and you carry his legacy in the Wizarding World. It is only right that your bonded-" the Queen began.

"What is right or not is between him and I. Do not think you can dictate to us what we will do or not do."

"Lord Snape you are a Vampire and you can not deny him your legacy!" The Queen continued shocked.

"What I choose to give and deny him is our business and not yours! The Prince might have deluded himself into believing that I have need or want of the family's legacy but I assure you that I have not. I do not seek immortality, power, or wealth."

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" The Prince asked.

Severus asked startled, "WHAT?"

"You say _"our"_ as if he has a choice. If he does then ask him what he wants." The Kingsuggested.

"I know what he wants."

"Oh really and what might that be?" the Prince pressured.

"Nothing you can give him!... I regret having called you"

"Yes I'm sure you do Severus but call you did and here I am." The Prince said to his son.

"You would use me and my bonded to fulfill your ambition."

"It's not ambition anymore it's survival, my world's and yours."

"OH STOP! IF YOU WISH TO LIE TO YOURSELF THEN DO SO! BUT DO NOT LIE TO ME! Why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to help." The Prince bit out. _His son was so angry at himthat he would take them all down just to keep him away._

"You mean help yourself Alessander." Lord Gribald interjected coldly.

"You don't know me Gustavus!"

"I know of you! Do not use your son you will regret it!" Lord Gribaldi warned his one time best friend.

"If you or any of you come anywhere near my bonded you will die and stay dead!" Severus warned darkly.

"We don't want to take him from you!" the Queen corrected offended.

"We want to help him!" Lord Alessander continued.

"Help him!" Severus repeated sarcastically.

"His power needs to be harnessed…molded…" the King Vampire whispered.

"You mean controlled." Lord Gribaldi added.

"No we mean nurtured." The Queen corrected. "By helping him we help ourselves Lord Snape. Someone with his potential we'd rather have on our side than have to worry about later! That he happens to be our Prince's son n law is an added bonus."

"My bonded is no one's bonus!"

"Let's speak plainly! Neither you nor him are safe! You have too many enemies. You have the Ministry and its Aurors, Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, Voldermort and his Death Eaters ! One can not fight a war on two fronts let alone three especially if one has no army!"

"Army!" Remus snorted in disbelief.

"How do you think you will survive? So far you've only dealt with idiots!" the Queen said arranging the folds of her sleeves.

"I doubt Voldermort will make the same mistake twice! I doubt Dumbledore will give up! I doubt the Ministry will always have Fudge as Minister!" Prince Alessander added harshly.

"Enough!" Lord Gribaldi shouted enraged.

"No Lord Gribaldi! Vampires have lived on the side lines watching the Wizarding World create monsters that have dragged all of us from one hell to the next! Now we have not one Dark Lord but two counting Dumbledore and I don't know which one is more dangerous! Not only that but there's an idiot government that has remained in power through corruption! This same government has taken a special interest in your bonded Professor. Have you ever wondered why?"

"Because he survived the Dark Lord!"

"AND NOW THE DARK LORD IS BACK!" Prince Alessander interrupted.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" Severus shot back.

"Albus Dumbledore hides the key to your bonded's destiny." The King offered quietly.

"What!" Lord Gribaldi exclaimed incredulously.

"The Prince knows it as do we…" The King clarified.

"What destiny?" Severus pressured.

"That is what we are finding out" the Prince explained.

"You lie!" Lord Gribaldi accused.

"I do not!" the Prince smirked.

"And why tell me?" Severus asked.

"We will help you protect your bonded but in return you will pledge his loyalty to us!" The Queen bartered.

"I can pledge my own loyalty but not his."

"He is your bonded! You have the right!" the Prince pointed out sarcastically, _really was his son that stupid!_

"I choose not to exercise it!"

"Then we challenge you for the right!" the Queen announced.

"You challenge me!" Severus spit out. He had never hated his father so much as now.

"If you do not exercise your right as his Mate then we challenge that right!" the Queen repeated.

"YOU DARE COME TO MY HOUSE AND TRY TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"IF YOU WILL NOT-" The Prince began to argue.

"I would not advice that your Highness." Came the soft voice from the entrance of the room.

All those in the room turned towards the threshold where Harry stood holding Cecilia as if she were a babe. His eyes were almost luminous and his head was cocked to one side as if listening to something only he could hear. The sentinels bared their fangs at Harry but did nothing.

"This is a conversation between your Lord and us." The Prince began.

"You will not take me by force your highness." Harry announced calmly.

"We hope not to have to use it" The Prince said.

"You will regret it if you do. You fear me. I don't know why... but you do and a lot.' Harry said walking into the room while he spoke to his Snake in parselmouth.

"He owes his allegiance, his loyalty, and his life to me! As I do to him. I will not give him up." Severus added watching Harry closely.

Remus sensed cold mindedness in Harry and allowed the wolf inside to inch forward, the beast inside howled in anticipation.

"You called your Father to help you and he did. You owe him and us!" the Queen reminded Severus.

"Owe you!" _Remus protested looking from Severus to the Prince!_

"Surely you don't think he came without asking for permission." The King informed them mockingly.

"You asked for their-" Lord Gribaldi could not believe what he was hearing.

"I owe my allegiance to them." The Prince said sitting straighter.

"And what about your _son_!" Lord Snape challenged.

"What about him Severus? He wants nothing to do with me." The Prince answered emotionlessly.

"You took advantage of the situation." Severus accused.

"You needed me and I was there! What else do you want?" The Prince challenged.

"Maybe a little honesty would have been nice." Harry said softly as he shifted Cecilia in his arms and walked to stand next to the Potions Master. Severus who had been in the Dark Lord's and Nagani's presence could only cringe as he found the scene eerily similar.

"You were there because it suited you to be!" Lord Gribaldi shouted at him.

"I helped you! You would have never survived the Tournament if it hadn't been for me and my guard! You owe us! Harry owes us! Grant us your loyalty or-"

"I will challenge you for him." The King threatened a second time.

The King knew he had to win this argument and if the Wizard was not willing to pledge his loyalty to the Vampires then they would have no choice than to make sure Harry did one way or another. The youth regardless of the show of strength was still weak from The Tournament and would be unable to fight both him and his Queen.

Severus looked at his father for a long, long time…

"If he loses I will kill you and every vampire that breathes." Harry said interrupting Severus train of thought. "You said that I will save the Wizarding World. That means that I must be pretty powerful, if I am that powerful then I am sure I can fight you off but if what the rumors say is wrong then I will die and that'll be alright because Severus will be gone too and it won't matter anyhow. But I don't think the rumors are false and neither do you…as a matter of fact I feel pretty damn powerful right now." Harry said carefully putting Cecilia on the floor and then drawing his wand from his robe. "It's up to you your highnesses you can be our very powerful ally or we can all die right here. I won't go quietly and neither will they." Harry said pointing around him at Severus, Lord Gribaldi and Remus.

"You would sacrifice your friends?" the Queen asked startled.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "They know what they are doing." The Queen could've kissed Harry there and then. _Oh Yes the clan had to have him!_

"You will lose; there are more than two hundred vampires here." the Prince commented nodding to the ball room.

"Yes I know. But I don't care. I won't pledge my loyalty not the way you want it anyhow."

"You speak of dying like going to sleep. It isn't that easy."

"I think dying is more difficult for you than for me." Harry said apparating a sofa next to Severus. Severus was at his wits end with Harry's behavior and wasted no time in taking Harry's hand firmly in his. He tried to communicate some calm to this bonded. But Harry would not be calmed and Severus could sense the echo of cold hearted emotion that was itching for a fight.

"Really?" the King said leaning back in his chair watching him closely. The King sat watching Harry and knew that all the rumors he had heard were true. This youth would save them all; he could not fight him without killing him, the boy would never yield...this had gotten out of control. He had to find a way out. "We will not settle for less than…" he began.

"…is beneficial for both parties!" Lord Gribaldi added quickly. He had to do something and fast there was no way Severus or Harry would survive a challenge by the Vampires.

"I see nothing wrong with lending support if we can become allies." Severus was not going to pledge anyone's loyalty but the Vampires were not going away empty handed he had to offer them something. Harry was ready to lay down his life because he had not been smart enough to get them out of this situation. Severus had never felt as useless as now.

"You don't?" The Prince asked skeptically.

"I don't..." Severus said calmly getting his emotions under cotrol.

"Does that mean we will not fight your Highness?" Harry asked.

The King ignored the youth's comment and watched the trio with hooded eyes. _They wanted Harry, they needed him! But the King would rather have them willingly. What then…the pair did not seem afraid to fight. The Prince had as much as guaranteed their lack of support if either of them were harmed. Allies? Would it be enough? No, but it was a start._ "As allies we would expect unconditional support." the Prince announced.

"We seek a more firm commitment-" the Queen added.

"I won't pledge my loyalty," Harry stated cutting the Queen off.

Severus again felt the echoes of someone else's bloodthirsty emotions in Harry's mind and spoke before his bonded said anything they might not be able to take back. "One can not force what you seek, my bonded and I see things differently but we value friendship and assure you under oath that we would never stand by and see our allies suffer any transgression without lending our complete support."

"Complete?" the King asked dryly as he clasped his hands before him. Maybe dragging Harry away was not the way to go, may be for now an agreement was enough, something to build on, something that would lead Harry to them… the youth was exactly what they had been looking for and he did not want to lose him.

"Complete." Severus agreed.

"Very well thenyou will take an oath to bind the alliance." The Prince had had very little contact with his son but he had never forgotten his stubbornness and now he was reminded of why.

"A Wizard's oath." Lord Gribaldi announced.

"We are not Wizard's." the Prince warned.

"That's quite all right my Prince, they are. We will simply add a blood oath to their Wizard's oath and that'll be that." The Queen remarked smiling.

"A blood oath?" Severus asked suspiciously. "I don't think it is necessary."

"We do." The Queen insisted. The Queen had fallen in love with the youth and now they would have to wait until they had him. She would accept her King's decision for the good of the Vampires but she would not give in in anything else.

"I'll give the blood oath." Severus stood and the King followed. Harry watched everything somewhere inside him he felt let down. He had wanted to fight to kill them all. He closed his eyes and heard Peter whimpering and smiled.

Several minutes later the blade was put up and the ceremony was over and both Severus and the King with means particular to their kind closed their wounds. As soon as this was done a loud salute thundered throughout the hall.

Severus and Harry stood side by side. Harry could tell Severus was angry but he could not tell if he was angry at him or at having had to pledge the oath to the Vampires. Harry did not say anything and petted Cecilia and placed her on the floor the snake slithered away hungrily, all the excitement had opened up her appetite.

The ghost of the old Lord Potter stood in a corner smirking proudly at his Grandson. Maybe he wasn't that weak or that kind after all!

8888888888888888888888888888

Sirius entered the room which was a buzz of activity and conversation. For beings that were supposed to be somber creatures they sure seemed excited about something.

"Ah here he is!" came the voice of the Prince.

Sirius turned when he heard the voice and saw his Sire walking over to him with an expression that reminded him too much of Lucius Malfoy.

"My precious you are better!" the Prince exclaimed while Sirius looked at him in disgust. "No thanks to you! My back is on fire! What's going on!"

"We have company…The King and Queen have graced us with their presence."

"Divine!" Sirius exclaimed mockingly.

"Yes it is…" the Prince whispered dangerously low. Things had not gone as he had wanted and he did not need his mate giving him any lip.

"How is everything going?" Sirius asked.

"You missed the fun. Severus has declared an oath to support us as his allies so long we do the same."

"What's fun about that?"

"Getting one over on my son is always fun."

"I thought you wanted a loyalty oath?"

"We had to adapt to certain conditions."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions"

"And you don't answer them."

"Later Sirius."

"Very well. Ah there's Harry I'll go say hello."

"Make it quick we'll be leaving soon and I want to introduce you to our Soverigns. We are going to feed in your honor!"

"You're fucking twisted."

"And you are mine."

"Don't start. I'm trying to forget…" Sirius answered over his shoulder.

……………………………….

The Prince observed his mate until he felt himself being watched. Looking around and he met his old friend's stare and walked over to the old Lord.

"I hope you know what you are doing Alessander." Lord Gribaldi said briefly.

"Me too."

"They may be your clan but he's your blood." The old Lord said pointing at Severus.

"I've never forgotten it."

"SEE THAT YOU DON'T. I WON'T STAND BY AND SEE THEM SUFFER."Lord Gribaldi warned walking away. Prince Alessander smiled to himself. His old friend would never understand him but the Wizard cared for his son and that simple fact guaranteed his survival.

……………………

Severus stood next to Harry counting the minutes till the bats departed when Sirius approached them out of nowhere. The Mutt looked disgustingly healthy Severus thought coldly.

Harry was talking to Remus when he spotted Sirius walking towards them. "Sir!"

"Harry! I thought you had gone back to bed!"

"No, I kept remembering what you said."

"What I said?" Sirius asked confused.

"What he said?" Severus and Remus asked in unison.

"Yeah you said one should always fight" Harry whispered.

"Yeah and?" Sirius said noticing Severus and Remus listening closely.

"Wait a moment. This was your idea mutt?" Severus interrupted icily.

"What idea? I don't know what your talking about?" Sirius answered rudely.

"He challenged the King of the Vampires." Severus informed Sirius coldly.

"You did! Did they fall for it!" Sirius whispered.

"Is that all you can say? He could have been killed you idiot." Remus half shouted half whispered at Sirius.

"That does it! Stay away from Harry if you don't I will make sure the next time you change to your animagus form you stay a mutt for ever!" Severus said grabbing Harry's arm and apparating from the hall.

………………………

"How could you have said that to him?" Remus demamded angrily.

"Lay off Moony. He's old enough to make his decisions."

"He's a kid."

"Moony, Harry is anything but a kid. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better."

"He challenged the King Vampire!"

"And he walked away!"

"Pure luck!" Remus sputtered.

"Give him some credit for Merlin's sake! You and Severus treat him like a porceline doll."

"He's been through a lot!"

"What doesn't break you makes you stronger!"

"Oh please!"

"Moony just stick it! If you can't see the truth that's your problem, Harry is seventeen and bonded, he's led a life that I wouldn't wish on the... on the Prince! And he's survived! He's strong so stop coddling him! Let him make some of his own decisions. Let his mind grow!"

"He challenged the King!" Remus repeated desperately.

"I heard you!" Sirius bit out.

"It's useless you'll never understand Padfoot."

"That's' where your wrong. I am not you, I have accepted what I am and that's why I understand Harry. He's beginning to accept who he is and with that acceptance comes inner strength, that's why he did what he did and not because of something I said. He's an adult and is acting like one! He's making his own decicions. Maybe they are not all right but at least he's trying so let him!" Sirius said moving away angrily.

……………………….

Seconds later Severus and Harry apparated in their bedroom.

"Why did you do that?" Harry protested pulling away from Severus.

"Stay here!" Severus said through clenched teeth and apparated away.

Harry tried to follow him but was unable to get past the wards Severus had cast on the room. He was locked in. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed furiously.

…………………….

Severus apparated back in the ball room and was happy when half an hour later the Monarchs, their guard and sentinels departed. Half an hour after that the whole clan including The Prince and Sirius began making themselves scarce, it had been a long trip and they were hungry.

Remus and Lord Gribaldi who had heard the back and forth between Sirius and Severus did their best to try and talk to Severus but he would not listen. The Potions Master remained cocooned in his anger.

88888888888888888888888888888

_Moments earlier at Longbottom Manor….. _

Lady Longbottom sat with her Grandson who was finally awake. He lay against soft pillows looking tired but a lot better than he had been only hours earlier she needed to talk to him but was at a loss for words. Things did not look good, Fudge was being a complete fool when it came to handling Voldermort, and after the way the man had managed to alienate the Vampire Prince at the Tournament it was a miracle how the Wizarding World still stood and the comments he was now making about the werewolves making them sound like loyal pets! The man would certainly get them all killed sooner or later. She was too old for this and although she would never admit it she felt alone. Looking down at her Grandson she pushed all of those things from her mind and concentrated on talking to him.

"The healers say you will make a full recovery."

Neville smiled relieved, "How are you?" he asked worriedly. His Grandmother looked tired but unharmed and he was grateful for that.

"I'm well. Not a scratch."

"I'm relived Grand Mama."

"As am I" the older witch agreed half smiling. "I brought your parents home, they are sleeping right now."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Grand Mama I thought we were dead for sure…how did we survive?" Neville asked curiously.

Mrs. Longbottom took a deep breath and recounted the story. Neville listened quietly. _So Fred and George had helped them! Wow! _His grand mother then told him how she had given the youths a sizeable amount of money to start their own business in gratitude for what they had done. "They refused the money at first so I told them that I would be a silent partner."

"What kind of business?"

"Some kind of joke shop, I believe." Neville couldn't help but break out in a grin. _Who would have believed it! His Grand Mama a partner in a joke shop!_

"Don't laugh Neville it's the least I can do."

"I'm not making fun Grand Mama I'm very happy you could do something for them." His Grandmother nodded in understanding. The elderly witch could only suspect what the family was going through. The money was nothing compared to the service they had done her. Even if Harry had been responsible for driving the Death Eaters back it had been Fred and George who had made sure that she and Neville survived long enough for Harry to save them all.

"I'm glad you helped them Grand Mama. They're really good people. Charlie just got out of the hospital he was attacked during the Tournament. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all expelled from Hogwarts recently."

"Ginny?"

"She's the youngest. One year younger than me."

"Oh I wasn't aware they had a sister."

"Yes just one. She's really nice. I mean she's pretty and all. Really smart and she likes plants too but she doesn't talk to them… well not like me."

"Really…" Lady Longbottom listened to her Grandson and tried to remember the girl but couldn't. Well the girl sounded interesting she'd just have to arrange a meeting. Smiling tiredly she looked at her Grandson.

"Please go to bed Grand Mama we can talk tomorrow when we've both rested." Neville said noticing his Grandmother's weariness.

"I will but first I must tell you that I have written to Professor Snape I wish to discuss several things with him concerning the war and our family's stand. I think it's time we start deciding what we're going to do about it. It's time I started talking to our friends… It's all a tangled mess we have the Ministry, Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, and Lord Snape and Harry…it won't be easy for anyone… I know you are still young but hard times are approaching and we will have to make sacrifices"

"What kind Ma'am?"

"Family, friends, power… I guess what I want to say is that we must be ready and we must be smart. There will be things that we may have to do to survive. Things we may not like but things that are necessary. I don't want to frighten you but you must know."

"Grand mama I'm ready to do what's necessary, really I am." Neville loved his grand mother and he would sacrifice anything to make sure she was safe. She and his parents were all he really had.

Lady Longbottom looked at her Grandson intently she was proud of him, so very proud. Looking into his eyes she realized how she had never told him so. Her boy had almost died and she had never told him how she felt. She looked at him and felt tears sliding down her face. "I'm so proud of you Neville." She whispered taking his hands into hers. Neville saw his Grand Mama's tears and felt a lump in his throat _his Grand Mother was proud of him_! He never thought she would say those words to him. _He never thought…he would never let her down_. "I won't let you down Grand Mama." Neville said hugging his grandmother tightly.

Lady Longbottom hugged him back and whispered, "Neville… I released the _Minions_ that guard the family." Neville shut his eyes and hugged his Grandmother even tighter. The family's Minions had not been released since the time before Voldermort's first rising. The words, _Things we may not like but things that are necessary, _echoed in his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_at the same time in the Weasley's home…_

Fred and George had told their family about Diagon Alley, Harry, Neville and lastly about Lady Longbottom's offer while everyone sat around in awed silence before breaking out into a long series of questions that took hours to answer and clarify. The next day they all woke with a single mindedness to do their part for a war that now seemed more imminent.

There was so much to do. Fred and George would be scouting for a location for their shop while Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie met with Lord Snape at eleven the next morning. Mr. Weasley was grateful for the opportunity to tell Lord Snape what he had heard at the Ministry.

Ron and Ginny were both happy for Fred and George and for Neville. Unfortunately the youngest Weasleys could not partake in any activities that might be carried outside their present home and had sat in a somber mood while the rest of the family chatted about the events in the Wizarding World. Ginny was trying to take her present situation in stride but it was proving difficult. She had spent a whole day setting up her room and had spent the second one helping her mother with the rest of the house. The house came with two house elves that waited on them hand and foot and left her with nothing to do but sit around and read…she did as much as she could but the truth was that she was bored so she had taken up clearing and grooming the green house next to the house. Ron had offered to help but after dropping two mandrakes and a money's claw he had been run off by his little sister and now sat in the library of all places. Things would change for the pair soon enough but for now they sat through a boring morning, afternoon and evening at home.

88888888888888888888888888888

_at the same time at another Potter Manor… _

Hagrid stood at the entrance of the cavern. _Yup it certainly looked big enough_!

"What da ya think fluffy?" Hagrid asked taking a step forward.

"grrrrr!" Fluffy's three heads growled reluctantly in unison and his hound Fang echoed the sentiment.

"Be nice! Dragon's are just misunderstood creatures!" Hagrid reprimanded his dogs.

"GR?" the beasts growled in very sarcastic manners.

"No I ain't bloody crazy!" Hagrid answered back. "Now come on we won't find it if we don't go in there."

"Gr………….gr….?"

"Now come on you big cowards! You know night time is the only time _Gray Back Dragons_ can be seen! What did you think we were here for? A picnic! We got a job! Lord Snape wants us to check all the Potter Manors for magical creatures!"

Gr….gr….grgrgr…!" came the reluctant reply.

"No I dona need ya to guard out here an' Dragons _do_ qualify as magical creatures an' ya know it!"

Hagrid was in the middle of half dragging half pulling and maybe half giving up on Fluffy's and his hound's help when he heard hot heavy breathing right behind him…maybe the Dragon wasn't in the cave after all…

_Where was his little voice when he needed it!_

_8888888888888888888888888888_

_Fudge finally got home and went straight to bed. He had authorized Moody to use any kind of method necessary to get a confession from Bella Lestrange. He would be visiting the prisoner tomorrow and would take great pleasure in finding out that no real progress had been made. The bitch would be sorry for torturing him; torturing Lucius he corrected laughing aloud._

8888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later when Severus apparated back into the bedchamber and found Harry sitting by the warmth of the fire. When Harry looked up at his eyes radiated a cold alien fury that made Severus hesitate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL THANKS FOR THE WAIT.

MY FINGERS ARE STILL A PAIN BUT I'VE GOTTEN REALLY GOOD AT TYPING WITH ONE HAND!

I HAVE BEEN CALLED FOR JURY DUTY SO I DON'T KNOW HOW BUSY I'LL BE ...I'LL TRY TO POST ASAP THOUGH. THANKS!


	25. Plans, An Owl, Findings, Reencounters

I have just managed to finish the first half of chapter 24. I hope you like it. Thanks for your patience!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

_Warning: Character death, well sort of…and no it's not Harry, Remus or Sirius…._

_Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling… there I've said it again!_

**Chapter 24. Part A. PLANS, AN OWL, DEATH, REENCOUNTERS**

Severus had finally made his way back to his and Harry's chambers. He had crossed words with the Prince before he left the ballroom and that had not helped his mood.

He had never felt such uselessness and been so utterly overwhelmed by his inability to deal with his life. He knew Harry must be furious at him and could not fathom why he had lost his temper. Given the circumstances Harry had been as supportive as he could. _And how had he repaid him? By leaving him in their chambers without an explanation_, his conscience answered. He was enraged at himself and wanted to walk away but he knew he couldn't. Taking a deep breath he aparated inside.

"Well?" Harry asked looking up when he heard Severus apparate in the room.

Severus hesitated, _What the hell had happened? When had he lost control? He wanted to do nothing more than kiss Harry but the fury inside him kept him where he was_. _All his efforts to keep things going their way were barely stumbling along._

"Well what?" Severus asked unbuttoning his coat.

"Well what! Well this! What the hell was this about?" Harry demanded pointing at the room he had been left in.

"You acted rashly."

"That's your excuse. I acted rashly. Well so what!" Harry was in complete disbelief. "I can't believe it! You locked me up like some medieval Lord that's displeased with his, his, his….whatever!" Harry sputtered unable to bring himself to say the word.

"_Bonded_ is the word you were looking for."

"Slave you mean."

"Don't be ignorant."

"I'm being ignorant! The only _**will **_in my life is yours."

"It's the way bond works."

"Well the bond sucks!"

"Your language!"

"SCREW MY LANGUAGE!"

"I thought we were beyond this point but I-."

"We were until you decided to drag me up here!" Harry interrupted throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"..guess I was wrong." Severus finished.

"Is that how it's going to be? I do something you don't agree with and you drag me up here as punishment?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Severus thundered pulling on his shirt buttons furiously.

"They are afraid of me! They want me alive, not dead!... And that's not what this is about and you know it!" Harry pointed his finger at Severus.

"You're using magic that's beyond your control! I felt the Dark Lord inside you!"

"You're wrong!"

"You're playing with fire. I have been teaching you how to block the Dark Lord and what do you do? You welcome him with open arms. You're still too immature to deal with this; if you're not going to listen to my instruction then I'm done talking." Severus said walking to the dressing room.

"So that's it. You're pissed because I didn't listen to you."

"I will thank you to refrain from using anymore profanity when conversing with me."

"_I will thank you to refrain from using anymore profanity when conversing with me," _Harry mimicked_, "_Or what! You'll lock me up again! Throw me in irons! News flash Severus this I will not repeat itself." Harry said kicking a coffee table aside.

Severus's face was unreadable much to Harry's exasperation. "You've been warned."

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN ALL OF THEM!"

"I MEAN IT." Severus warned.

"I hope you don't because Merlin help you if-"

"BUT NOTHING. Do as you are told."

"DO AS I'M TOLD! DO AS I'M TOLD! WELL THAT CERTAINLY PUTS ME IN MY PLACE, DOESN'T IT?"

"We all have our place."

"Was that an order Severus?"

"Take it as you like. It's late. We'll discuss it tomorrow." Severus turned his back on Harry and left him standing. Harry couldn't believe the Wizard's behavior!

"Answer my question!" _What had gone wrong? Hours ago they had stood on common ground they had supported each other. They had kissed and shared something. What had happened?_

"ENOUGH! I'M DONE WITH ARGUING AND DEBATING! I'M DONE WITH TRYING TO OUT TALK AND OUT THINK EVERYONE. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"

"Do you mind losing control so badly?"

"Don't be absurd! You are using power that is beyond your age and it's dangerous."

"I don't buy it." Harry said standing in front of Severus.

"Get out of my way."

"No I won't." Harry said blocking him. _Severus wasn't telling him something and he was going to find out what._

"Very well don't move. You want to act like a little brat. Go ahead!" Severus said turning from the dressing room. He could've just pushed his way through but Harry's injuries were still in the healing process and using force was not his way at least not with the youth. Looking away he drew his wand and magically changed into pajamas and robe.

"You bastard! You couldn't get enough of me an hour earlier!" Harry said reminding Severus about their kiss in the library. "Now you won't even look me."

_How was he supposed to protect him from Voldermort when he couldn't even keep him away from the Prince's maneuvering!_ Severus asked himself angrily_. Harry had said he trusted him to make the right decisions but he wasn't sure he trusted himself._ Severus walked to the table where the potions were kept. "Your hands seem to be doing much better but we can't be too careful. Take this." Severus said placing a glass in Harry's hand.

"DAMN YOU!" Harry shouted throwing the glass against the wall.

Severus had tried to maintain his anger in check but so far Harry had made it impossible. "Clean it up!" he whispered dangerously.

"Fuck you!" Harry whispered back.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Severus swore.

"Ungrateful? This fucking bond has made me your freaking…your freaking…! I have to ask your permission to leave the table! I can't walk out of this room without you saying it's all right! You have taken everything from me! I have nothing! If I want to wear blue and you say red I have to comply! I… have… nothing!" Harry's hands were shaking so badly that he clenched them. "So how about you tell what I have to be grateful for? Tell me!"

"I have taken nothing from you, you ignorant fool! It's the way the bond works!"

"Poor Severus! It must be a real sacrifice for you." Harry dripped sarcasm with every word.

Seconds passed but the Portions Master did not respond. "You know Severus when this whole nightmare started I thought that you were brave but now I see that the only time you're brave is when you have me on my back…" Harry whispered coldly. "I guess it doesn't take much guts to do that."

"What did you say?" _The brat! How dare he!_

"You heard me. Doesn't take much guts to get me on my back especially when there's a bond that makes it impossible for me to reject you." Harry held his breath and waited but Severus did not say anything else.

"It's the last dose. So don't smash it and that's an order." Severus handed Harry the mixed potion and moved past him. Harry did not smash the glass; an order was an order but he poured it onto the floor and let the glass drop instead. Severus turned at the sound but said nothing. It seemed that the potions master was done talking or listening.

Harry moved to the door, _if Severus was done then so was he._ He tried the door but the knob wouldn't turn, completely frustrated he laid his head on the door, "Could you let me out?" He asked vacantly. _He couldn't stay here he had to think. He had to leave. HE HAD TO LEAVE. _

Severus looked up sensing Harry's last thought and panicked, "the Vampires have left to feed but I don't put it past them to try something. You're not leaving." Harry sighed and realized that Severus was just like everyone who wanted to control him and keep him in line. He was just like his Aunt and Uncle, just like Dumbledore, just like the Vampires just like the Ministry. Harry could feel a dark anger rising inside of him and this time he did not try to control it.

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF CROCK! LET ME OUT!" Harry pulled at the doorknob furiously and then drew his wand.

"No and don't try any spells they won't work."

Harry had had enough… in a flash the truth hit him and he let it all out. "You fucking coward. You're pissed off because you were stupid enough to call you're freaking father. I guess you thought we didn't have enough drama in our screwed up lives! Well you stupid _git_ that was your fault and not mine! You should be kissing my ass! I did what you couldn't! And that's what's getting your goat, isn't it? A fucking seventeen year old did your fucking job cause you- "

"Shut up!"

"No! Cause you-"

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Severus said stepping closer to Harry.

"couldn't handle it! Everything is fucked up and you're responsible and you're so fucking frustrated that you are taking it out on me! You're mad at me because you couldn't get us out of this mess! A mess you created!" Harry shouted violently. _He had tried! He had trusted him! He had done everything he was supposed to do and in the end it was all for nothing! Well then fuck him!_ He wanted nothing more than to hurt him to make him cry out in pain and make him suffer like he was suffering right now. _Severus wasn't supposed to be like everyone else! He was supposed to care! _"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY AT ME?"

Severus was in turmoil. How had he let things get away from him? Everything was wrong and it was his entire fault. A fact he blurted out before he could stop himself. "IT'S NOT YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"IT'S NOT YOU!"

"NOT ME? Then who? Your father? Sirius? Who?" Harry asked furiously.

"It's me!" Severus shouted losing his patience.

"What? Wh….wh…why?" Harry was barely able to put two word together.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT!" Severus shouted kicking one of the chairs in anger.

"I'm…I'm right." _Had he heard right? Did Severus just admit that he was right? Wow that was for the history books!_

"YES!" Severus stood in front of the chimney waiting for Harry to continue ranting at him.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had been so vent on gettingSeverus to talk that he didn't know what to say now. Afeter a while he managed to continue, "Why couldn't you just say so?...Why are you telling me now?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh Merlin!" couldn't the brat leave him some dignity.

"What do you mean _OH MERLIN_? I DESERVE AN ASWER!"

"I don't want you to leave!"

"I can't leave and you know it. I was just thinking about it!"

"I don't want you to even think about it, it could, it could weaken our bond!"

"Severus, just tell me the truth?" Harry felt he was finally getting somewhere and he wasn't going to let up, not yet anyway.

_Oh what the hell! He would just obliviate the brat if he laugh_ed. "I don't want you to think of leaving because, because…because"

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"Hold your bloody horses!... Because…I care for you!"

"Of course you do the bond-" Harry interrupted.

"It's not the bond! I care for you, the bond aside!"

"How do you know it's not the bond?"

"Because I just do! Damn you!"

"Really? Wow!... I mean you really do?"

Severus nodded wordlessly in complete defeat.

"There's no need to look so tragic. It's not that bad is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh how?" Harry's anger was forgotten; it had been replaced by a curiosity that opened up a door of endless possibilities.

"It's obsessive Harry. The only thing that keeps me thinking straight is when I have you near me. I can't stand you talking to anyone, that's why I was I dragged you up here. I didn't want you talking to Black."

"But that's impossible I mean you were ok before the bonding ceremony."

"No I wasn't!"

"YOU WEREN'T?"

"No."

"I care for you too; I don't know if to that point though. I don't think I'm there yet.

"Why not?"

"Geez why do you think? You got saddled with me!." Harry answered exasperated.

"You and everything you own according to what you said." Severus shot back.

"I guess deep inside I'm still ticked off about that part."

"Nothing we can do about it… I'm not used to having my life dictated to."

"I've had my life dictated to for as long as I can remember. So, I understand how you feel."

"I'm sorry about the bond."

"Sorry enough to change places." Harry grinned weakly.

"I'm sorry not insane."

"Coward."

"More like intelligent."

"My bad luck I guess."

"I care about you."

"I believe you and I do too but I think that for me it's the bond talking…I'm sorry."

Severus was not a fool and he knew that to expect Harry to feel the same way would be ludicrous. He was seventeen and if anyone was stuck with anyone it was the youth with him.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking I feel you are locking me out." Harry said looking at Severus besieged expression.

"I am and I'm sorry. There are things that I wish to keep secure for now…"

"I kinda figured that."

Severus added quickly. "I'll eventually tell you but we'll have to work on your occlumency first."

"Fair enough." _Guess Severus didn't want Harry advertising his inner most secrets_, the youth thought. "Are you really that mad at yourself?"

"There are things I could have done differently. I'm livid at the errors I have made.I have taken certain measures though to try and reduce the damageI have caused."

"An intelligent man makes the best of his mistakes."

"Yes, he does." Severus said walkingaround theroom. The late Lord Potter which to Severus was Harry's grandfather and not James had very costly tastes, not one item in the room could be considered anything but priceless.

"Too bad we can't take a vacation so we could figure things out." Harry said seating on the only chair still standing.

Severus stopped abruptly, "...not a vacation... but a BondingTime yes."

"I know I'll kick myself for asking but whatis a Bonding Time?" Harry asked warily.

"It's the wizard's equivalent of a honey moon."

"A honey moon! You're drunk!"

"No in fact I'm quite sober. Yes BondingTime is what you and I need."

"But what about everyone!"

"What about them! I'll name Remus caretaker of your estates and my Godfather of mine. I'll send word to my attorneys incase any legality should arise and we can leave tomorrow at six in the evening."

"Wait a minute we were about to rip each others throats out minutes ago and now you want us to take a honeymoon."

"It's what we need. There's too many people around us. We need time to fully adjust to our circumstances or we will end up hurting each other sooner or later."

"But you said you needed to speak to the Weasleys!"

"Yes and I will, they'll be dropping by at 11am."

"But what's a _BondngTime_ about?" Harry hated being so ignorant and Severus was back to his old knowing self again.

"Like I said it's the equivalent of a honeymoon."

"So we basically do what married couples do?" Harry asked.

"_Yes basically_." Severus finished.

"but what if I get pr..."

"Dobby!" Severus cut Harry off on purpose,he did not want to lie to Harry he did not feel comfortable telling him that the sole purpose of a Bonding Timewas to conceive a child.

"Yes Master Snape Sir."

"Bring a dose of strengthening potion and burn salve and something light to eat. The usual for Harry."

"Yes Master!"

"I'm not hungry Severus."

"You never are. If I waited for you to get an appetite you would never eat, so let's not argue."

Harry did want to argue but the idea of actually eating anything was making him nauseous already. He sat back wondering where his anger had gone of to. Guess you can't really be angry at someone who confessed his love for you, even if he did act like an ass.

Dobby aparated with the potion, salve and food and set everything out.The elfwas a fountain of information and told Harry about Draco, and Sirius's involvement in his escape.Harry asked the little elf about his Grandfather and the little elf told him that the only thing the Ghost did was roam the grounds. _Maybe he lost something,_ though Harry.

Harry listened to everything while Severus helped himself to some food and served himself half a glass of fire whiskey. Minutes later Dobby was gone and the room was back to normal the elf had repaired the broken coffee table, chair and cleaned up both broken cups and potion stains from the wall and floor.

Harry opened his mouth but Severu raised his hand to stop him, "I know you have questions and I promise to discuss everything with you but I suggest you bathe first and then try to eat something. _You can not_-" Severus said rising to help Harry undress.

"_live on potions alone_. I know I know." Harry finished rubbing his eyes tiredly. The potion had tasted terrible and a bath actually sounded like a good idea. "You could join me you know." Harry bit his lower lip invitingly. If the Potions Master didn't know any better he would have accused Harry of seduction.

Severus kissed him and regretfully explained, "I don't think that's a good idea your injuries…" he nibbled on Harry's ear and then slowly moved down the slender neck, "will take at least two more days to heal…." He moved back to Harry's mouth, "completely… and I don't think you…" Harry's hands traveled up the Potion master's chest and pulled himself up to deepen the kiss, "or I would be able to control…," he pulled away when Harry's tongue touched his, "ourselves," he finished and pulled Harry's hands from around his neck.

Harry sighed and entered the bathroom alone. Severus looked at the door longingly reciting the ingredients to a wart removal potion he had learned in his second year, anything to keep himself from following Harry.

888888888888888888888

Harry took a long time inside. The cool water was relaxing and he took advantage of it to think things out. _He was young but not stupid; Severus had told him that he cared. Really cared! Wow_! He thought putting the soap in his hair. _One thing was to have a bond that compelled you to love someone and another was to love someone on your own and to admit it. Severus was everything but emotional so for him to break down and confess, it had to mean something._

_Harry worked the soap in his hair and wondered how to use this. A part of him told him to be grateful and another told him to make Severus eat crow and the last part told him not to be stupid or weak. _

_It was OK to be grateful but he didn't have to be a wuzz about it. Severus would just take charge again. _

_Then again if he pushed too much the Wizard was still dominant in the bond and would push back, for all he knew Severus could just obliviate the memory from him. He did not feel like starting a tug of war with the wizard. So what to do? _

_Severus was extremely intelligent, and knew more about magic than he was letting on. He was an excellent potions master; didn't his father say he was one of the best? He was gifted in mind disciplines and wealthy. In the Muggle World he would be a catch and he is Mine_, thought Harry smugly, _Mine with a capital "M_".

_Harry was his bonded but it was Severus who had admitted to loving him. LOVE HIM…_Harry thought about it...and began to feel guilty_. Severus had admitted his feelings for him and here he was trying to see how he could come on top! _The other side quickly came to the rescue?_ Equal footing! Not on top!_

_What do I do? He wanted to be trusted and to trust those around him. He wanted… oh damn_! Harry slammed his fists in the water. _He didn't want this! He didn't want to second guess Severus! He wanted Severus to… love him…oh Merlin! Now what do I do?_ Harry thought sinking himself in the tub.

88888888888888888

Severus sat in his pajamas with a half eaten sandwich before him_. What had possessed him to tell Harry how he felt? The youth's intentions of leaving him_, _he had panicked_ Severus answered himself.

_Of course Harry could not have left and that made his confession more ludicrous. Severus had spent most of his life pushing people from him and had come to feel comfortable in a solitude that did not beg for attention or recriminate any of his actions. _

_When Harry had been made a permanent in his life he found his solitude no longer welcoming but cruel. He wanted Harry there and he'd be damned if he'd let him leave. Severus looked to the door and brushed against Harry's mind, the youth was just as confused as him. _

_Everything was happening too fast for both of them. They needed time to deal with everything. Things were as stable as they were ever going to get. If they did not do something for themselves now things would be slow to improve._

_Bonding time had not seemed like an attractive idea when this whole thing had started but now that things had come to this it was extremely important that they use their bond to strengthen each other. Bonds came with powerful magic that when channeled properly could make the couple invincible. Their lives had just gotten more complicated. Before it was only Voldermort and Dumbledore, but now it was them plus the Ministry, the Vampires and Merlin only knew who else tomorrow. He should have thought of it sooner **Bonding Time** was exactly what they needed. the world had been making demands on the both of them for a while now. Well fine, but if Harry was supposed to fIght for everyone and he with him like the Vampires were saying then they were going to take time out to heal and get to know each other._

_He would have to think of something to make sure Harry did not get pregnant. A child would be catastrophic for the pair right now. _

_But first he had to keep his hands off Harry tonight or the youth would never heal properly. Easier said than done Harry was getting to be a damn good kisser just thinking about it was making his temperature rise. He had to make sure they both got their rest._

"_Dobby!" _

888888888888888888

"The salve smells. Can I skip dinner?" Harry asked from the door wrinkling his nose. He was dressed in pajamas and was shivering slightly. He had stayed in the tub for as long as he could and had decided to play Severus confession by ear. He was a lousy strategist anyway.

"I don't think so. The potion needs you to eat." Severus answered swallowing the rest of his drink. It was his third; he put the glass down and resolutely closed the liquor cabinet.

"I'm just not very hungry." Harry sat at the table and began playing with the soup until Severus walked over and sat in front of him. "All right." Harry mumbled and ate some after the fourth spoonful Harry put the spoon down and concentrated hard on not throwing up.

"I don't think I can eat anymore."

"That's all right."

Harry ran a hand through his damp hair and pushed it from his face gaving Severus a clear view of his scar. Harry touched it accidentally and winced but did not make a sound.

"Does the scar hurt?"

"Only if I touch it." Harry said looking up half smiling.

"Do you feel Pettigrew or the Dark Lord?"

"Pettigrew is gone but the Dark Lord is there, I can ignore him when he's not mad. It's when he's angry that I can't seem to shake him off. "

"Try not to think of him. Do you know if he's picked up on the fact that you can feel him?"

"No. I'm pretty sure he hasn't."

"Good because there are things you must know. First, I'm Draco's Godfather.

"You're kidding!"

"I do not kid."

"Is that why you let him get away with murder at school?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally."

"Second the oath I pledged to the Vampires will tie our loyalty to them so long as both of us are alive."

"How did you manage that? I didn't hear you say anything of the sort."

"Blood oaths are tricky and vary in many ways I used a variation that the Vampires are not aware of."

"But your father?"

"The Prince, has been away and has become lax."

"But how?"

"The blade."

"But they brought the blade…wait a minute did you switch the blades?"

"You could say so." Severus said apparating a blade that looked just like the one he had used on himself.

"What if they find out?"

"No _if's_ about it. They'll find out. It's just a matter of time."

"But they can't do anything to us without hurting themselves."

"Yes and no. They can ask for a second oath but…"

"But what?"

"I won't give it to them and this time I won't care what they do."

"They can't hurt me; they wouldn't dare. But what about you Severus?" Harry asked feeling his heart go crazy inside. _OK maybe he did feel more than he was letting on._

Severus shrugged and smirked, "If anything happens to me. You'll be free of them and Dear Old Dad." Severus said flinging the blade across the room. Harry opened and closed his mouth but couldn't muster anything to say.

Severus quickly changed the topic, "I have a lot of things I wish to discuss with you."

Harry leaned back worried wanting to change the topic too. "Why didn't we do the Bonding Time thing sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it a suitable alternative." Severus had added a small dose of sleeping potion to the soup. If Harry kissed him again like he had earlier he would not be able to keep his hands off him a second time.

"Why?" Harry asked yawning.

_The moment of truth, Merlin help him!_ "The purpose of _Bonding Time_ is for Wizards to not only get to know each other, work things out, but to procreate offspring."

"PROCREATE!" Harry shot up in the chair, eyes groggy from the potion, bath and soup.

"Yes. 90 percent of the Wizards involved usually manage to conceive"

"Do you think? I mean, I don't want to! Not yet." Harry protested. "Not ever….don't see why you can't be the one…" he mumbled to himself.

"There's no contraception for Wizards, none that's legal anyway."

"Like that would stop you." Harry snorted sleepily. "Did you put something in the soup?"

"I didn't think we would be able to keep our hands off each other without some help."

"Coward! So I'll just be pregnant for how long was it 10 or 11 months?"

"You won't."

"I better not… don't worry Severus if the Vampires try to hurt you I'll _Abra Cadabra_ their blood thirsty bodies into hell." Harry said yawning a second time.

"Don't be foolish!" Severus answered lifting Harry in his arms.

"I would Severus…I'd kill them all. I don't think I could help it…" Harry yawned his eyes half closed, "….. you're a git," Harry half giggled half yawned, "but you're my git." He whispered pecking Severus on the cheek before he finally fell asleep.

Severus frowned and laid Harry on the bed. When he moved the arms over the blanket he noticed Harry's hands trembling but more importantly he was surprised to see flickers of green light coming from Harry's fingertips. Severus moved the sleeve up curiously and saw Harry's burns healing right before his eyes.

"They are afraid of me!" He remembered Harry saying.

888888888888888888

_**THE NEXT MORNING…..**_

The Prince and Sirius had just come from feeding and Alessander was in particularly good spirits.

His King and Queen had departed after the feeding. They had given him instructions regarding Harry and Severus. As soon as Harry got to the point where his training would require a more knowledgeable teacher they would be sending their best Vampires to help and it would be his job to basically make sure that Severus did not react negatively and allow for the training to take place. Their future was riding on it and his son would have to understand or drastic measures would have to be taken.

The Prince and Sirius languished in the dining room next to their bedchamber chatting or trying to. Sirius was being completely pig headed about the way he dressed opting to wear weather beaten clothing instead of the more elegant styles the Prince preferred and not only that but Sirius had refused to drink from him again!

Sirius actually preferred to dress as elegantly as he could manage but since the Prince liked it too, he had decided not to do it anymore. Besides he had the funny feeling that the Prince was up to something and if that were true, it probably involved his Godson and that could not be good for Harry.

"So you went to your cousin's rescue?" the Prince asked changing the subject.

"Yup!" Sirius asked wishing he had a butter beer in his hand.

"When are you going to introduce her to the clan?"

"I'm not. I've got plans for her. She's a first cousin. And thanks to Lucius timely departure a widow and a Black again. Never have I owed so much to such a conniving bastard." Sirius said smugly.

"What about the son?"

"You'll have to talk to Sev about that one. He's the kid's Godfather."

"Indeed?" _So it was Severus again. Oh well! _

"Indeed." Sirius had pretty much blocked Draco from his mind; the boy was all Malfoy and useless as far as he was concerned. It's Narcissa that had him thinking. As a widow she was a Black again. His fortune had pretty much been left intact because everyone was pretty much married. But now that he was innocent his fortune would be restituted to him. But as soon as the Ministry found out that he was a vampire the Black fortune would be confiscated. He only had girl cousins so there was no direct male heir. Boy was he in a pickle.

"I never thought my son would keep such strange company in his home." The Prince mused out loud.

"_Harry's home_. And what strange company are you talking about?" Sirius corrected still deep in thought.

"Well for starters Lady Myrtle, second Harry's snake you do realize that's a basilik, third Dobby-that elf is an odd one. Fourth Lord Potter, and last that werewolf friend of yours."

"Remus, the name is Remus Lupin and I owe him my life several times over so quit the werewolf bit. He's my best friend."

"I meant no offense Precious. The Professor has proved his worth in my eyes, he has a warrior's heart underneath his learnt exterior.Such a quality can only be admired and respected."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know you have such a high opinion of him," Sirius mumbled sarcastically.

"I respect bravery that's all. But where were we? Ah yes! The Malfoy's legacy and the Ministry."

Sirius did not want to discuss his plans with the Prince. So he remained silent until the Prince asked him point blank.

"What will you do about the Ministry?"

"I have to go back tomorrow and see what the idiots got out of Bella. She's a tough one but I get the feeling that something will definitely happen. If not, I can just fly away." Sirius flapped his arms laughing hysterically.

"and if not?"

"The Black name, meaning me is restored."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"But as Harry says you're a bat and bats are not welcomed in the Wizarding world."

"True but that'll change real soon, won't it?" Sirius said with a knowing smirk. Both Vampires stood their ground unwilling to give an inch.

The Prince simply smiled and reached for Sirius. They still had a couple of hours to kill.

888888888888888888888

Remus woke early and decided to walk the grounds. He had been to Potter Manor twice before and had never thought he'd be back again. He walked up a hill and sat down at the top enjoying the silence of the early morning.

He was deep in thought when he saw a speck in the sky. It was an owl. Someone was had sent and owl to Harry or Severus, he hoped it was good news. What would be his surprise when the owl landed three feet away and slowly walked towards him. Remus turned his head back and forth wondering if the bird had made a mistake.

He hoped Sirius was not back to his usual joking self, the Wizard/Vampire didn't know when to behave. When the owl was close enough, it presented its leg and Remus quickly removed the message.

Half an hour later a visibly shocked Remus got up and made his way back to Potter Manor he had to talk to Sirius.

888888888888888888888888888

Lord Gribaldi had decided to go to the office. He hadn't been there in a while and he had to make sure things were under control.

"Judge how good to see you!" His secretary jumped up in relief.

"Really anyone that hears you would think I never come around!" The Judge admonished sweeping by the Wizard to his office.

The secretary ran after him. "OF COURSE NOT SIR! IT'S JUST THAT YOU HAVE-

Lord Gribaldi stopped at the entrance. Of all the people! "Good day Minerva."

"Gustavus it's good to see you again." The Professor answered rising to her feet.

"...company. She's been coming for the last three days. I informed her that you were busy else where but she insisted on returning." The secretary explained.

"You got past my secretary congratulations."

"He's a good young man but he needs to be more imposing." The Professor commented eyeing the secretary like she would an errant first year.

"Did you hear that? Imposing. Work on it!" the old Lord said over his shoulder before he shut the door on his worried Secretary.

"Well my dear Minerva first a worried fourteen year old and now you."

"Stop it Gustavus Ms. Granger came because she was troubled over a dear a friend."

"Oh and why are you here?"

"The same reason."

"Ahhhhh."

"Don't _ah_ me Gustavus. I'm not your secretary. I'm here out of legitimate concern! Dumbledore knows you're involved with Harry and Lord Snape!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Minerva. If the Headmaster sent you, You can go back right now. Neither I nor the _Ministry of Family Affairs_ will be pressured into dissolving a bond. I've tolerated visits from the Minster demanding I revoke the custody of Lord Potter Snape to his Muggle relatives and to Albus Dumbledore! First that poor child and now you!"

"He didn't send me! Look it doesn't matter if you believe me! I owe you and I'm here to pay you back! Dumbledore knows about your connection with Severus. Be careful he's not a wizard one crosses!"

"Minerva! If he's so bad then why are you still there?" Lord Gribaldi asked angrily.

"Gustavus you'll never understand me! You never did. I'm not now or have ever been there for Albus. I'm there for the children! If I leave now what will happen to the children that still attend Hogwarts. Who'll protect them? The Ministry? They're obsessed with Snape. The Aurors? There aren't enough. Dumbledore? He's obsessed with the Dark Lord and Mr. Potter. I alienated poor Hagrid. I have to stay. The majority of the children still attending aren't from powerful families and have nowhere else to go. I don't want another Ms. Granger."

"I'm sorry Minerva but there is no connection between Lord Potter Snape, Lord Snape and myself."

"Then my trip has been for no reason."

"It appears so." Lord Gribaldi said walking to his desk and seating down.

Minerva nodded wordlessly and moved to the door. Gustavus no longer trusted her. She knew he would doubt her intentions but his blatant disbelief hurt her deeply_. How had things come to this?_ She looked up one last time_, "_He doesn't know what your connection to them is but he is looking and if he finds anything he won't think twice about using it_."_

"Good day Minerva." Lord Gribaldi said looking up blankly. The Professor nodded and walked out silently.

Lord Gribaldi sat feeling guilty_. But how could he be sure that Dumbledore had not sent Minerva like he had that poor girl? He had wanted to say thank you at least but he couldn't.What if he questioned her? Merlin how had things come to this!_

8888888888888888888

Minerva got back to Hogwarts and went directly to her rooms. She walked to her small kitchen and after preparing herself some tea walked back to her small living room and found Dumbledore standing in front of her with a look that screamed traitor!

"You bitch!" the Wizard screamed knocking her cup from her hand and grabbing her by the throat. Minerva's last thoughts were that she had failed the children.

Her dead body was found at the edge of the dark forest two days later. There were cuts and bruises all over her body but what stood out more than anything were two puncture wounds on her neck.

88888888888888888888888888888

Hagrid couldn't be happier. _Boy was Lord Snape gonna be pleased! Dragons! And not one but two,a male and female! Wow!_

He hadn't just found dragons though. There had been some items in the cave too, a large blue green stone, a small locked chest, and a very small red bag. He would be seeing Lord Snape and Harry in a couple of hours and he would hand over the items. _Who knew they might be important?_

He had just slipped away with his life!_ Good thing his little voice had told him what to do_ _otherwise he'd be a dead bloke. His voice had not deserted him unlike Fluffy and Fang, cowardly mutts! Oh but they were gonna get it! No more sleeping inside the house! Nope out they went! And no more hunting for them either! If they wanted to eat they could just go get their own food! Things were going to change and fast_! Hagrid thought resolutely ten minutes later he let both of the animals in, it was raining outside and he didn't want them to catch cold. His little voice just laughed at him.

88888888888888888888

Hagrid's little voice was laughing merrily when she saw a soft shape far, far, away. The shape was moving slowly hesitating every couple of steps. Hagrid's little voice had not seen anything or anyone one her side since she had passed over. Making sure Hagrid was always in her line of vision she slowly walked to where the white shape was.

………………….

She opened her eyes and knew she was no longer among the living. _She was dead. Merlin she was dead!_ She panicked momentarily and felt like crying. _He had killed her, had beat her and then left her to die. Oh no! Who was watching the children now! Oh no!_ She whimpered and cried into her hands.

"Excuse me!" Hermione asked softly.

"Excuse me?" she tried again. _Was the woman alive? She didn't look like it_. She tried again a little louder this time. "Ma'am!"

Professor McGonagall heard a voice speaking and looked up quickly. Before her stood Hermione Granger with a worried look on her face. "Ms. Granger?" She asked sniffing loudly.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione shouted and flung her self at thedeceased Professor.

Hermione had clung to poor Hagrid to keep herself from breaking down but seeing her old Professor in her same predicament made her remember where she was and how truly alone she had been.

"I'm so glad you're here Professor I was scared. I'm dead and I couldn't see anyone. And I woke up and it was all dark at first and then I heard crying and then I saw them put me in a box…" Hermione shuddered in the Professor's arms. "…and …and …I couldn't get out and then I did and then I found Hagrid he doesn't see me but he feels me and I stayed with him I was so afraid…" Hermione sobbed hugging her Professor tighter.

Professor McGonagall held Hermione tightly and patted her head, "It's all right child, it's all right…we'll get through this…it's all right." Hermione nodded through her sobs. _Things were going to be all right now. _

_HSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHS_

_Well there's the chapter 24 part A. _

_I hope you like it. Question- Should I send Harry and Sevurus on a honey moon or not?_

_CHAPTER 24-PART B. REMUS'S OWL, THE FUNERAL, BELLA'S TORTURE, THE WEASLY 'S MEETING ETC._


	26. TURNING THE TABLES

Between my job, college, my hand (WHICH IS BETTER)and home I have had less and less time to post. But even though the chapters may take a little longer I promise I won't stop till I'm done with the story.

**Note: please remember Lucius took over Fudge's body that's why his character is written as Lucius/Fudge**.

Harry Potter and Co. belongs to Rowling.

* * *

CHAPTER 25. Turning the tables…

* * *

Lucius/Fudge got up early in the morning and left for the Ministry before Mrs. Fudge a woman of no class accosted him/Fudge for money. 

After thoroughly berating his secretary for not being at his desk he entered the office in which he(Lucius) had spent so much time advising the most incompetent Minister on everything from the color of his tie to bills concerning Wizarding magic. At fifteen minutes before nine he called Auror Moody. The Auror arrived half an hour later with a suspicious look on his face something which did not face Lucius/Fudge. He was used to Moody's distrustful attitude and quickly got down to business. As far as he knew Fudge had only had a handful of meetings with Moody so there wasn't much the Auror could compare his behavior to.

"Well Auror Moody do you have anything to report?"

"She's a tough witch aside from her testimony regarding Black's innocence she's said nothing else."

"So Black is innocent."

"It seems so Minister. I have written a report concerning the interrogation's findings up to now..." Moody handed Lucius/Fudge a legal looking parchment.

Lucius/Fudge opened the parchment and gave it a look over. "Well then the Ministry owes Lord Black an apology and the restitution of all his property." Moody simply nodded but had nothing to add. "Arrangements will be made by the Wizarding Council to take the necessary steps and restore his wealth and title. You said up to now…do you think you can get more out of her?"

"She's tough but with the right method I'm sure she could prove to be more cooperative." Moody whispered slowly.

"Indeed?" Had he heard right? Was the old Wizard suggesting torture! _Served the bitch right! Moody was certainly his kind of Wizard._

"I trust your judgment Auror Moody." Lucius/Fudge said walking away with the parchment. "What of the Malfoy's?" He asked putting it away.

"I left two Aurors guarding the manor, just in case anybody tried a second attack. I was informed that Black apparated with young Malfoy while Lady Malfoy remained behind. We haven't received any call from Lady Malfoy…"

"LadyMalfoy and Black are fist cousins, I'm sure her son is safe." Black most likely took Draco to Severus, the Potions Master was the Godfather after all. Narcissa loved their son but the boy was old enough to start learning what being a lord entailed and someone as conniving as Severus was whom he needed, especially now that he/Lucius was dead.

"I will be attending Lord Malfoy's funeral if anything else should happens you can reach me there."

"Dumbledore sent an owl requesting information on our findings said you had agreed to it." the Auror respected Dumbledore's power but he did not like the idea of sharing information even if it was with the Hero of the Wizarding World.

"I did but do what ever you think is right." Lucius/Fudge said walking the Auror to the door. "I have other engagements but I will be dropping by to see Lestrange. She's a key factor in getting to the Dark Lord.'

"We'll be moving her to Azkaban as soon as I get back."

"Azkaban? Then I won't keep you. Make sure you keep me informed."

"I will Minister." Moody was a little surprised by the Minister's response concerning Dumbledore's request. He had expected a firm yes but the Minister had side stepped the request and left it up to him up to make the decision. Well it wasn't the first time politicians did that, nothing he couldn't handle. If the Minister was too cowardly to do what needed to be done he wasn't.

……………………

Lucius sat and unrolled the parchment once again. Well it was time for him to pay Black for saving his son and his wife from death and disgrace. He called his secretary and handed him the parchment asking him to make all the necessary arrangements for the restitution of Black's title and wealth. He was right in the middle of giving further instructions when the door flew open and a livid Rita Skeeter stomped in.

"You have some nerve!" Rita shouted ignoring Lucius/Fudge's secretary who moved to block her. "Don't touch me!" Rita ordered twisting away from the secretary.

"Ms. Skeeter the Minister is busy…he…" The secretary tried uselessly, the Minister had walked in an angry mood that morning and he did not want to get another earful because of her.

"Busy! Ha!" Rita spit out looking straight at Lucius/Fudge. Lucius/Fudge wondered what in the world Fudge had ever seen in her. She was such a common woman, _no breeding whatsoever_! "The information I have given you requires immediate attention I want it done by today. When she leaves come back so I can give you further instructions until then no interruptions." Lucius/Fudge ordered.

"Even if it's Mrs. Fudge?" the secretary asked fearfully. Lucius/Fudge did not answer but looked right through the secretary. The man had the good sense not to insist on an answer.

Lucius had never liked Rita. The woman had been useless to him when he was alive but would she be of any use to him now that he had taken over Fudge's body and life, something to think about.

Rita looked at the retreating secretary and then turned to see Fudge looking at her coldly. "Well Cornelius you certainly got him on a run." She said tracing her red lips with her tongue.

"And you are here, why?" Lucius asked ignoring her remark.

"You know why. Lucius Malfoy died, Black came back, Draco is missing, and if my sources are correct Bella Lestrange was captured last night and you did not have the decency to let me know." The reporter complained counting off her fingers.

"And you need to be informed why?" Lucius/Fudge asked trying to find a use for the Skeeter woman.

Rita could not believe her ears. How _dare the bastard act like that! She was Rita Skeeter not some idiot reporter on his first story!_ "We have an agreement!"

"An agreement." Lucius/Fudge whispered coldly.

Rita sensed Lucius/Fudge's impatience with her and fidgeted nervously. _Something was not right Cornelius was not being his regular whinny and idiotic self. Maybe she shouldn't have turned him away that last time. Oh well nothing she could not remedy._ "Cornelius, don't be angry. I was foolish last time. You can forgive me… please… pretty please." She cooed unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

Lucius/Fudge leaned back he was not really attracted by Rita's blatant advances, she was not his type but if she was willing.

"Come on Cornelius! Let's play … you like games." Rita cooed again but the Minister did not respond. This threw her off, by the third button she usually had Fudge drooling at her feet. _What was wrong?_ "You didn't take anything I said seriously, did you? I was joking! We're a team remember!" she said laughing in disbelief.

"A team?"

"Yes! Why are you being so stupid Cornelius?" Rita was near exploding she had dealt with the Minister's stupidity before but nothing compared to this! _What was wrong with him! It was like someone else was standing before her!_

Rita looked closely at Lucius/Fudge the Wizard was watching her, challenging her, smirking at her confusion. _Fudge doesn't smirk. He doesn't know how to!_

The Minister looked at her coldly his tongue going over his teeth impatiently waiting for her…_waiting for what?_Rita thought angrilyHis hands lay across the arm rests listlessly like he didn't have a care in the world…_this was not Fudge! Fudge fidgeted and twisted his hands in front of her. Fudge forgave her anything! Fudge cowered before her! Oh sweet Merlin! _"You're …not… Fudge." She managed to croak out.

"No I'm not." Lucius confessed clapping his hands mockingly.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Ritas's hand flew to her mouth. "You killed Conerlius!" she screamed running for the door.

Lucius grabbed her as she made a run for it and slapped her once. Rita whimpered painfully but covered her mouth when she saw Lucius/Fudge raise his hand a second time. "I should kill you now." She shook her head frantically her eyes beginning for mercy. Lucius/Fudge hand went to Rita's hair and pulled her closer.

Rita put her hands before her trying to push Lucius/Fudge away while she pleaded, "DON'T PLEASE DON'T" She almost shouted terrified, "I can help you! I can!" she whispered at Fudge/Lucius's cold face.

"Really with what?" Fudge/Lucius asked pushing her away from him and the door.

"With anything! I swear can! I know people! I do!" Skeeter whispered wiping her tears away stepping back. She had been so sure of herself this morning what had happened. _Where was Fudge?_

"Fudge is gone and I don't think you can." Fudge/Lucius contradicted her removing his outer coat and placing it over his chair. Rita followed his slow precise movements; in the back of her mind the movement reminded her of someone.

"Trying to figure out who I am, aren't you?"

Rita eyes opened wider and shook her head. "You remind me o…o…of someone bu….bu…but I don't know who. Please don't kill me! Please!"

"What can you offer me?"

"I…I…can write for you." She said quickly. Lucius/Fudge snorted unimpressed and removed his wand from his sleeve. The reporter took another step back but knew she was trapped. The only one who knew she was here was the secretary and the maggot would not betray the Minister, not over her. She began sobbing silently as the Minister took a second step.

"Nothing else to offer?"

"I can spy…I CAN. I'M AN ANIMAGUS! NOBODY KNOWS!" She screamed her arms pleading before her.

"Not registered?" Lucius/Fudge stopped momentarily that explained how the little tart got exclusive information.

"Cornelius let me get away with it!"

"That could prove useful…" Lucius/Fudge murmured to himself. Rita wiped her eyes and waited wondering if she could out run him.

"If you run I'll kill you." Lucius threatened picking up on her thoughts.

Rita squeaked and shook her head frenetically. "I won't….I won't. If you let me live I will help you with anything! Wizard's oath!"

"A Wizard's oath! Now that's too tempting to pass up go ahead Ms. Skeeter."

Rita had been holding her breath and sighed in relief when she heard the Minister's acceptance before he changed his mind she began, "On my magic and blood I, Rita Skeeter pledge my magic and life to the service of…" she looked at himher eyes asking for a name.

"The essence before me." Lucius supplied.

"The essence before me, if I break the oath may evil befall my heirs and I." Lucius nodded very pleased. The oath was a good move…the woman would not betray him, he could have obliviated her but the magic needed for such a spells was traced within the Ministry, he could not take the chance of alerting anyone inside. The only Wizards who could perform such spells without leaving a trace were Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.

"Good. Now how about you show me how grateful you really are Ms. Skeeter." Lucius whispered threateningly. Rita breathed deeply trying to calm herself and managed to place her trembling lips on Lucius/Fudge's smirking ones. With a wave of his wand the Wizard removed the silencing ward from his office. "Fudge and I, do have something in common, we like games and we are going to play one right now, it's called _how quiet can we be?_ It goes like this, if my secretary comes in to investigate what's going on I kill you. If he doesn't then you live and I allow you to help me." Lucius /Fudge explained apparating a leather strap on his desk.

"Are you listening Ms. Skeeter?" Lucius/Fudge asked.

Rita nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on the strap. She had been so sure of herself and of her power over Fudge that morning.

"Good let's begin!" Lucius/Fudge said reaching for the strap.

……………..

An hour later a much subdued Rita stiffly walked out of the Minister's office without a word. Her new Lord as he had ordered her to call him had given her very specific tasks and time was of essence.

The secretary ignored her exit and waited a couple of minutes before knocking and entering the Minister's office.

"Did you get everything done?" Lucius asked as he finished buttoning his vest and then put his coat back on.

"Yes Minister, the Council will meet today at 4pm. Your presence is expected."

"Very good. I have other things for you to do while I'm gone."

"Yes Minister." the secretary answered ignoring the small drops of blood and leather strap on the desk. He knew that Rita and the Minister were having an affair how could he not, he was in charge of making substantial deposits from the Minister's account to hers. He hated the woman he had suffered one too many times because of her acid tongue. She was the worst kind of tart and the secretary was glad she had finally been put in her place.

888888888888888888888888888

Sirius and the Prince finally got up and moved to dress. It was almost ten and both had things to do. The Prince had to speak to Severus regarding Harry's training. Before the oath Severus had accepted the need for the Prince to teach his bonded but with the King and Queen's arrival things had changed. Now he'd be lucky if his son allowed him to sit in the same room with Harry, let alone train him.

Sirius paced in silence his mind occupied on how not to lose his title and wealth. _How to keep them? How to keep them? He had Narcissa and he knew she was an important piece of the puzzle but he could still not work things out. _

"Precious you're pacing again." The Prince commented as Sirius walked back and forth.

"What?"

"You're pacing."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm thinking."

"Anything I can help you with?" the Prince asked.

"I don't think so." Sirius said off handedly wondering how in the world he was going to make this work.

"You don't trust me." The Prince was not offended but he expected a little loyalty from his mate.

"You told your son you had come to help and then we find out that your King and Queen allowed you to come."

"I was almost ready to come when they found out about my plans and sent for me."

"Yeah right!"

"_That is what happened_." The Prince wondered why in the world he cared whether Sirius believed him or not.

"You expect me to believe that you had no ulterior motives when you came to help Snape and Harry."

"My original motives where to help my son, after I met with my King and Queen I was given certain instructions and then allowed to come."

"Allowed? You mean to tell me that if they had told you not to come you would've ignored your own son's request for help."

"My son hates me. I intended to come on my own at first but I am the leader of my clan, a clan that has pledged it's loyalty to the King and Queen. If they had ordered me not to come I would have …"

"Ignored the call." Sirius finished in disgust.

"Yes… Just like Severus and Harry I also have to think about the survival of my race."

"How can you compare?"

"Easily. They fight for the Wizarding World and we fight for the Vampires. Tell me my love, how many Dark Wizarsd have there been?" The Prince asked. Sirius knew the Prince was right but he could not bring himself to admit it so he looked away. "Exactly, too many. Now can you tell me how many Dark Vampires there have been?" Sirius fidgeted but did not answer. "Exactly one, Vlad the Impaler and I'm not sure he qualifies as one Vlad is considered a hero by many European Vampires." Alessander finished.

"ALL RIGHT YOU HAVE A POINT." Sirius accepted that some of what Alessander said had merit but at the same time he could not completely trust his Sire, not yet anyway. The Vampire's loyalty was with his clan and that made him dangerous. "I have a question why does Snape hate you so much."

Alessander sat quietly for a few minutes he had never really admitted why his son despised him it had happened such a long time ago. "My first wife did not die of natural causes. I killed her and he saw me." The Prince confessed.

Sirius was stunned, "But you loved her. You told me so."

"I DID AND SO DID SHE." The Prince stood and walked around the room remembering his wife's death.

"What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do!"

"So you can throw it in my face!"

"No! I… it's just that I don't get you. You sound honest but at the same time I don't know. You are famous for deceiving in case you didn't know."

"Yes I am, aren't it?" The Prince shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what happened?" Sirius wanted to know, it was important somehow.

"I left on Severus's twelve birthday. I had made the decision to fulfill my legacy…I thought my son was old enough to handle things. I had been the same age when my Father had joined the Vampires…"

"What happened to him?"

"My father?" Sirius nodded. "He died in the first Wizarding War got caught by some Vampire hunters. Well that's what they were called back then today they are known as Aurors." Alessander added bitterly. "Anyway when I left I told my wife that I'd be back in a year to check up on her and Severus. She had not wanted me to leave. She hated Vampires and everything they stood for. She considered them evil and tried to convince me to stay but I didn't listen. I returned a year later and found she had poisoned Severus against me. Severus and I were never close so it was easy for her to do it. Anyway my son hated me. We fought over it and …"

"… and you killed her."

"No it was more complicated than that. She tricked me…she knew that I expected Severus to take his place among the clan once his time came but she wouldn't have it. She was prejudiced against vampires and she did not want her son tainted by what she called "cursed Blood" so on my last night at the Manor she told me she would accept the legacy. I loved her enough to believe in her sincerity and..." Alessander trailed off looking out the window and then continued, "Severus would be taken care of just like before no one would know about her being a Vampire until Severus came of age."

"And?" Sirius prompted.

"… and it was all a lie. She took poison; her blood was dead when I drank from her…I didn't know until it was almost too late. I managed to survive but there was nothing I could do for her…she bled to death before the poison killed her off. Severus walked in and saw the whole thing."

"Did you explain it to him?"

"I did but he doesn't believe me…and I'm done trying to explain myself. I have my responsibilities and I will not apologize for my actions least of all to my son!" The Prince said exasperatedly.

"You love your son?"

"Of course I do." The Prince was running out of patience and moved away infuriated by the question. "If you don't believe me look at what I did to you."

"Yeah and all I did was name calling. Makes me wonder what you got in store for Dumbledore!" Sirius smirked.

"There's a time and place for everyone Sirius." Sirius nodded in response and sat quietly thinking what his Sire had told him. "Do you still love her?"

"So many questions My Love"

"We're both homicidal blood sucking vampires with too many issues so stop the _My Love _bit and just answer the question"

Alessander laughed until he was breathless, "Sometimes I think I still do. Most of the time I hate her." Sirius arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm not a saint Sirius. She meant to kill me, to keep me from my son but instead she died and accomplished more than if I had died. If she weren't dead I'd kill her…I might feel badly about it later, but I don't think I'd let her live. Severus is as much mine as he was hers. She had no right to take him from me."

Sirius thought things over, the bastard was not at all what he had expected and that made him uncomfortable. It was easy to screw a complete **_git_** but the Prince wasn't one, well not completely. Sirius shook his head in wonderment and began talking.

The Prince sat remembering his son's reproach and did not pick up on Sirius words immediately. "…I don't have anyone to take my place as heir of the Black name I need to secure my line, I have Narcissa she's a first cousin but I can't figure out how I can use her to my advantage. The Ministry will never let me keep the title and…." Sirius continued oblivious to his Sire's shocked expression. His mate was finally letting him in. Alessander hadn't been happy in a long, long, long time and it took him a while to realize that the alien feeling inside him was just that "happiness".

They talked for a while longer and then made their way to the parlor where the Weasley's were to be received. Neither said anything about what had happened but it was obvious that something had changed.

It was on their way to the parlor that both Vampires were witness to flashes of green energy that resonated from the castle walls and then disappeared.

888888888888888888888888

Harry woke up feeling his blood boiling inside; he opened his eyes and shut them when the room started spinning. Wrapping his hands around his body he whispered his mate's name as a spasm shook him painfully.

Severus not so much heard Harry's whisper but was shaken from his sleep by a painful burning sensation. He opened his eyes dazedly and found Harry trying hard not to scream out as another wave of magic coursed through his veins.

Severus felt a sensation similar to the crucius spell and quickly raised his shields to keep the effect to a minimum. Harry wasn't as lucky, thetraining he had had so far was minimal and the control he had acquired was dependent on his bond to Severus.

Severus acted quickly and took Harry in his arms. "Can you hear me?" he asked shaking the youth. Harry did not answer but nodded feebly as he doubled over in pain. _Merlin what's happening? I'm on fire. _Severus sat in alarm could this be it? He checked the scar but it wasn't bleeding and he could not pick up any trace of the Dark Lord's presence in the Harry's mind this could only mean that Harry was finally coming into his magic.

Harry's head was thumping fiercely, his whole body was covered in a feverish sweat, he felt the warmth receding slightly and sighed in relief only to suck in his breath as a wave of furnace like heat made him arch in pain. Through his pain Harry felt Severus holding him and focused on the knowledge that he wasn't alone and that the Potions Master would help him.

"Harry it's your magic, I know it hurts but you'll survive. I'm here I'll help you. I promise. The closer you get the more painful it gets but the pain won't last I promise." Harry could hear him talking; his mate was trying to comfort him to help him. Wanting to see Severus he concentrated and opened his eyes.

Severus was relieved to see Harry open his eyes, "Keep your eyes open."

"Don't go..." Harry asked trying to keep his eyes open at all cost.

"I won't. The process shouldn't take long. It's very uncomfortable and all I can do for now is to help you block some of the pain. You are a strong Wizard so after you come into your magic you will begin to absorb the magic around you, the stronger the Wizard the more magic he'll want to absorb, my job is to ground you so you don't over do it. Too much magic can kill even the strongest Wizards." Severus said concentrating on blocking the fire like sensations that were overwhelming Harry.

"A furnace." The youth managed to choke out before he felt a volcano erupt through out his body his magic surged closer Severus felt it and braced himself, it was almost there.

Harry's magic came in a wave that shattered and shook anything and everything in the castle but it only lasted a few minutes. Severus held onto his bonded using his control to shield him as best he could and managed to take the edge of the magic as it entered Harry's body. Harry screamed painfully digging his nails on Severus arms the Potions Master wished he could do something else but his practical self told him to save his strength for later. Harry would definitely need grounding and as his mate Severus was the only one who could do it.

Minutes later Harry lay completely exhausted his damp hair clinging to his face. He had finally come into his magic. He looked up wanting to thank Severus for his help but was too tired to say anything and laid his head on Severus shoulder and fell asleep in seconds. The Potions Master felt Harry cling to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He felt drained; he could hear Harry's breathing and braced himself for what was coming. He knew what to expect but he could not help but feel nervous at the task before him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Harry's hands there were small green sparks coming from them. Harry stirred and inched his body even closer to the Potion Masters'.

Severus watched Harry's hands closely and soon realized that the sparks were not coming from but going to the youth. He looked around and noticed the walls covered by a hundreds of green strands moving towards his bonded. There was no way Harry could absorb that much magic, he had to stop it, he got up but a wave of dizziness came over him and he noticed the same kind of strands leaving his body. Harry was not just draining the Castle's magic but his too. Severus survival instinct kicked and he cast a shield on himself to cut Harry's pull on his magic. Breathing deeply the Potions Master moved from the bed to recover from Harry's drain before he set about grounding him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Weasley's were ready when Dobby apparated to take them to meet with Severus and Harry.

When they arrived at the castle they were surprised to see the Prince, Sirius, Remus and the Vampires working frenetically to raise the wards. Dobby squeaked and apparated away immediately he knew exactly what was wrong; Master Harry was now a true Wizard.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"What does it look like the Wards have fallen." Myrtle screamed looking around the room frightened.

Remus looked at the ghost, "Myrtle go and guard the castle grounds, if you see anyone gets remotely close let us know."

"Ok Professor!" the ghost shouted and quickly floated away. As a ghost she was the only one that could get back in without any harm.

"Are you being attacked?" Bill asked though he was quick to notice that they were not.

"I don't think so Bill. There appears to have been a drain on the Castle's magic."

"A drain? But how? From who?" Sirius asked looking around his wand in hand.

"I don't know." Remus answered lifting one of the wards on the Castle by himself, a fact that did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"I think I do." The Prince murmured walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked angrily. _This was not the time to go off._

"I think my son n law has come into his magic." The Prince answered over his shoulder.

"Sweet Merlin!" Remus exclaimed feeling the Castle shake.

"Sirius go with the Prince. I'll stay here and work on the wards. Mr. Weasley if you, Bill and Charlie could help me." Remus set about working on the wards his owl completely forgotten.

"Yes, yes of course Professor." the three men answered drawing their own wands.

"Stay with them and help out!" The Prince barked at his Vampires who were making their way to the Parlor.

8888888888888888

Draco's room was shaking so badly that after falling to the floor twice he decided to remain there. He wondered if someone was attacking the place. If someone was, this was his chance to get out. The walls around him seemed to be dimming on and off. He stood carefully and waited by the door. When the walls dimmed its weakest Draco pulled on the door and ran out.

888888888888888888888

The Prince and Sirius stood before Severus and Harry's chambers, the doors were pulsating with magic. The Vampires could see tiny strands of green light moving towards the door.

"What's that?"

"That is the castle's magic; it appears my greedy grandson is absorbing it." Came the reply from Lord Potter who for once looked worried.

"But why? How can this be?" Sirius looked at the double doors anxiously his Godson never seemed to get a break.

"Lord Snape hasn't grounded him. I am wondering what the hell he is waiting for?" the ghost spit out edgily.

"Are you sure Harry came into his magic?" Sirius asked rubbing his forehead.

"Completely I feel the magic going to him." The Ghost answered walking over.

"What can we do?" the Prince was worried this was a very dangerous time. Harry was vulnerable right now and his son, even more. Severus might be older than Harry but after today, his son's magic would be no match for his son n law's.

"Protect the Castle, it's practically defenseless right now." the ghost replied unwilling to move away until he knew the outcome.

"but -" Sirius protested.

"but nothing Black! Lord Snape is the only who can ground Harry and he has either decided not to do it or is having trouble doing it."

"Having trouble?"

"I get the feeling that Harry's magic is not cooperating with your son Prince."

"My poor, poor Masters!" Dobby cried into his hands.

88888888888888888888888

Severus dropped his shields and quickly entered Harry's mind, the Older Wizard felt Harry's magic swarming towards him and blocked it long enough to link himself to Harry and lent him the strength the youth needed to bring his greedy magic under control. Harry although unconscious could feel his magic feeding off anything and everything it found. He was trying to make it stop but like an unruly child with a weak parent his magic ignored him and continued unabashed. Severus stepped in and almost pulled out when he felt the kind of magic he was up against. He wrestled his doubts under control and felt Harry's sigh in relief as Severus' lent him the control and authority he needed. The battle lasted close to an hour but in the end Harry's magic began to slowly fold under the control of the young Wizard and Severus. When it was all over Severus came away knowing exactly what his bonded was capable of and how he could stop him if he ever had to.

Severus dropped to his knees in complete exhaustion. He rested his head against the bed unable to get up to save his life.

Harry lay breathing slowly and opened his eyes. He knew he should be feeling tired but he wasn't. He had done it; with Severus help he had done it. His magic was under control, it had not broken or consumed him but calmly rested inside him.

Harry turned his head and saw Severus fall to his knees, breathing deeply he stood up and went around the bed, knelt beside Severus and slowly helped him stand. Severus swayed but did not fall.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked worried about Harry, the magic his bonded carried inside him was enough to make him cringe.

"Yes thank you." Harry whispered helping Severus to a chair.

"Good… that went well." Severus smirked sarcastically, he felt like a pack of banshees had dragged him over a field of rocks.

Harry transformed Severus's chair into a two seater and sat next to the Potions Master waiting for him to recover. "Do you want a strengthening potion?" Severus nodded wordlessly.

"Dobby!" the little elf apparated with a look of relief that was almost comical.

"Masters are all right?" Dobby asked standing in front of them.

"Yes but get Severus a strengthening potion quickly."

"Yes Master Potter." The elf apparated away before Harry could correct his from of address.

A minute later the elf was back with the potion and Harry put it to Severus lips. "Tell everyone I came into my magic but that I'm all right. We'll be down in two hours, tell my Godfathers to look after the Weasleys."

"Yes Master Potter!" the elf bobbed his head up and down and disappeared. "HARRY" shouted the youth but the elf was gone before he could get the word out.

"Two hours?" Severus snorted turning his head to where Harry sat.

"I want you to lie down." Harry said calmly.

"I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it, but I still want you to lie down." Harry argued biting his lip, Severus looked fine but he wanted him to rest nevertheless.

"That's my line." Severus said dryly trying to get up.

Harry grabbed Severus by the arm. "Please don't."

"I'm fine!" Severus argued but did not get up.

_Well if Severus wasn't going to lie down then he'd just have to make him. _"Dormilus" Harry whispered and Severus head slumped to one side. Harry levitated the Potions Master and laid him on the bed carefully and then ran a simple diagnostic that showed no serious health condition besides exhaustion.

Harry knew there were worried people outside but he could not bring himself to move away from Severus, _I said in two hours and two hours it'll _be, Harry thought running his hand through his unruly hair.

888888888888888888888

Remus, the Weasleys and the Vampire's were having a hard time keeping the wards up. It seemed that every time they managed to raise a few wards others would come crashing down. It was draining work that was proved more difficult with every spell. They looked at each other fearfully wondering how long it would be before all the wards came crashing down. Nevertheless they continued and minutes later were rewarded by a thunderous roar followed by a surge of green magic that raised the wards for them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"What happened?" the Prince asked. The magic strands had stopped flowing into the chamber and were now flowing from it at an awesome speed.

"Lord Snape did it. Harry's been grounded." Lord Potter replied walking away. The excitement had come and gone and Godson and castle had survived, the Old Lord could continue about his business.

"Good grief! I don't recall this much going on when I came into my magic." Sirius exclaimed in awe.

"I don't think any of us does." The Prince answered shaking his head. His mate was nodding his agreement when Dobby apparated.

"Lord Black, Master Potter wishes for you and the professor to take care of the Weasley's. Master Potter says he and Master Snape are all right. They will go down in two hours."

"Why not now?"

"Master Snape is tired, Master Harry wants him to rest."

"Very well please inform Professor Lupin." The Prince ordered. Dobby nodded and apparated away.

"I hope Harry's ok."

"I'm sure he is but the one I'm worried about is Severus. The magic he grounded easily doubles his…I hope he takes more than two hours." The Prince said as he and Sirius walked away.

888888888888888888888888888

"My Master's are fine they come in two hours. Professor Lupin, you and Lord Black take care of the Weasley's. I go get Hagrid." The elf said apparating away.

The Vampires looked at each other and moved away to cover the castle as they had been doing since they had arrived. Lord Potter was a true Wizard now, they were half way there.

Draco saw the vampires coming out of the parlor and walked in like he owned the place. "WEASLEYS!"

"Draco!" Myrtle screamed furiously, Black had been number one in her black list but Draco was a close second.

888888888888888888888888888

a couple of hours before the funeral...

After much disagreement Harry and Severus went to the parlor to greet their guests. And while Harry was the picture of good health Severus looked completely worn out. Harry couldn't help feeling more than a little guilty about it; a notion Severus had tried his best to disperse to the point of shouting.

Harry shook hands with the Weasleys oblivious to the discreet stares coming from Charlie and Bill. The young men could not believe the transformation! Harry was slightly taller and not as thin, he was still a little on the shy side but seemed much more at ease with everyone than the last time. Something that stuck everyone in the room as odd though was the Harry's stare; it seemed to carry a kind of incorruptibility and compassion not seen very often. The stare was almost wiped off his face when Draco who had been allowed by Sirius to remain opened his mouth.

"Well, well I finally get to see the bride!" the silence was deafening to all but Draco who smirked like only a Malfoy could.

"Shut up Draco or you'll be joining your father!" Sirius threatened dangerously.

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy, you're a guest here!" Remus added wondering what had gotten into Draco, they boy seemed to have a death wish.

Draco ignored Sirius but looked in disgust at Remus. "I see you allow Potter to keep his pet Godfather."

Harry took a step forward but Severus held him by the arm, "You apologize right now!"

Draco looked at his Godfather the Wizard looked practically dead. "Must say married life seems to suit you Potter, can't say the same thing about you dear Godfather can't keep up with him, be careful or he'll have you on all four!"

"That does it" Harry roared and tackled Draco, both youths went down over a table and landed on floor amid shattered cups and saucers.

"Way to go Harry! Beat the crap out of him!" Sirius shouted vengefully. Bill and Charlie had no love for the Malfoys and cheered Harry once before their father silenced them with a stare that could have melted the Antarctica.

"Sirius stop it!" Remus shouted at his friend. Harry managed to get a couple of punches in before Draco managed to pull him off and get on his feet.

"Let them fight! Big mouth had it coming!" Sirius protested wishing he were seventeen to beat the crap out of the snotty little brat.

"This is not the way!" Remus protested.

"You're one to talk Moony, didn't you dust a Vampire not too long ago!" Sirius reminded his friend.

Severus had had enough and signaled for his father to step in. The Prince stood up almost regretfully and pulled Draco away in a steel-like grip while Severus did the same thing with Harry.

"Stop it this instant both of you. Harry calm yourself. Draco you owe Mr. Lupin an apology, so get on with it."

"Whatever!" Draco murmured holding his nose.

"Draco! Apology! Now!" Severus thundered.

"To him?" Draco couldn't believe it was his Godfather actually asking him to apologize to a werewolf!

"To him or I'll break your nose again Malfoy!" Harry growled pulling away from Severus.

"Real brave aren't you Potter? Are you this brave when you're down on all f-!"

That was a far as he got! This time Severus was unable to hold Harry back, his bonded punched Draco in the face repeatedly. The youth crumbled to the floor in pain. Unfortunately for him it didn't stop there to everyone's stunned surprise Harry walked over and shouted, "Apologize you bastard!" Draco shook his head and refused. Harry smiled and would've kicked him if it hadn't been for Bill and Charlie who dragged him away.

"Harry! He's had enough!" Bill said holding Harry from one arm while Charlie took the other.

"LIKE HELL HE HAS. I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM!" Harry shouted trying to get free.

Remus knelt next to Draco and quickly spelled the blood away and began giving the youth medical attention while Severus, Sirius and Alessander looked on dully.

"Are any of you going to help?"

"Nope the little git had it coming!"

"Must say I agree with Sirius." the Prince murmured folding his hands on his lap.

"As much as I dislike these kinds of scenes he more than deserved what he got." Severus said quietly. Draco had always had a big mouth.

"He's your Godson!"

"And I will deal with him later. Aunt Myrtle!"

"Yes Severus!" The Ghost asked coming through the wall.

"Get one of the house elves to take him from here and watch him."

"You're leaving him in the care of a house elf!"

"I can't very well call a healer." Well actually he could but he was too angry with the boy to do it. Let him feel a little pain for a change.

"It's more than he deserves!" Myrtle said gruffly and floated through the wall minutes later two elves apparated the youth away with strict orders of keeping him locked up until the funeral.

Remus hated fighting and even though he had had to do it many times he still found the whole concept revolting. Moony on the other hand loved it and had relished Draco's pain.

"I thrust you can control yourself if the Weasleys let you go Harry."

Harry looked at Severus the anger he had felt towards Draco had evaporated, mutely he nodded and Bill and Charlie let him go. Mr. Weasley sighed in relief, _Harry had sure changed._

"Well Blimey! Did I miss anything!" Hagrid bellowed from behind everyone.

…………..

Harry sat next to Severus watching him closely without seeming to. Hagrid's booming entrance had been a welcomed change; it had saved Harry from having to make any excuses for his actions. He had never felt so ashamed he wondered how far he would have gotten if nobody had stopped him. The thought made him cringe with dread; he could have killed Draco.

Everyone sat around discussing Voldemort, the Ministry and how Harry fitted into everything. It was an overwhelming conversation that was rubbing on Harry nerves but he remained quiet until Mr. Weasley touched on his trip to the Ministry.

"So you did not hear everything?" Prince Alessander asked.

"No but enough to know that Dumbledore is hiding something that has to do with Harry and the Dark Lord."

Harry looked from Severus to the Prince. "You had mentioned something similar Sir."

"Yes…but like Mr. Weasley I don't know all the details, perhaps if we could get in we could find whatever it is that Dumbledore is hiding."

"Mr. Weasley do you think we could get in?"

"It's crawling with Aurors but I know a couple of passages that could take us close. The only problem is that even if one gets as far as the elevator you can't get out unless you are cleared by a spell that is warding the entrance. Dumbledore obliviated Fudge afterwards. I guess I would too. the man is a fool he was scared to death, kept babbling. Whatever is there has to do with someone's destruction, and only one person can carry it out. According to Dumbledore the Dark Lord doesn't know but would kill for the information, Harry is clueless and would run from the knowledge."

"Anything else?" Remus asked thinking hard.

"No that's it."

"Well Moony you're the book worm what do you think?" Sirius asked grabbing a glass of warm blood. Remus didn't say anything but bit his lip.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Do you think it's a prophecy of some sorts?"

"Sounds confusing enough to qualify as one." Remus murmured.

"The information I came across while at the Ministry was something similar, but it gave me to understand that Harry was the key to a battle."

"Who did you get the information from?"

"An Auror, I was hungry so he's dead now." Alessander explained wishing he hadn't killed the Auror.

Bill looked at the floor but said nothing Vampires always made him edgy and as open minded as he was the Prince had just informed them that he had killed someone because he had felt hungry.

"I received an owl from Lady Longbottom she sends her greetings and lends her support for anything we might need. She explains that there are others who share her views and will be contacting them for us."

The Wizards in the crowd went back and forth with suggestions and possible strategies to gain information and support.

"I have a question?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah Harry?" Mr. Weasley prompted.

"From the information Mr. Weasley and the Prince have given us. It seems that I and Voldemort."

"I've asked you not to say his name." Severus murmured exasperatedly.

"It's just a name Severus." Severus snorted angrily and kept his peace.

"Your question Harry?" Remus prompted worriedly.

"Nevermind Sir. I'll sort it out." Harry murmured looking at his hands.

The Prince frowned; the boy was far too reserved for his own good. "Whatever it may be could be useful in the upcoming war."

"That's just it! Why war? Why battle? Why any of it?" Harry stood up impatiently when he saw the look of those in the room. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES ME NOT THE WHOLE COUNTRY, AND CERTAINLY NOT ANY OF YOU."

"What are you talking about?" the Prince hoped the boy was not saying what he thought he was saying.

"It's not a war it's a homicidal maniac who wants to kill **me** because I survived a killing curse. There are no prophecies and there are no wars. He's after me not you, not any of you."

The Prince swore quietly, _did the boy actaully want to go against Voldermort unaided!_

Mr. Weasley heard the pain in Harry's voice and remembered the boy he had met at his house eating breakfast. "Harry, you're talking about a homicidal maniac but it's not that simple, Dark Lords don't hide in the shadows anymore, they walk among us."

"I don't -"

"Battle lines are being drawn Harry. There are those who support the Dark Lord, those who support Dumbledore in his battle against him, those who still support the Ministry whose corruption allows for things to go from bad to worse. And those who want things to change. Vampires and werewolves and any kind of magical folk who is not a Wizard is being cast aside after it has served it's purpose and why because they are of little use in Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, or the Ministry's world. This isn't just your fight Harry it's everyones, if we 're sitting here it's because have a common goal. Your Godfather went to Azkaban for thirteen years and Dumbledore didn't lift a finger to help him, I went there for a week on some anonymous tip, and look at this," Mr. Weasley pulling a folded up newspaper from his coat pocket Harry took it and read the headlines. "Head of Gryffindor Dead!" he quickly opened the paper and skimmed over the story.

"Professor McGonagall is dead!" Lupin exclaimed taking the paper from Harry. "It says she was beaten and bled to death, they suspect Vampires!"

"That's a lie! We kill to feed, anything other than that is only done with our King's permission and he did not order her death."

"Someone says otherwise."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and finally understood. _It was war and he was in the middle of it!_

8888888888888888888888888888

"So it's settled. Mr. Weasley you'll try to get more information on what the Ministry is hiding, Charlie you'll be going back to the Dragon colony and keep your ears open, Bill you'll stay to work with Hagrid as keeper of Harry's manors and I would also ask you to help him train in domino spells."

"Domino spells, how did you know?" _How had Snape found out?_

Domino spells were extremely complicated to perform they had nothing to do with how powerful one's magic was but the control one possessed, it had to be perfect. "I read it in your school records, I was your teacher remember?" Severus hoped Bill would say yes, Harry was very gifted but he needed to learn magic that relied on control.

"Oh. Sure I'd be more than happy to help Harry out Lord Snape."

"Good. Lord Augustus will be in charge of my estates while Harry and I are gone." The news of his and Harry's bonding time had come as something of a shock but no one said anything except ask when they would be back. Their return was scheduled to be in thirty days. "The Prince, Remus and Sirius will begin training Harry as soon as we get back." Severus announced leaving his father speechless. "Lord Gribaldi who is still at the Ministry has agreed to talk to the heads of some families interested in lending us their support."

Remus had listened without interruption but he had to speak before he lost his nerve "Severus I have to say something I've received an owl."

"You got mail!" Sirius exclaimed shocked.

"It's not unheard of you know." Remus replied edgily. "and…"

"Yes?" Severus prompted.

"They are asking me to go back." Sirius murmured in his hands.

"Who?" Harry didn't want his Godfather to leave.

"My clan."

"I thought your clan didn't like you?" Sirius couldn't believe it the clan hated Remus

"They didn't but their sentiment appears to have changed with the death of the Prince's guard."

"To think that all you needed to do was commit murder to be accepted." Sirius exclaimed smirking.

Remus simply shook his head in disbelief, his friend had not changed, death had only made him more caustic.

"FINE AND ALL BUT DO YOU THINK THAT'S THE ONLY REASON." the Prince asked cutting to the chase.

"No not really."

"Well spit it out Moony it's not like you're leaving us to get married or something."

"MERLIN!" Remus was holding his head in his hands. "That's exactly it!"

"What? Your kidding!" Sirius couldn't hold the laughter.

Harry eyed his Godfather impatienltly and then turned to Remus who sat dejectedly in front of him."You're getting married Sir."

"No, I'm not!... well at least I hope not. MERLIN HOW DO I SAY THIS?"

"EASY ENOUGH. SPILL IT MOONY. THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!"

Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley could not contain their shocked expressions but managed to stay quiet.The Professor was uncomfortable enough as it was and with Sirius supplying every uncalled comment in the book they could only thank Merlin that Ron was not here.

"When... when I became a werewolf I was taken before the leader of the clan to which my maker belonged. All werewolves are promised to another member of the clan for procreation purposes. Unlike Vampires werewolves can have offspring and I was…"

Mr. Weasley could not bear the poor man's suffering and stepped in. "…paired of with someone."

"You're married Sir?" Harry could not believe it.

"No, not exactly. We never... I mean ever. We're something like engaged."

"But you became a werewolve ages ago!" Severus was shocked _Lupin with pups... oh boy_!

"I was not considered …" Remus begun unable to continue.

"Wolf enough?' Sirius added trying hard not to laugh.

"Sir, this is not the time." Harry admonished his Godfather. The Wizard had the good sense to look abashed.

Remus just looked at him and allowed the silver in his eyes to show.

"All right Moony don't get mad. I'm here for you."

"He's right…" Moony said running his hand over his face. "I hadn't killed anyone…sure I've dueled and gotten into fights but-"

"He always leaves his opponent alive." Finished Sirius.

"But I thought you couldn't control the wolf?" Harry asked confusedly.

"To prove myself I had to go into a fight in my human form with murder on my mind. If I changed later that didn't matter because I had basically already decided to kill someone."

"Oh." The Weasleys looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"So now they're asking you to come back and marry this who ever she is…who is she anyway?" Sirius was offended. _How dare those fucking mutts after years of turning their backs on his friend and try to take him away, HOW DARE THEY? Moony was his friend, his brother._

"She's the clan leader's niece."

"Have you met her?" the Prince asked a plan coming into his head.

"Yes."

"And?" Sirius asked exasperated with Remus's monosybalic answers.

"She's pretty."

"Oh brother, that's' not what I meant. Do you see yourself married to her?"

"No. She's just as blood thirsty as the clan. She's better off with anyone else but me. We would never work."

"Well then don't worry Moony you've got Siri on your side and I'll take care of everything for you."

"What?" Severus was getting a bad feeling about Black's offer.

"Mr. Black sir I don't think it's that easy for the Professor here sir." Hagrid had stayed with werewolves a couple of times and he knew those creatures never took no for an answer. "The only way the Professor can get out of something like this is if he marries someone else and even then he'd still have to compensate the lady in question!"

"Thanks for letting me know Hagrid but I'm sure I can help Moony." Sirius confidence was not hurt by Hagrid's observation, it only made him more determined. "We're like brother's. Hell if I wanted to get technical about it you could even say we actually are, isn't that right Remus?"

Remus smirked remembering the blood pact they had made when they were in their first year at Hogwarts.

"When are you supposed to meet with the clan?" Severus asked.

"In a week."

"But it'll be full moon then." Charlie clarified.

"Exactly." Moony murmured embarrassed.

Harry did not understand at first but then it struck him, his Godfather and his intended would mate by the light of the fool moon.

"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed.

"REALLY SIRI YOU'RE NO HELP!" Remus growled walking out of the room.

"What did I say?" Sirius said innocently.

88888888888888888888

It was one fifteen and the Weasleys were gone, Bill would be meeting Hagrid at his place to discuss the Manors and their care later that day. And the Prince would fill Lord Gribaldiinon everything that had been decided.

Sirus was with the Prince and Remus had gone for a walk. Severus at Harry's request had placed a special ward on the Castle to alert him in case the besieged Godfather left. Harry could still not see his Godfather paired off with another werewolf. _His Godfather was unique for a werewolf, he had never embraced the blood thirsty culture so common place in werewolves, the man was a wizard and a gentleman. He was a scholar. someone who read and loved teaching. He didn't deserve to be dragged away to a clan that had considered him unworthy because he would not kill_."Stop it Harry, we'll help as much as we can." Severus admonished picking up on Harry's thoughts.

"Sorry it's just that-"

"He doesn't deserve it?" Severus finished.

"Exactly."

"We'll try I promise."

"Thank you Severus... You look tired." Haarry whispered the last part almost shyly.

"I'm well."

"I'm sure you are but you're still tired. I wish we could go to bed." Harry said leaning his head on Severus shoulder.

"Me too but we have two more things to do. Speak to Hagrid and go to the funeral. Well I have to go to the funeral you can stay if you want to."

"No I'll go." Harry was not going to let Severus out of his sight.

"What do you think he went to get?" One could expect anything from Hagrid.

"I don't know but he sure was excited about it!" Severus wondered if it had been safe to allow Hagrid to bring whatever it was that the giant had found to the castle.

………………

Seven broken windows, couple of singed rugs, and one injured Vampire later Sevrus knew he should've known better.

"I'm sorry Lord Snape, Harry, I really am I didn't think."

"Do you ever Hagrid?" Severus whispered angrily, D_id the man have any common sense? Harry had just recovered from Dragon Burns! If it weren't for his bonded Severus would have hexxed him into Neverland! Stupid oaf!_

"I'm sorry! Really I am!" Hagrid apologized, The _Dragons had behaved so well at home. He didn't know what could have come over them._

"All right stop your apologies, _besides_ the Dragons did you find anything else?" Severus rubbed his head in exasperation.

"Yes!" Hagrid shouted laying out the items he had found in the cave.

………………….

Lord Potter was in the process of entering another endless tunnel when he felt a dizziness come over him. He closed his eyes to try and steady himself but the dizziness continued until he lost all consciousness.

………………….

"What is it?" Severus asked preventing Harry from touching the items consisting of a large blue green stone, the small locked chest, and a very small red bag.

"I don't know Sir." Hagrid shrugged his shoulders.

"And you found this in the same cave the Dragons had their layer in?" Severus frowned feeling nervous about the items.

"You think maybe the dragons were there to guard the items?" Harry asked curoriously.

"I think so."

"The chest is covered with magical carvings... I dont' recognize all of them but the majority have to do with captivity. The red bag I will not open here but I'm almost sure it has a personal item. As for the jewel it's a blue stone that shines green at the center. Blue for power, green for life.

"Life encased in power." Harry interpreted.

"Life restricted by power." Severus corrected. "THIS IS DARK MAGIC. Someone went through alot of trouble to imprison someone or something. I think the items were placed in the cave first and the dragons second."

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE IMPRISON SOMEONE OR SOMETHING WHY NOT JUST YOU KNOW… KILL IT?" Harry asked getting a very bad feeling about the objects.

"Maybe they couldn't bring themselves to do it Harry."

"Do what Hagrid?"

"Kill it or him or whatever it is." Hagrid said drying his forehead with the biggest handkerchief Harry had ever seen.

888888888888888888888

Hagrid had left. The items had been carefully put away by Severus, he would ask Lupin to look at them and see what he could find later. For now it was time to get ready for the funeral.

Severus had left Harry with Cecilia, the snake had eaten another poor elf and was getting an earful from Harry. He walked to see his Godson and found the youth sitting quietly on a chair next to the fireplace.

"You were most foolish Draco."

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco knew what was coming he had insulted his Godfather's bonded, and the wolf, both who were part of his Godfather's family and last but not least he had insulted his Godfather in front of everyone. He wasn't sorry he had done it but he was sorry he had done it so stupidly but something had happened to him when he had seen the Gryffindor walking in surrounded by his _FAMILY._ It had been too much! Harry had stood there with that fucking smile on his face while everyone including the Prince kissed his ass. Well he had put a stop to that, hadn't he? Draco's tongue was as serpent like as his father's and he had known exactly what to say, and he had said it. And now he was going to get punished for it and if he knew anything he knew it was going to hurt, Snape and his father were too much alike.

"Stand up."

Draco was ready and took his shirt off. Severus was emotionless through out the whole episode. He knew the punishment for Draco's insults merited ten lashes but he gave him twelve, he had to make a point the boy had not only insulted Harry and Lupin but him too, better the boy take him seriously now than he have to repeat the beating later.

Draco couldn't help but cry, it hurt too much. He hadn't gotten a beating this bad in two years and his father had stopped when his mother had stepped in.

"You will learn some hard lessons with me. I will endeavor to teach you everything you need to survive in this world. You are my Godson and ward so you will address me as Godfather only and my bonded as Lord Snape. You will treat everyone here with the courtesy they deserve as my guests. You are not expected to demean yourself in anyway but understand that any rude or lewd comment shames you and your name. Your father had an acid tongue but he would've never resorted to the spectacle you put on in the parlor. If he weren't dead he'd kill you himself. If it happens again you will not walk for a month. Your father did not sacrifice himself so you can end up a stupid foul mouthed spoiled git." Draco was slowly getting up and nodded in understanding. "You will live here or any place that I reside in. You will have a Snape elf to serve you, her name is Kessy. You will receive potions to prevent infection but no potions for the pain, not for two days. Be ready in five minutes your father's funeral is at two o'clock sharp." With that Severus left and walked to meet Harry in the parlor, he had never struck a child before and he did not want to do it again. He hoped Draco learnt his lesson.

Draco stood unsteadily, "Kessy!"

"Yes Master Draco."

"My clothes." Draco had learnt his lesson, for now.

88888888888888888888888888

The funeral was a dignified affair. Lucius would've been proud and indeed he was. In Fudge's body he stood close to Narcissa and noticed with great pride how the heads of the most important families came to pay their respects.

His son behaved himself impeccably. The only thing he couldn't figure out was the werewolf's presence. _Black must have brought him. Well who cares everyone else is here including Harry Potter Snape and the Princ_e; _the vampire had even brought his entourage, all of them dressed in formal robes_. Lucius couldn't help but feel smug as he looked at his/Fudge's hands, _they needed a manicure_.

Narcissa was as cold and distant as ever but that's why he had married her. She was the embodiment of a pure blood, she had a name, wealth, and breeding. He could not have chosen a better candidate to bear his heir. He wondered briefly who Black would marry her to, not that he really cared. She had served her purpose.

Lucius looked over to the side and there trying to look as inconspicuous as possible was a very uncharacteristically respectful looking Skeeter covering the event.

……………….

Lupin wondered what in the world he was doing? He certainly didn't belong here. Draco hated him, had called him Harry's pet but Sirius had dragged him here and fool that he was he had allowed him to do so.

He stood around looking at the people they were mostly lords from houses he had only heard off. They belonged to another world and he was not part of it. He wished for the hundredth time he had stayed at the Castle.

His eyes strayed to Draco the boy looked pale but stood straight he could smell blood and could only guess that Severus must have punished him for his disrespect. As a werewolf Remus had been on the end of a whip too many times to not feel sorry for the boy but he knew that his sympathy would never be welcomed by someone like Draco. The youth's mother was the picture of dignity and class, she was pretty … no not pretty, the woman was beautiful. He curiously wondered who Sirius would marry her off to; he hoped his friend would choose someone who appreciated her beauty.

Narcissa was so tired; she had never felt so close to breaking down. She wanted to cry, to rant, to scream, to stomp her foot like a spoiled child but she couldn't. Lucius deserved more than that. Breathing slowly she looked straight ahead and said all the right things and behaved impeccably.

…………………

It was over and Narcissa sat quietly. Her son had stayed the longest, they had exchanged some words of comfort but Lucius had been very explicit over Draco's future. If anything befell him, Draco was to go with his Godfather, she could visit of course but Sirius would have to be consulted. Widowhood had sent her to a prison worse than the one she had had before she married.

The Minister had given Sirius the good news and his cousin was all smiles.They spoke for a good fifteen minutes before Lucius/Fudge received a message from the Ministry that forced him to leave. A lethargic looking Narcissa thanked him for attending and said good bye.

Sirius had had a long talk with the Prince and the fiend had given him a wonderful idea.

"Narcissa my title and wealth are to be restored tomorrow. As head of the Black Family I need a home. I want you to move to Grimmauld Place. I want you to clean up the place, fix it up.You're a woman of taste I'm sure you know how to go about it."

"I had hoped that you would allow me to reside here My Lord."

"No, that won't do. You're a Black again; this is not your home anymore. Lord Snape will make sure the Malfoy Mansion is kept up so there's no need to worry about the place."

"but-"

"No buts Narcissa."

Narcissa felt her lip tremble but nodded. "I will make the arrangements My Lord. Is there any style you prefer?"

"Style?"

"For Grimmauld Place."

"Oh! Nothing gaudy, sparse but elegant." _Lupin hated clutter_, Sirius thought.

Narcissa nodded again.

"Cheer up Narcissa you're young. You have a whole life a head of you. Besides you'll be married soon."

"MARRIED?" Narcissa almost choked on the word.

"Married. You're a pure blood, with breeding and beauty. It's what happens in our world."

"I didn't think-"

"Of course, you didn't. That's my job. You're my responsibility. You'll be happy. You'll try, won't you? Draco is young and will need guidance, I know he has Snape but I will allow you to see him…. so long as you remember your duties to the head of your household…that is."

Narcissa nodded remembering why she had always hated her cousin.

"Good I'll be leaving two guards in the manor they are here for your protection. I expect you at Grimmauld Place at ten in the morning. Pack everything and I mean everything. You won't be coming back here. You and your husband will reside at Grimmauld Place."

888888888888888888888888888888

"How did it go? The Prince asked sipping some blood.

"Well she didn't protest." Siri half sighed in relief. _No she didn't protest, not that he'd let her_.

"Did you tell her who it was?"

"Of course not. There's no reason for her to know, not yet anyway."

"He's gotta be married in less than six days. When are you gonna tell _him_?"

"After the fact."

"What do you mean? How is he going to get married if he doesn't know about it?"

"An imperius curse."

"Won't work. Werewolves are immune to that one."

"How do you know?"

"I KNOW OK." The Prince answered exasperatedly.

"Well then I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"Let me think…ah yes…he can't hold his liquor."

"How do you know he can't hold his liquor?"

"How do you think I got you alone so many times?"

"You got him drunk."

"One glass and he'd be drunk; two and he'd be out."

"You _git_! No wonder he was always taking naps."

"Siri if drink hadn't worked. I would have killed him and I actually like the Professor, so I'm glad all it took was a second glass of wine...You do realize he'll be royally pissed. The woman you can just oder around but wolves are different, once the Professor realizes what has taken place, there will be hell to pay!" Alessander coulnd't help but smile, _who would have guessed it? Alessander the terror of Vampires was playing matchmaker to a werewolf_!

"I know but I'm not going to have my friend rolling around with some mutt in the middle of the night! Expected to kill to keep up a front! Next to Harry he's kindest person I know. He deserves better! He deserves a manor and a beautiful cultured woman, Naricissa speaks five languages! He desrves this!... He...He just doesn't know it!" Sirius knew he was being a git to Narcissa but the truth of the matter was that Narcissa was a lucky girl she just didn't know it either.

888888888888888

Draco was allowed to go to his room for a much needed rest. He lay wondering how things had gotten so twisted so soon. Weeks ago he had been the Prince of Slytherin but now he lay in his Godfather's home recovering from a whipping reserved for house elves, werewolves or Potter. Things were not fair.

888888888888888

Myrtle had been looking for Lord Potter for hours but he was no where to be seen and it was making her nervous. He was very powerful for a ghost, he shouldn't be lost but everything pointed to the fact that he was gone. Myrtle nevertheless continued looking for the Ghost, she wouldn't quit until she found him.

888888888888888

"Severus I…I …" Harry had wanted to touch Severus for hours and now that they were alone he could barely control himself.

"I want to too." Severus breathed softly into Harry's neck.

"I don't want to wait." Harry murmured pulling on Severus coat.

Severus didn't want to either...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review…..

My hand is much better thanks to everyone for their good wishes.

Chapter 26. Bonding Time and Remus's Wedding… (chapter 26 will be **_MATURE _**with a capital "M", nothing obnoxius but definately MATURE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)


	27. INTERLUDE

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I promised to make this chapter the Bonding Time and Remus's Wedding but there were too many loose ends that I needed to take care of first.

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling.

Chapter 26. INTERLUDE

………. A day after Lucius Funeral.

Narcissa was ready to leave. She had given the elves that would remain strict instructions on the care of the house. There were no last looks; no visiting her favorite rooms, no running her hands over special pieces of furniture, there was none of that, nothing but her late husband had ever mattered to her and he was no longer there. She called her personal elf to her and nodding to the Vampires the four apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"SWEET MERLIN!" Narcissa stood at the entrance of what once had been a set of iron double doors in shock. _Grimmauld did not need to be fixed up! It needed to be rebuilt!_

_The structure was in shambles! _

"Mistress this is our new home?" Kessy asked her large ears springing up in excitement.

"Ye…ss" Narcissa whispered looking down at her elf. The little creature had an ecstatic look on its face; _there was so much work for her here! She had just entered elf heaven! _

8888888888888888888888

Lord Potter wrestled himself away from death's arms like he had done it a long time ago. He gasped for air as he felt a pressure building inside and forced himself to breathe but his lungs would not obey and the pressure grew until he gasped in pain and felt tears welling up in his eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable and that gave him hope. If he could feel pain then he was almost home.

8888888888888888888888

Minerva's death was a hard blow for Lord Gribaldi, she had been a close friend and the biggest **_if_** in his life. He attended the funeral and was barely able to keep himself from attacking Albus Dumbledore as the Headmaster began reading the eulogy.

Swearing to avenge his friend's death he walked up to her body said good bye and then offered his condolences to Dumbledore who had been acknowledged as Minerva's closest friend and heir. She had left him everything, _she must have been in love with him,_ he heard one of the other mourners whisper and yes Lord Gribaldi had to agree that at one time his closest friend had been in love with Dumbledore.

He wanted to go and turned to leave when a soft whisper made him hesitate. _"It wasn't your fault." _The words hung in the air but he shook his head and moved away sadly.

Dumbledore watched the old Lord closely and noticed the hesitation in his step. _How he would have loved to have been in the Wizard's mind but alas that would have to wait. Right now he had bigger fish to fry.The spell he had used to induce Harry's magic had disappeared and that meant thatPotter had come into his magic, the little bastard was almost as powerful as him._ Almost Dumbledore thought spitefully.

88888888888888

Lord Gribaldi arrived to the Ministry and began the slow process of **_rewarding_** his office. Too many of Dumbledore's people had entered it. He was in the middle of it when his magic picked up on a several spying charms throughout the main room. _How_ _had someone charmed his office! How and who had done it?_ He ran several tracking and revealing charms and though the name was not disclosed he knew of only two people that could be behind such an act, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. He couldn't be more wrong.

88888888888888

Moody was a suspicious Wizard but as he sat before his desk he thanked Merlin for having such a distrustful nature. He had set up several spying charms on random Wizards at the Ministry and after weeks of waiting something had finally come up.

_So Lord Gribaldi was Severus Snape's Godfather well that explained a whole lot and then again it could just be an uncanny coincidence. U_nfortunately for the Judge, Moody did not believe in coincidences. Even more interesting was the fact that the Judge did not trust Dumbledore in the least. When Potter's bonding case had been made public Moody had seen nothing wrong with the Potions Masters actions since the Ministry of Family affairs had placed forth proof that justified their actions, now Moody was doubtful that the Judge had acted in an unbiased manner. He'd have to look into this further not to end the bond that would be ridiculous but if the Judge had abused his position then charges would have to be brought against the old Judge.

The Headmaster was not a saint that much he knew. The Wizard had more blood under his finger nails than the Dark Lord, unfortunately no one would believe him if he said anything of the sort. The Wizard was a hero a beacon of light to so many and that rubbed Moody the wrong the way. Wizards who were considered saviours often

becameso self rightous that Merlin help those who got in their way. He wondered if that had been the case with Snape and Potter. Something told the Auror that if Snape had choosen to remain at school the Headmaster would not have raised hell like he had.

And what about the Minister? He had shown such an uncanny interest over Lestrange's interrogation, the man had actually stood in the room while the witch screamed as the Wizards around her allowed the Dementor to approach her. Moody as well as the other Aurors in the room had remained unaffected by the woman's painful wails, no one had shown any emotion, no one including the Minister and that did not add up. The Minister was a weakling who had gotten elected for the simple reason that he had promised something to everyone along the way. He was not a tough man willing to do the dirty work necessary to bring security to the Wizarding World or was he? Questions and more questions! _He wondered how difficult it would be to set up a spying charm in the Minister's office. It would certainly be interesting to see what the fool was up to? It was risky, if he were caught it could mean Azkaban, still he'd have to be caught first …hmmm…food for thought._

Moody was about to get up when he heard his alarms go off. Someone had taken down some of his Spying wards, taping his wand on the chimney he saw the Judge's face come and go, _well speak of the_ _devil well_ _one of them anyway, _Moody whispered.

888888888888888

Lord Gribaldi left his office with strict orders that no one was to enter. He needed to see Severus and Harry, he had not contacted them in days and he needed to know what was happening as well as inform them of what he had found in his office. Pushing his grief aside he quickly walked outside of the Ministry and appartated to one of his smaller Manors and then to another and another…he could sense the magic that had warded his office following him but with each apparating the magic got weaker and weaker…after the ninth place he could no longer feel the magic following him but he apparated three more times, _just in case_.

_He had lost him!_ Moody growled angrily, _the Judge_ _knew he was being watched, the element of surprise had been lost!_ With a wave of his hand the old Auror left the empty street and apparated back to his office, _it was time to think!_

888888888888888888

_Hermione stood next to Professor McGonagall, after talking for what must have been hours. Both of them had come to the conclusion that they had stayed behind for a reason. Revenge, revenge on Albus Dumbledore!_

"_You're sure you want to do this Ms. Granger?"_

"_Yes I am Professor. We might not be able to do much cause we're not even real ghosts but I'm sure we can do something to help stop the Headmaster from harming anyone else. The only thing is how do we go about it?"_

"_We are too real ghosts!" The Professor barked so offendedthat Hermione smiled._

"_All right Professor. Where do we start?"_

"_Why the bastard's office of course! Now say good bye to Hagrid." The Professor laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's knee and got up. Hagrid had come to pay his respects to the Head of Gryffindor and stood before her grave holding a bunch of daisies he had picked along the way. Bill stood next to the half giant in respectful silence. Hermione wished she could talk to Bill and ask about Harry but if she could barely communicate with Hagrid how could she talk to anyone else. She had listened to their conversations though and now knew that Harry was seventeen, had come into his magic, and was under the protection of the Vampire clan. She didn't know how good the last part was but she figured that being under the Clan's proctection was better than having them against you!_

"Well Professor I just came to say good bye. You were always good to me, showing me how to teach and everything. You were like blood to me Professor and I'm sorry we parted like we did but I guess that's the way things are sometimes. Anyways I'll always remember you." The half giant hiccupped and touched his cheek absently. "I don't know if I'll be able to come back. So many things are happening but I just want you to know that you were an excellent professor and it was my privilege to work with ye."

_Hermoine stood next to the half giant touched by his words and imagined giving him a peck on the cheek and then walked back to the Professor. _

_Professor McGonagall heard Hagrid's words and felt a terrible sorrow rise up in her soul. She knew the half giant respected her but she would have never guessed how touched he had been to know her, she was sorry she had not seen it._

_888888888888888888_

Lady Longbottom sat with her pen in her mouth thinking_. How to do it? How to do it? Tea, she'd invite them to tea, the whole family. Yes that was a good idea. Get to know them all and see what they were made off. Who knew maybe they were not the right people? Hmmmm, well she had to try. She would invite them and if they…Well if Ms. Weasley proved to be a disappointment then that would be the end of that. _

_She began writing. When she was done she smiled at herself proudly._

888888888888888888

Harry and Severus sat down for a light lunch with Remus, Sirius, the Prince, Draco and Cecilia who had tied herself around Harry's leg and threatened to never let go unless he promised to take her along. Harry had looked at Severus hopefully and had received a "MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" that needed no translation.

"Severus she'll behave herself, I promise." Harry tried.

"There are only three elves including Dobby at the Manor where we'll be staying. I don't think taking a hungry elf eating basilisk is a smart idea."

"She said she was sorry Severus! Besides she's not hungry anymore, she'll probably sleep the whole time!"

"She said so before and she had one for lunch three days ago! The answer is no. If she's planning on sleeping tell her to get to it."

"Sorry girrrrl…." Harry whispered ducking under the table.

"HHHHE HATESSSS MMMME!" The snake hissed and slithered away but not before she belted Severus with her tail.

"Cecccilia ccccome backkkkkk annnnd apooolooogize nowwwww!" Harry ordered in parseltongue.

The Potions Master winced in pain and drew his wand but the Snake slithered away faster than one would have thought someone her size. The beast was almost ten feet long and two feet around, well four feet around the bulge where she was digesting the poor elf she had caught unawares in the kitchens.

"likkkkkeee Heeelllll." Cecilia hissed from the doorway.

"Bitch!" Severus murmured.

"Bassssstard!" the snake hissed loudly. The snake might only be able to communicate with Harry but that did not mean she didn't pick up on the potions master's disregard towards her.

"What did she say?" Severus asked angrily rubbing the pain out of his leg.

"Nothing." Harry answered guiltily and refused to meet his mate's gaze.

Draco looked on at the domestic display hoping he'd be able to keep his breakfast down, _Merlin when had his Godfather grown feelings? It was down right revolting!_

Severus was rubbing his aching leg when he picked up on a feeling of strong contempt. Looking up his eyes met those of his Godson. Draco who was still learning his lesson looked away and concentrated on his food. Severus heard someone's feeble attempt to cover up laughter with coughing. Sirius was trying to stifle his laughter but was failing miserably. Alessander smirked lightly and shook his head. The Potion Master withered Sirius with a look and continued with his food. He wondered how many snake boots he could get out of the blasted snake!

Remus was too polite to laugh but he did find the whole thing amusing and smiled.

Severus bit down on some toast and turned to Lupin, "So do you think you can figure out what the items Hagrid brought are?"

"I'd need to look up some information concerning some of the black spells used on the box. They all seemed to be part of some kind of entrapment spell. A strong one, some of the symbology used is really quiet odd…they are fascinating pieces." Remus had been intrigued by the pieces Severus had shown him just before lunch and was more than anxious to see what they were.

"Well I hope you can figure out what they are exactly."

"I'm thinking I can. I'll work on it today."

"Make sure you're done by seven tonight Moony." Sirius said sipping blood from a long crystal glass.

"WHY?" Severus asked curiously.

"We'll be dining at Grimmauld Place tonight."

"I thought it had been destroyed and you're a vampire you don't dine." Severus pointed out.

"Number one it isn't," Sirius clarified, "and number two Moony and Narcissa still do." he finished taking a big gulp of blood.

Draco had the urge to ask Snape for permission to accompany the Vampires to Grimmauld Place but his pride won out and he kept his mouth shut. If his Godfather told him no in front of Potter he would be pissed and he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself.

"I think I should be finished by then." Remus answered no longer hungry. _Really did_ _Siri have to gulp his blood like that!_

"Good then." Sirius answered finishing the warm blood.

The Prince had been quiet through out most of the meal. He had a lot of thinking to do. That morning he and Severus had had a conversation that had not only shocked him but had made him feel guilty, guilty that his son was willing to sacrifice himself for his family in a way he could never do.

Severus could feel Harry's glare but ignored it. _The Basilisk would stay and that was that he had enough things to worry about, he didn't need the gluttonous snake along._ He was about to say so when he felt a shifting in the wards, they had visitors.

……………

Lord Gribaldi finally arrived; he had never apparated so many times in a row in the same day! He entered the dining room and was glad to see everyone there.

"Sir, good to see you back." Severus greeted his Godfather formally. The rest of the party made to get up but the Judge would not have it, "please there's no need."

"Join us." Severus invited. "What news do you have?"

"My office was spied on."

"ARE YOU SURE?" Harry asked shocked.

"COMPLETELY."

……………..

_half an hour later…_

"Severus are you sure we should go?"

"My Godfather is quite capable of managing the situation."

"He probably is but I just don't think we should leave. Maybe we should stick around in case something happens." Harry suggested biting his lip.

"Harry something will always happen. If we don't leave now we never will. We need the time away. I want you to work on your occlumancy before the Dark Lord finds out that you can feel his emotions."

"Severus I just don't think it's right."

"What's not right?"

"Severus, my Godfather may not be here when we come back. He's supposed to get married, remember?... and now Lord Gribaldi. Maybe someone is trying to tell us something, maybe we should stay. Besides what about Draco?"

"Harry it's not that I don't care about their predicaments but understand that this may be the only chance I get to be alone with you and teach you what you need before you begin training. Once we come back you will be learning all kinds of magic, spells that need a control you do not posses, spells that may very well save your life. You will learn occlumancy from me and mind control from the Prince and he is not as patient as I am. Not only that, but the Vampires will be sending others that will help you develop your fighting skills. I want you to be ready for all of them and that will only happen…"

"If I'm ready for them mentally."

"Yes." Severus served himself some tea he had to get ready for the bonding time; a lot of things would be different once they came back.

"And how are you going to make me strong enough?"

"I'm still thinking about it." he sipped his tea, the taste was acrid but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Are you?"

"Yes," he answered looking at the youth before him. He was taller probably five eight now, his magic had given him two extra inches. He was still too thin for Severus's liking but with the vitamins, strengthening potions and the diet the Potions Master had arranged he was ten times healthier. _Harry was a looker he'd have to keep a closer eye on Bill when he came around, Bill and anyone else_, he thought jelously.

Severus had a far away look that made Harry frown the potions master could read him so well but he couldn't do the same unless Severus let him in and he wasn't doing it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Harry murmured softly.

"Not interested." Severus looked into his cup he still had half a cup to go.

Harry's nostrils flared angrily. First no seconds last night and now this evasiveness, he felt like stomping his foot and demanding an answer but Severus would just ignore him. "So I won't get pregnant."

"No." Severus took one big swallow. _AGHHHH!_

"Any ideas you'd like to share?"

"Not right now." _One more swallow and he was done._

"What if I get pregnant, I mean a whole month alone with nothing but house elves." Harry moved close and touched his shoulder. Severus sighed and shifted away.

"You won't." With one last swallow he finished the brew and looked down at the empty cup, _it was done. Merlin help him he had done it! _

"You've said that before." Harry said ignoring Severus rejection.

"I have."

"So?" Harry leaned close to Severus trying to catch the Wizard's stare but the taller Wizard easily avoided him.

"You won't get pregnant; a pregnancy would limit your training. If the Dark Lord were to attack you the child would not survive, I've thought this out and I can't allow it."

"You're being so fucking evasive." Harry's temper was rising, _Damn Severus wasn't telling him something!_

"I've asked you not swear." Severus bit out quietly.

"Fine! I won't swear but you are still being evasive."

"You will not get pregnant! All right?" Severus continued holding the cup; Harry's badgering was starting to get on his nerves.

"Are we going to practice celibacy or something?" Harry asked hoping that wasn't it.

"Impossible the pull is too strong."

"What if I'm already pregnant?"

"You are not. A wizard knows if he's pregnant immediately after the conception of the child."

"REALLY? WOW!" Harry exclaimed in mock amazement. "Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus rubbed his forehead worriedly, the empty cup in his hands.

"How can you be so sure I won't get pregnant?" Harry insisted. After last night he didn't think he could keep his hands of the Potions Master and he was damned sure Severus felt the same way about him. They had only made love once much to his disappointment. Harry had insisted on seconds but Severus had pushed him away and told him to rest, and threatened to hex him if he didn't behave. Harry had angrily turned his back on him. They had woken up in each others arms that morning but Severus had only given him a chaste kiss on the cheek before the Potions Master left the room to bathe. Harry had tried to get into the bathroom but the _git _had charmed the door locked. Minutes later he walked out fully dressed and left to speak to the Prince.

"I'm asking you again. How can you be so sure that I won't end up pregnant?" Harry was going to get his answer one way or another.

"Stop badgering me. I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah you weren't in the mood last night either."

"We've been playing with fire. Someone had to think." Severus rose angrily and moved to the chimney.

"Merlin! Stop evading my question and tell me how can you be sure I won't get pregnant?"

"BECAUSE I WILL!" Severus thundered throwing his cup into the fire. Harry simply stood gaping in shock.

8888888888888888888888888888

This one is short by my standards but I wanted to set it apart from chapter 28 which will have to do with their Bonding Time and Remus's Wedding.

Read and review…..


	28. THE WEDDING

I could not add Harry's and Severus' Bonding time in this chapter it'll be in the next one. There's a mature scene between Sirius and the Prince so you've been warned if you don't like it don't read it! This chapter shows a very manipulative Sirius and Prince so don't get all hyper about it. Remember it's just a story.

Anyway thanks for reading and for your feed back! **No flames!**

Harry Potter and Co, belong to Rowling.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 28. Part A. The Wedding **

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Right after Severus and Harry leave for their Bonding Time…_

The Prince sat with an owl in hand. He couldn't help but be impressed with his son. Part of him was glad that Severus had changed the blade and part of him was furious.

Alessander wondered if that's why Severus had decided to carry the couple's first born. A pregnant Severus would be immune to any harm if the Clan called for retribution. They had been fooled. His son had come up on top, no pun intended. No Vampire would dare touch Harry's pregnant spouse especially when everything could be lost.

Harry was powerful and although he was too young to understand the kind of love that now tied Severus to him he would never forgive anyone if his mate were harmed. His son had played his cards well. A child was a fact in their bond…the pull was too strong for them to be able to resist each other, contraception for Wizards was inexistent, and Harry was in constant danger of attack and needed to train physically and mentally. If the youth were to get pregnant it would be catastrophic. Severus' pregnancy would not only protect Harry and the child but him too.

Folding the parchment he threw it in the fire. He smelled blood and saw Draco standing at the doorway. "You needed something young Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't wish to interrupt."

"Too late young sir." The Prince rested his head back on the sofa. He could smell the blood on the boy. He could almost taste it

"My apologies, I'll come later."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I have engagements later on." The Prince announced, his hands resting on the arm rests nonchalantly, the gesture or lack there of reminded Draco of his father.

Draco wasn't sure if this had been such a good idea. The Prince made him nervous. It was like being with his Godfather except that this felt ten times worse.

"Now. Mr. Malfoy." The Vampire closed his eyes feigning sleep.

"I wanted to see if I could go along to Grimmauld Place?"

"I was invited Mr. Malfoy. I can not take additional company."

"I just thought that since you were Lord Black's Sire he'd listen to you and since …"

The Prince had opened his eyes and was looking straight at the boy, "…and since I am your Godfather's father I'd intercede with Sirius?"

Draco nodded nervously. He wanted to see his mother. He didn't know why but he had to. There was an uneasiness inside him that wouldn't leave him alone and he knew it had to do with her.

"Doesn't work that way Mr. Malfoy or have you forgotten your disrespect towards my son and his bonded, not to mention the other guests."

"No I haven't." Draco whispered trying to keep calm.

"You are young so your stupidity might be understood but it will not be tolerated. You will be in my care while my son and my son in law are gone, thread lightly or you will regret it."

"Yes sir."

"Yes _Prince Alessander_." The Vampire corrected.

"My apologies Prince." Draco bowed and left. His mind was blank but tears rolled down his face, he knew his mother needed him but there was nothing he could. If he tried to sneak away he would be punished and this time it would be the Prince holding the whip. When he got to his room a house elf waited for him with the potions for his back.

…………….

_An hour later…._

Alessander was staring at the fire when Sirius walked in whistling softly. Everything was going according to plan. The only thing left was to get Remus to sign the marriage contract, Narcissa to agree, and Moony to cooperate, only the last part made him nervous. The more Sirius thought about it the more convinced he was that Remus and Narcissa deserved each other.

"So what's new?" Sirius asked resting his feet on the antique table.

"I got a letter from the King and Queen. Severus changed the blades used for the loyalty oath."

"He did! Well I'll be a muggle's uncle! And?"

"And they want another oath that will prove more binding."

"He won't do it. He's as stubborn as I am. So what do y-, we do about it?"

Sirius asked cocking his head to one side.

"We do nothing Precious. Severus has already taken care of the situation."

"He has? How?"

"I can't say just yet but you'll know when they return."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Because it's that important. I will write to our Sovereigns and explain what is happening they will understand."

"They don't seem the understanding type Alessander."

"They aren't but …" Alessander trailed off thoughtfully. _He was going to be a grandfather… his family name was safe. Merlin! Severus could be turned sooner than planned!_

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius did not like the calculating look on the Prince it reminded him of unpleasant times.

"I'm thinking about the future my love." The Prince smiled reaching for Sirius, _this called for a celebration!…_Sirius felt the Prince invade his mouth and had half a mind to resist but the truth was that he didn't want to. He'd come to appreciate the Prince's attention, the Vampire knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

The Prince slipped his hand underneath Sirius's shirt and began massaging the younger man's chest as he pushed him onto the floor once there his hand slid down. Sirius gasped as the hand reached inside and grabbed him, pulling and rubbing at the same time.

"I'll never tire of you dearest." Alessander mumbled pulling on Sirius's and his own clothes until they were both naked. The Prince licked his lips as his eyes traveled over the body of his child. Their eyes met and Sirius braced himself as his Sire bit and entered him with one thrust. Alessander was never gentle; the bastard did not know the meaning of the word when it came to love making but Sirius was not the average Wizard or Vampire. He relished the pain …he wouldn't have changed places for all the gold in the World.

The Prince felt the tightness as he thrust deeper and harder each time. He bent down and licked Sirius neck and bit down again as he pushed and drank, his hands roaming his child's body possessively. Sirius moaned and pulled Alessander closer, the older Vampire closed his eyes, his mate's tightness hurt and pleasured him at the same time…

……………………………….

_Meanwhile in another part of the castle…_

Remus sat with the items before him. He escaped a look at the grandfather clock. He still had a couple of hours before dinner. He opened up several books he had gotten from the Library and began reading and taking notes. The clock ticked the minutes by and Remus continued scribbling opening and closing this and that book. He cast different spells on the items, sometimes nothing happened and sometimes the items moved rearranging themselves. He was surprised at the intricacy of the spells and the different kinds of magic used; it was like it had been weaved together! He frowned … _weaved?_ He was on to something but he couldn't figure it out. _What was it?_

_Hours later_ a shout interrupted his concentration. "Moony you in there!" came a loud voice from the hallway.

"Yes."

"Hurry up! You've got ten minutes."

"Ok I'm coming!" Remus spelled the items to remain as they were and got up reluctantly. _He was onto something! He knew it. He just needed more time._

……………………………..

Remus met up with the Prince and Severus oblivious to the knowing looks between the two.

"Well I'm ready?" Remus said pulling his tie uncomfortably. He hated the things they reminded him of dog collars.

"Great! Hey wait a minute what about the Malfoy kid?" Sirius asked.

"He's in his room. Lord Gribaldi returned several minutes ago and will keep an eye on him." the Prince answered.

"Good then we're all set."….

………………………

_Minutes Later…._

Remus walked up the steps behind Sirius and Alessander wishing he hadn't come. Lady Malfoy would be there and the woman made him nervous. She was a pureblood in the strictest sense and as such had little regard for penniless werewolves. _Oh well it would only be tonight,_ he thought

Narcissa stood up when she heard the ward announced Sirius's arrival. Her Lord had sent an owl telling her to expect three for dinner; she had made the arrangements wondering who Sirius would be entertaining. The Minister came to mind but with Sirius who really knew.

…………….

They entered the hall and saw her coming to meet them. Sirius was unaffected by her beauty to him she would always be the snobby brat with the psychotic sister; Alessander admired beauty and poise and thought that she would make a beautiful vampire but alas she was off limits! Remus was stunned, she was beautiful, she was perfection…she was …_looking at him like dirt._

"My Lord Black welcome back to Grimmauld Place." Narcissa greeted her Lord with a small bow to cover her shock. Part of her was surprised and part of her wasn't… Sirius had brought a Vampire and a Werewolf to dine.

"Thank you Narcissa been busy, haven't you?" Sirius looked around the house, it still needed al lot of work but it was looking so much better. Narcissa would make his friend a good wife.

"Thank you M'Lord."

"Good! Good! You know Prince Alessander?" Sirius began the introductions off handedly as he walked around the small foyer admiring the elegant sparseness. _Yes she'd make a great wife!_

"Lady Malfoy." The Prince kissed her hand.

"Prince." She curtisied.

"…and my best friend Remus Lupin." Sirius finished slapping Remus on the back. Remus was caught off guard and was knocked slightly forward.

Narcissa had never been this close to a werewolf and actually debated on whether to give him her hand. The man had been at her husband's funeral and she had said nothing but…she shook her self and extended her hand neutrally _this was not her home, if her cousin was sincere she would be married soon and there would be no need for her to associate with Mr. Lupin ever again, she could afford to be tolerant tonight_.

"Lady Malfoy-" The Prince began but was cut off.

"Black. Prince Alessander. Her name isn't Malfoy anymore, it's Black."

The Prince nodded in understanding while Remus bore his eyes into his friend. _Really was Siri that unfeeling? The woman had obviously loved her husband._

"Well let's eat I'm sure Remus and Narcissa are starving." Remus looked at the Aristocratic pureblood and somehow could not imagine her on the verge of starvation.

…………………………..

Sirius pulled the chair and sat down. Narcissa in shocked surprise didn't say anything but allowed Remus to pull a chair out for her. The Prince rolled his eyes and hoped his child would not over do it.

The first course was brought along with some wine, The Prince and Sirius abstained from the food and apparated glasses of warm blood. Narcissa tried not to gag from the smell and to her surprise found herself making polite conversation with Mr. Lupin as she had decided to address him.

Remus tried his best to keep the conversation going as Sirius ignored Narcissa and began talking to the Prince. He knew the woman was only playing the part of a gracious hostess but he didn't care. _Lady Malfoy was not only beautiful but intelligent what he wouldn't give… but that would never happen. Everyone had their place in this world and he knew his_, he thought sadly sipping his wine…

Remus nodded slowly to something Narcissa was saying about Egyptian Hieroglyphics and took another sip of his wine. It was cherry and peach his favorite. He took another slow sip. The Prince and Sirius watched him closely while they chatted about the house's history.

……………………………….

Hours later the deed was done and Remus was as drunk as an Irish Wizard. By the time Remus had realized what was happening he was too dazed to do anything but allow himself to be led to the library where more wine was brought. Narcissa was half pulled to follow by a very polite Prince.

The werewolf was the sentimental type and that was a point Sirius was more than willingly to exploit. Telling him about a horrible fate that awaited Lady Black, Remus protested and offered his help. Sirius quickly apparated a legal looking parchment with signatures and seals and placed it before his friend. The former Lady Malfoy and now soon to be Mrs. Narcissa Lupin sat in utter shock as her Lord held Remus's hand while the wolf signed what could only be a marriage contract.

"You can't do this!" she protested.

"Of course I can. Now be quiet or I'll have the Prince escort you to your chambers where you can wait for your turn to sign." Sirius murmured trying not to startle his friend or the wolf into lucidity. Once the paper had been signed Sirius turned to her.

"Sign."

"You're insane! He's, he's…" Narcissa sputtered in disbelief.

"My best friend." Sirius finished handing the quill over to the Prince who presented it to her in turn. Narcissa was close to tears. _How could Sirius do this to her! How could he! _

"Do you hate me that much my Lord?" Narcissa asked taking the quill.

"My dear Narcissa this is not about my hate for you but my love for him. Sign the parchment or Draco will suffer for it."

"Severus wouldn't stand for it!" _Draco! No not Draco!_

"He'll never know."

"How can you…!"

"Enough Madam just sign." The Prince whispered from behind. Narcissa tightened her hand around the quill and signed. Sirius smiled satisfactorily, _he was almost done._

Taking a knife to his hand he sliced it open and then did the same to his friend. Remus felt the knife slicing through his palm and tried pulling away but Siri was there telling him it was all right.

"STOP IT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It was obvious her cousin was performing dark magic and she wanted no part of it. _Dark Magic on a werewolfe! Was Sirius insane?_ Frightened she rose leave but the Prince placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

She remained still when she saw the blood from Sirius' and the werewolf's hands drip onto the parchment and then into a cup. The cup was quickly covered and place daside.

"STOP IT! I WON' BE PART OF THIS!"

Sirius took Remus hand and murmured a healing spell and quickly began the last part of his plan. He noticed Remus trying to sit up, the Wizard kept shaking his head as if clearing it…Sirius wasted no time and apparated another glass of wine and placed it to his friend's lips.

"Leave him alone!" Narcissa couldn't stand what her Lord was doing. _This werewolf was his friend! How could he do this to him? _

"Narcissa if you open your mouth again I'll hex you." Sirius whispered pushing the glass to Remus lips and making him drink. The Werewolf could barely hold his head up.

"I Lord Sirius Claudius Black recognize Remus Mikeal Lupin as my brother in blood and second in line to the Black name. Remus Mikeal Lupin do you accept the Black name?"

"Tired…" Remus murmured his head leaning against the head rest.

"Answer the question and you can go to sleep." Sirius whispered.

"Leave him alone." Narcissa had had enough.

Sirius looked up, he had warned her. He did not hex her but hit her instead. She fell to the floor and the Prince quickly pulled her back on to the chair. The witch sat in shock shehad never been in struck in her life. Not even Lucius had ever dared lay a hand on her. Not even him.

"Do not interrupt again." The Prince leaned over and whispered. Narcissa nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Answer the question Remus."

"What question?" Remus asked groggily. _He was so sleepy why couldn't Siri understand?_

"Do you accept the Black name as your own?"

"Accept what? Whose name?" Remus was confused.

"Mine?" Siri asked whispering softly so as not to startle his friend into alertness.

"You want me to…to accept …th' name?" Remus asked. _Sirius was asking him for a favor. _

"Nothing would make me happier." Remus nodded and patted Siri's head. It was the least he could do for his friend. "I accept."

"Good now repeat after me."

"Ok." Remus answered trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up lean back you can go to sleep soon enough… I Remus Mikeal Lupin hereby…" Sirius recited.

"I Remus Mikeal Lupin hereby…"

"Accept Sirius Black as my Lord and pledge him my obedience…"

"Accept Sirius Black as my Lord and pledge him my obedience…"

"In all things."

"In all ….things. I'm so sleepy …" Remus murmured.

"Just one more thing, drink this." Sirius uncovered the cup he had filled with their blood and carefully held it in front of Remus. Nodding to the Prince who came around to help he placed the cup before his friend and tipped it towards him. Remus's wolf senses flared and his eyes turned a dangerous gold. Sirius did not move but spoke quietly meeting the werewolf's stare.

"It's alright Moony it's just me."

"What do you want?" Moony growled his voice much deeper than Remus's.

"Got some good news for you."

"I doubt that." the wolf grumbled in disbelief.

"Moony we're friends." Moony eyed him doubtfully and inhaled the smell of blood and took the cup from Sirius. "You're playing a dangerous game bat."

"It's part of a spell to make Lupin my brother."

"Dark magic mutt." The wolf whispered looking from the Prince to Sirius his eyes resting momentarily on a frightened Narcissa, the wolf sniffed, _Remus liked this one so he'd leave her alone,_ Moony thought oblivious to the woman's beauty.

"Lupin and you were the only family I knew for a long time. I want to help him and you."

"How?" the werewolf asked picking up on Sirius's blood in the goblet.

"I'm offering freedom from the clan."

"The clan hates us!" the wolf spat angrily.

"Yeah well I hate them for it. They want you back to mate with the Clan leader's niece."

"Her! She's unworthy! She's a whore! I smelled it on her!"

"Our thoughts exactly. We think you both deserve better."

"Who?"

"My cousin Narcissa. She's a very educated and beautiful Lady." Sirius offered with a wave of his hand.

"What say she?" the wolf asked looking at the woman who had been frightened into silence.

"She's already said yes."

"What?"

"Look it's all signed but I need Remus and you to do one final thing for the plan to work.," Siri offered the parchment and the wolf recognized his host's signature and identified the blood used to seal the contract.

"What do you need?'

"I need you to drink this. It's my and Remus's blood."

"Why?"

"It's part of the spell. The clan can not claim you if you're already pledged to someone else."

"Pledged to you?"

"To me. You'd be my heir."

"Werewolves are creatures of the night. The Wizarding World does not even acknowledge our rights yet they are going to respect your will?"

"They will if you have Narcissa as your wife and me as your supporter."

"You're a bat."

"They don't know that."

"I want to help Remus but he'd never agree to it. He's too honorable; he would never go against the clan or take Narcissa as his wife. That's why I had to get him drunk."

"Remus is lonely. We need a mate… but you do the same thing the clan does, you choose for us… instead of letting us choose."

"I'm sorry but Remus would have never chosen anyone he would have gone along with the clan..."

"Remus is kind, too kind. I'm not. I will drink our blood. But the Wizarding World will find out, won't they?"

"Allow me to take care of that small detail."

Moony's eyes shone…_the clan had belittled Remus from the beginning…it had never given them a chance! Well damn them! Besides he liked the idea that his children would be heirs to Black wealth!_ Moony raised the cup and held it to his lips.

"I only ask one thing Moony. Let my blood run through your son…it's necessary."

"We will not share her." Moony growled looking a Narcissa who had shrunk back in her seat.

"No never! I want a blood spell that will guarantee my genes as part of the child." Sirius clarified. "This will also help me when your son takes his place as heir of the Black name. No-one will be able to challenge him."

"It will be done Sirius Black child of Prince Alessander Snape." The werewolf agreed and drank the blood.

The Prince had had no reason to try and control the werewolf. It was obvious that the wolf had observed some of the Professor's intellect and control. He moved away from Moony and walked over to Narcissa the woman sat in utter shock with a bloody lip.

"It can't be! It's a joke you would hand me over to a werewolf. How can you!" Narcissa was near hysterics. _Why had he done this why!_

"Hush up Narcissa, you're children are going to be theheirs of the Black wealth. I thought you'd be pleased!"

88888888888888888888888888888888

Narcissa had come close to running when Moony had leisurely walked over to her and marked her by pulling out his clawlike nails and very lightly scratched her neck. Turning to look at Sirius, Moony announced, "It's done. She is ours."

Moony left after giving Narcissa a good look over, laying his head back he pulled back into Remus's mind and disappeared until days before the full moon.

Hours later Sirius and Prince Alessander carried a very passed out Remus to the main bedroom and laid him on the bed. Sirius loosened his friend's tie and removed his shoes; his friend would be out for a good while. Narcissa unable to contain her emotions sobbed quietly. She was not a woman who was easily frightened but she had seen the transformation that had come over the Wizard that now lay before her. She was frightened by the prospect that her life was now and forever tied to a werewolf and that her children would bear their father's curse.

Sirius turned to go when he felt somoen grasp hi arm, "M'lord you can't! Please you can't!"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly, "Narcissa we all make sacrifices in this life! Think of it as laying yourself down for your son's sake!" Sirius whispered cruelly. _Really what did people expect him to do! Allow Remus to lead a miserable life with the clan when he had it in his power to offer him so much more!_

"Sacrifices! What sacrifices have you made! What sacrifices! Damn you Sirius Black! Damn you to hell."

_Sirius had had enough,"_You bitch! You, your sister and your dead husband are all the same! What have I sacrificed? My friend that's who! You don't deserve Remus! You're an uppity selfish cold blooded cunt and the only reason you're married to him is because I couldn't think of anyone else! Make him happy Narcissa or it's Moony and me you'll have to deal with!"

"DON'T THREATEN ME!"

"Threats? Oh! We are past that! Make him Happy or Draco-"

"Leave Draco out of this!"

"I already had but your hysterics made me remember his name. Enjoy your honeymoon dear cousin." After the door was charmed locked Sirius and the Prince left Grimmauld Place.

…………………………….

The Prince followed his child out. Sirius stormed the stairs and bumped into a couple of elves cleaning. He swore at them and the poor creatures bowed themselves out of his way.

_Hours later..._

Sirius stood by the long windows looking out. "So you love him." Alessander whispered.

"I always will." Sirius admitted with glassy eyes.

"Why didn't you marry him?"

"I didn't have the guts." Sirius admitted turning away, tears of frustration rolling down his face. Sirius had been the heir to the Black name he could've never married a werewolf. He would have lost it all. His cowardice had broght him to this.

"So that's the real reason you didn't want him to be married, that he'd leave?" The Prince asked emotionless.

"I couldn't stand to be away from him. He doesn't know...I don't think so anyway...I never had the guts to tell him. I was afraid he'd run away...we never even..." Sirius whispered dejectedly.

The Prince nodded and wrapped his arms around Sirius, his child finally broke down and cried in his arms. Alessander could afford to be tolerant and allow the Professor to remain alive...they were mated and nothing could tear them apart. He held Sirius closer to him, _his Precious Sirius, so tragic so beautiful...so his..._

_The next day….._

Remus felt his head pounding …he turned over and sleepily opened his eyes wondering how he had made it back to Potter Castle? The last thing he remembered was Sirius telling him to sign something…he turned on his back and was stretching his tired limbs when he heard a sobbing in the corner of the room. He sat up and turned to see Lady Malfoy!

"Merlin! Madam what…what are you doing here?" Remus asked getting out of bed unsteadily. Unable to recognize his bedroom he asked, "Where am I!"

Narcissa pulled back in the chair and responded despairingly, "You are in Grimmauld Place in the main bed chamber Mr. Lupin."

"BUT WHY?"

"Our Lord Sirius Black offered me to you and you accepted me in marriage. We are husband and wife."

"HE!... I DID WHAT!... WE ARE WHAT!"

88888888888888888888888888888888

I know this shows a very manipulative Sirius but the truth of the matter is that as much as I like the character I don't think he has too many redeeming qualities aside from the fact that he'd go to any lengths to help those he loves.

I think he deserves Alessander and.Alessander does love him in his own twisted way that is.

I must say I enjoyed making Moony a sort of independent personality inside Remus, with his own opinion and emotions. I THINK IT'S MORE FUN THAT WAY!

**Read and review**


	29. EVERYTHING AND BONDING TIME

Thanks for reading I appreciate it and am glad to hear you are enjoying the story! I have 195 alerts but sadly get on an average of about 10 reviews per chapter. sniff sniff…..

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Chapter 29. Everything and the Bonding Time. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**The morning after Remus's wedding… At Potter's Manor…. **

Myrtle had never been into such a dark and eerie place. She had wanted to turn back several times but a distant cry pleaded for her to continue…and continue she did…if the tunnel had a beginning then it had to have an end.

……………….

Lord Gribaldi had sent for Draco. Alessander had just informed him of the Professor's marriage to the now ex Lady Malfoy and the Judge had asked to be the one to speak to the boy. Alessander who was not an overly caring person with those outside his family had shrugged the responsibility and gone off to speak to Sirius. His mate was at the moment training with his Vampire guard.

Lord Gribaldi sat thinking on what the news would do to the young Malfoy heir and sighed in frustration how do you tell an aristocratic pureblood that his mother one of the most celebrated Lady's in the Wizarding Community has been married off to a werewolf.

A discrete knock was heard on the door and he looked up Draco Malfoy stood before him. "You wished to speak to me Lord."

Lord Gribaldi extended his hand, "Yes Mr. Malfoy come in and have a seat please."

…………

Draco sat stock still. _It couldn't be! It wasn't true! His father hadn't been dead a week! It couldn't be true! His mother was a pure blood! _

He shook his head, "She would never agree!"

"Your mother is LordMalfoy's widow and is under Lord Black's authority. She did her duty to her Lord."

"Black is not her Lord."

"Black is her Lord. That you may not want to accept it is your prerogative. This is the world we live in Mr. Malfoy and you will one day take your place in it. Your mother understands the meaning of duty and honor and did as she was asked…she did her duty as you must do yours."

"DUTY! WHAT DUTY! SHE MARRIED A WEREWOLF! WHAT DUTY!" Draco shouted before he stormed out of the room. Draco knew he'd get more than a whipping for what he was going to do but he didn't care. Sirius had it coming.

Without preamble he walked unnoticed into the training room where Sirius dueled with two Vampires.

"ABRA CADABRA!" The shout was heard, the curse struck Sirius square in the back….

_A couple of hours later…. _

Hagrid and Bill were sitting along a small brook next to the cave where the half-giant had found the Dragons.

"I tell ya Bill sometimes is like I hear the voice so clear and she's telling me what to do"

"Hagrid please don't think I'm making fun but it could be the firewhiskey in your tea."

"Bill! I've been a takin' whiskey with me tea since I was a youn' lad! Nope I dinna think that has anything to do with it…"

"Well I don't know what to say…I really don't" Bill held Hagrid in high esteem the half giant was intelligent and learnt in his profession but he did tend to rely too much on feelings and voices and the such when it came to dealing with his work and life. "Have you heard anything lately?" He asked curiously.

"No and that's got me worried. You don't think my little voice took of an' left me d'ya?"

"No I really don't. If it was there then it'll come back." Bill reassured his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"What's that "if" about?" Hagrid scoffed playfully.

"Now Hagrid I'm just joking." Bill laughed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Just ya wait when my little voice comes back, just ya wait….." Hagrid said nodding at his friend and eating the last of his chicken.

Bill only shook his head and took another bite. Charlie was going to be replacing him soon; Lord Gribaldi had just sent him an owl requesting he begin tutoring Draco next week something about idle hands and the devil's playground.

At the same time….

Remus was in a thunderous rage that brought the gold into his eyes and sent Narcissa scurrying to the corner of the room. He was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge he had tried an assortment of curses but the whole room was warded against escape. Exhausted he gave up and leaned on the door. After several minutes the answer hit him, it would be like **_Siri _**to make sure the marriage was consummated before they left the room. He slowly turned and looked at Narcissa and then at the bed. _Damn his best friend! Damn him!_ He braced himself and walked over to Lady Malfoy, _no Mrs. Lupin!_ Moony corrected. Remus unwillingly agreed.

"You know what we have to do?" Lupin asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes…I hoped that it would be unnecessary." Narcissa answered clearing her throat.

Remus nodded his head in understanding and held out his hand. Narcissa looked at it and then at him she raised her hand but it did not touch his, "Mr. LupinI do it because…" she cleared her throat again, "… because I have no choice." She finished.

Remus was hurt that they had both put in this situation and hesitated but the wolf inside him reached out for Narcissa's hand.

Hours later Narcissa lay exhausted next to her sleeping husband. Their love making had been unlike anything she had ever shared with Lucius…it had shaken her physically and emotionally. Lucius had never lost control not even in their intimacy and as a result neither had she, they had enjoyed their lovemaking naturally but never like this… never like this.

After their son had been born Lucius had turned his attention to other women. He still made love to her she was a beautiful woman but he was never faithful after the birth of their son. She had never let on that she knew she had had too much pride for that. _Pride, _she thought wistfully she wondered where it had gone today…Remus had made love to her in more ways than one and she had abandoned herself to it and to him. The door clicked open but she ignored it and closed her eyes, moments later she drifted of to sleep in her husband's arms.

……………………………..

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were almost ready when a snobby looking elf apparated in the living room.

"Ginny, Ron, Fred come down here it's time to go!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

A stampede was heard as the three red heads ran downstairs to their mother. George had had to go to the shop to receive some orders so only Fred had been able to attend the invitation. Several minutes later the Weasleys were standing in a living room three times the size of the one they had just left. Lady Longbottom and Neville stood in the center to receive them.

Tea went well. Mrs. Longbottom watched Ginny Weasley closely. The girl was pretty enough even if she did have red hair. She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and spoke intelligently.

Neville was enjoying the morning very much, things between his Grandmother and him had changed and he was happy about it. She had talked to him the day before and informed him of her plans regarding the Weasleys. Neville who had a crush on Ginny was excited and frightened at the same time, _what if Ginny said no?_ His Grandmother had scoffed at his worries and then reassured him that if Ginny was the right girl for him the fates would surely step in and help and if they didn't then she would.

……………………….

Neville was giving Fred, Ron and Ginny a tour of the grounds while Fred talked up a storm about the shop he and his brother would soon be opening. Neville was a good host and listened to Fred and talked to Ginny at the same time. Indeed every one seemed to be having a good time except for Ron who missed Harry terribly. He hadn't heard anything from his friend and he was a little hurt over it, he didn't want to ruin anything so he kept his mind on the visit and pushed his best friend to the back of his mind, the same way Harry had done with him.

Ginny marveled at the Green house, she spoke to Neville about this and that plant and took his arm pointing at his collection of Mandrakes and Faire Palms. Fred and Ron were looking at the magical venus fly traps which were just like muggle ones expect for the fact that these had tiny branch like appendages which they used to push in any insect that might prove to big for their mouth. While her brothers stood gawking at them Ginny and Neville walked ahead of them.

"You have an extensive collection of plants…"

"I like them." Neville squeaked out nervously.

"So do I." Ginny smiled and took a delicate looking flower which resembled a rose but without the thorns and longer red orange petals. "Oh wow!" She whispered inhaling the flower's delicate scent. "What's it called? I've never seen it before?"

Neville cleared his throat nervously. "I created it …it's called ….Guinevere's tresses."

Ginny looked up and smiled of course he had not named the flower after her!

"You can have it!" Neville pushed the potted flower towards her.

"Oh Neville thank you!" Ginny smiled excitedly holding the pot in her hands. Neville smiled back shyly. The pair stood looking at each other for a little while and then quietly resumed their tour of the green house. The flower's scent surrounded them like a shield lending them a discrete intimacy that led them to talk about everything and anything. Ginny looked at Neville wondering why she had never noticed how unique and wonderful he was.

Fred poked Ron with his elbow and motioned with his eyes towards the pair. Ron looked on a little confused at first and then it dawned on him Neville was trying to court his little sister. He made to walk over there but Fred held him back. "Butt out little brother Ginny can handle it and if she can't then we'll step in."

"But !"

"No buts! Neville is a nice guy!"

………………………..

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard correctly Lady Longbottom."

"I'm speaking on behalf of my Grandson and am asking for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Oh dear then I did hear correctly." Mr. Weasley looked at his wife in a daze. Mrs. Weasley opened and closed her mouth but her voice seemed to fail her every time.

"Ginny is very young Lady Longbottom."

"I know how old she is but in 3 years she'll be old enough to marry with your permission."

"We are sincerely honored with the proposal the Longbottom's are an honorable family and we do not want you to think that we are being disrespectful if we do not say _yes _outright. We have to think about it. My wife and I married for love we would like the same for our children. Plus she is young and we don't want her to feel pressured into anything."

"You both wish for your daughter to marry for love well so do I. Neville is the son that was taken away from me many years ago and I love him dearly. I've spoken to him about the possibility of marriage and although he is young he has accepted the responsibility. I wish to reward his maturity by helping him find someone who will appreciate his unique personality and care for him. He has expressed a certain interest in Ginny and after seeing the child I think that she would be good for my Grandson. You are right of course she is a child, they all are but present events are requiring everyone to grow up faster than we'd care to. I'm an old woman I do not want to see my Grandson married to a fortune hunter who will make him miserable. I want him happy and if that happiness is with your daughter then even better. If your daughter agrees they will exchange betrothal rings and marry in three years time." The fact of the matter was that she knew beyond a doubt that Ginny was the girl for Neville she had felt it the moment the girl had shaken her hand and nothing was going to stop her from making sure Ginny became the next Lady Longbottom.

The Weasleys sat quietly and looked at each other nervously….they would have plenty to talk about when they got home.

……………………………….

Half an hour later the Weasleys left promising to speak to Ginny about the proposal. They informed Lady Longbottom that they would allow Ginny the freedom to refuse the proposal, if she did not feel comfortable with the idea. Lady Longbottom nodded diplomatically and stood next to Neville as the family was apparated from their living room.

"Did she like the flower?"

"Yes Mama she was quite taken by it. Thank you for suggesting it."

"You're welcome. Escort me to my chambers this Grand Dame wishes to rest a while." Neville nodded wordlessly and led her to her rooms. When they got to the double doors he kissed her on both cheeks and she patted him off.

……………………………….

Lady Longbottom sat before her mirror looking at Ginny the girl was combing her hair the flower was next to her bed. With a few murmured spells Lady Longbottom cast a protection charm around the flower to make sure it remained undisturbed. Had her impression of Ginny been the wrong one, she would have destroyed the plant as it was Ginny would have the flower until she married Neville.

She turned away and saw the owls for that day. She picked them up and began looking through them her rest completely forgotten.

…………………………………

Lucius was in the middle of a memo to the Ministry when his secretary came in to announce Dumbledore. The Wizard swore inwardly and wondered what the Headmaster would be wanting but asked the secretary to show him immediately as he was sure the idiot Prime Minister would have done.

"Headmaster!" Lucius exclaimed getting up to welcome the Wizard.

"Prime Minister I hope you're not busy." The old Wizard walked to the Prime Minister and shook his hand.

"Not at all, well yes! But things can wait. Please sit down. What brings you here…anything I can help with" Lucius began trying not to throw up at how weak he sounded.

"Well Prime Minister I've come to ask about a prisoner Bella Lestrange. I normally receive reports on any detainee that may prove a danger to the Wizarding World so I was shocked when no report was made available."

"Really! Is that so!"

"Really." Dumbledore answered dryly.

"Well I'll send a memo right now and inform those in charge that they do so."

"Thank you. Also…I am in need of a permit to reopen Hoggwarts."

"Oh no need to worry, consider it done!"

"I would also like as a vote of confidence for you to be present."

"Why Headmaster nothing would make me happier." And so it went the Headmaster made his request and the Prime Minister agreed. Lucius had never felt more idiotic than now. _The Prime Minister was not a weakling he was a worm! Aghh ! Of all people to posses. _

……………………….

Dumbledore was feeling a little more than satisfied. _Hogwarts would soon be reopened and the Prime Minister would be there. The Minister, yeah right! He had not been fooled for a minute not for one damned minute! _

**Far away Later that same evening….Harry's and Snape's Bonding Time **

Harry was picking at this food again. Severus on the other hand was eating ravenously. If it wasn't for the fact that they had not had sex yet Harry would swear that Seveus was eating for two.

Sex! Oh hell! He had thought that he would be happy about topping for once but the truth of the fact was that he was a little nervous about the whole thing. Severus was an excellent lover and although he was very much at ease with their lovemaking he felt an overwhelming pressure to perform and it was that pressure that was making him feel inadequate.

"You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Eat." Was all Severus said drinking his last cup of wine for a long time.

"We don't have to do it tonight." Harry commented nervously.

"Oh but we do. The potion is good for twenty hours so it has to be done today." Severus pressured.

"You can't take another one later?"

"Pregnancy potions for wizards can be toxic in double dose."

"Oh I didn't know that." Harry answered biting his lip.

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's just that oh Merlin! It's just that what if I disappoint you." Harry trailed off mournfully. _Damn it! Severus would never let him live that one down. _

"You won't, finish your butter beer." Severus prompted finishing his dessert. Harry grimaced but drank the beer and set the mug down. The room was comfortable but for some reason he felt warm. He ignored the feeling as Severus pushed his plate away.

"How can you be so su-?" Harry stopped looking down at his empty mug."You didn't."

"Of course I did!"

"But why?"

"Because I don't want anything to prevent you from rising to the occasion." Severus offered sarcastically.

"I feel warm." Harry whispered as a warm wave washed over his body.

"Good I suggest we move to the bedroom. I don't want our child to be conceived on the dinning room table." Severus said touching Harry's arm and apparating them to their bedroom.

"Severus I …" Harry said gasping as another wave of heat hit him.

Severus watched as the aphrodisiac began wrecking havoc on his bonded. He had debated on whether it would be a good idea to help Harry along with their love making. He had opted to do so after he saw how wound up Harry was with the whole situation. Severus had no doubts that his bonded could perform, Harry was more than adequately endowed to carry out the necessary functions but the youth was too nervous over _Severus's pleasure_ to do what he had to do. Severus didn't care if Harry was the worst lover in the world; he just wanted this over with. Dominance in their bedchamber was something he had relished and to lose that was raking on his nervous. If he was sincere about it the aphrodisiac was not only to help the youth along but also him the sooner Harry made love to him the sooner he could be dominant again. He led Harry to their bed and once they were both on it he began undressing before his bonded.

Harry pulled on his collar as another wave of heat hit him. He licked his lips and leaned back on the head board Severus was a couple of feet away from him removing his shirt. Harry's emerald eyes shone as the potions master began undoing his pants. Unable to hold off any more Harry reached for Severus and spelled their clothes away.

Severus was prepared for Harry and returned the kisses eagerly. "Merlin Severus you taste so good!" Severus moaned loudly and grabbed Harry's waist his hand sliding to his bonded's arousal. Harry closed his eyes and pushed Severus on his back as the Potions Master's hands worked their magic. Harry felt a haze come over him and before he knew what was happening he turned Severus on his stomach and positioned himself over him. Severus closed his eyes wanting the youth inside him. Unable to hold off anymore Harry ran his hands over the older Wizard's back …Severus arched and shivered as his bonded entered him. The youth unable to control himself any longer thrust in complete abandonment. Severus cried out at first and then moved along with his bonded, slowly at first and then faster and harder. Harry had never experienced anything like it; Severus tightness around him was overwhelming him. The older Wizard gasped in excitement when Harry shifted and began thrusting against that one spot that pulledhim over board. Harry thrust harder and faster his desire demanding Severus's and his own climax, a climax that left them exhausted in each other arms.

Severus lay exhausted and completely sore next to Harry. He knew Harry would be a great lover, what his bonded lacked in experience he made up with relentless stamina. The youth had literally banged him to the bed.

"That was awesome." Harry murmured opening his eyes to look at Severus. The Potion Master closed his eyes and nodded. He waited for several minutes, it was coming. The magic was traveling through his body towards his abdomen. Moments later he felt a sharp shooting pain in his stomach that made him cry out. Harry watched in alarm as Severus cried out in pain and then slowly open his eyes. "It's done." Harry inched himself closer and after casting a cleaning spell over both of them wrapped his arms around Severus and held him, the older Wizard sighed and leaned against Harry and slept. Harry remained awake and watched over him for the second time in their marriage.

**……………………………………… **

**Thank you very much for your infinite patience. I wrote this chapter several times before I was satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review! **


	30. COMING TOGETHER

Thanks for reading I appreciate it and am glad to hear you are enjoying the story! I have 195 alerts but sadly get on an average of about 10 reviews per chapter. sniff sniff…..

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

_Chapter 30. Coming Together_

_**At Harry Potter's Bonding Mansion**_

Harry lay down after a long day of training…he had thought that Severus would slow down with the child and all but that had not happened. The older Wizard was on the rampage and did not allow for even the smallest respite in his training. It almost seemed like the Potions Master was trying to make him pay for the pregnancy well if that was the case two could play that game! Severus walked in and saw Harry look at him guiltily _What was he up to now?_ Shrugging his robe off Severus approached his bonded with a look that let Harry now exactly what he wanted…Harry sighed inwardly as Severus lips touched his, _sleep was would have to wait_

Severus woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and quite quickly bounded of the bed and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up every single bite he had had the night before. Harry who had been carrying the tray managed to step out of the way to allow his husband easy access to _the facilities_. With Severus's retching to serve him as background Harry started in on the bacon…_damn it was good! Maybe he should have another strip. _He munched on it and tried to open the door. _Of course Severus had warded it closed. _

"Severus open the door!"

"Leave me alone!" the Potions Master managed to shout angrily before another bout of morning sickness hit him.

"Please open the door!"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

_Oops! Severus was really sick he was swearing! Severus never swore!_ He tried the door again while he grabbed a small sausage. _Dobby's cooking was awesome; he'd give the elf a raise if he could_. Harry continued trying the door until it was flung open with such force that it knocked the youth against the wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked popping the last bit of sausage in his mouth.

"Did I sound ok?"

"Just a question." Harry mumbled sounding hurt.

"Don't!" Severus spun on him angrily.

"What?" Harry asked swallowing the last bit of sausage.

"Don't act like your feelings are hurt! You have no right to feel hurt! Until I see you on all fours throwing your guts up every morning, and I see you suffering from our son's magical target practice inside your stomach! You have no right to feel- what's that smell! Oh Merlin!" Severus's nose twitched as the offending smell of Harry's sausage breath hit his nose, his stomach twisted inside and he ran past a hurt looking Harry in search of what had become a constant in his life for the last ten days, the toilet!

…………………………….

Hours later the pair was in the library and Harry was on all fours before Snape.

"You need to try harder!"

"I am! You're pushing too hard."

"Tut tut! Come on take a couple of seconds….good ready? Legilemus!"

They had been working on his occlumency but Severus always found a way to destroy his shields. _He knew he was getting better but did Severus have to try so hard? It almost seemed like his husband was relishing his discomfort._

"Relishing your discomfort? Is that what you think?" Severus accused. _How could Harry think that! Accuse him of something so vile!_ Severus thought sitting down broken heartedly. _Why was Harry being so mean!_ Severus felt tears spring from his eyes and found himself caught in a wave of emotion. _Harry hated him… and Severus hated himself. This morning he had discovered that his pants didn't close anymore! Soon he'd be bigger than Hagrid and then what?_ Severus sniffed angrily.

_Oh no, now he'd done it!_ Harry thought running to Severus side and trying to comfort his husband. Every effort he made was slapped away. Harry knew he had it coming…it had been a mental slip. He had read up on Wizard pregnancies and they were more than precise on describing a wizard's erratic hormonal and emotional state. According to the text Wizard pregnancies were not only longer than witch pregnancies but also more emotionally draining. A Wizard experienced mood swings three times as bad as a witch and they were supposed to last through out the first two months. Harry couldn't wait for the two months to be up. He tried to touch the older Wizard once more and this time Severus allowed for his husband's arms to go around him. Harry sighed in relief and did the only thing he could do, he held him.

_An hour later they were at it again…_

Harry felt his shield tremble but he concentrated more…sweat broke on his brow but he did not give in and concentrated_. Concentrate. Concentrate. Clear your mind. Clear your mind_. Harry held the shield until he felt Severus backing off. He kept his mind clear and opened his eyes Severus permanent scowl had been replaced by a satisfied smile.

"I think you finally got it."

Harry smiled back in relief.

_**Half an hour later….**_

Severus was crying again. Harry had given Severus a shirt and had mistakenly mentioned that he had charmed it to stretch. Severus face was priceless. "Why don't you twist the knife a little harder Harry!" He had shouted flinging the shirt at his young husband before storming from the room. Severus didn't cry this time he was too hungry to do so.

Harry sighed and decided to give Severus some time…no sense in going after him now he'd only get an earful better give the potions master some room. He'd do some reading in the library that should get his mind off things. Twenty minutes later Severus walked in and sat down in front of Harry. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to say something but was too afraid to say the wrong thing. He'd let Severus take the initiative.

"I'm fat!" Severus said and broke down.

"You're not fat! Really you're not! It's the baby… Severus don't do that!" Harry begged putting the book aside. "Severus don't! It's ok! I mean it's just baby fat!" Severus wailed louder. Unable to calm his husband Harry walked Severus back to their rooms and they laid down together. Much to Harry's relief Severus was sleeping soundly in minutes. Harry held his husband and fell asleep wondering if a second child was such a hot idea.

………………..

Days later Severus came up with a potion that would help him regulate his mood swings and Harry almost jumped up with joy. The change was immediate even if it did have one tiny side effect; it increased the Potion's Master libido.

They had made love everyday since Severus had taken the potion and even though Harry had been reluctant at first Severus had informed him that a pregnant Wizard could not impregnate another wizard until after he gave birth. Harry understood exactly what that meant Severus wanted to top again. Harry had agreed, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it anyway it was the least he could do…I mean Severus would be giving birth in 10 months, _Yeah! He could bottom! _

Unbeknownst to Harry and Severus, something began happening to the youth's and the older Wizard's behavior, they began thinking about each other before they thought of themselves…and that began to make all the difference in the world. Severus no longer thought of Harry as someone that needed to be led but as someone who could lend support and contribute in their marriage and Harry was no longer defensive about the control Severus supposedly had in their relationship. The truth was that Severus no longer saw Harry his bonded but as his husband. It was a gradual change but more importantly it was a permanent one.

**_At Potter's other Mansion…._**

Lord Gribaldi went over the mail with Prince Alessander and Sirius…there were three letters that offered them friendship should the need to confront a common foe arise. They were signed by the patriarchs of the houses and although the houses were not as old as theirs they were of great importance to the Wizard and the two Vampires because these three houses were representative of the growing middle class and the common Wizard that the Ministry had left behind.

"Well things appear to be going better than we thought." Sirius mused out loud smiling broadly.

"The quiet before the storm" Alessander whispered leaning back.

"Ever the optimist Alessander." Lord Gribaldi had noticed his best friend's somber attitude and Lord Black's erratic one for the last couple of days and was beginning to grow worried.

"Hasn't anything to do with optimism or the lack thereof just interpreting the facts."

"Maybe…" Lord Gribaldi grudgingly agreed looking from his friend to Sirius.

Sirius met the man's look and grimaced before he got up and left.

Maybe it had something to do with Draco's curse or Remus's refusal to speak to Sirius ten days after his marriage to Narcissa but Sirius was completely bipolar. Black went from episodes of pure optimism and joy to complete bleakness and frustration Alessander could only love him even more. Something was eating at Sirius and the Prince needed to know what it was before something happened.

……………………………………….

Draco was staring at his book. Mr. Weasley as he had been ordered to call the _eldest Weasel sibling _was his new _tutor/teacher/keeper_. The Wizard had had the affront to give him homework! _Homework as if he could concentrate on anything! He would see his mother tonight…her and that half breed…Merlin! His step father was a fucking werewolf!_ He had almost refused to go but the Prince had told him that if he did not attend he would tear the flesh of his back. Draco had naturally agreed.

If only Black had died it wouldn't be so fucking bad! But how does one kill something that's already dead. Sirius's body had suffered injury but he had not died.

_Vampires were easy; a stake to through the heart. Yeah but first you had to get near them with one!_ Draco thought angrily. Naturally Sirius had not let the attack go unpunished and had beaten Draco to the point that Draco had actually pleaded with him to stop. Prince Alessander had just stood by and watched_, the bastard_! If it hadn't been for Lord Gribaldi Draco would probably be dead.

Draco straightened in his desk looking at the book again. Spells and Countercurses from The Middle Ages, the Bill Weasel as he called his tutor had a funny way of teaching…read it, discuss it, practice it, debate it, discuss it some more, understand it….very hands on some could say, some but not Draco.

………………………………………..

Cecilia stretched herself and yawned sleepily, she had finished digesting the last elf, and she felt refreshed. She laid her head down and thought about her master she missed him not that the castle or the people in it weren't interesting hell that Draco boy cursing Black had been one of the highlights of the last few days!

Cecilia didn't understand Wizards! They were so problematic! She had wanted to eat Draco! The spoiled Wizard had cursed her Master's Godfather after all but her Master had such a good heart that she had held off. She'd ask Harry if he wanted her to do something when he got back…she hoped he would let her eat him. _Wizard for lunch! Delicious! _

She moved around sleepily when she heard a soft cry in the distance. Ever the curious female she slithered off in search of adventure.

**_Half an hour later at the Weasley Household…_**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in complete shock had their little girl just agreed to become engaged with Neville! Oh Merlin!

Ginny walked upstairs half an hour later. _Of course she'd marry Neville he was kind and intelligent and ok he wasn't handsome but he had a lot of other redeeming qualities_…quite frankly Ginny thought herself very lucky indeed…Neville Longbottom could have married an heiress but he had chosen her and she was not about to turn him away just because she was thirteen. Besides they weren't going to get married right now they would simply become engaged. In four years time Ginny would become Mrs. Neville Longbottom. Somehow it did not seem that far away…

She wondered what her parents would say if they knew Neville and her had been corresponding for the last year and a half. They were short notes and letters about herbology no less but corresponding nevertheless. _Silly Neville the plant had been completely unnecessary._

**_At the same time at Hogwarts…._**

Hermione and Professor McGonagall sat watching Dumbledore carefully they had been following the Wizard closely for the last couple of days but he had done absolutely nothing that they thought was of any interest to anyone other than his tailor or a drama coach. The Wizard spent an awful lot of time trying out robe after robe standing this way and that arranging and rearranging the folds on his sleeves and schooling his expressions before a long mirror. It wasn't until the third day when the Wizard came back from an appointment he had at the Ministry that they got to see the Headmaster Minerva had faced before she had died.

The Headmaster slammed the chair against the chimney with such force that it frightened both ghosts.

"You thought to fool me Lucius…think again …"

The ghosts looked at each other… _Lucius!_

**_The same day at Potter's Mansion…_**

Prince Alessander was sending owls to two known Vampire supporters within the Wizarding World when Sirius slipped away by himself or so he thought. The Prince never one to take chances had after Draco's attack ordered bodyguards for his mate and consort. They were to follow him everywhere without his mate's knowledge. Easy enough for two of the oldest Vampires in the Prince's guard.

_Sirius walked oblivious to the added company and went deep into the cellars._

He wanted to be alone, he lay down wanting to close his eyes for only a second….in minutes he was sleeping fitfully. It began the same way…magic blazing through the air….curses clashing….white magic against dark …. Pain everywhere… Harry, Remus, Alessander all of them fighting all of them dying one by one….an evil woman's laughter, red and green eyes… and then silence… death…a door in the distance white light and then darkness…ugly cruel darkness…

The images whispered the tragedy that would be…Sirius swallowed and gasped for air wanting to wake up but was unable to do so…the vision had lasted too long and he had not pulled out in time….

The Vampires waited for their Prince's consort to wake up but the Vampire's strangled gasps sent them into action and while one of them went to get Lord Gribaldi the closest thing they had to a healer…the second alerted the Prince of his consort's distress.

………………………………..

The Prince was in mid letter when he heard the call… letting the whispered cry lead him he made his way to the cellars and arrived in time to see Sirius shudder painfully. Frowning it hit him Sirius was in a trance. Alesssander stood on the edge of consciousness and called his mate back. Sirius reached out in his mind anchoring himself to the knowledge that the images hadn't happened yet and that maybe just maybe he could do something to change them. _A vision,_ Alessander pulled Sirius back and felt the younger Vampire's weariness …clutching his arm the older Vampire whispered "…nothing is written in stone..."

Not wanting to be in the cellar any longer the Vampire put his arms under his mate's legs and arms and lifted him. He walked out of the cellar and carried him to their bedchambers where Lord Gribaldi and the other Vampire waited.

Ordering the two Vampires to stand guard he laid Sirius on the bed. The younger Vampire immediately curled himself into fetal position. His eyes were half closed in a stupor of weariness, depression, and hunger.

Lord Gribaldi came around the bed after running one of the few scans he had learnt for Vampires, he stepped back rubbing his brow. "He was in a trance but he doesn't seem to be responding now," the Prince informed him.

"He's weak…too weak it doesn't seem normal. Has he fed Alessander?"

The Prince shook his head. His eyes widening with sudden horror…_not for ten days…his mate had been starving himself right under his nose and he hadn't seen it. _

That night he left with two other guards and fed from the first muggles he could find…if his mate wasn't going to feed then he'd do it for him…

**_At the same time at Ministry…._**

Rita presented her findings to her Master and hoped that it was enough to keep her alive through another session of cat and mouse. He had ordered her to find Fudge's pensieves, the Minister was rumored to being an avid user of the items and Lucius needed them to find out what it was that the Minister had under his finger nails.

"I can't believe this was the only thing you could get."

"They've been tampered with Master. Many of them show gaps."

"Pensieves can not be tampered with! You're not that ignorant!"

"Sorry Master! Sorry!"

"The Pensieves weren't tampered with but then…yes that's it. It was Fudge that was tampered with… the man must've been obliviated!... And I know who did it too! Dumbledore! The question is why… would Dumbledore want to oblivaite someone as idiotic as Fudge?" Lucius asked himself picking up the leather strap from his desk…Rita flinched knowing what was next.

**_Late afternoon at the Joke Shop…_**

Ron and George were almost done setting up the shop, it was a small place but they had plans and they knew it would become a success. Ron who sat on an empty box read an old copy of the daily Prophet the one that reported Lucius' funeral…on the corner was picture of the mourners…in it was Harry, his one time best friend. The young Wizard stood between _the git_ Snape and Prince Alessander. Sirius Black stood next to the Prince looking bored to tears and yawning in mid picture.

"Come on Ron! Aren't ya gonna help?"

"Coming!" Ron shouted back putting the paper down on the crate and going to help his brothers. His parents wanted them home as early as possible something about a family announcement. So long as it didn't announce his impending marriage to Draco Malfoy he didn't care…

_**later at the Weasley Home…**_

Hours later they all sat looking at Ginny as if she had sprouted a third eye.

"And you're ok with this Gin?" Fred asked munching on the meat pie.

Gin nodded biting her bottom lip, she hoped her brothers wouldn't make too much of a fuzz over this. She shouldn't have worried Charlie and Bill congratulated her and then told her that they would back her up one hundred percent if she decided to change her mind at any time, Fred and George gave her a hug and congratulated her also…the only one that remained silent was Ron…he stood up and left the table without saying a word. Ginny couldn't help but feel it was a bad omen.

"Don't worry Gin…we'll talk to Ron." Fred offered.

"He's bored he needs to do something." George finished.

"Idle hands is the devil's playground." Bill quoted smiling.

"Bill what a thing to say!" Mrs. Weasley admonished shocked at the expression.

"I got it from Lord Gribaldi…it's a muggle saying Mum."

"Really! How interesting!" Mr. Weasley jumped in.

"Yeah. Dad Lord Gribaldi asked me to ask you something…he wants to see if you will allow Ron to study with Draco. He says it might prove useful for Draco and from what I see it might be good for Ron too. Everyone is doing their own thing except Ron it might be what he needs."

"You know I might have said no weeks ago but now I realize Ron has grown too judgmental of people…he's still not over Harry not writing."

"Oh Brother!" Fred said irritably.

"He's away in bonding time what does he expect Harry to do." George added gulping his butter milk.

"I don't know… Take him with you Bill it'll do him good. Don't ya agree Luv?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well…I suppose, let's hope the cure isn't worse that the illness."

_**Late that night at Potter Mansion….**_

The Prince arrived satiated of his hunger…leaving his guard at the entrance of the Manor he walked to his bedchambers. Lord Gribaldi heard his friend arrive and stood, "He's resting maybe you can give him some room till tomorrow."

"He's had ten days…. leave us Gustavus… if I'm not mistaken you have a dinner to attend." The Prince added unbuttoning his cufflinks and removing his coat.

"Very well." The door clicked shut behind Lord Gribaldi.

Alessander sat on the side of the bed...Sirius lay in fetal position a blanket covering him, the Prince touched him and felt the cold skin. They were both…dead…two walking corpses shunned by those they professed to care about. If Alessander had had a tragic bone in his body he would have cried but he wasn't…and he had thought that Sirius wasn't either…he had been wrong…his Sirius had his Achilles heel and it was the good Professor…and like it or not the Professor had Narcissa and Sirius had him and Alessander would walk through hell to keep Sirius by his side.

Undoing the rest of his shirt he pulled it off and then proceeded to move Sirius until the younger man lay on his back…easing his mate's shirt aside he touched the neck and felt the blood beating within his body. Licking his mate's neck Alessander sank his teeth in and drank.

Sirius was surrounded by a thick fog that kept his mind in a complete state of confusion. He was dying the only way he could, starvation. His Prince had been careful with anything that surrounded him after he had confessed his love for Remus and had not let his mate out of his sight for more than a few minutes. When Draco had cursed him, the boy had unwittingly opened a door within the younger Vampire that lent itself to visions of the worst kind…tortured by his true love's marriage, and feeling alone at the thought of having lost his best friend's friendship, Sirius had started down the path of suicide unnoticed by even those closest to him.

It was a tragic journey that had been interrupted by his Prince, by his greedy saviour who would rather see him in pain by his side than dead and happy.

Sirius pulled away from the Prince in reflex, _he felt pain but when had physical pain bothered him…what he feared was what that pain meant. If he could feel pain then he was still alive and he could not be alive! The memory of the visions came back to Sirius making him shudder… everyone would die! Everyone would die! Nothing is set in stone!... He had tried so hard to die_. _Why couldn't Alessander just let him die_? "Because I love you…heart and soul… in madness and in reason…in heaven or hell…I love you and I won't let you go….you're mine. Don't leave me…you can't leave Sirius…you can't I won't let you go…please don't go." Alessander whispered almost brokenheartedly. Sirius listened with tears and loneliness in his soul, he could not leave. He could no longer go, Alessander needed him, wanted him, loved him… someone loved him!

When the Prince finally bore his neck to his bonded Sirius did not reject him like he had so many times before.

_**Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place…**_

Lord Gribaldi seemed distracted not that Draco noticed the boy seemed to be noticing very few things lately. The only thing he had eyes for was his mother. Lady Narcissa Lupin sat in the library waiting for her guests. Alone.

"Madame."

"Draco. You're well I hope."

"As can be expected."

"I see. Lord Gribaldi it was good of you to serve as an escort."

"My pleasure Madame…the Professor?"

"Will not be joining us for dinner…he is-"

"A coward."

"Draco! I apologize for my son's"

"Do not Madame. I don't need you to speak for me."

"Is that how it will be then?"

"Think what you like."

"You will address me with respect…I would have preferred not to have to speak to you in this manner but since you have seen fit to ignore the upbringing your father and I tried so hard to instill in you-"

"You dare mention him."

"I dare. I was a Lady to my late husband's name and house. I did my duty by him and I did it by my Lord Black and now I will do it by my husband Mr. Lupin Black and not you or anyone else will look his nose down on me. I have done my duty…learn to do yours. You are welcome to Grmmauld Place but you will be respectful to me and your step father."

"He is not!"

"He is! And when you learn what that means you will have finally grown up. Until then you will remain a child."

**_Back at Harry's Bonding Mansion_**

Days passed quicker than one could actually think possible and in that time Severus and Harry finally came to an understanding over their responsibilities and the roles they had been called to play. They had finally understood that it wasn't either one of their faults and that had the roles been different they would have never gotten as far as they had. Mind you Severus still had emotional outbursts and seemed to relish pushing Harry's mental abilities but Harry now understood that it wasn't something the Potions Master was doing on purpose.

Harry sighed in Severus arms and placed his hand over the slightly swollen stomach… "He's not moving."

"Thank Merlin! The child might be small but his magic is strong and is turning my insides into mush."

"I'm sorry."

Severus sighed deeply. "I know you are."

"It's just that-" The youth began apologetically.

"It is, what it is Harry." Severus whispered kissing the top of his head.

"I guess so." Harry rested his head on Severus's shoulder.

"I know so. Trust me I'm smarter than you are." Severus said half smiling. Harry looked at Severus and agreed with a nod. Yes Severus was smarter…probably always would be but for once Harry did not feel bad about it. Severus was smarter and he was more powerful and together they were a family.

……………………………………

**MIGHT BE GOING OUT OF TOWN TOMORROW SO I WANTED TO GET THIS ONE OUT. Sorry for any errors that might have gotten by me! Thanks so much for reading……review, review, review, review!**


	31. OWLS AND THINGS GET ROLLING

Thanks for reading I appreciate it. The chapters will be shorter from now on. I have tried to do more editing that normal to get them a bit more compact.

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

_Chapter 31. Owls and Things get rolling… _

_**3 weeks into the bonding time.**_

Harry sat reading the owls that had been piling up since he and Severus had come for their bonding time.

He looked at the names, Fred and George's owl sort of stood out among the pile, literally. The letter had little paper legs and was walking back and forth swaying every now and then as the breeze from the open window traveled into the room.

He looked at it and opened it carefully…seconds later as he wiped the sooth from his face he thought he should have known better . The jokesters had sent a play bomb to announce the grand opening of their joke shop in two weeks. He'd talk to Severus about it and see if they could manage going...they would kind of stand out in a crowd. Harry didn't want to venture out where that might prove dangerous.

His godfather's owl was next. It was odd, short almost rushed it seemed. Harry frowned and wondered how things were going between him and Remus. He had received an owl from Lord Girbaldi announcing Remus' nuptials with Narcissa, Harry was still trying to figure that one out.

The werewolf's owl was next. The wizard hoped that he and Severus were doing and well and hoped to see them soon. He made no mention of his new wife or Sirius. Harry bit his lip and put the owl aside thoughtfully. _Should he write them and ask them what was going on? _He'd ask Severus for his opinion…he didn't want to make things worse.

He was surprised to see an owl from Neville. He read it and smiled broadly. _Neville was engaged to Ginny Weasly! Wow! _He was not surprised by Neville's choice the shy boy had mentioned to him that he liked Ginny. Ginny was a smart girl he was sure they'd be happy together.

He continued with Luna of all people! She had decided to keep him posted on all the happenings and going on in the Wizarding World. And went on to mention how the Minister was reputed to be making sense on some of the actions he was taking. For example he had given a speech just recently saying that there would be a call for one out every three Wizards and Witches to receive training for the up coming War. He also asked the Wizengamot to step in and declare Harry Potter Snape and Severus Snape innocent of any wrong doing and asked that the pair receive the Ministry's support. The cherry on the cake had been an interview he had given Rita Skeeter in which he blamed his lack of judgement and nothing else for any mistakes he might have made in the past. According to Luna things were going rather well now…although it seemed that there was some strain between the Headmaster and Fudge. The strain had been noticed when the Minister had not shown up for Hogwarts opening ceremony.

Harry blinked at the letter that was certainly a lot going on…he wondered if Severus knew about it he's have to ask him. The last owl belonged to Ron. Harry held in his hands it seemed to be a few pages long…he hadn't written to Ron since they had flown together at Snape Manor and he was nervous over what his friend might have written.

"It won't open it self you know."

Harry smiled and nodded. "It's from Ron."

"I see." Severus nodded knowingly.

"I haven't written him once. What if he hates me?"

"I don't think he does."

"Really?" Harry asked looking very, very young.

"Really. You two have been through too much…Mr. Weasley and you are like that mutt and werewolf of yours."

"They have names you know." Harry murmured smiling.

Severus smiled slightly, "really?"

"Really."

Severus leaned back on the chair and got more comfortable his back was starting to bother him just a bit here and there enough to make it a nuisance. Wizard's body were definitely not built for carrying children, especially precocious ones that liked to use their magic while still inside.

"How's the baby?"

"Quiet. Thank Merlin." Severus murmured resting his head back.

"Is that good?" Harry asked watching Severus close his eyes. He loved to watch his husband sleep.

"For me…is wonderful." Severus said. "Write your owls Harry, you can watch me sleep some other time."

Harry sighed and opened Ron's owl and began reading. _Sweet Merlin! Talk about killing him with kindness!_ Ron wrote in messy handwriting the red-head went on to say that he understood what was happening with him and hoped to see him soon. He mentioned that he'd be sharing classes with Draco_. DRACO!_ Harry re read the sentence; yes that's what it said. Lord Gribaldi had asked Mr. Weasley for permission to allow Ron to study with the Slytherin and his father had accepted! _Wow!_ Ron went on to say that although he wasn't happy with the arrangement he'd be damned if he was going to let the _Slytherin bastard_ get the best of him. He closed the owl with good wishes for him…the boy omitted Severus but Harry kind of understood why. Ron didn't know Severus like he did and it would be a while before his best friend could see his husband as a friend. Harry sighed and looked up. Severus was sleeping his hand over his stomach in a protective gesture. His wedding ring caught the rays from the outside and made a kaleidoscope on the wall, _it was like magic_, Harry thought wistfully. Picking up the quill he began writing.

Hshshshshshshhshshhhshshshshhshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

_**Lucius meets with Moody…**_

Lucius sat in his office going over some more owls; he seemed to be getting popular. He bet old Fudge never got this many invitations. The bastard had to practically beg to be invited anywhere. Things were going rather well. If he could only get rid of Fudge's wife everything would be perfect. The woman was a constant thorn in his side. _No wonder Fudge had had a mistress! _

"Minister Auror Moody to speak to you."

Lucius frowned, _he didn't have a meeting with the Auror_. "Have him come in and let me know when my three o' clock arrives."

"Yes Minister." The secretary nodded knowingly. He'd have to interrupt the Minister in five minutes.

Seconds later the old Auror walked in looking around suspiciously.

"You wished to speak to me."

"Yes Minister I want your permission to arrest Lord Gribaldi." _Get Gribaldi arrested! His mind ordered._

"From Family Affairs?" Lucius was not prepared for the odd request.

"Yes Minister." Lucius looked at the Auror for a while. Gribaldi like Snape and the Prince was one of his son's indirect protectors and he could not endanger them. While Draco remained with them the Malfoy name had a chance at greatness. He could not allow the old Judge to be arrested.

"Under what charges?" Lucius asked stalling.

"He's Snape's Godfather and I believe he tampered with the bonding procedures."

"There's no way to prove that or is there?" Lucius raked his brain for a way out without raising any questions. The old Auror was too suspicious; he could not allow any of that suspicion to come his way.

"There is if we check the vault in the Ministry of Magic." _Wait a minute the Department of Mysteries wasn't that where the Ministry's pensieves were kept?_

"There has to be some grounds for me to authorize an investigation of such magnitude."

"There is. They are related." Clearly the Auror would not budge.

"Very well but I will accompany you. Make sure you take a scribe with you I want everything recorded I will ask for the Wizengamot's permission." _Finally an excuse to get in the department of Mysteries!_

"Good then I'll await the time."

"I will have my secretary look into it right now."

"I appreciate it Minister. Clearly you have the Wizarding Community's interest at heart." Moody said solemnly.

"I do. If any wrong doing is found then Harry Potter will be returned to the Ministry's custody."

"And then to Hogwarts." Moody added on a reflex. _Harry Potter had to return to Hogwart's! _

Lucius opened his mouth but was interrupted by the secretary. His 3 o' clock appointment had arrived_. Saved by the bell,_ Lucius thought sarcastically.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

**_A couple of hours before Moody's meeting with the Minister…._**

"He's not doing anything child." Minerva said floating next to Dumbledore who sat holding a glass of wine. They had missed the Auror's visit. The Headmaster had blocked out any energy from entering his office throughout the Auror's visit and the pair had been flung from the room. By the time they had managed to get back Moody had already left.

"Maybe we misunderstood Professor."

"Do your really think that?" Minerva asked looking around the room.

"No. but how could Lucius Malfoy fool Dumbledore? He's dead!" Hermione was exasperated. She considered herself more than intelligent and here she was unable to figure out what the Headmaster had meant.

"OH SWEET MERLIN!" Minerva screamed her hands flying to her mouth.

"WHAT ?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD…. Malfoy is not dead!" Minerva murmured her eyes wide in surprise.

"…but he was buried."

"So were we and here we are!" Minerva harrumphed.

"But how? Don't you think we would have seen him by now?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes but what other things can happen after one is dead!"

Hermoine counted off her fingers. "Well, you can become ghosts naturally. Poltergeists, is another. I can't think of anything else."

"Or you can die…which I don't think he did. Or you can posses someone!"

"Possession is some of the darkest magic there is!"

"Right up Malfoy's alley I'm afraid!" Minerva was thinking fast they had to get back to Harry and tell him. "…he's out there somewhere and Dumbledore knows where."

"Yes, yes, he was coming from the Ministry! He went to see Fudge!" Hermoine shouted.

"Fudge? Fudge! Fudge knows!"

"We need to tell someone who can help."

"We need to get to HAGRID! You need to talk to him child so he can see Harry and this time we're going along."

ADADADADADADADADADADADADDA

_**is happening at the same time Moody meets with the Minister**_

Dumbledore sat trying hard to ignore the two presences standing next to him. If he concentrated hard enough he could listen to them but he really didn't care _the sooner the little pests left the better_. He couldn't abide ghosts and tolerated the ones in Hogwarts because they came with the job. These weren't even ghosts he could barely make their shape out and that was after a considerable effort.

He sat pondering the meeting with Moody. The man had been suspicious and it had been that suspicion that had convinced him not to kill the Auror. He had decided to use that suspicion instead.

_As for Lucius well that was a pickle if there ever was one. What to do? Denounce him? Kill him? Use him? Confront him? No not yet…not yet._ Dumbledore sat for a while longer and then went to the common room for dinner.

He sat eating slowly listening to Madame Sprout while he looked on at the students. A good 50 percent of the children had come back and more were slowly trickling in day by day. Too bad none of the powerful houses had sent their children. Well nothing to do about that. The families that had kept their children back were known as death eaters and or Vampires. When Voldemort was vanquished they would come around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rise my little serpent." Voldemort whispered. "What news do you have for me?"

"Dumbledore is losing support My Lord. He and the Minister have had a falling out."

"Yes the Minister did not attend Hogwarts reopening."

"He sent an excuse to cover it up but he did not attend. The Headmaster was furious."

"Anything else?"

"Auror Moody was with the Headmaster. When he arrived he was very suspicious but after meeting with Dumbledore he seemed different."

"How?"

"More compliant."

"Really…Moody is a tough Wizard."

"Yes that's why he's behavior was odd."

"He might be controlling Moody somehow."

"What about the Department of Mysteries?"

"He hasn't mentioned it again My Lord."

"Keep looking boy."

"Yes Master." Percy said kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. The youth made it back to a half empty Hogwarts. _His parents would probably be disappointed in him but what did he care, the Weasley's were a pureblood family that lived like stupid house elves. Well if his parents, brothers and sister were happy with that he wasn't... and he never would be! _

pwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpwpw

**Sorry it took so long to post!**

**Read and review!**


	32. GETTING CLOSER

Thanks for reading I appreciate it.

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

Chapter 32. "Getting closer."

_Two days after Moody's conversation with the Minister of Magic._

"It's extremely important you make it look like you've had too much to drink. He's an idiot but not that much of an idiot to think a sober woman would ever approach him."

"It'll be done as you wish Master."

"It'd better be my dear. It'd better be!" Lucius whispered to Rita threateningly as he thrust an invitation to Crabbe's dinner party into her hands.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_the next day at Potter Castle…_

Draco sat looking straight ahead while _the Weasel_ lectured about page 496. He took notes occasionally more out of reflex then anything. Things had to be done no matter what.

Ron sat at another desk looking out the window mumbling this and that under his breath while his brother lectured on only Merlin knew what. _How had he ended up here? Why had his father allowed it?_ He thought angrily. _ He thought he'd at least have fun baiting Draco but even that had been a let down especially with Bill around. His brother had told him that if he did anything to disrupt life at the Castle he would get sent back. The only up side to this whole situation was that Harry would be arriving in two and a half weeks…they couldn't get here fast enough! _

"Well I think that'll be all for today. Please copy the assignment off the board and report here at three o' clock for your next lesson which will be given by Porfessor Lupin."

"What!" Draco spit out before he could stop himself.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"What's wrong Malfoy? He's family now." Ron said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

Draco shot him a look but didn't say anything and placed his books in his book bag. _Ron had been asking for it since he got to the Castle and Draco would not let him down...but as his father had once said "never let them see you coming"._

"Ron! That will be quiet enough!" Bill said closing his book. Draco wanted to scream, to stomp his foot, to cry, to hex, to hit someone but he didn't he instead bit his lip, picked up his books and walked out his robe billowing behind him.

"What he's been taking classes from Snape." Ron mumbled.

"Ronald another smart ass comment and you will be cleaning the chimneys in the castle!" Bill ordered curtly. _Yes Draco was not an easy student but neither was Ronald, besides how was the youth supposed to act? He was fifteen for Merlin's sake! His father had recently been killed! Tortured to death! His mother forced to wed soon after. _Bill knew the youth was a headache and had views which he did not agree with but he couldn't help but feel for him._ There was a lot more to Draco Malfoy and he wished he could do something for him. Unfortunately he knew that it would be a cold day in Hades before the Prince of Slytherin allowed anyone to get close._

Ron mumbled something under of his breath and walked out. _He couldn't wait for three o' clock. _

Mdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdm

Draco Malfoy sat down for lunch with Prince Alessander and Lord Black in the large dining room. Meals were a formal affair for the Prince and he expected the youth not only be punctual but to dress for them. His father had been just as strict so Draco was kind of relieved he did not have to change his ways. If it was odd for Draco to sit at a table with a two Vampires who drank blood from crystal glasses he did not say. The truth was that he did not even think about it. An elf served him and he ate mechanically.

The Prince nodded a greeting to young Malfoy, he and Sirius were speaking Latin. A language he was absolutely sure the youth did not understand.

"He's coming at three."

"Do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Precious I didn't go through all the trouble of getting him here so he wouldn't"

"I don't deserve you Alessander."

"I think you do. In fact, I think we deserve each other." Alessander whispered smirking sarcastically. Sirius smirked and laughed too. _Yes they did! They were both bastards and they deserved each other completely._

"You're still having nightmares." Alessander was worried about Sirius' nighmares and hoped they were just that nightmares.

"Yeah the sames one too." Sirius murmured watching Draco from the corner of his eye. _The youth had grown quieter and quieter after the beating he had given him. He wondered if he had over done it?_

"I've written our soverigns about it. They are consulting some of our seers."

"Come one you don't think they're premonitions"

"I don't think. I know."

rlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrllrlrlrlrlrlrllrlr

Ron was sitting outside munching on a sandwich when he saw a shadow pass by him. He looked up thinking it was someone he knew but was surprised to see no one anywhere near him. He stood up and walked around the terrace. He moved the handle on the door but it was closed. Thinking he might have imagined it he shrugged and called a house elf for another sandwich.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Lupin entered the classroom at exactly three o' clock and after a brief greeting which to his surprise Draco answered he began lecturing on the immunity to counter spells. Draco listened and took some notes…he might hate the man but the werewolf did know what he was talking about. Ron listened but did not take notes and found himself distracted by a coldness in the room.

An hour later Lupin moved his two students to the next room and began practicing the intonation and wand movements to three spells. Draco caught on amazingly fast but Ron was another matter and needed a lot more instruction than the blonde.

Lupin had been reluctant to give the youths class for obvious reasons. In the end Narcissa had convinced him to do it. She wanted to make sure her son was prepared for the upcoming war and as the boy's step father it was Lupin's responsibility to make sure that Draco was thought whatever might help him. _How she had known he had a Master's Degree in counter spells was beyond him._

Draco listened to Lupin's quiet voice and watched the werewolf's restrained manner. The youth had never been this close to his step father and used the opportunity to study him. Lupin's eyes were light brown and his brown hair was dusted with grey. He had a haggard look about him and did not seem very strong Draco knew otherwise and wondered if he'd ever get to see the werewolf his step father carried inside him.

"Try it now Ronald." Lupin requested.

Ronald who was shivering slightly nodded and cast the spell. It lasted a few seconds longer than the last one and Lupin nodded satisfactorily.

"That's better you can stop now Ronald."

"Thanks." Ronald mumbled tiredly.

"I think that will be everything for now." He said walking back to the classroom. "I want you to practice the three spells and we'll be doing them tomorrow with a couple variations so remember to get intonation just right. You both may go." Ronald sighed in relief and ran out. Draco placed his books in his bag and walked out silently. Lupin sighed sadly when the slytherin closed the door after him. _So controlled, so distant, it couldn't be good…_ Remus picked up his book and went to open the door who would he find at the entrance but Sirius Black.

"Excuse me." Lupin meant to brush past the Vampire but Sirius blocked his way and pushed himself in the classroom.

"We need to talk!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermoine and the Professor held on to each other and concentrated …everything was out of focus and they felt themselves grow weak. They had been apparating from place to place tracking the Professor to Potter Castle. The wards they had hit coming in had been the worst they had come across and would've sent anyone but them running for the hills.

"Are we there Professor?" Hermoine asked breathing hard.

"Yes child I think we did it!" she said spotting Ronald Weasley flying out the door.

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Draco walked out into the garden ignoring the Vampires that stood on each side of the door. They didn't bother him but he knew the Prince had given specific orders that they were to prevent him from ever attacking Lord Black. He didn't care Black was in the past, his mother was in the past, his father, everyone…they had all let him down, hurt him or left him. _In the end he was better off,_ anyway that's what he told himself every night before he went to bed. _He was better off._

Draco had taken up walking as a way to relax. he wlaked for a good half hour and soon found himself in a small pond by the woods. He sat down and tried to relax. His nerves had been on edge since he had seen his mother. Duty, she had used the word "duty"…DUTY! He pulled his legs up and rested his head on them…Duty…

_Well he had done his duty today…and yesterday and the day before that! First Bill Weasley, then Ron, and today Lupin! Merlin, when would it end? Were they trying to break him down? _He felt trapped. Closing his eyes he felt tears sting his eyes and in a moment of weakness he allowed himself to admit that_…he missed his friends, his mother and most of all he missed his father._

_Bdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

Bill sat reading when he saw Draco near the pond. The youth's face a mask of misery. Bill wanted to offer his help but he doubted the youth would welcome it so he cast an unnoticeable charm instead. He watched the youth as he put his head on his knees and rock himself back and forth. Draco seemed to be on the breaking point. Bill swore at the adult and wondered what it would take for them to see what was happening to the ex-Slytherin.

Getting an idea he got up, doubled back around Draco's side and removed the charm. He walked purposefully loud and was happy to see the blonde's train of thought broken.

"Enjoying the grounds Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco jumped up as soon as he heard the footfalls and was surprised to see Bill Weasley standing about ten feet away from him. "Excuse me?" _What had the Wizard asked?_

"Enjoying the grounds?"

"Ah yes." Draco mumbled getting up.

"Please don't let me interrupt your solitude. I'm on my way to the pond on the other side of the hill. It's supposed to hold a mermaid. I thought I'd go and see."

"I see." Draco answered meaning to go around his Tutor.

Bill bit his lip,_ well here goes nothing. "_Would you care to join me?"

"I'm sorry." Draco was confused. _No one except for Lord Gribaldi had made an effort to talk to him. Not that he expected them to; he was a Malfoy after all. _Needless to say Bill's invitation threw him off. _The Wizard was obviously just being polite. It was good to know that at least one of the Weasleys had at least a minimal amount of up bringing._

"I don't want to impose." He said politely not quite meeting the older Wizard's eyes.

"Oh you won't. I'm glad to have the company"

Draco seemed to think about it but then surprised Bill by nodding in agreement. He had nothing to do until dinner time anyway.

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

_The next day…._

Lord Gribaldi entered the Minister's office wondering what the man could want. He had been called away from his own work for this impromptu meeting and had come warily.

Lucius went over his plans in his head and waited for his 2 o clock appointment he needed to get rid of Moody for now a while at least or make him more humble and he had just the way.

"Minister your 2 o'clock is here." The secretary announced.

"Have him come in and I don't want to be interrupted." Lucius ordered not looking up.

His door closed and then opened again.

"Minister you needed to see me." Lord Gribaldi spoke softly holding his wand under his Judge's robes.

"Yes Judge. Please have a seat this is of the outmost importance." Lucius said standing to offer a seat. The Judge sat down never letting go of his wand.

lglglglglglglglgllglglglglglglgglglglgl

_at the same time _

Ginny was writing to Neville when he got an owl from Luna Lovegood, she had received an owl from a friend who had gone back to Hogwarts. It seemed that the girl had heard Headless Nick talking to a ghost that wasn't there! Nick had referred to the ghost as Granger at one time…Luna wrote that her friend had tried to get information from the deceased Lord but he had not told her anything. Something about ghosts sticking together!

_Granger! G_inny immediately wrote to Neville and Harry and told him the story. _Granger?_

Klklklklklklklklklklklklklklklkl

_Two days later…._

Goyle rushed to his master's side. _This was the chance he needed! This was it! He'd finally get the recognition he deserved! And he had done it all on his own! Skeeter! Who would have thought Fudge's whore would be the key to freeing Bella from Azkaban! _

CGCGCGCGGCGCGCGCG

_The next day…._

Twenty Death Eaters descended on Azkaban and through methods unknown were able to break into the Prison and release Bella Lestrange.

The Minister shortly after gave a speech asking for Moody's resignation.

Rita Skeeter interviewed a number of bureaucrats and asked for their opinion…among them was Lord Gribaldi…

"_Well Ms. Skeeter it grieves me to see how one man is blamed for such an occurrence."_

"_So you think he's not responsible?"_

"_Not exactly, he's a head of the Aurors and although Azkaban is guarded by dementors it falls under his responsibility to make sure that if they fail… we do not. What can I say? It's a complex situation…more so because of the times we're living. I don't think he should be fired but I do think he should be reprimanded. How can we believe in his abilities or judgment in other situations if he is not held accountable right now? Still ... I think he is deserving of another opportunity."_

Moody was not dismissed from his position but his investigation on Judge Gribaldi was dropped…you can't very well bite the hand that feeds you or speaks out for you…well sort of, anyway. Lucius couldn't be happier. Gribaldi was safe and as a result so was Draco. The insane Bella had been a small price to pay in keeping his son safe.

88888888888888888888888888

Myrtle finally found the source of the soft cry that had haunted and beckoned her for weeks. it was a steel coffin engraved with ancient symbols and shapes. Not having a squeamish bone in her ghost body she stuck her head inside...seconds later she pulled out and let out a terrified scream…_Sweet Merlin they had buried him alive!_

Cecilia had been following Myrtle and although she had gotten side tracked by the plumpest rats she had ever laid eyes on…she was still close enough to hear the shrilly cry the ghost gave.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…


	33. BACK FROM THE DEAD!

I'm back!

Hope you guys like the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

Chapter 33. "Back from the dead!"

_**Starts immediately after chapter 32.**_

"Get out of my way Sirius!" Remus tried to go around the Vampire but the bastard just blocked him.

"No can do Moony. We're talking whether you want to or not." Sirius pushed the werewolf back inside and slammed the door behind him.

"I don't have anything to say to you." The werewolf bit out crossing his arms.

"Well that's too bad." Sirius crossed his arms mockingly.

"So long as you get your way nothing matters." Remus uncrossed his arms. _Full moon tomorrow and Sirius was making him angry. The Vampire must have a freaking death_ _wish!_

"I did it for you!"

"For me!" Remus half growled, _he wanted to beat Sirius just beat him_, he though murderously_. Damn Moony wanted out!_ Remus quickly concentrated and pushed the werewolf deep inside him.

"The pack has always treated you like shit… besides Moony agreed to it!" Sirius cried desperately.

With one last push Remus raised his head and spoke up. "Moony is not in charge! I am!"

"Well you'll have to take that up with him tomorrow night."

"Fucking funny."

"No joke. And you're right I got what I wanted! So there I admit it! Now how about you admit that I gave you a chance to live the life you've always wanted."

"I didn't need your help!" Remus shouted but Sirius didn't back down.

"Yes you did!" The Vampire stepped closer but Remus turned from him.

"I didn't ask for it…" Lupin half growled tiredly. _What was the use? Would Sirius even understand what he was talking about?_ He went to a chair and sat down exhausted.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry." Sirius whispered rubbing his eyes. _He felt tired…the visions or dreams or whatever the hell they were weren't lea_ving him alone.

"For doing it or for doing as you please?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you…" he admitted sadly but then looked up with a calculating look. "…but if-" he continued.

"…if you had a choice you'd do it again." Remus finished exasperatedly.

"Yes, I'm sorry… but I would. Narcissa should've never married Malfoy. I always wanted her for you."

"Sweet Merlin you had my life planned out since then!" Remus was in shock…_how could his friend be so controlling?_

"No…but if you couldn't have the best…you'd have her. When my father married her off it ticked me off."

"So she was number two on your list?" Remus laughed sarcastically. "Geez and who was the other paragon of perfection you had in store form me?"

"That person is long gone."

"How tragic!"

"Down right catastrophic…" Sirius mumbled shifting uneasily. "So, you still mad?"

"I'll always be mad." Remus leaned back and closed his eyes.

Siri bit his lip. "I feel a _but _coming on."

"Siri just shut up."

"But…" Sirius insisted hoping with all his heart.

"But I forgive you."

"YES!" Sirius shouted jumping two feet in the air. "YOU ADORABLE FUCKING MUTT! I LOVE YOU!" Sirius roared happily.

"Don't let the Prince hear you say that. I don't think I can take him." Remus said smiling dryly while Sirius did what could only be called a victory dance.

………………………………

_**later at Grimmauld Place… **_

Remus flooed back to Grimmauld to find Narcissa waiting for him with tea. "How's Draco?"

Remus sighed and sat before her. "He's fine physically… emotionally…"

"Emotionally what?" Narcissa knew her son better than anybody and was anxious to hear any news about him.

"He is his father's son Narcissa…" Remus trailed off restlessly as rush of feeling broke through and the cup shattered in his hand. _Moony wanted out, wanted Narcissa._ _He had been able to keep the beast at bay the last full moon but just barely…just barely. He had to go…before the werewolf got a foot in the door._

Narcissa jumped back when the cup shattered. Remus' hand was shaking slightly. She breathed steadily and cleaned the mess up with a wave of her hand.

"Draco admired his father, but he was no where as cold as Lucius." She murmured stoically.

"Good to know but he's going into himself. That can't be good." Remus looked his hand over just a few minor cuts. _His wife was a cool one indeed not even a trace of fear and she knew what was coming. Amazing!_

"Can you help him?"

"No. Maybe someone else but not me."

"He'll come around." Narcissa said stubbornly.

"I hope… for your sake."

"Not for yours."

"I'm his step father I will always do my duty by him."

Narcissa nodded gratefully it was the best she could hope for under the circumstances.

"It'll be a full moon tomorrow. You know what you're supposed to do." Lupin said walking out of the Library. Narcissa didn't say anything but nodded.

………………………………..

Draco got back to the Manor late. _Damn! He had missed dinner!_ He and Bill had spent some time looking for the mermaid…the red head had even waded in but nothing had happened so they had talked about this and that instead. _For a little while he had felt normal. He hadn't felt that way in a while._

"You missed your dinner Mr. Malfoy." The Prince called from a dark corner.

"My apologies Prince I lost track of time." Draco explained straightening his clothes.

"Indeed! And what were you doing?" He asked stepping closer.

"I was exploring the pond over the south hill."

"Alone?"

"No Mr. Weasly was with me."

"Ronald?"

"No. Professor Weasley." Draco answered shortly Wanting to be out of the Prince's presence. The Vampire was making him nervous just like his father but worse.

"I see. Take care you don't miss any more meals." The Prince dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Draco nodded and walked away feeling the Prince's eyes on him the whole time. _As pleasant as the afternoon had been Draco had no plans of repeating it._ _The Professor was pleasant enough but... _

_Mr. Weasley and Draco Malfoy….they were both purebloods…the possibilities… _Minutes later the Prince ordered one of his guards to bring the Professor before him.

………………………..

Ron was bored! So completely and utterly bored…he had tried baiting Draco but the bastard was ignoring him. He had tried exploring but when he came across the Vampires spread out through the castle he had changed his mind. He had tried reading, boy what a waste of time that had been!_ Oh Merlin! How boring could it get! Something happen! let something happen!_ He implored silently looking out the window.

……………………..

Dumbledore sat with the twelve of the twenty most influential houses in Wizarding England.

"…Well the Black's have been passed on to Narcissa and Lupin." Lord Mortin began.

"Yes I heard the rumour." Another Lord murmured.

"No rumour. Wasn't Lupin a pupil here?" Lord Mortin asked the Headmaster.

"Yes once…most skilled in DADA." Dumbledore informed sipping his tea.

"Isn't he a werewolf?" Lord Corntel asked. He was a large man with dark blue eyes and a mean streak the size of the Black Sea.

"Yes. One of the reason the Canters are not present…" Dumbledore answered.

"Their daughter was bitten last year …I think." another Lord added.

"Daughter? I thought it had been the son." Dumbledore asked feigning ignorance.

"It wasn't. She was engaged to my cousin but we broke the engagement off." Lord St. Noir announced. "Hated doing it…but under the circumstances ..."

The rest of the Lords nodded in agreement.

"Sirius can't expect the Wizarding World to accept this Lupin fellow as the next head of Black." Lord Justine asked.

"He's adopted him as his brother. Blood _and magical brothers_…and had him marry Narcissa his first cousin…the bastard's got all the bases covered. Besides is not Lupin that will be house of Black but his children." Lord St. Noir clarified angrily.

"Can anything be done?" Lord Mortin asked.

"Well we could kill him before they have any _off spring_." Somoen suggested quietly.

Dumbledore and the men in the room knew the connection that Lupin had with Sirius Black and what Sirius meant to Harry. If war broke out Lupin would not think twice to use his wealth to aid Potter and Snape.

Dumbledore leaned back and spoke quietly the Wizards in the room quickly hushed and listened. "Cripple them…they are growing in support. Time we started especially now that Lestrange is back with Voldemort. Time to let the Prophecy leak out. The Dark Lord will not wait to strike once he knows of it. Have them kill each other and then we go in and do away with the survivors. We can not have another trying to rule over us if the Dark Lord is brought down. The youth is surrounded by dark creatures. His father in law is head of the family; the boy has to accept the Prince's will. I've tried through every mean possible to bring him back to us but he will not forsake them." Dumbledore shrugged the rest and looked at each of those present. These Wizards were hard and powerful they would never allow a puppet like Harry to rule over them specially if behind him stood dark creatures such as werewolves and Vampires.

In a custom dating back to the time of Merlin the Wizard's removed their wands and laid them on the table before them. Albus looked to each one and in turn did the same. They had just pledged their wands to the destruction of the Snape's and Potters.

…………………………………….

Prince Alessander was talking amicably to a very wary Bill Weasley when a terrified scream brought them to their feet. The Vampire guard quickly spread out and soon found a very frightened Myrtle sobbing in a dark corner of one of the Libraries.

"Cousin?" the Prince queried Myrtle's flickering form.

"Oh Alessander it's awful!"

"What?" Bill asked.

"Lord Potter!" Myrtle whispered as if telling a big secret.

Bill looked around shaken "Harry?"

"No! Harry's grandfather! He's …he's alive!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted in shock the boy had been chasing the ghost and had caught up with her in time to hear the disclosure.

Sirius walked in rubbing his eyes when he noticed the commotion. The Vampire guard was flanking the Prince and Moaning Myrtle was crying…_really did the girl do anything but cry? What's going on?"_

"Lord Potter seems to have returned from the grave." The Prince explained grimacing. _Lord Potter had been a bastard when he had been alive…if it was true that he was back it could only spell problems for the Prince and the Vampires' hold on his son-n-law._

Sirius and James' father had never liked each other. The older Potter had always seen him as a bad influence on James, not that Sirius had cared. Sirius had never lived to please anyone so the old Wizard's dislike had never bothered him. His only worry was how the old Wizard would affect his Godson. "Bloody hell!"

………………………….

Harry was getting ready for bed when a scream brought him to his knees. He covered his ears as he tried to concentrate on keeping the terror from entering his mind.

"Severus!" Harry screamed dropping to the floor. _Sweet Merlin what was happening!_

When Severus finally made it to his side Harry had passed out. Severus touched Harry's face he was icy cold. Merlin what was wrong. Physically unable to carry his husband Severus levitated him to their bedroom where he set about trying to wake him.

………………………..

"Well that was enjoyable!" Lord Voldemort shouted in gleeful madness as the last muggle died.

The cries had been non stop for almost two hours. _Muggles were so resilient and there were so many of them._

"Bella my sweet you can kill this one! They were brought for you! A reward for your sacrifice!"

"Thank you my Lord." Bella proceeded to torture the young girl. Hours later the girl was dragged away dead and Bella lay at Voldemort's feet in gratitude.

"Rise my pet there's much to do …"

………………………..

Lord Potter had not found the magical items needed to release him from his imprisonment before he had been found. As soon as they opened the casket he would die. Years of searching for the key to his freedom had been lost…already he felt death coming for him…he closed his eyes and concentrated trying to keep the darkness at bay…but he knew it wouldn't work for long. He had never felt so angry and so terrified at the idea that he had finally lost his battle with death. He felt a coldness encroach him and he shuddered when the cold became intolerable. He had never been so near death as now and it terrified him!

………………………….

Cecilia watched the casket like box with interest. _Someone was in there…dying so it seemed. She had debated on whether she should follow the ghost or not. In the end she had turned back and stayed. Something exciting was going to happen_, she slithered closer and waited.

…………………………..

**I know I have been away for a while….but I needed time to gather my thoughts. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think! KEEP ANYTHING THAT REMOTELY RESEMBLES A FLAME TO YOURSELVES!!! **


	34. THE SECOND REIGN OF LORD POTTER!

**The story's main theme is manipulation. Don't like, don't read! And if you do? Then don't complain.**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 34. " The Second Reign of Lord Potter"

* * *

It took almost half a day to get the casket from the darkest corner of the castle to the Grand Library. Half of the guard watched over it as one would a priceless relic while Sirius, Bill and the Prince discussed their next step. 

"Well, we can't open it. This thing is so warded that it would kill all of us if we even tried to budge the lid." Sirius murmured circling the casket. It was a large black coffin with the Potter coat of arms on the top and every single warding symbol he knew of around it.

Draco and Ron were being quiet. It seemed that Ron had realized the importance of the situation and was unwilling to do anything that might get him sent from the room.

"Is he in there Cousin?" the Prince asked looking over to the ghost.

"Yes." Came the whispered reply from the corner of the Library. Myrtle was still frightened and refused to get any closer than she already was.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes but he's dying …very slowly."

"Dying. Are you sure?" Bill asked stepping closer…_the carvings on the casket where extraordinary. It was old magic…ancient! Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to trap but not kill the old Lord._

"Careful Bill you don't know what magic was used." Sirius warned. "We need Remus and Severus back. They might be able to decipher some of the writing." He murmured tapping his fingers on his chin.

"It's the full moon tonight…so don't count on Remus till tomorrow as for Severus…"

The Prince was debating on what to do when a panicked Dobby apparated in the room.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Ron was the first to get to the elf.

"It's Master Harry! He won't wake up!" The elf said tearfully.

"What?" the Guard immediately moved to attention as the Prince moved to question the elf.

"Master Snape is with him. Can't wake him up. He needs help!"

………………………….

Severus touched his husband's cheek again. _He was cold. Merlin if it weren't for the bond that told him Harry was alive he would have thought him dead already. He had tried a great many things some of them bordering on dark magic but nothing had helped. A magic stronger than theirs was pulling Harry away and he was helpless to do anything. He had never felt so useless._ He eased himself from the chair next to the bed and thought things out. _He wanted to try legilumus but he had the child to think about. If he tried anything he needed to make sure their son would not be harmed._ He had sent Dobby back to the Castle for help and waited impatiently for the elf to return.

He extended his mind trying to grasp the slivers of consciousness that still connected him to his husband but stopped when he felt a sea of darkness. He was unafraid of the void and would have gladly entered it if it weren't for the fact that he was pregnant. Opening his eyes he couldn't help but feel a sadness wash over him. _Harry was trapped somewhere alone and he couldn't do a thing about it_. Unwilling to allow himself to despair he sat back and waited.

………………………….

Harry found himself in a dark land unable to go back.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around swiftly and saw a tall man in dark robes looking at him.

"Sir?"

"Call me Lord Potter."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again. _His grandfather!_ "Am I dead?"

"No."

"Are you?" Harry asked swallowing nervously.

"Not yet."

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes."

"Why? What happened? Where are we?" Harry asked shifting in his shoes.

"Three questions I'll address the where are we first. We are in your mind and mine. In our combined subconscious you can say. Second….What happened? Your father cast a spell on me to keep me trapped long enough for him to marry your mother. Unfortunately your father placed his trust in a demented Wizard who anxious to prove certain theories on soul and body binding decided to use some very unnatural spells on me. I'm a very strong and intelligent Wizard Harry, not much gets past me…well your father did. We argued one night and I forbade him to marry your mother. He was furious and hexed me; while unconscious he had the Wizard work his spells on me. Sixteen years later here I am."

"Very to the point."

"I thought you might appreciate."

"Yeah. Are you a ghost?"

"No ghosts are dead. Your father did not kill me. I was placed under a sort of charm, hogged tied by only Merlin knows how many spells and left at the Wizard's mercy. The spell was only supposed to last a couple of months, long enough for your mother and father to conceive then I was supposed to be brought out. Unfortunately for me the Wizard died but not before he tried a number of dark spells that locked and sealed my coffin. The bastard then managed to lose the amulets that could help break the spell. When your father found out he didn't know whether I was alive or dead then the Voldemort business started so your father took me to a safe place in hopes of getting back to me when things got settled. They never did."

"Did my father hate you?"

"No, he disliked me…a lot. That is all."

"I can hardly believe my father did all that?"

"Oh he did!"

"I think I believe you… but I don't know."

"Believe it or not. He loved your mother more than I thought possible. When I told him he couldn't marry her. I saw his mean streak and it wasn't pretty. I should have seen it coming he was always too emotional and my son after all."

"I'M SORRY."

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do."

"That explains what happened. Now why am I here?

"I've been watching you and everyone else for a while. Let's just say that it would not be in some of you allies best interests for me to come back!"

"The Prince you mean."

"Foremost the Prince and his whole lot of _blood suckers_."

"Severus is not like him." Harry murmured slightly distressed.

"Never said a thing about him."

"You're not pleased with the marriage."

"No but what's done is done."

"I'm so-…no never mind. It's not that bad. I think we understand each other now."

"You're a smart boy. I have faith in you."

"Thanks."

"So you brought me here as insurance."

"The Prince is not a fool. He knows of me. Knows who I am and what I did when I was alive."

"I've seen your paintings. The ones that aren't animated. You seem very much in charge."

"I was brought up to be in charge. I was an only son, my mother died when I was young my father was a hard man but I understood what was expected of me from a very young age. I had it in me to give my family what it needed to survive."

"My father disowned the Potters."

"I loved my son still do but he tore the family apart and all over a woman. Mind you she was your mother but you can't be happy at the expense of other people. He ruined a lot of Potters."

"He wouldn't have done it if you had let him marry her."

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Lord Potter smiled bitterly.

"So you admit you did wrong."

"Yes. Surprised?

"Very……you actually think the Prince might let you die?"

"I know of the Prince. He's a manipulative bastard…and he's very good at it. Loves his son but is sold on the idea that only the blood of the once and noble vampires will save the Wizarding World. He and his sovereigns will make use of anything and _anyone_ till they get their way."

"I know……so you think they'll wake you up now."

"They'll have to if they ever want to see those green eyes of your again."

"Sir how did you manage to walk around like a ghost."

"A lot of magic and concentrating. Once I managed to get out of the coffin I had enough magic to move around the castle but the wards used made it impossible for me to leave the grounds for very long. I was a sort of bodiless entity. When I found the painting of me I was able to focus on who I had been and project my body to those around me. When Myrtle came to the castle she helped me with the mechanics of movement. She's a very special ghost."

"So now what happens?"

"Well we wait till they get us back you in your body and me back in mine. Once I'm back on my feet I'll have to ask the Vampires to leave."

"I wonder what the Prince will say."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be smart enough not to want to stay."

"And me?"

"You are my Grandson but you are married to a Snape. You're in an awkward position. The Potter fortune makes you a tempting prize."

"Can't you disown me or something?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you serious?'

"Yes. If it's the Potter money they want. Take it away. You're back. It's your money not mine anyway." _Harry was hopeful his Grandfather would just take over the Potter Fortune he didn't want it, he didn't need it! _

"You don't mind?" Lord Potter asked skeptically.

"No Sir. I'd be kind of relieved actually. I wouldn't know what to do with so much wealth anyway."

"I'd have to get another heir." The Wizard murmured thoughtfully.

"Great! So does that mean I'll be having Uncles soon?"

"Cheeky aren't you boy? Hadn't thought about that until now. I suppose I'll have to find myself a good witch. You're sure you don't mind." Lord Potter asked looking into his Grandson's emerald eyes.

"No sir. Severus is pretty well off. The way I see it …there's enough for everyone."

"You're a good hearted person Harry. You'll make a good Father better than me. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me Sir."

………………………………………..

Severus felt the wards shake and heard hurried footsteps coming from the hall. When he looked up it was to see his father, Bill and Sirius walking hurriedly into the room.

"Severus are you alright?" The Prince asked taking his son's overly pale face.

"I'm fine"

"Has there been any change?" Bill touched Harry's hand_. It was cold!_

"None that I can detect. He seems completely gone but I can still feel his presence."

"Any ideas?" Sirius asked biting his lip worriedly.

"No. at first I thought it my have to do with the Dark Lord but Harry's barriers have not been breached." Severus explained touching his husband's face.

"Do you think it may have to do with Lord Potter?" Sirius had a funny feeling that it was but had no proof.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked looking at his father.

"Myrtle found a coffin belonging to James' father. It seems the man is still alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"Then I know what to do." Severus whispered getting up slowly.

…………………………………………….

Hours later Harri lay on a sofa next to the old Lord's coffin while Severus walked around it murmuring to himself trying to decipher the symbols carved on it.

Cecilia lay curled up inside the large chimney her Master was back she couldn't wait to talk to him. _She had been so lonely these past few weeks._ Myrtle was floating next her back and forth frowning worriedly at the scene before them.

Biting his lower lip Severus stopped. "The items Hagrid found are in the potions lab. I need them."

"I'll get them Professor." Bill said running from the room. Draco and Ron sat quietly in the corner while Bill left and minutes later ran back with the pouch.

"Lay them on the table Mr. Weasley." Bill nodded and carefully emptied the contents of the pouch onto a side table.

"Do you know the spell Severus?" The Prince asked watching the whole scene carefully. _He knew of the old Lord and knew that his hold on his son n law was about to become null._ _He would have arranged to finish off the Wizard if it hadn't been for the fact that Severus had explained that the old Lord was anchoring his soul to his body by relying on his Grandson's magical strength_. _If he tried to get rid of the Wizard, Harry would most likely get hurt in the process. It was a risk he could not take!_

…………………………………………

Severus concentrated on the symbols and items in his head…_there had to be something to connect the items to the symbols…something….he looked to his husband….think, think, think! It was obvious…it had to be obvious!_

_Wait a minute Dark Magic was based on blood! Could it be so easy?_ He bit his lip…

He took the first item…and placed it on the coffin, nothing happened…he moved to the second and laid it next to the first…a soft glow erupted from within the coffin. _Magic? The old Lord's? Maybe. _

Bill sighed and met Draco's eyes. The blonde grimaced tightly but did not look away. Bill smiled inside, _Draco was not a nice kid but he was not the bastard his brother had made him out to be. He was glad he hadn't been wrong about him. _

Ronald was beyond himself with worry…_he still didn't like his ex-Professor but if the Wizard got his friend out of this one he'd try his damn sure to as his older brother had said, "to Fucking grow up!"_

Severus laid the last piece down on the coffin and stepped back…he drew his wand and transfigured his wand into a small knife. The glow from the coffin was getting stronger…_Lord Potter would be needing air soon…time to get the last item to unlock the wards. _

Sirius saw the knife and took a step forward in alarm but the Prince stopped him. "No. He knows what he's doing."

"He's gonna cut him."

"I'm sure it's necessary Sirius he wouldn't be doing it otherwise." Sirius nodded reluctantly and remained still.

Severus took Harry's hand and made a small cut. He took a small drop with the tip of the knife and quickly healed the cut. He walked quickly over to the casket and let the small drop of blood fall on the Potter crest.

"_BLOOD CALLS BLOOD_

_AWAKE FROM DEATH'S SLEEP_ ………Severus touched the bloody blade to the crest a second time.

_BLOOD CALLS BLOOD_

_BREATHE THE BREATH OF LIFE_……..Severus touched the bloody blade to the crest again.

_BLOOD CALLS BLOOD _

_RISE FROM DEATH'S GRIP_" Severus touched the crest one last time.

The room was deathly quiet at first and then a distant rumble was heard…it got louder with every passing second until it was a roar and the casket erupted in ashes and light. When the explosion passed Harry shot up on the sofa trying to breathe and a tall dark haired Wizard stood guardedly where the coffin had been seconds earlier.

Draco had always known his Godfather was highly skilled but until now he hadn't really thought about it. _He couldn't help but be impressed_.

Ron hollered in celebration and made to run to his friend but Bill stopped him. "Not now Ron. Give them some room."

"HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"Merlin! Be quiet for once!" Bill hissed warningly. Ron glared at him but did not go near his friend. His eyes met Harry's across the room and his friend smiled warmly at him Ron smiled right back.

"Sirius rushed to Harry's side and would have hugged him if it hadn't been for the much taller Lord Potter.

"Black."

"What do you want?" Sirius folded his arms across his chest.

"Some privacy." The Older Wizard looked Sirius Black and found him lacking.

Prince Alessander tried to mask his anger and walked up to the old Lord and bowed slightly. "Lord Potter."

"Prince."

"As the grandfather of my son n law I offer you my friendship."

"I accept your friendship Prince but ask that you depart from the Castle…My Grandson is welcome to stay as is your son…but I am a very private man and wish some solitude."

The Prince clenched his jaws but kept his calm "Of course…"

"I thank you. Harry you're welcome to stay." Lord Potter invited.

"Thank you. What do you think Severus?"

"I don't have any objection but Draco…" Severus murmured as he pulled Harry against him.

"Draco…ah yes the Malfoy heir. The invitation is of course open to your Godson as well as your friends Ronald and Bill Weasley." Lord Potter looked to the three young men and nodded. He couldn't help but notice Black's murderous stare. _Black….you haven't changed you spoiled fucking brat! _He thought angrily before he turned to his Grandson._ Everything was going according to their plan._

"Thank you Grandfather." Harry turned from the old Lord and smiled into Severus worried eyes. _Things had finally tipped in their favor._

_"Did you see that Professor? Harry's back! He's so tall!" a soft mist from a corner whispered excitedly._

_"Yes. Ms. Granger I certainly do!" Professor McGonagall answered feeling hopeful for the first time in a long while._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here's another chapter! Yey me!

**_I admit that the story is a dark little piece of manipulation. Don't like! Don't read!_**


	35. LEARNING!

The story's main theme is manipulation. Don't like, don't read! And if you do, then don't complain!

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

Chapter 35. "Learning!"

_**Hours after Lord Potter's awakening…**_

Lord Potter walked around the Library touching this and that. With him was his Grandson, the teens' husband, Draco, Ron, the Basilisk who had drifted off too sleep in the corner and Myrtle his companion from before. The teens were sitting quietly by both close to their respective friend. While the _Basilik...Basilisk! How had his Grandson ended up with one? he asked himslef. _"Like I said before you're welcome to stay so long as you don't invite vampires over. Lord Snape I'm sure you understand why, Harry that goes for you too. I never liked your Godfather when your father was alive and I like him even less now that he's with Prince Alessander, Hope you don't take offense Lord Snape." The old Lord added looking at Severus.

"None taken." Severus had heard quiet a lot about the late and now resuscitated Lord Potter to be offended. The man was reputed to have been straightforward but fair.

Harry looked at his Grandfather and nodded slowly even he had noticed the tension between the two wizards. "Now if Lord Snape doesn't mind I'd like to have a word with you Harry."

Turning to the other two teens in the room, "Mr. Weasley you're welcome to stay so long as you behave yourself I won't have you running around causing mayhem. Mr. Malfoy have a good night."

Severus rose to his feet. _Harry needed to speak to his Grandfather alone_. He wasn't offended by the old Lord's request in fact he was slightly relieved. Part of him loved his father but he knew better than anyone how far the Prince's manipulations could go. _Plans would have to be scratched. Harry had another protector in his corner besides himself. Things were starting to look up._

"I'll make arrangements to move our things from the master bedchamber. Draco come along. Mr. Weasly I believe you were dismissed too." Snape murmured taking the teens with him his black robes billowing behind him.

"Have a seat Harry." Lord Potter nodded the Wizards out and then turned to his Grandson. _What a beautiful child he was. Had he ever looked that trusting? Probably not, there wasn't a trusting bone in his body. Things would be difficult._

Harry sat down without a word and waited. He wasn't afraid of his Grandfather but he couldn't help but feel lacking in the tall man's presence.

"You're how old...?" the older Wizard began. Harry leaned back and got comfortable. _He was who he was…there was nothing he could do about it._

"I'm fifteen but I went through an aging potion so I'm seventeen Sir."

"I've been trying to catch up on everything. Myrtle was most informative but I only have half of the story. Why don't you fill me in." the old Lord requested stretching his long legs out before him.

Harry began slowly his Grandfather did not interrupt him once.

"Well son you have led a most interesting life so far."

"I didn't choose the excitement Sir." Harry answered politely.

"No you didn't." The older Wizard replied rubbing his chin. Harry watched him respectfully. _He looked like his Grandfather so much yet …_

"Harry is Mr. Snape pregnant?"

"Yes a month."

"Things are going to be very difficult, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, the Vampires, the werewolves…" he paused when Harry frowned, "Oh them too boy! I'm afraid you Godfather's meddling might have upset them more than you think."

Harry wanted to speak up for his Godfather but the thought had occurred to him too.

"…and his pregnancy." Lord Potter finished the list. "No offense but why aren't you carrying the child."

Harry blushed but answered briefly. "The attempts on my life were not going to stop just because I was pregnant."

"Very big of him…a dominant male doesn't set himself up for that."

"But a submissive does?" Harry bit out before he could stop himself.

"You've mistaken submissive with weak. Someone who's survived through everything you've been through can't be called weak. There's dominant males and submissive one's the only thing _submissive_ means is that they can conceive easier and are much better nurturing than the dominants."

"Oh I didn't know that." Harry answered thoughtfully. _He had always been under the assumption that him being submissive meant he was weaker. _

"I'm sure you didn't." the Wizard answered running his hand through his long hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a strong kid but ignorant. You've been purposefully kept in the dark. It's made you unsure and ignorant.." the old Lord replied quietly. "It's time you were properly educated."

"It's not Severus fault." Harry said defensively he didn't want Severus blamed for anything.

"No but you were surrounded by a lot of people who put their own interests before yours for too long. Severus is your mate and he will protect you the best way he can. Harry you're my Grandson even if you won't be my heir, impossible under the circumstances. I'm not about to let the Potter name die and have my family managed by Vampires." He added murmuring to himself.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"You didn't bring about my problems so don't worry." he said quietly leaning back.

Harry looked at his Grandfather solemnly and asked "Sir, who did it?"

"Who did what?"

"Who buried you alive?" Harry waited patiently while his Grandfather pursed his lips.

Lord Potter hated lying or keeping the truth from people if he could help it. to tell his grandson a lie would only make him distrustful of him, no as hard as the truth was he needed to hear it. "Your father...foolish boy." he finished rubbing his face.

"Oh." Harry had sort of suspected as much.

"Your father and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things so that's that."

Harry nodded.

"Harry why didn't you come and see me…talk to me before?"

The young wizard looked at his Grandfather and then away. "I had heard of you from other people. You were a strong wizard who didn't allow anyone to push him around. I've been controlled my whole life, I wasn't strong enough to defend myself until Severus and I married…I don't know. I guess I was ashamed…you being who you are and all."

Lord Potter never took his eyes of his Grandson and when the youth finished he stood up and walked over to him. Harry stood up slowly fidgeting nervously. "You survived against terrible odds…I'm proud of you more than you'll ever know." He told him taking Harry into his arms and hugging him warmly. "I love you Harry you remember than cause I don't say things like that often."

Harry buried his face in his Grandfather's chest and hugged him back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry got back to Severus it was to find his husband pacing back and forth angrily.

"Severus what's wrong?"

"Those bastards!"

"Who?"

"The Prince and your Godfather! They beat Draco within an inch of his life!"

"Severus you beat him before we left."

"That was a punishment to teach him respect. This was different."

"Tell his back that" Harry mumbled walking away to sit on the bed.

"Harry I felt bad enough after I did it."

"But you did it. I'm sorry I guess I was on the receiving end way too many times to not feel that you could've punished him differently."

Severus nodded guiltily and sat down_. He had made yet another mistake._

"Everything all right with you?"

"Yes…Grandfather doesn't like Vampires."

"I noticed."

"Severus I know there were plans but I was wondering could we live on our own."

"The same thought crossed my mind but I am still lord of Snape. I can't live anywhere other than there.we will have to tolerate the Prince's presence for a little longer."

"do you think it's safe for us?"

"for us yes...for your Grabdfather..."

"they wouldn't dare hurt him! i won't stand for it!" Harry shouted sitting up. his emerald eyes shining.

"Calm down!" Severus said sternly. He had been around his young husband when he was in a temper to not try and stop him from losing his patience.

Harry sighed before he fell back on the large bed. Severus was next to him in an instant.

"Don't worry so much. Your Grandfather is on our side."

"Yeah that's what he said." harry turned on his side and added thoughtfuly, " I'm going to be disinherited you know that."

"I've got enough money to last us an eternity." Severus mumbled nibbling on Harry's ear.

"Good to know." Harry smiled unbuttoning his husband's black coat.

"Hey are Ron and Draco settled in?"

"Yeah had to practically drag the Weasley brat to his room."

"It's was great to see him again." Harry moved himslef closer to his husband and kissed him.

"I'm sure it was…." Severus mumbled running his hand under his young husband's shirt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_same night at Grimmauld Place..._**

**_N_**arcissa stood next to the warded door as Moony assaulted the door. She clutched her hand tightly as tears slipped down her eyes. _Oh Merlin protect her_! She panicked as the door was pounded on again. The evening wore on and night turned to day...when she finally ventured outside it was to see her naked husband on the floor. A broken chain collar around his neck, another full moon had passed and she was safe once again.

She levitated Remus into the bedchamber and when he was resting she sat down and cried quietly._ Safe but for how long?_ She touched her flat stomach fearfully, _she was three weeks pregnant_! Once Moony found out not all the wards and collars in the world would be able to keep him away from her!

**_the same night at Snape Manor..._**

Alessander stalked into Snape Manor enraged. Sirius was right behind him.

"Alessander you didn't expect him to ask us to stay."

"I rescued Harry and Severus from Voldemort they owe me!"

"Well he thinks otherwise! He's a royal bastard, always been….. tough one too." Sirius added as an after thought

"I have to inform our Sovereigns."

"They won't be happy."

"That's the understatement of the millennium…" The Prince murmured under his breath.

Sirius was left alone well as alone as he'd been since Draco had tried to kill him. Two guards stood on either side while the rest went with the Prince. He sat in front of the fire not really feeling its warmth or the cool breeze from outside. He was secretly glad the old Lord had come back from the dead. Harry and Severus needed someone in their corner. He owed his loyalty to Alessander through their blood bond but he loved his Godson with all his heart. Beside Remus Harry was the only other person he had ever loved purely. He could only rejoice at the thought that Harry would finally get a fighting chance at being happy. He smirked to himself who would have thought it the OLD BASTARD WAS BACK!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The next day_ Lord Potter and Harry apparated outside of the Ministry to begin the road to reclaiming his place in the Wizarding World. The Daily Prophet ran an article occupying the first page. Lord Potter met with the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot. The Minister spoke to the Old Lord confidently and offered his help in anything he might need. Lord Gribaldi spoke to him breiefly and offered the pair his support. The Wizard when asked about his unfortunate absence refrained from answering. It seemed that the only ones that knew the circumstances of his feigned death was the Wizengamot and they were not talking. How could they …Lord Potter had been one of the youngest members of the group before his absence.

Harry went along with his Grandfather and stood back and watched. The Wizards around him for once gawked at someone other than him something for which he was pleasantly relieved. His Grandfather unlike him handled the looks with a quiet strength that he had only seen on the Prince and Severus. Harry studied his Grandfather and felt proud. He had a lot to learn but he was more than willing to do so. He was going to be a father himself and he was never going to allow his child to fall into the same circumstances he had. His Grandfather was not the type to fight his battles for him but he was the type to teach him how to do it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**at the same time in Potter Manor...**_

Hermione and the Professor sat watching Snape's sparring match with the Basilik.

"Move you beast before you become a pair of boots."

The snake slithered up and met the Professor's stare. Hermione gasped in surprise when Snape crossed his arms and cocked an eye brow. "That might impress the elves but not me."

"She wants to play with you." Myrtle called out from where she was floating back and forth.

"Yeah like she does with the elves before she swallows them whole."

"Severus!"

"I said stand down you beast!" Severus bit out steely.

The Basilisk either grew bored trying to cow the ex Potions Master or was distracted by the house elf passing by the door because she quickly slithered away. Myrtle saw the Basilisk's intentions and went after them trying to warn the poor elf. Severus shook his head and went back to his potion. He was starting to get morning sickness again and had run out of the potions he normally carried with him.

"He looks thinner Professor."

"That's Severus for you never worries about himself. Are you listening to me Severus? You should really take care of yourself more." Professor McGonagall murmured into his ear. The world stopped when Severus turned around and murmured "Minerva?" into the seemingly empty potions lab.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I WANTED TO INCLUDE SOME MORE SCENES BUT I DIDN' WANT THE CHAPTER TO GET TOO LONG. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THE STORY!


	36. Damned bravery!

The story's main theme is manipulation. Don't like, don't read!!!!

I finally got my muse back. So here's chapter 36. I was never completley happy with the title of the story so I decided to change it to something more fitting.

Hope I don't confuse anyone with it.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

Manipulation formerly titled "Sacrifices"

Chapter 36. "Damned Bravery"

* * *

_**A week after Lord Potter's awakening...**_

Lord Potter's return was not only an inconvenience to Prince Alessander but to Dumbledore as well. As head of the Potter Family, the marriage of one Harry Potter Snape now lay under his authority so if anyone was going to protest his Grandson's union it was going to be him. As it was the old Lord had a good impression of his son in law and although he had his well placed reservations when it came to Prince Alessander he had a feeling that Lord Snape could hold his own against the Vampire. That he had never really liked Dumbledore when he had been alive had played a part in his decision, this however was something he kept to himself.

It took a little bit of work but once it was over Harry and his husband were able to live their lives free of any interference from the Ministry or Dumbledore. _If only the Dark Lord and the opportunistic vampires were as easy, things would have been perfect_, Lord Potter thought embracing his Grandson briefly while he shook hands with a relieved Snape.

**_Two weeks after Lord Potter's awakening..._**

Harry sat in disbelief, "You heard her again. This is the second time!"

The somber looking potions master was trying to rub his headache away but it was proving an impossible task. "Well I heard someone who sounded like Professor McGonagall the first time. This time...I can't be sure it was her...it was a woman's voice though." Hard as he had tried to concentrate he hadn't been able to hear anything else after that, _it was most a most irksome situation._

"Well you're not the type to hear voices so maybe it was the Professor." Harry observed diplomatically. _If his Grandfather had come back from the dead who was he to say that Severus hadn't actually heard professor McGonagall a second time_.

Severus nodded feeling a bit more at ease after Harry's words.

"Maybe Myrtle can help us figure out if it was her?"

The dark haired Wizard shook his head, "I've already asked. She says she doesn't see her but she does feel something in the air." He explained pulling his cloak around him and sitting back. The pregnancy had started affecting his body temperature and he was finding it hard to keep himself warm no matter how many warming charms he placed on his clothes.

"She's a ghost. How can she not see her?" The youth asked spreading jelly on his toast. Snape who was still having slight problems with his stomach turned his head trying not to think about the food. It proved difficult when the scent floated up to his nose and Harry bit into the bread noisily.

"Something about the entity being almost on the other side." Snape murmured cradling a warm cup of tea in both hands without drinking it.

"Oh." Harry nodded in understanding and continued eating slowly. _He hoped the_ _Professor would not end up a specter pinned to this world like Myrtle._

"I've been thinking about our imminent return." _They had stayed away for two weeks and as much as he enjoyed the hospitality and the time away from his father, he knew that Harry and he were only stalling the inevitable._

Harry put his toast down and looked at his husband. _The older Wizard was worried but he couldn't help but feel that as far as Vampires went Prince Alessander wasn't as bad as his husband thought him to be. The man would surely not harm his own son. __On the other hand his Grandfather was a graceful host and had offered his home for as long as they may need it. Unfortunately, it wasn't just them they had to think about; Draco, Ron, and Bill were also part of their group, not to mention Cecilia who couldn't seem to stay away from his Gradnfather's elves. Then there was the rest of the Weasley's whom he had invited to live in the guest house. No, they could definitely not continue to impose. Besides his place was with his husband and Severus had to go back soon or risk forfeiting his title and everything that went with it._ "When do you think would be a good time?"

"I was thinking that this weekend might be good." Severus saw the trust in his young husband's face and couldn't help but feel touched. It had been a difficult decision but he knew they couldn't continue to hide behind Lord Potter. The Wizard had already done so much for them; just the fact that he had publicly approved their marriage had put the matter with the Ministry and Dumbledore to rest once and for all.

"We'll be coming back, right?" the youth asked trying not betray what he knew to be an unfounded fear.

"Naturally," Severus half smiled rubbing his stomach. Pleased with the answer Harry touched Snape's hand and squeezed it gratefully.

"He's your family Harry. I'm glad his back."

"Even if he gives your father hell?" the green eyed youth asked teasingly.

"Especially because he gives my father hell!" the Potions Master quipped flippantly.

Harry laughed easily and Snape couldn't help but join in. They shared the pleasant moment until the older Wizard felt his stomach lurch in protest.

Harry noticed Severus grimace in discomfort, "Are you alright?"

Snape placed his hand over his husband's own, "A little nauseous that's all. Junior doesn't seem to want me to forget that he's there."

"Are you sure?" the worried frown creasing the youth's face seemed quite out of place and Severus couldn't help but feel guilty at Harry's heartache. _Thank Merlin he had decided to carry their child._ "I think I'll lie down until my stomach settles," the Older Wizard announced rising from his chair.

"I'll go with you." Harry rose after his husband but Snape pushed him into his chair, "Nonsense stay and eat. I'll be sleeping anyway."

"But-"

"Spend time with your Grandfather." Snape ordered a little too roughly. The older Wizard apologized before touching his lips to his husband's softly, "Sorry...I want you to spend time with your Grandfather is all."

Harry opened his mouth to protest his husband's tone but closed it when he heard the apology. _The pregnancy was taking a lot out of Severus_. "That's ok. Just rest, ok?"

Snape nodded and walked off clutching the dark robes around him.

-0-0-0-0-0

Having written letters to the Minister, ex and future employees, and to some of his disowned relations Lord Potter made his way to breakfast. He was rounding the corner when he saw the Potions Master leaving the dining room. Snape's cloak billowed like Vampire wings after him...shaking the intense sense of déjà vu that came over him Lord Potter walked into the room and found his Grandson sitting worriedly.

"Son?"

Harry looked up and stood up respectfully, "Good morning Sir."

Lord Potter nodded and took the chair at the head of the table. Arranging his coat around him he looked to his Grandson's half eaten breakfast, "I see you're half way done. Hope it's to your satisfaction?" The Wizard asked sipping a bit of grape juice.

"It is. Thank you." Harry nodded serving himself some tea, "Sir, we'll be leaving this weekend."

Lord Potter nodded over the rim of his glass, "You, Severus and your friends are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

"I, that is we both appreciate your invitation but we think it's time to go."

"I see." The older Wizard smiled and then sobered up before continuing, "The Prince won't be happy about you being disinherited Harry."

"When will you announce your decision?" amazingly Harry could only feel relieved that he would no longer have to worry about the Prince trying to manipulate things with the Potter fortune. Even though he had every confidence that Severus could have kept the Vampire at bay he was glad that his husband would not have to fight his own father on this anymore.

"I won't have to. The Prince is no fool. I'm sure he already suspects what I intend to do. My return has upset his plans. He no longer has the Potter property at his disposal. The only things he has are his son, you, and my future grand child. So be careful Harry."

"Do you think he would dare hurt us?"

"He's an ambitious man so-"

"His own son?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, at least I hope not but it's clear that he won't be pleased. Still, Lord Snape is not a fool... but he does love his father." Lord Potter mused shrugging his shoulders disatisfied with his own answers.

"Do you think Severus would give in to him?"

"No and that's why I supported your marriage. I get the feeling that your husband can be just as deadly as the Prince. Lord Snape has to fight for what is his. To remain here would be a loss of face that would be fatal to your husband and yourself. One day your _own _son will take his place as head of the Snape family. So you don't hide, you don't run and don't _give in_ to anyone, _ever._ If you need help, you shall have it. You are powerful Harry, so use that power and learn from those around you...and fight. I will be at your side when the time comes."

"learn from the Prince too."

"Especially from that devil. There's much he can teach you...just never forget who you are and where you belong."

"I think I understand. Thank you Sir." Harry murmured taking his Grandfather's advice to heart.

"Now. To other matters. I intend to keep Mr.Bill Weasley in my employment. I need someone to take care of my dragons. Someone who knows what he's doing. There's also a Hagrid, worked for Hogwarts I believe."

"Yes Sir they're both excellent in their jobs. Bill was teaching Draco and Ron but I think we can ask my Godfather Lupin to take his place."

"Good! Good!" the older Wizard nodded spreading jelly over his toast just as Harry had done moments earlier. "You had offered the Weasleys a house to live in," the Wizard pointed out thoughtfully.

Harry couldn't help the nervous feeling he got, "Yes Sir."

"I've been thinking about it..." the man leaned back noticing his Grandson's nervousness.

"You wish to make changes?" The Gryffindor asked quietly. The thought that his Grandfather might withdraw the summer house had crossed his mind and he was ready to ask Severus to offer the Weasleys a place to leave on Snape grounds.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask them to leave." The Wizard announced a matter of factly. "It wouldn't look good...I have every intention of getting my seat back in the Wizengamot." The Wizard explained but was interrupted.

"If you're talking about Mr. Weasly. Nothing was proven! It was all a lie!" Harry protested.

Lord Potter eyed the youth blankly, "I don't like scenes so settle down Harry." _His grandson may look like him but it was clear who his father was. Too much like James!_

"But Sir." _Harry wanted his Grandfather to understand. He couldn't let him believe all the lies that had been spread about Mr. Weasley!_

Lord Potter was a smart man and had grown smarter over the years but he was still not as patient as he would like, "Will you kindly allow me to finish?" his voice rose several decibels over the youth's making the boy realize how close they were to an actual argument. "Yes. Sorry Sir."

"I have asked Mr. Weasley to come for a job interview." Putting the half eaten toast down the Lord reached for his tea.

Harry opened his mouth only to close it again in shock. After several seconds he was able to ask, "You're going to hire him?"

"I'll need a personal secretary once I go back and take my seat in the Wizengamot. I haven't decided on it yet but I've heard good things so I intend to give it some thought. I have to meet him first though."

Harry couldn't help the smile that came over him, "Thank you Sir, and sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Curb your temper or it'll get the best of you." the Wizard warned.

Harry nodded before he reached over and hugged his Grandfather gratefully.

To say that old Potter was not shocked would've been a lie. He was not a man who showed affection in public or in private for that matter. So when he felt his Grandson's arms around him he was touched by the youth's outpouring of affection. What stunned the old Wizard was that Harry was grateful not for himself but for his friends. He had never met anyone as unselfish as the boy and he doubted he ever would. Careful and with an awkwardness he rarely felt he hugged Harry back.

0-0-0-0-0

After several more minutes of chatting Harry rose to go to check on Severus.

"I think I'll go and see if Severus wants to work on my occlumancy today."

Lord Potter nodded in agreement, "Have a good morning then, Oh one more thing!" Lord Potter called at Harry's retreating back.

"Yes sir?" the young Wizard asked turning around.

"Come this weekend please make sure you take your Basilisk with you or she'll eat me out of my elves." The older Potter requested with half a smile.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Yes Sir. Sorry about that."

Minutes later Draco, Ron, and Bill walked in and after bowing to their host the trio took their seats quietly. Lord Potter nodded to them and proceeded to make small talk.

_**Later that afternoon...**_

Lord Gribaldi tightened his lips while he listened to the Minister of Magic go on about Lord Potter. It seemed the older Wizard had not just invited him but several other heads to his home. Being the Wizard's age Lord Gribaldi was curious as to the man's motives. Lord Potter had been well respected in his time and it seemed that he was working to make it so again. The Wizengamot was already debating on whether to ask him to retake his seat with them. Such an occurrence would certainly be a blow to Albus Dumbledore and his cause. Turning to the Minister he couldn't help but think that if it weren't for the fact that Fudge held the office of Minister, Lord Potter would've never have invited him.

"Well this has certainly been a most eventful two weeks I can't help but think that Prince Alessander is probably still in the throes of temper tantrum. All of his plans have certainly been upset." Lucius smiled sipping his wine.

"Plans Minister?" Lord Gribaldi couldn't help but frown in curiosity. _He knew the Minister had changed some but he never thought the Wizard capable of strategizing least of all about someone like Prince Alessander!_

"Lord Gribabali I may not be a great strategist but it doesn't take much sense to see where the Prince was headed."

"I would've never thought that the Prince's plans had entered your mind."

"Really!" Lucius smiled amused.

"I meant no disrespect Minister."

"Of course you didn't!" the Minister smiled sardonically. "Well I think it's a kind of blessing to have the _old wolf _back even if he does hate Vampires."

Lord Gribaldi tried not to frown. _How had Fudge found out Lord Potter's nickname?_ "You hold vampires in esteem?"

"Not all vampires. Just those that can help the Wizarding World." _Or better yet me! Prince Alessander could help the Malfoy regain their legacy while Lord Potter could become the great ally the Mlafoys had once had._

"Ah I see."

"Do you Lord Gribaldi?" Lucius asked setting his drink down. _It was late and he had to go home. Mrs. Fudge was having a get together of sorts and he had to be there or risk the old crow's suspicions. The things he did for his son and the Malfoy name!_

"What do you mean Minister?"

"Lord Gustavus it means that I will use whatever means I have at my disposal to make sure Wizarding England does not lose the War against the Dark Lord." Lucius finished and smiled at the older Wizard sardonically. Lord Gribaldi could only stare while the Minister smirked. He couldn't help but think that he was not speaking to Minsiter Fudge but to someone else. The question was _who._ Not wanting to give the Minister any cause to suspect his doubts Lord Gribaldi nodded and said all the right things before the pair parted.

0-0-0-0-

Lupin was just leaving Diagon Alley when his nose told him he was being followed and by one of his own. Moving his hand to his wand he looked behind him and was stunned to see three Dominant werewolves closing in on him fast. Not wanting to risk injury to anyone he slipped into a dark alley and quickly apparated away. Seconds later he was in front of Grimmauld Place. Walking quickly inside he searched for Narcissa and found her sleeping safely in their bedroom.

Making his way out again he went to the study and had an elf bring him some tea to calm his nerves. _The pack was after him. _Moony growled angrily and for once Lupin allowed the werewolf to surface; he needed to protect Narcissa and their pup and he couldn't do it alone. Moony howled in glee. _His mate was carrying! His mate was carrying!_

0-0-0-0-

_**later that night...**_

Prince Alessander and Sirius sat deep in thought until they were interrupted by Severus' owl _Lumos._

_Greetings Prince Alessander, _

_Will be arriving Saturday morning to begin my husband's training._

_Lord Severus Snape_

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he straightened in his seat.

"The prodigal son and son in law return," the Prince smiled triumphantly waving the parchment in the air.

"Really? I would've thought Snape would remain with Lord Potter." Sirius excalimed in disbelief. _Could Severus be any more insane?_

"A coward's way was never the Snape's way." The Prince murmured throwing the parchment into the fire. "Come I'm hungry." The Vampire beckoned Sirius over his shoulder.

Sirius followed silently wanting nothing more than to kick Snape for his _damned bravery_.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Thanks for your patience. I hope to be posting a bit more regularly from now on._**


End file.
